Encontros e Desencontros
by Mamba Negra
Summary: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas logo descobre que voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.
1. Lar doce lar

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Shipper:** Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

**Sinopse:** Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos:** 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

**Beta:** Keiko Maxwell (Obrigada querida, pela paciência e disponibilidade.)

**N/A:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acham...

* * *

Quero dedicar essa estória a uma pessoa em especial: Lua Prateada, a responsável não só por me tornar fã desse shipper, mas também por me fazer postar a fic. Lua, não sei se está a sua altura, mas essa fic é pra você.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Sexta-feira, nove horas da manhã. Depois de seis anos longe de Atenas, Ikki finalmente retorna à Grécia. Foram seis anos longe do amado irmão Shun, sem conviver com os companheiros que formavam sua família, a única que possuía.

A sensação de estar de volta é indescritível, um misto de contentamento com ansiedade, medo pela reação de todos, principalmente de Shun. Afinal, foram seis anos quase sem dar notícias, não telefonou uma única vez, apenas se preocupou em mandar quatro ou cinco cartões postais nos três primeiros anos... Provavelmente todos deviam pensar que ele havia morrido.

Não foi por descaso ou irresponsabilidade que Ikki sumiu do mapa, nem ele mesmo sabia como definir, mas de repente sentiu uma vontade de sair pelo mundo, sozinho. Precisava se encontrar, tentar de alguma forma preencher o vazio que sentia e não era capaz de compreender.

Depois da guerra contra Hades, não havia mais nada que os cavaleiros precisassem fazer. Atena ressuscitou todos eles, e os liberou para terem vidas normais, pagando uma grande quantia a cada um para que tivessem algum conforto. No início, fora difícil se acostumar a viver sem a obrigação de lutar até a morte pela Deusa. Alguns deles precisaram de tratamentos psicológicos para superar tudo o que viveram até ali. Mas esse não foi o caso de Ikki, não que ele tenha se acostumado com facilidade, muito pelo contrário, foi bem difícil. O ex-cavaleiro de Fênix apenas não conseguia se encaixar, apesar de viver na mansão Kido junto com os outros, era como se não pudesse pertencer àquele lugar.

Então, quando completou vinte anos, juntou algumas poucas coisas em uma mochila, sacou todo o dinheiro que tinha em sua conta no banco, depositou mais da metade na conta de Shun e viajou para algum lugar indefinido.

Não se fixava em uma cidade por muito tempo, Ikki sentia a necessidade de conhecer outros lugares, outras pessoas, descobrir outras culturas, mundos diferentes do qual ele estava acostumado. Por isso a viagem, que deveria durar apenas seis meses, se estendeu por tantos anos.

Mas depois de conhecer, descobrir e aprender tantas coisas, Ikki percebeu que ainda se sentia sozinho. Aquele vazio que sentia só havia aumentado, mesmo estando rodeado de gente. Entendeu que nunca conheceu realmente todas aquelas pessoas que encontrou em seu caminho. Nenhuma delas sabia de fato a sua história, a sua personalidade, quem ele era de verdade. Sentiu falta de Shun e dos amigos, de repente veio à necessidade de pertencer novamente a um lar, ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas alegrias e tristezas. E não havia lugar melhor no mundo do que ao lado de sua família.

Ikki desembarcou no moderno aeroporto de Atenas e rumou em direção aos táxis estacionados na porta. Entrou no primeiro da imensa fila e passou ao motorista o endereço da mansão Kido. Estava cansado da viagem, mas queria muito ver o irmão antes de procurar um lugar para tomar uma ducha e descansar. Bem talvez se hospedasse na mansão mesmo, onde morou por tantos anos.

- Veio a trabalho ou a passeio, senhor? – disse o taxista, tentando puxar conversa.

- Nem uma coisa nem outra, eu vou morar aqui – Ikki disse um tanto ríspido, não estava a fim de bater papo com estranhos logo pela manhã.

- Ah, isso é uma boa notícia! Tenho certeza de que vai gostar da nossa cidade, não tem quem não goste! – o homem insistiu.

- Escuta, eu estou muito cansado da viagem e vou dormir um pouco, pode me acordar quando chegarmos lá? – Ikki imaginou que a melhor forma de cortar o taxista era fingir dormir.

- Sem problemas, senhor. Devemos chegar nuns vinte minutos mais ou menos, dá tempo de você tirar um bom cochilo.

Ikki recostou a cabeça na janela do carro e fechou os olhos. O cansaço era tão grande que logo estava dormindo de verdade, nem precisou fingir.

O taxista não estava acostumado a levar ninguém àquele endereço, era o bairro mais nobre de Atenas, conhecido por suas belas mansões. O jovem mal humorado e carrancudo dormindo no banco de trás devia ser alguém importante. Assim que chegou à rua principal, viu que seria necessário acordar o passageiro, visto que não conhecia o lugar e não sabia para onde deveria seguir.

- Senhor, acorde, por favor! – chamou com a voz firme, mas o moço nem se mexia.

Ikki sentiu alguém o cutucando e abriu os olhos devagar.

- Sim? – olhou para o homem no banco da frente, ainda um pouco sonolento.

- Eu preciso que o senhor me oriente a partir daqui, não conheço muito bem esse bairro – disse, um tanto sem graça.

- Ok, siga em frente e vire a terceira rua à direita. – falou logo após olhar pela janela e descobrir onde estavam.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pare em frente a essa mansão na esquina, à sua esquerda.

O motorista seguiu as instruções e fez a manobra, parando o carro em frente à casa indicada.

- Quanto eu lhe devo?

- Quinze euros, senhor.

Ikki pegou a carteira na mochila, tirou uma nota dela e entregou ao taxista.

- Pode ficar com o troco. – disse ele já saindo do carro e batendo a porta.

A mansão não havia mudado quase nada em todo esse tempo. O imenso jardim continuava bem cuidado, mas a cor da casa estava diferente e havia muito mais seguranças do que se lembrava.

Parou em frente ao portão e ao invés de tocar o interfone, chamou o funcionário que estava mais próximo.

- Ei, você!

- Pois não? – disse o segurança, se aproximando.

- Estou procurando uma pessoa, Shun Amamiya, ele está?

- Não mora ninguém aqui com esse nome, sinto muito.

- Tem certeza? – Ikki insistiu. Não era possível que Shun não morasse mais ali, como encontraria o irmão agora?

- Claro que tenho certeza, trabalho aqui há dois anos. – o homem lançou um olhar desconfiado para Ikki. – Era só isso que queria?

- Eu posso falar com a dona da casa, Saori Kido?

- A senhora Saori não está.

- Tem algum morador aí, alguém com quem eu possa conversar?

- Infelizmente, não. É melhor voltar outra hora. – o segurança disse se afastando do portão e entrando na casa.

- Merda! O jeito vai ser procurar um hotel, e depois descobrir onde está o Shun. E se ele tiver mudado de cidade, o que eu faço?

Ikki ficou sentado na calçada por alguns minutos, pensando no que iria fazer. Fora um erro deixar o taxista ir embora tão rápido, era uma boa caminhada até a rua movimentada mais próxima. Foi então que escutou uma voz familiar atrás dele.

- Me disseram que você está procurando por Shun Amamiya, talvez eu possa ajudar...

Ikki olhou para trás, apenas para encarar a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar...

- Hyoga?

- Ikki Amamiya! O filho pródigo finalmente voltou pra casa! – disse Hyoga, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Ikki ficou sem palavras, a última vez em que vira Hyoga ele era apenas um pirralho, um raquítico adolescente de dezessete anos. Já era bem bonito naquela época, com toda a certeza, mas o homem parado à sua frente era praticamente um Deus Grego, ou Russo, no caso do loiro.

Ikki correu o olhar sobre Hyoga, de cima a baixo, e sentiu-se desconfortável por estar com uma aparência tão ruim: ele estava suado, cansado, com sono, fome, barba por fazer, olheiras enormes e trajava uma simples bermuda jeans surrada, camiseta preta com o símbolo do justiceiro e tênis velhos. Enquanto que Hyoga estava impecável: terno azul marinho dos mais bem cortados, camisa branca e gravata vinho. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Apesar do terno, deu pra perceber que Hyoga já não era mais aquele menino magrinho. Devia ter o corpo definido, bem torneado, nem músculos demais e nem de menos, exatamente como o moreno gostava.

Desde cedo Ikki percebeu o seu gosto por homens e mulheres. E, a essa altura de sua vida, já encarava o fato com a maior naturalidade. Não saia por aí relatando a sua bissexualidade para o mundo, mas também não escondia de ninguém. Era a sua opção sexual e as outras pessoas não tinham nada a ver com isso.

- O gato comeu sua língua, frango? Não me diga que perdeu a capacidade de falar, em uma de suas andanças...

Ao ouvir a voz de Hyoga, o moreno percebeu que passou tempo demais boquiaberto, admirando o belo homem diante de si.

- Não enche! Eu mal cheguei e você já vem me irritar, pato? – a melhor forma de disfarçar era o bom e velho mau humor de sempre, afinal, seria horrível se o rapaz percebesse que Ikki estava babando por ele.

- Você não mudou nada, não é? Continua com um péssimo humor. – Hyoga retrucou. Já estava mais do que acostumado com o mau humor de Ikki, o moreno sempre fora assim, não é porque passou tanto tempo longe que haveria de mudar, certo?

- Mas, de qualquer forma... – continuou Hyoga: –... É muito bom ver você.

Mais uma vez Ikki ficou parado, olhando para o loiro, sem saber o que dizer... Por que será que ficou tão lerdo de repente? Provavelmente era o sono, o cansaço que não o deixava pensar direito, só podia ser isso, não é? Hyoga estava lindo, é verdade, mas não tão lindo a ponto de prejudicar a capacidade de raciocínio de alguém.

- Eu... ahhnn... Bom... ehhh... Bom ver você... Também. – Ikki tentou responder, sem muito sucesso. Por Zeus, como aquela situação estava ridícula.

- Você está bem? – o loiro perguntou, nunca tinha visto Ikki daquele jeito, apesar de engraçado, era um pouco preocupante. Será que ele estava se sentindo mal ou algo assim?

Ikki mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim. Ele se levantou, colocou a mochila nas costas e se aproximou, ficando de frente para o loiro. Hyoga havia crescido, mas fênix, com seus 1,91 de altura ainda era uns dez centímetros mais alto que o loiro. Ao ver que Hyoga estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo, Ikki finalmente pareceu voltar ao seu estado normal, prontamente apertou a mão do loiro com um sorriso discreto no rosto e encarou aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Quer entrar? – Hyoga perguntou.

- Você ainda mora aqui? – detestava responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Afinal, o segurança havia dito que não tinha nenhum morador na casa e a possibilidade dele ter mentido deixou Ikki irritado novamente.

- Não, me mudei daqui a uns dois anos ou mais. Mas trabalho para a Saori na Fundação Graad, precisei de alguns papéis e vim buscar. Como o Tatsumi já não trabalha mais aqui, na falta da Saori sou eu quem organiza as coisas tanto na empresa quanto aqui, então tenho livre acesso a casa.

- O que aconteceu com o Tatsumi?

- Casou-se, mora em Paris agora... E então, quer entrar? Você deve estar com fome...

- Pra falar a verdade estou precisando desesperadamente é de um banho. – respondeu Ikki.

- Eu percebi, só achei educado não dizer nada.

- Vai se ferrar, pato.

- Eu só estou brincando, frango, relaxa. – disse rindo e, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Ikki, encaminhou o moreno para dentro da mansão.

**Continua...**

N/A: Seria muito pedir Reviews?


	2. Encarando o passado

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

Sinopse: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O toque de Hyoga foi muito mais breve do que Ikki gostaria. Assim que os dois atravessaram o enorme portão de ferro, o loiro retirou a mão de seu ombro. Caminharam pelo jardim em silêncio, indo em direção à porta principal da casa. Enquanto andavam, Hyoga cumprimentava os funcionários com leves acenos de cabeça e alguns sorrisos, sendo retribuído por todos. Alguns homens e mulheres mais entusiasmados lançavam olhares cobiçosos ao loiro, mas a única pessoa que pareceu notar isso foi Ikki, que novamente sentiu uma onda de irritação crescer em seu peito. Um dos seguranças chamou o loiro e o moreno o reconheceu como sendo o homem que o atendeu no portão. Provavelmente perguntaria ao russo algo sobre o indivíduo que o acompanhava, e fênix se afastou um pouco, não queria ouvir a explicação que o loiro daria ao funcionário.

Adentraram a casa e Ikki teve uma imensa surpresa: tudo continuava igual. Tudo bem que ele via somente a sala principal dali, mas aquele cômodo estava exatamente como ele se lembrava há seis anos. Os mesmos móveis, os tons na parede, os quadros, as fotos, exatamente tudo estava como ele havia deixado. Aproximou-se de um móvel, em um canto da sala. Sobre ele havia uma foto em que estavam Saori, Tatsumi e todos os cavaleiros juntos. Não pode evitar as lembranças de seu passado naquela casa, a preocupação excessiva que tinha com Shun, as inconveniências de Seiya, a amizade com Shiryu, as diversas brigas com Hyoga...

- Relembrando os velhos tempos? – Hyoga, ainda parado próximo a porta, o tirou de seus devaneios.

- É impossível não lembrar... Tudo está exatamente igual... – Ikki levou uma das mãos à cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos e correu o olho por todo o lugar, surpreso.

- Eu vivo dizendo a Saori para redecorar esse casarão, mas ela nunca aceita, sempre diz que gosta dele assim, por causa das lembranças. De certa forma ela tem razão, não é? – Hyoga caminhou até onde Ikki estava, e aproximou-se para poder olhar melhor a foto. – Por exemplo, foi na época dessa foto que eu adquiri o fantástico apelido de Pato!

Ikki não foi capaz de segurar o riso, é claro que se lembrava de quando inventara o apelido. Em uma de suas diversas brigas com Hyoga, num momento de fúria, o moreno pela primeira vez o chamou de pato, numa clara provocação ao cavaleiro de cisne. O que ele não esperava foi a resposta do loiro, que na mesma hora o apelidou de frango, desmerecendo a grande ave mitológica a qual Ikki representava. A partir de então, passaram a tratar-se por tais alcunhas. E isso se tornou tão normal, que deixou de ser ofensa, passou a ser uma espécie de piada entre os dois. Ninguém mais chamava Hyoga de pato e muito menos Ikki de frango, era uma coisa só deles. Estavam longe de terem uma sólida amizade por causa disso, mas já era um bom começo.

- Bom, você há de concordar que pato é bem melhor que frango. Eu fui até gentil comparando você com um animal tão bonitinho...

- Você tem razão, em partes. Apesar de não fazer jus a minha graça e elegância, pato é bem melhor que frango, tanto na beleza quanto no sabor...

- Nisso eu já não posso opinar, apesar de ter vontade, nunca provei um pato...

Por alguns instantes o clima na sala ficou tenso. Ikki não pensou que aquilo soaria como uma cantada, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca. Ele não pretendia cantar o loiro, ou será que pretendia? De qualquer forma, agora não tinha mais volta. Já havia falado e esperava não ter soado tão estranho assim. Falara a verdade, nunca havia comido carne de pato e se tivesse sorte Hyoga nem teria sentido malícia em sua afirmação. Apesar de que ele podia jurar que viu um leve rubor na face do loiro.

- Onde ela está? – Ikki achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa, para quebrar a tensão.

- Ela quem? – o loiro tinha os olhos vidrados na foto, como se houvesse algo muito interessante para ver ali.

- A Saori, quem mais? – Ikki rolou os olhos, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Ah! Ela está em lua de mel. Tem um mês já e nem sabe ainda quando volta. É o lado bom de ser chefe. – Hyoga respondeu, devolvendo o porta-retrato ao lugar e sentando-se no braço do sofá, olhando para Ikki.

- Ela se casou?! Com quem?

- Seiya, claro. Eles demoraram um pouco a perceber que se amavam, mas finalmente descobriram e resolveram se casar, depois de três meses de namoro. Legal, não é? Vou até a cozinha, pedir que preparem algo pra você comer. – Hyoga cortou o assunto enquanto se dirigia ao outro cômodo, parando quando percebeu que o moreno continuava no mesmo lugar – Você não vem?

Ikki seguiu o loiro até a cozinha, onde se encontrava uma senhora de pouco mais de cinqüenta anos, com aqueles típicos uniformes de cozinheira. Ao avistar Hyoga, ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Oga! Você já não estava de saída? – a cozinheira perguntou, enquanto Hyoga a abraçava e beijava seu rosto.

- Seu sanduíche estava tão bom que eu tive que voltar para comer mais. – Hyoga abriu um enorme sorriso para a cozinheira, com a qual parecia ter muita intimidade.

De todos os sorrisos que vira no rosto do loiro, aquele foi de longe o melhor. Por um momento, Ikki quis ser o causador de tal sorriso. Queria fazer com que o loiro sorrisse assim o tempo todo, só pra ele. Hyoga passou o braço sobre os ombros da mulher e se aproximou do moreno.

- Ione, quero que você conheça Ikki Amamiya, um amigo meu e da Saori. Conhecemo-nos desde a infância, ele esteve desaparecido por um tempo, mas finalmente voltou. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito dele. Ikki, esta é Ione, o braço direito da Saori aqui dentro e uma mãe pra mim. Você não tem noção das maravilhas que essa mulher faz na cozinha.

- Deixa de ser exagerado, menino. O que o seu amigo vai pensar? Ikki é um prazer conhecê-lo. – A mulher disse enquanto estendia a mão para fênix. – Seu sobrenome não me é estranho...

- Ele é o irmão mais velho do Shun. – Hyoga se apressou em dizer.

- Logo vi! Bonito desse jeito, só podia ser parente daquela beleza de moço. Você é ainda mais lindo do que o seu irmão.

- Obrigado, é um prazer conhecê-la. – Ikki coçou a cabeça, sem graça.

- Ione, você pode preparar algo pra ele comer? Acabou de chegar de viagem... – Hyoga pediu, dando outro beijo no rosto da senhora.

- Claro meu filho, vou preparar um café da manhã caprichado. – falou indo em direção à despensa da casa.

- Você quer tomar um banho antes de comer? – Hyoga perguntou.

- Por favor. – Ikki estava desesperado por um banho. Queria trocar aquela roupa surrada, fazer a maldita barba e ficar um pouco mais apresentável. Não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia desconfortável quando Hyoga direcionava seu olhar a ele. Talvez se estivesse mais arrumado, aquela sensação estranha passasse.

Hyoga sorriu e rumou para a sala principal novamente, sendo seguido de perto por Ikki. Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do terceiro quarto a esquerda, abrindo passagem para o moreno, que imediatamente reconheceu seu antigo quarto, uma suíte de tamanho modesto, mas bem confortável.

- Fique a vontade, tome o seu banho. Eu vou te esperar na varanda mais próxima da cozinha. No armário do banheiro tem tudo de que você precisa: toalhas limpas, pasta dental, barbeador, etc. Posso te ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

Ikki pensou em responder que adoraria que o loiro esfregasse suas costas, mas logo se lembrou do clima tenso na sala e achou melhor não fazer brincadeiras desse tipo, até porque nem ele mesmo sabia se era só zoação mesmo. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, enquanto ouvia o loiro descer as escadas.

Não demorou muito no banho, não queria deixar Hyoga esperando. O loiro estava claramente em horário de trabalho e Ikki não queria atrasá-lo ainda mais. Fez a barba, se perfumou um pouco e escolheu uma roupa em sua mochila. As roupas estavam um pouco amassadas, mas teriam de servir. Ele não precisava estar perfeito, Hyoga não iria nem reparar. E se reparasse também não tinha problema, aquilo não era um encontro nem nada disso, porque estava tão preocupado com sua aparência? Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao chegar à varanda, Ikki pode ver Hyoga sentado à mesa, olhando distraído para o jardim – "_lindo"_ – pensou. Sobre a mesa havia uma enorme variedade de comida: pães, a metade de um bolo, sanduíche, uma bandeja cheia de frutas, suco, queijo, café, leite, iogurte, geléia, torradas...

- A Ione exagerou, nem se eu ficasse o resto da manhã aqui eu conseguiria comer isso tudo! – falou chamando a atenção de Hyoga.

- Ela é muito atenciosa, não sabia do que você gostava, então preparou de tudo um pouco...

Ikki sentiu Hyoga lançar um olhar estranho sobre ele, mas achou que tivesse imaginado. Sentou-se na cadeira de frente para o loiro, serviu-se de um pouco de leite e torradas com geléia.

- Na verdade, não é difícil me agradar, não tenho muito problema com alimentação, como de tudo. – Ikki tomou um gole do leite, depois de abocanhar a torrada. Devia estar comendo como um animal, pelo modo divertido que Hyoga o olhava.

- Percebi. – Hyoga brincou. – Você não se importou de comer aqui na varanda, não é? Eu gosto, é mais fresquinho...

- Quando éramos mais novos e eu dizia que você era cheio de frescuras, você fazia um escarcéu. Agora você acabou de admitir com a maior naturalidade que é fresco. Quem te entende, pato? – Ikki não podia perder a oportunidade de provocar o loiro enquanto terminava sua torrada e comia um pedaço de bolo.

- Eu disse que a varanda é fresca, não eu. E eu não fazia um escarcéu quando você me chamava de fresco, mas sim de Barbie. – Hyoga retrucou, mas não parecia irritado. Ele estava se divertindo, como se sentisse falta dessas discussões.

- Sei. Sinto informar, mas você acabou de fazer um escarcéu, pato. De qualquer forma, eu não me importo de comer aqui, também gosto de lugares arejados. – respondeu Ikki, continuando a devorar seu café da manhã. Hyoga continuava olhando-o de forma estranha, mas Ikki não sabia dizer o que tinha naquele olhar. O loiro desviou os olhos para o jardim, seu rosto estava um pouco corado, detalhe que o moreno não notou.

- O que você faz na fundação Graad, pato? – Ikki puxou conversa.

- Tecnicamente eu sou diretor administrativo. Eu faço de tudo um pouco, sou meio que um filtro entre a Saori e todo o resto. Lido com os clientes, os gerentes de cada setor, e por aí vai. Mas acabei me transformando numa espécie de assistente dela, resolvo não só problemas da empresa, como problemas pessoais também. Eu praticamente organizei todo o casamento dela... – Hyoga era bastante expressivo. Enquanto falava, gesticulava bastante, levava a mão aos cabelos, ao rosto. E um detalhe, sempre sorrindo. Diferente do que o moreno se lembrava. Antigamente ele era mais carrancudo, arrogante, fechado, ou será que só era assim com Ikki? De qualquer forma, o moreno sentira-se a vontade com ele, poderia ouvi-lo falar o dia todo sem se cansar.

- Mas o salário é muito bom e a empresa está indo bem. Pouco tempo depois que você viajou, a Saori resolveu investir no ramo do comércio internacional, foi uma idéia muito inteligente.

- Mais alguém da turma trabalha lá? – perguntou enquanto Hyoga enchia um copo com suco de laranja.

- O Shiryu, que é o gerente do recursos humanos, o Milo, relações públicas, o Máscara da Morte, gerente de marketing, a Shunrey, minha secretária, e o Shura, que não está lá o tempo todo, mas é o advogado da empresa.

- E o Shun? – finalmente se lembrou de perguntar pelo irmão. Hyoga ficou sério e pensativo por um momento, mas logo depois voltou a sorrir.

- Ele está bem. Está se formando em artes plásticas, faz estágio em uma escola. Continua doce, manhoso e mimado, exatamente como você o deixou... Nós moramos juntos, em um bairro próximo daqui. – Ikki teve certeza de que Hyoga hesitou um pouco antes de dizer a última frase, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

- Ele está muito chateado comigo?

- Digamos que você não merece o troféu de irmão do ano, mas ele te ama assim mesmo. Você simplesmente desapareceu, não deu um sinalzinho de vida sequer... Estávamos preocupados com você... – Hyoga parou de sorrir.

- Não deveria se surpreender tanto pato, eu sou um irresponsável, você sabe disso. – Ikki tentou fazer graça, queria ver o sorriso de volta ao rosto de Hyoga...

- Você exagerou dessa vez, frango. – Ikki pode ver certa mágoa nos olhos de Hyoga, sentiu-se mal por ser o causador disso, pousou sua mão sobre a mesa e disse olhando nos olhos do loiro:

- Eu precisava de um tempo pra mim, pato. Ficar sozinho, você entende? Eu não queria ter magoado vocês, mas precisava ficar distante de tudo. Sei que errei, não custava nada dar um telefonema, mas você sabe como eu sou... Não gosto de admitir, mas eu sou um irresponsável egoísta. O fato de não dar notícias não quer dizer que eu esqueci vocês... Pelo contrário, pensei em vocês todos os dias. Eu senti falta disso aqui. Foi por isso que voltei... Por vocês. Será que pode me perdoar? – Ikki não era de abrir o coração e sair falando de seus sentimentos assim, mas faria qualquer coisa naquele momento para ver Hyoga sorrir novamente. E foi o que conseguiu, pois o loiro colocou uma mão sobre a sua apertando-a de leve, sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, a Saori e o Seiya, hein? Confesso que eu notava alguma coisa entre eles, mas não esperava sair um casamento dali... – Ikki retirou sua mão, disfarçando o quanto ficara desconcertado com o toque, pegou uma maçã da bandeja e mudou o rumo da conversa, tentando falar de assuntos mais amenos.

- Eu sempre esperei por isso, aqueles dois nunca me enganaram. Mas parece que a temporada de romances está aberta na nossa turma. Você se surpreenderia com a quantidade de casais que estão se formando...

- Por exemplo? – Ikki perguntou curioso, parando de comer a maçã.

Hyoga sorriu, brincando com uma mecha solta de cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto e mordendo o lábio inferior. Não era a primeira vez que Ikki via esse gesto do loiro, era uma mania que ele tinha desde pequeno. Mas foi a primeira vez que Ikki notou o quão fofo ele ficava quando fazia isso.

- Bom, o Shiryu namora a Shunrey já faz um bom tempo. O Mu tenta disfarçar de todas as formas, mas todos sabem que ele está ficando com o Aldebaran. Shura namora Aiolos não sei há quanto tempo, eles são bem discretos. Deixa-me ver quem falta... Ah! Eu tenho a impressão de que o Aiolia e a Marin se pegam de vez em quando, mas não deve ser nada sério... Máscara da Morte, ou melhor, Carlo, está namorando Afrodite. Eles vivem às turras, mas a gente sabe que se amam. O Milo e o Camus se casaram há uns três anos e formam o casal mais lindo que já vi...

- Caramba?! O cupido andou fazendo a festa por aqui... – Ikki percebeu que Hyoga não falara nada sobre si, talvez porque ele não tinha ninguém. Esse pensamento fez com que sentisse milhares de borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

- Eu acho que deve ser a água, ou os quitutes da Ione... – Hyoga gargalhou quando Ikki largou imediatamente o sanduíche que estava comendo. – Isso tudo é medo de se apaixonar, frango? Não é tão ruim assim... Ainda restam ótimos partidos... Tem o Shaka, o Saga, o Kanon, e...

- Você? – Ikki completou a frase de Hyoga, antes mesmo que o loiro o fizesse. Dessa vez não foi um descuido impensado, Ikki estava sim cantando o antigo cavaleiro de cisne e esperava ser compreendido. Mas quando Hyoga abriu a boca para responder, seu telefone tocou. Olhou no visor e identificou o número do celular de Milo.

- Eu tenho que atender... – o rosto do loiro não podia estar mais rubro nesse instante.

- Vá em frente. – Hyoga se afastou em direção ao jardim, enquanto o moreno continuou sentado à mesa. O loiro parecia bem animado falando ao celular e Ikki queria ser uma mosca nesse momento para descobrir com quem ele falava. Alguns minutos depois, Hyoga voltou, sentando-se novamente. Antes que Ikki pudesse retomar de onde haviam parado, Hyoga trocou de assunto.

- Me conta das suas viagens, o que você fez durante esse tempo? – perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E Ikki começou a contar de suas viagens, sendo atentamente observado por Hyoga. Era bom ter toda a atenção do loiro para si. Contou suas histórias mais engraçadas, deliciando-se com as risadas de Hyoga. Citou as muitas dificuldades que enfrentou, as pessoas que conheceu, as coisas que aprendeu... Os dois só notaram que estavam há muito tempo ali quando o celular de Hyoga tocou novamente.

- Nossa! Já são onze e vinte! O Milo vai me matar! – disse o loiro, se afastando novamente enquanto atendia ao celular.

Hyoga já estava a uns quinze minutos conversando ao telefone e parecia que ainda estava longe de terminar. Ikki sentiu o cansaço bater com toda a força, mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos. Foi então que Ione apareceu, para tirar a mesa do café.

- Por que você não vai se deitar um pouco, meu filho? Está parecendo um zumbi, parado aí desse jeito... – ela afagou os cabelos de Ikki.

- Você pode avisar ao Hyoga que eu estou lá em cima? Diga pra ele me acordar quando terminar... – Ione lançou um olhar apreensivo a Ikki, como quem quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas tudo que ela fez foi assentir, enquanto afagava seus cabelos outra vez.

Ikki subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e nem se preocupou em fechar a porta. Tirou a camisa, ficando apenas de bermuda e deitou-se na cama, apagando logo em seguida.

Abriu os olhos devagar, estranhando a escuridão do quarto. Levantou-se e acendeu a luz, olhando o relógio.

_ "Oito e quinze da noite! Porque Hyoga não me acordou? Foi embora e nem se despediu de mim... Será que a Ione não deu o recado pra ele? Saco! Ele nem me passou o telefone ou o endereço do Shun. Aquele pato idiota devia ter me acordado"_

Ainda irritado, Ikki resolveu ir até a cozinha comer algo. Quem sabe a Ione tinha o telefone do Shun, ela o conhecia, não é mesmo? Procurou por sua camisa e quando se virou para ir em direção à porta, notou um papel preso em sua mochila. Reconheceu a caligrafia de Hyoga:

_"Frango,_

_Desculpe pela demora ao telefone, quando o Milo começa o sermão, não consegue parar mais. Nem parece que eu sou chefe dele..._

_A Ione me deu o recado, mas quando eu subi você estava dormindo pesado. Eu tentei te acordar de várias formas, mas você nem se mexeu. Confesso que tive de verificar seu pulso pra saber se você estava vivo mesmo..._

_Eu já avisei a Saori que você ficará hospedado aqui. Ela disse que você pode ficar o tempo que precisar, mandou um beijo e falou que está com muita saudade de você. Os funcionários já sabem que você vai ficar por aqui, os carros estão a sua disposição e qualquer coisa de que você precise pode pedir para a Ione._

_Esqueci de te falar, mas nós temos uma espécie de encontro entre os ex-cavaleiros, duas vezes ao mês. Geralmente fazemos às sextas-feiras, semana sim, semana não. Hoje vamos nos encontrar na minha casa e do Shun, às nove e meia. Eu gostaria que você fosse, pra matar saudade de todos de uma vez. Eu sei que você não é chegado a essas coisas, mas é muito bom, você vai gostar. A gente conversa, bebe umas, faz gracinhas... Isso nos aproximou muito. Eu vou deixar o meu endereço e telefone anotados, se você resolver ir, será muito bem vindo._

_ Hyoga"_

Ikki leu o bilhete duas vezes. Antigamente, Hyoga jamais teria esse cuidado e carinho com ele, mas parecia que as coisas mudaram... Apesar disso, ainda estava reticente com o convite. Estava louco para ver o irmão e com certeza ele estaria lá, afinal era a casa dele. Mas alguma coisa dentro de Ikki dizia que aquele encontro não seria tão bom assim, sentia que aconteceria algo ruim. Resolveu descer para comer alguma coisa, ainda tinha algum tempo pra decidir.

Ione como sempre foi super atenciosa, já havia deixado o jantar pronto para Ikki. E ele lembrou-se do que Hyoga disse: – "_Você não tem noção das maravilhas que esta mulher faz na cozinha."_ – O loiro tinha razão, a comida estava deliciosa.

Nove da noite, Ikki ainda estava indeciso se iria ou não ao encontro. Não entendia porque estava com medo de ir até lá, era estranho, não era de ter intuições desse tipo.

"_Ok, Ikki! Tá na hora de decidir, você vai ou não?_ – Pensou. – _Se eu for alguns vão querer me matar, pelo que eu fiz. Mas em compensação, eu vou rever meu irmão, me distrair um pouco e o Hyoga vai estar lá... Vai ser bom conversar com ele de novo... Ok, eu vou!"_

Escolheu uma roupa na mochila, uma camisa social branca e uma calça jeans, e pediu que Ione as passasse. Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou os cabelos com gel, passou perfume e se vestiu. Deixou a camisa para fora da calça e os primeiros botões abertos. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho, pegou sua carteira, as chaves da mansão que Ione havia lhe dado e seguiu para a garagem. Chegando lá, pediu ao segurança as chaves do Honda CR-V, escolhera o carro mais simples, não queria abusar da hospitalidade de Saori e seguiu para o endereço que Hyoga anotou.

Não teve dificuldade alguma em encontrar o lugar, embora tenha feito o caminho todo meio distraído, pensando em Hyoga. Ele estava tão diferente de antes, sempre fora um cara gentil e brincalhão, mas nunca com Ikki. Agora isso parecia ter mudado, a conversa que tiveram esta manhã foi maravilhosa, nunca sentira-se tão a vontade com alguém, talvez por isso ansiasse tanto por vê-lo de novo, até mais do que Shun.

Estacionou em frente a um prédio de dez andares, a fachada tinha alguns detalhes em granito e cada apartamento possuía uma enorme varanda. Foi até a portaria e identificou-se. Shun e Hyoga moravam na cobertura e, assim que teve sua entrada permitida, seguiu até o elevador e apertou o botão do décimo andar.

_" Ok, já cheguei até aqui mesmo, não dá mais pra voltar atrás."_

Tocou a campainha, e foi atendido por Milo.

- Oi, Milo.

- Não é que a ave fênix ressurgiu das cinzas novamente?! Gente, vocês não vão acreditar... O Amamiya sênior voltou! – gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes para a porta.

- Não precisava desse escândalo, Milo! – Ikki o repreendeu, não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

- É claro que precisava. Você some por anos, reaparece do nada e quer que eu reaja como? Fiquei surpreso, oras!

- Desse jeito você vai assustar o nosso convidado, Milo! Deixe-o entrar, pelo menos! Está parado aí na porta, com essa cara de bobo, impedindo a passagem... – Hyoga surgiu de um canto da sala, indo em direção à porta. – Seja bem vindo, Ikki!

Milo finalmente abriu passagem para Ikki entrar no apartamento. O moreno sorriu para Hyoga, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois logo foi rodeado pelos seus amigos. Pelo menos por uma parte deles, já que notou a ausência de Shiryu e de Shun. Teve uma recepção calorosa, recebendo abraços e tapas no ombro. Todos os ex- cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá, perguntando de seu paradeiro, há quanto tempo estava de volta, o que fez durante todos aqueles anos. Não gostava de toda aquela atenção, mas abriria uma exceção por hoje, afinal, não os via há muito tempo. Perguntou pelo irmão e foi informado de que chegaria mais tarde.

Ficou entretido por algum tempo e só conseguiu escapar quando deu a desculpa de pegar uma bebida. Encaminhou-se até a cozinha, onde encontrou Shiryu, encostado no balcão de frente para a geladeira, enquanto bebia uma cerveja longneck. Desde que o conhecera, pode-se dizer que era o cavaleiro com o qual Ikki mais tinha afinidade. Não demorou muito para os dois tornarem-se melhores amigos, não daqueles de saber tudo da vida um do outro, mas com certeza Shiryu era a pessoa mais próxima de Ikki, aquele que mais conhecia o moreno. Quando viajou, não deixara sequer um bilhete avisando o amigo. Arrependeu-se disso mais tarde e enviou um cartão postal em seu aniversário. Mas pela cara de Shiryu naquele momento, não havia sido suficiente.

- Não vai me cumprimentar? – disse Ikki.

- Geralmente quem chega é que cumprimenta!

- Hoje está tudo ao contrário, parece que estou em outra dimensão. O pato está sendo extremamente gentil comigo, os cavaleiros de ouro me recepcionaram super entusiasmados, até agora não consegui encontrar o Shun e o meu melhor amigo nem olha na minha cara.

- Melhor amigo? – Shiryu pousou a cerveja no balcão e se aproximou de Ikki. – Melhor amigo? Você acha que eu sou um cachorrinho, que você maltrata e abandona, depois faz um agrado que ele vem abanando o rabo? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça como eu me senti, Ikki? Nem um recado, um aviso, merda nenhuma! Todo mundo me perguntava onde você estava, e quando eu dizia que não sabia, desconfiavam de mim. Como eu não poderia saber, nós vivíamos juntos pra cima e pra baixo. Mas eu não sabia, não tinha a menor idéia. Eu procurei por você nos hospitais, IML, até a polícia eu fui pra saber o que tinha acontecido. Você diz que os outros te receberam calorosamente, mas eles não passaram o que eu, o Shun, o Hyoga, a Saori e o Seiya passamos. Eles gostam muito de você, mas não foram traídos, largados como se fosse um monte de lixo inútil. Nós éramos uma família e você foi embora sem avisar, como se nós não fôssemos importantes. Agora você vem me chamar de melhor amigo? Vai se ferrar, Ikki! – Shiryu desabafou, finalmente podia externar tudo o que sentira durante seis anos.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Ikki jamais esperaria aquela explosão vinda de Shiryu. De Hyoga e Shun, talvez. Mas nunca de Shiryu.

- Não diz nada, só some da minha frente.

- Shiryu, eu não quis magoar você, eu...

Não teve como continuar, pois Shiryu voltou a pegar a sua cerveja e dirigiu-se a sala.

Shiryu estava realmente magoado e Ikki não sabia o que fazer. Nunca vira o amigo naquele estado e não tinha nem idéia de como faria para se retratar com ele. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja, encostando-se no balcão. Tomou um gole da bebida, fechou os olhos e tombou a cabeça para trás, dando um longo suspiro. Ouviu o barulho de alguém se aproximando e voltou seu olhar para a entrada do cômodo. Shaka se aproximou, pegou um copo no armário e caminhou até a geladeira, enchendo-o de chá gelado. Como não bebia nada alcoólico, Hyoga sempre deixava chás, sucos e coquetéis não alcoólicos separados para ele. O loiro sentou-se em um dos bancos e colocou o copo sobre a pequena bancada que ficava no meio da cozinha.

- Dê um tempo a ele, só está nervoso, precisando desabafar. Daqui a pouco a raiva passa. – Shaka falou sem olhar para Ikki.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim...

- Vai por mim, ele só precisa de um tempo.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. O tempo todo, Shaka lançava olhares furtivos a Ikki, olhares carregados de malícia. O moreno percebeu, mas fingiu não notar.

- Você continua sendo muito calado, não é? – Shaka perguntou, tomando o último gole de seu chá.

- Sim. – a resposta veio monossilábica, como sempre.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam. Já outras, melhoram consideravelmente. – Shaka deu uma última olhada em Ikki, depositou o copo na pia e voltou sorrindo para a sala.

**Continua...**

N/A: Façam uma autora estreante feliz! Deixem review, please!


	3. Balde de água fria

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

Sinopse: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

**

* * *

**

**  
CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

A festa seguia tranquilamente. Shiryu tentou disfarçar a sua irritação, ficando mais afastado de seus amigos. Foi para a imensa varanda do apartamento, onde havia algumas plantas e uma namoradeira, daqueles sofás parecidos com um divã. Encostou-se no parapeito, observando a pacata rua.

- Você está bem? – Hyoga sentou-se no sofá, encarando as costas de Shiryu.

- O que você acha?

- Shiryu, eu sei que você está magoado com ele, mas...

- Você deveria ter dito que ele era a surpresa, eu nem teria aparecido aqui... – Shiryu voltou-se para Hyoga, encarando-o acusadoramente.

Hyoga havia mantido em segredo dos amigos que Ikki estava de volta. Queria pegar todos de surpresa quando o moreno aparecesse na porta. Ele não esperava que Shiryu reagisse tão mal, já que ele e Ikki sempre foram tão amigos.

- Shi, eu achei que todos vocês gostariam. Não esperava essa reação vinda de você.

- Você fez muito mal, Oga. O Ikki foi sim meu melhor amigo, mas ele me descartou da vida dele muitos anos atrás.

- Você está exagerando, está cego de raiva, Shi. O Ikki errou, sim, mas por causa disso você não pode ficar nem no mesmo ambiente que ele? O que você vai fazer? Se afastar de todos nós? Ou vai expulsar o Ikki da turma? Você não pode nos abandonar, mas também não tem o direito de privá-lo da companhia dos amigos. – Hyoga levantou-se, e ficou ao lado de Shiryu, encostado de costas no parapeito.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? Eu posso muito bem conviver com ele, só não quero me aproximar, estou dispensando a amizade dele, do mesmo jeito que ele fez comigo. Esse direito eu tenho, não é? Não estou pedindo que vocês o maltratem. Apesar de não entender como você o perdoou tão rápido, não estou te pedindo pra escolher entre um e outro. Você me conhece, Oga, eu jamais pediria isso a você ou a qualquer outro.

- Por que toda essa mágoa, Shi? Nem o Shun ficou tão magoado como você...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Shiryu encarou Hyoga, meio desconcertado.

- Você gostava dele?

- Claro que gostava, ele era o meu melhor amigo, já te disse isso... – Shiryu não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- Eu não digo este tipo de gostar, Shi. Eu estou perguntando se você gostava dele como homem, mais do que amigo...

Shiryu ficou pálido. Hyoga não era de fazer rodeios, sempre ia direto ao assunto. Sempre admirara esta atitude no amigo, mas não agora.

Hyoga presumiu que a falta de reação de Shiryu queria dizer sim, é como dizem: 'Quem cala consente'. Ele sempre imaginou que havia algo mais entre Ikki e Shiryu, mas nunca teve coragem de perguntar a nenhum dos dois.

- O que aquele frango tem que atrai tanta gente, hein? – Hyoga achou melhor não comentar que ele mesmo sempre sentira certa atração por Ikki. A beleza do ex-cavaleiro de fênix nunca passou despercebida por ele, apesar de brigarem o tempo todo.

- Eu não sei, é meio louco mesmo. Acho que é aquele ar de mistério... – Shiryu estava mais tranquilo. Hyoga tinha o dom de acalmar a todos ao seu redor, desde pequeno.

- Vocês namoraram? – Hyoga estranhamente tinha medo da resposta. Sentiu seu estômago revirar ao imaginar Ikki e Shiryu juntos.

- Não exatamente... Ficávamos juntos às vezes, não era nada sério. Éramos muito mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele sempre deixou bem claro que aquilo não era sério, não era um namoro. Eu sei que ele gostava de mim, mas como amigo, sabe? Pra ele não era nada mais do que isso, amizade. Nós vivemos momentos muito bons, até eu me apaixonar. Quando percebeu que eu queria mais do que ele podia oferecer, se mandou, sumiu no mundo...

- Você ainda gosta dele? É por isso que está tão irritado? – Hyoga falou em um tom mais baixo que o normal, meio hesitante.

- Oga, eu sinceramente não sei. Já chorei muito por ele, sofri, amei. Mas depois de tanto tempo eu penso que não foi tão forte assim. Restou alguma mágoa, sim, e com ela um sentimento. Mas eu não sei a intensidade disso, entende? Foi há tanto tempo... Eu tive alguns relacionamentos depois, nada muito sério também. Mas quando a Shunrey apareceu, mudou alguma coisa, ela completou um vazio aqui dentro. Mesmo que eu ainda sinta algo por ele, acho incapaz de superar o que eu sinto pela minha pequena. Eu tenho que organizar meus pensamentos, colocar minha cabeça no lugar... Conviver com ele é inevitável, melhor então se resolvermos as nossas diferenças, não é?

- Agora sim parece o Shiryu falando! – socou de leve o braço de Shiryu.

- O que as duas dondocas estão fofocando? – Milo aproximou-se dos dois. – Deixe-me adivinhar... estão falando de um dos irmãos Amamiya... pelo rosto corado não é do Amamiya mirim... então só pode ser do Amamiya mais gostoso, o mais velho! Acertei?

- Fala baixo, Milo! Deixa o Camus ouvir você falando isso, quero ver como você se explica... – Hyoga ralhou com o amigo.

- Estou falando mentira, Oga? Ou você não reparou em como ele está um gato?

- Ele está bonito sim, Milo. Só que não precisa deixar o prédio inteiro a par disso...

- Então, se vocês não estavam divagando sobre a beleza do Ikki, sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Milo olhou para os dois, desconfiado.

- Sobre nada, Milo. Eu vou até o banheiro... – Shiryu saiu dali mais do que depressa. Sabia o quanto Milo era perspicaz e inconveniente.

Milo ficou por ali, conversando com Hyoga. Desde que se casou com Camus, aproximou-se do pupilo do marido, laço esse que se tornou ainda mais forte depois que começou a trabalhar na fundação Graad. Hoje em dia, Hyoga é o seu melhor amigo. Passam boa parte do tempo juntos, trocam confidências, conselhos e cuidam um do outro. Se antigamente Milo sentia ciúmes da relação de Camus com o russo, agora certamente era o contrário.

- Cadê o Shun? – Milo perguntou, enquanto se deitava no divã.

- Faculdade, não podia perder a aula de hoje. Parece que vai ter uma prova, ou algo assim...

- Vocês resolveram aquele problema?

- Mais ou menos... Eu não quero falar disso agora...

- Quanto mais você demorar a tomar uma decisão, Oga...

- Eu sei, pior vai ficar... Você já me disse isso um milhão de vezes, Milo.

- E parece que não foi o suficiente, não é?

Antes que Hyoga pudesse responder, Ikki surgiu na varanda. Tinha uma cerveja em mãos e sua camisa estava com metade dos botões abertos, devido ao calor. Ao avistar Hyoga, abriu um enorme sorriso. Ia se aproximar um pouco mais do loiro, mas parou subitamente quando notou Milo deitado.

- Você não me disse que era uma festa de arromba, pato...

- Que isso, é só uma reuniãozinha. Nas festas de arromba, o Dite bebe demais, sobe na mesa e faz uma dança sensual pra gente. Claro que Carlo tira ele de lá pelos cabelos, mas é bem divertido.

- Acho que não quero imaginar a cena... – Ikki sorriu de novo. Incrível como conseguia agir como um bobo alegre perto de Hyoga. Estava se sentindo ridículo com isso. – Eu acabei não conseguindo te agradecer, pelo que você fez hoje.

- Não foi nada, frango. Qualquer um de nós faria o mesmo.

- Com toda essa rasgação de seda, acho que estou sobrando aqui, não é? Vou procurar o meu Camus, se importa se eu der uns amassos nele no seu quarto de hóspedes, Oga? – Milo falou se levantando e caminhando de volta pra sala.

- Fica a vontade! – Hyoga gritou, enquanto via o melhor amigo passar pela porta de correr, indo em direção à sala.

- E então Ikki, como foi rever o pessoal? – Ikki encostou-se no parapeito, ao lado do loiro.

- Diferente do que eu imaginava. As reações foram totalmente inesperadas, mas mesmo assim foi muito bom. Tem uns probleminhas que eu tenho que resolver, mas vai ficar tudo bem...

- Quando você diz probleminhas, se refere ao Shiryu?

- Bingo! Eu não imaginava que ele estava tão magoado, pato. Não sei o que fazer...

- Espera um pouco! O Shiryu é muito sensato, frango. Quando ele estiver pronto pra resolver as coisas com você, ele te procura. – Hyoga pegou a cerveja da mão de Ikki, tomou um gole e devolveu.

- Desde quando você ficou tão gente boa, pato? – Ikki tomou mais uns goles da bebida e ofereceu a Hyoga. O loiro sorriu e pegou a garrafa.

- Que absurdo! Eu sempre fui uma ótima pessoa! Você que nunca me deu oportunidade de demonstrar.

- Nós vivíamos em pé de guerra, não é? – Ikki começou a rir – Eu estava sempre provocando você...

- E eu caía feito um patinho... – Hyoga riu também, ao mencionar o próprio apelido.

- Você sempre foi diferente dos outros, pato. Tinha aquela postura séria, inacessível. Eu adorava fazer você perder aquele ar compenetrado, nem que pra isso eu precisasse te deixar puto da vida. Nós somos muito parecidos. Na lógica, você era quem devia estar mais próximo de mim, mas sempre foi o mais distante. – enquanto Ikki falava Hyoga o fitava sério, massageando o próprio pescoço. – Acho que te provocar era a única forma de me aproximar de você...

- Você nunca pensou em simplesmente me dizer isso antes? Provavelmente teria resolvido tudo. – Hyoga zombou.

- Tem razão, teria poupado muitas brigas e eu veria muito mais sorrisos lindos como este que você está dando agora. – os dois se encararam por um momento, Hyoga ficou um pouco sem graça, mas não diminuiu o sorriso.

Os pensamentos de Ikki fervilhavam:

_"Eu deveria chamá-lo pra sair. Vamos Ikki, não deve ser difícil... Só diga: 'Ei, Pato! Quer sair qualquer dia desses, tomar uma cerveja ou algo assim? ' Será que ele vai recusar? Devo esperar mais um pouco? Esperar pelo que afinal? Droga, Ikki! Só chame-o pra sair e pronto!"_

- Pato, você está afim de... – Ikki começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- IKKIIIIIIIII! – Shun adentrou a varanda, correndo e pulando nos braços do irmão.

- Shun! Deste jeito você me mata! – Ikki olhou para Hyoga, mas o loiro estava estranhamente sério.

- Quando foi que você chegou? Como descobriu onde eu morava? Você veio pra ficar? – Shun fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra, e voltou a abraçar o irmão, sem esperar as respostas.

- Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez. – Disse Ikki, se desfazendo do abraço. – Cheguei hoje de manhã, fui te procurar na mansão Kido e tive a sorte de encontrar o pato por lá... – Ikki sorriu pra Hyoga, mas ele continuava sério. – Ele me hospedou na mansão e me convidou pra esse encontro de vocês. E sim, eu vim pra ficar. Não vou abandonar vocês de novo...

- Falando nisso, seu irresponsável... – Shun começou a encher Ikki de tapas pelo peito e ombro. – Que história é essa de sumir por tanto tempo, sem dar notícias nem nada? Sabe o susto que eu passei? – voltou a abraçar Ikki.

- Eu imagino o que te fiz passar, Shun. Sinto muito por isso. Vou compensar todos vocês, prometo!

- Não precisa compensar nada, não. Só de você finalmente voltar pra sua família já está bom. – Shun largou Ikki, e voltou-se para Hyoga. – E você senhor 'cheio de segredos', porque não contou que encontrou o meu irmão? – Shun aproximou-se do loiro.

- Eu quis fazer uma surpresa pra todo mundo... – Hyoga continuava sério.

- Foi a melhor surpresa que você já me fez, amor! Merece até um prêmio... – dizendo isso, Shun enlaçou o pescoço de Hyoga e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Hyoga retribuiu, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que Shun aprofundasse o beijo.

Ikki sentiu um embrulho forte em seu estômago, a cena que estava presenciando lhe dava ânsia de vômito. A raiva que crescia dentro dele era quase palpável e a vontade de nocautear alguém avassaladora. Ele só não sabia ao certo de quem sentia raiva, se de Hyoga, que omitiu uma informação tão importante, ou de Shun, que neste momento estava exatamente onde ele mesmo queria estar, nos braços do loiro.

Hyoga partiu o beijo, afastando-se de Shun. Ikki notou mais uma vez que o loiro estava sério, não tinha mais aquele semblante alegre de minutos atrás.

- Está tudo bem, Ikki? Você está com uma cara estranha... – Shun questionou o irmão.

- Ahn?! Ah, eu estou bem sim. Eu só vou buscar outra bebida, minha boca está seca. Vou deixar vocês namorarem em paz... – Ikki não pode evitar o tom irritado em sua voz, pela expressão confusa de Shun, com certeza ele percebeu a raiva do irmão, mas não entendia o motivo. Melhor assim, imagina se ele descobrisse que o irmão mais velho estava morrendo de ciúme de seu namorado?

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Shun insistia.

- Shun! Você conhece as variações de humor do seu irmão, deixe-o em paz!

Apesar de se dirigir a Shun, o olhar de Hyoga estava voltado para Ikki. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o moreno sentiu o embrulho em seu estômago aumentar consideravelmente.

- Oga! Não precisa falar assim comigo! Poxa, só estava perguntando se ele está bem...

- Eu estou bem, Shun. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu vou buscar a bebida... – os olhares de Ikki e Hyoga se cruzaram novamente, antes do moreno abrir a porta de correr, entrando novamente na casa.

Adentrando a sala, viu Afrodite e Máscara da Morte aos beijos no sofá; Shura e Aiolos conversando com Aldebaran e Shaka; Camus e Milo dançando juntinhos ao som de uma música romântica qualquer; e Shiryu conversando seriamente com Mu. Pensou em ficar por ali, mas não sentia vontade de ser sociável agora.

Seguiu para o banheiro, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Foi até a pia, encheu as mãos de água e lavou o rosto. Precisava se acalmar, não podia deixar que os outros percebessem o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Ikki não compreendia o porquê de sua reação, claro que estava atraído por Hyoga, mas nada que não fosse absolutamente controlável. Se o loiro fosse solteiro, estivesse disponível, com certeza Ikki não perderia a oportunidade de sair com ele, dar uns malhos e matar o desejo que sentia.

Mas não era como se quisesse algo sério com Hyoga, pois Ikki não era esse tipo de cara. Nunca teve um relacionamento sério com ninguém, evitava essas coisas, não gostava de se sentir preso às pessoas. Hyoga era um homem bonito, atraente, mas era comprometido com seu irmão, logo, estava fora de alcance. E Ikki não deveria se importar com isso. Pensando melhor, aquela reação deveria ser muito mais em virtude da surpresa que sentira do que ciúme ou algo do gênero. Era isso, estava surpreso e nada mais...

Ouviu umas batidas na porta e percebeu que devia estar a tempo demais naquele banheiro, refletindo. Enxugou o rosto, olhou-se novamente no espelho e abriu a porta. Deu de cara com o objeto de seus pensamentos. Hyoga estava diante de Ikki, com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto.

- Eu posso falar com você, Ikki?

- Fale, pato! – Ikki fez um esforço descomunal para aliviar seu semblante e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eu sei que você está puto comigo, eu só queria me desculpar... – Hyoga encostou-se no batente da porta.

- Pelo quê? – Ikki cruzou os braços, fitando o loiro.

- É óbvio que você não gostou de saber de mim e do Shun, eu deveria ter contado pra você hoje mais cedo. Você não conseguiu nem disfarçar o quanto detestou ver a gente junto.

- Eu não fiquei puto, só surpreso. Por que não me disse antes? Você teve diversas oportunidades pra isso...

- Eu não sei, a gente nunca se deu tão bem, como hoje. E eu sabia que se te contasse você me trataria da mesma forma que antes. Foi uma decisão estúpida, eu sei. Desculpe-me, Ikki!

- Por que o seu casamento com o meu irmão faria com que eu te tratasse mal, pato? – Ikki olhou para baixo, não queria que Hyoga percebesse o quanto estava irritado.

- Ok, em primeiro lugar, eu não sou casado com o Shun. Nós somos namorados, só isso.

- Vocês moram juntos, pra mim isso é um casamento, pato! – Ikki elevou seu tom de voz.

- Pra mim não, frango! O Shun é meu namorado, não meu marido. E eu não vou ficar discutindo isso com você! – entrou no banheiro, mantendo a porta aberta.

- Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas foi você quem me pediu pra conversar, acho que era pra me pedir desculpas, ou algo assim. Recorda-se agora, projeto de Barbie? – Ikki não pretendia, mas soou bastante ríspido.

- Está vendo, hoje de manhã você não falaria comigo deste jeito. Mas agora que você sabe que eu namoro o seu irmão...

- Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida de vocês. Vocês dois estão juntos, ótimo. Você veio pedir minha benção pra união de vocês, é isso? Pois bem, espero que sejam felizes. Não tem cabimento, pato, eu sumi por seis anos, não tenho mais o direito de me intrometer na vida do Shun. Ele já tem vinte anos, já é bem grandinho, pode tomar suas próprias decisões, tem o direito de escolher suas companhias. Eu não quero saber disso, entendeu? Não é da minha conta! – Ikki não queria mais falar daquele assunto, só conseguia pensar em sair dali e esquecer o quanto aquele loiro parado a sua frente o afetava.

- Então, você não se importa?

- A questão não é eu me importar ou não. Já te disse, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, porque está tão preocupado em se explicar pra mim?

- Eu não sei. Senti-me culpado por te pegar de surpresa, acho que foi isso. – Hyoga baixou os olhos e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você esperava que eu desse um sermão em você, junto com uma lista de coisas que você não deve fazer com o Shun. Mas eu superei essa superproteção que eu tinha com ele, não quero atrapalhar o casamento de vocês.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não é um casamento? – Hyoga voltou a encarar Ikki.

- Tanto faz, pato. – Ikki desviou o olhar, encarando as próprias unhas.

- Frango, nós vamos continuar amigos depois disso? – Hyoga se aproximou, ficando de frente para Ikki, apertando de leve seu braço.

- Por que não seríamos, pato? Fica tranqüilo, nós continuamos amigos. Só não me esconda mais nada, ok? Odeio surpresas... – Ikki deu um leve sorriso, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a de Hyoga.

- Prometo que a partir de agora, não escondo mais nada de você.

- Ótimo.

Ficaram assim por um momento, os olhos fixos um no outro, as mãos unidas sobre o braço de Ikki. De repente, o banheiro parecia extremamente quente. Ikki correu os olhos pelo rosto do loiro, parando em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso, tão lindo, tão perfeito. A vontade do moreno era beijar aquela boca até seus lábios incharem, até não existir mais ar em seus pulmões. Ikki não conseguia raciocinar direito, sabia que devia se afastar imediatamente, mas não conseguia. Ergueu a mão direita, colocando uma mecha de cabelo do loiro atrás de sua orelha. Hyoga sorveu saliva, surpreendido pelo gesto. Mas nenhum dos dois teve tempo de dizer nada, pois foram chamados de volta a realidade.

- Oga, cadê você? – a voz de Shun soava bem próxima no corredor.

Os dois se afastaram imediatamente, como se tivessem levado um choque elétrico.

- Ah, vocês estão aí! Oga, o que você está fazendo aqui e ainda mais com o Ikki? – Shun olhou confuso para os dois, tinham uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

- Nada, a gente só estava conversando, Shun. – Hyoga estava embaraçado, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um transe.

- No banheiro?

- Eu estava saindo Shun, o Hyoga estava entrando. Aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos para perguntar quais são as intenções dele com você... – não gostava de mentir para o irmão, mas como explicar o que estava acontecendo no banheiro?

- Você continua o mesmo, Ikki! – Shun começou a rir, abraçando o irmão.

Ikki sentiu-se extremamente mal com o que tinha acabado de fazer, perdera totalmente o controle e ainda por cima mentira para Shun. Apartou o abraço, beijou a testa do irmão e saiu do banheiro. Sabia que Hyoga olhava pra ele, mas não retribuiu o olhar do loiro. Provavelmente Hyoga estaria confuso com o que aconteceu e Ikki ainda não tinha resposta nenhuma pra dar.

O moreno percebeu que não conseguiria ficar mais tempo naquela festa e achou melhor dar o fora dali, o mais rápido possível. Despediu-se de todos, mas evitou o olhar de Hyoga.

Saiu do prédio e entrou no carro. Antes de dar a partida, encostou a cabeça no volante, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos do dia, antes de dizer:

- Ikki Amamiya, você está completamente ferrado!

Continua…

N/A: Olá! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic… Façam uma autora feliz, mandem reviews!


	4. Brigas

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

Sinopse: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

A festa não durou muito tempo depois que Ikki se foi, Hyoga e Shun estavam nesse momento se despedindo dos últimos convidados, Milo e Camus. Enquanto Shun conversava animado com Camus na entrada do apartamento, Milo puxou Hyoga para um canto da sala.

- Está tudo bem, Oga? – Milo havia notado que o melhor amigo estava estranho, depois da saída de Ikki.

- Por que pergunta?

- Você está estranho, tenso. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém te chateou?

- Não, está tudo bem. Estou cansado, só isso.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Amamiya?

- O Ikki não me fez nada, Milo! Ele foi ótimo hoje.

Milo começou a rir.

- Eu não estava falando do Ikki, mas sim do Shun, seu namorado, lembra dele?

- Deixa de ser exagerado! Eu me confundi só isso...

- Sei. Não se meta em problemas, Hyoga! Toma cuidado, tá?

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada demais. Só tome cuidado, ok? Vai com calma nessa sua nova amizade...

- Ciúmes, Milo? Com medo de que ele ocupe o seu lugar como meu melhor amigo?

- Não sei, mas minha intuição está me gritando que se ele for tomar o lugar de alguém na sua vida, não vai ser o meu, pode ter certeza.

Hyoga olhou para o amigo com uma expressão confusa, Milo o abraçou, despedindo-se.

- Deixa pra lá, Oga! Esquece! Quer sair amanhã? Cinema, algo assim?

- Eu te ligo de manhã pra combinar alguma coisa, ok?

Caminharam até a porta, onde Hyoga despediu-se de Camus. Ao fechar a porta do apartamento, Hyoga olhou o relógio, duas e meia da manhã.

- Nossas festas estão terminando cada vez mais tarde, não é, Shun?

- E deixando a casa cada vez mais suja. Nunca vi, parece um bando de porcos, não suporto a sujeira que eles deixam. O que você estava combinando com o Milo? – Shun estava sentado no sofá, com os braços cruzados e um semblante irritado.

- Não começa Shun. – Hyoga tirou os sapatos e deitou-se no sofá em frente.

- Não começa?! Esse seu amigo me odeia Hyoga. Ele adora me pirraçar, tirar você de casa, pra não ficar comigo. Eu o detesto, só aturo mesmo por causa do Camus...

- O Milo não odeia você. Acontece que você nunca dá oportunidade dele se aproximar. Sempre age na defensiva com ele, fica fazendo insinuações bobas, dando alfinetadas. Honestamente, Shun? Eu acho que ele sim, só te atura por minha causa...

- Lógico, porque ele tem que lamber o chão que você pisa. E você adora isso, não é? Gosta de ser paparicado por ele, fica de conversinha pelos cantos... Você não me respeita, Hyoga!

Hyoga se sentou no sofá, Shun conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

- Eu não respeito você? Presta atenção no que você está dizendo, garoto mimado. Nem tudo tem de ser do seu jeito. Eu não vou me afastar dos meus amigos e viver isolado em uma concha, só porque você quer.

- Eu quero o melhor pra você.

- Quem decide o que é melhor sou eu. Você critica tudo, Shun. Meus amigos, meu trabalho, como eu me visto, o que eu como, tudo!

- Qualquer um com bom senso sabe que eu estou certo. O seu tão amado trabalho, por exemplo. Só você não vê que a Saori explora você, Oga! Ela te ocupa o tempo todo, você nunca tem tempo pra mim. Você tem de fazer tudo pra ela, é absurdo!

Hyoga se levantou, parando na frente de Shun.

- Eu sou o assistente dela, Shun! Esse é o meu trabalho. Eu sabia muito bem, antes de aceitar o emprego. Eu já te disse isso milhares de vezes. Será que você não cansa? O seu irmão volta pra casa depois de seis anos longe e tudo em que você pode pensar é criticar o meu trabalho?

Hyoga estava rubro de raiva, as discussões com Shun eram cada vez mais freqüentes, e sempre eram pelo mesmo motivo: ciúmes e trabalho. Já estava cansado daquela situação. Deixou o namorado na sala e foi para o quarto. Sentou-se na cama, apoiando os braços em suas pernas. Era sempre assim, na frente dos outros, as coisas entre os dois aparentavam estar ótimas, mas quando ficavam sozinhos eram apenas cobranças e críticas.

Shun percebeu que agora ele realmente irritara Hyoga, se insistisse no assunto, seria difícil contornar a situação. Foi atrás dele no quarto. Parou na porta e esperou que o loiro levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Não quero mais discutir sobre o meu trabalho, você entendeu? – o olhar frio de Hyoga fez Shun sentir um arrepio em sua espinha. O loiro falava sério, era melhor não insistir naquilo. Sentou-se na cama, e abraçou Hyoga por trás, fazendo o loiro erguer o corpo, enquanto falava em sua orelha:

- Tudo bem, amor! Você não quer falar disso a gente não fala. Mas eu não gosto que você saia com o Milo. Eu tenho medo de que ele jogue você contra mim. Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Oga. Não sai com ele amanhã, por favor! Ele já passa a semana inteira com você, tem que te roubar de mim o final de semana também? Eu só quero que você fique pertinho de mim, sabe?

Shun distribuía beijos pela orelha e nuca de Hyoga, acariciando o seu tórax.

- Agora deixa isso pra lá e vem cá, Oga. Vamos brincar um pouquinho pra fazer as pazes...

- Nós ainda não fizemos as pazes. – Hyoga tirou as mãos de Shun de cima dele e levantou-se, abrindo a gaveta, procurando algo para vestir.

- Deixa de ser chato, Hyoga! Eu já falei que está tudo bem, para com isso! – Shun estava começando a se irritar com a recusa do loiro, detestava quando ele fazia drama.

- Não é porque você falou que está tudo bem, que tudo vai ficar bem de fato. Eu estou cansado, irritado e puto da vida com você, Shun! Se você não percebeu, eu não estou no clima pra fazer as suas vontades. – Hyoga pegou um short e uma camiseta na gaveta e entrou no banheiro da suíte.

- E desde quando você tem que estar no clima pra gente transar? Sabe há quanto tempo a gente não transa, Hyoga? – Shun encostou-se no batente da porta.

- Shun, me faz um favor? Não enche! – Hyoga fechou a porta na cara do namorado e a trancou. Detestava fazer isso com ele, mas queria ficar sozinho naquele momento e estava extremamente irritado com Shun. Tirou o restante de suas roupas e entrou no box do banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro e escorou-se na parede, deixando a água cair sobre suas costas. Era relaxante, aquela água morna caindo em seu corpo, o silêncio.

Hyoga repassou em sua mente tudo que acontecera nesse dia. Fora tão cansativo e cheio de surpresas também. Afinal, reencontrar Ikki do nada, depois de tanto tempo, foi uma surpresa e tanto. Ao lembrar-se do moreno, não pode evitar um sorriso. Sempre quis tanto se dar bem ele e agora parecia que finalmente conseguiria. Quando vira a expressão no rosto de Ikki ao descobrir sobre seu namoro com Shun, Hyoga achou que estava tudo perdido, não conseguiria manter a amizade repentina com o moreno.

Mas Ikki parecia ter amadurecido bastante depois de todo esse tempo e foi um alívio quando resolveram o impasse. E como se não bastasse, houve aquele lance estranho no banheiro, aquele carinho inesperado. O dia todo Hyoga percebeu as cantadas sutis do moreno para si, mas não parecia nada sério, apenas um flerte. Provavelmente agora que Ikki sabia do seu relacionamento com Shun, agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de aquele gesto no banheiro parecer ter algo mais. Perguntava-se até onde iria aquilo se Shun não tivesse aparecido...

- Vai ficar aí a vida toda? Eu quero escovar os dentes... – Hyoga saiu de seus devaneios, quando Shun começou a esmurrar a porta.

- Já estou saindo! – desligou o chuveiro, secou-se com uma toalha e vestiu as roupas que tinha separado.

Hyoga abriu a porta, deixando Shun entrar no cômodo. Deitou-se na cama de barriga pra cima, fechando os olhos. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu um peso sobre si. Shun havia saído do banheiro e agora estava nu, sentado sobre o baixo ventre de Hyoga.

- Shun, eu não quero fazer isso agora.

- Ah, amor! Eu quero! Você não vai me rejeitar, não é?

- Quando você está sem vontade, eu respeito você. Por que não pode fazer o mesmo?

- Até parece que eu estou forçando você a fazer algo ruim. Eu sei que você ainda está bravo comigo, mas não tem problema. Eu não estou te pedindo para me fazer uma declaração de amor, estou pedindo que você me dê prazer, é diferente.

Hyoga não sabia se ficava atônito pela cara de pau do namorado ou se arrancava aquele garoto irritante de cima dele a força. Por fim, não fez nem uma coisa nem outra. Ergueu um pouco o tronco e tirou a camiseta que usava, rendendo-se a vontade de Shun. O mais novo abriu um sorriso, havia vencido, como sempre.

- Bom menino! Eu vou te recompensar, prometo. Você quer ficar por cima ou por baixo?

Hyoga não respondeu, segurou as pernas de Shun e girou o corpo, ficando por cima do mais novo. Olharam-se nos olhos e o loiro perguntou-se por um momento o que fazia ali, naquela cama. Shun inclinou a cabeça para beijá-lo, mas Hyoga não permitiu, levou a boca ao pescoço do mais jovem e deu leves mordidas e chupões ali, enquanto as mãos percorriam seu corpo. O russo tinha pressa, queria terminar logo com aquilo e ir dormir. Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo o sexo entre os dois havia ficado assim, automático, sem vontade. Ultimamente era assim, um dos dois tinha que praticamente implorar por sexo. A diferença é que quando era o mais novo quem não queria, não havia nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia. Já Hyoga sempre cedia às vontades do namorado.

- Hyoga, eu não tenho a noite inteira. Se concentre em mim, por favor!

O loiro voltou a prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Voltou a beijar o pescoço de Shun, acariciando um de seus mamilos.

- Hummmm, assim está bem melhor amor!

Hyoga desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Shun, parando sobre a semi-ereção do mais jovem, agarrando-a e masturbando o membro de leve. Shun soltou um gemido mais forte com o toque.

- Não vai me torturar hoje?

- Não, Shun. Vamos terminar logo com isso, ok?

Dizendo isso Hyoga abocanhou o pênis de Shun, colocando o máximo que podia em sua boca e sugou forte. Shun arfou antes de morder seu lábio e gemer alto. Agarrou os cabelos loiros, enquanto jogava o quadril para cima, tentando obter mais daquela boca quente. Os gemidos do mais jovem tornaram-se mais freqüentes, e sua respiração áspera indicava que ele estava próximo ao clímax. Hyoga continuou sugando um pouco mais, antes de retirar sua boca e voltar a masturbar o membro de Shun. Pouco depois, o mais jovem gozou com um grito forte, agarrando-se aos lençóis da cama.

Hyoga não esperou que o outro se recuperasse. Retirou o short que usava, inclinou o corpo, abriu a gaveta do criado e retirou um vidrinho de lubrificante de lá. Passou um pouco em seus dedos e acomodou-se novamente entre as pernas de Shun, tateando sua entrada. Invadiu-o com os dois dedos de uma vez, recebendo um gemido de dor como resposta. Girava os dedos dentro daquele canal apertado, preparando-o para recebê-lo. Quando achou que já o havia preparado o suficiente, Hyoga retirou os dedos, passou lubrificante em seu membro e penetrou Shun, de uma vez, em uma única estocada.

Ao penetrá-lo, gemeu baixo, e antes que Shun se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, começou a mover-se rápido e forte, estocando dentro dele com intensidade. Aos poucos, os gemidos de Shun passaram de dor a gemidos de prazer, quando Hyoga tocava aquele ponto especial dentro do mais jovem.

Shun cruzou as pernas em volta de Hyoga, enquanto arranhava suas costas. Procurou a boca do loiro novamente, tentando beijá-lo, mas Hyoga novamente não permitiu. Então Shun passou a chupar e morder o peito do loiro, enquanto ele arremetia com força dentro de si. Os gemidos se intensificaram, o russo começou a masturbar Shun enquanto aumentava os movimentos dentro dele. Shun gozou novamente, gritando o nome de Hyoga, que o acompanhou pouco tempo depois, preenchendo o mais novo com seu gozo e desabando sobre ele.

Ficaram assim por um momento, antes de Hyoga se levantar, pegar uma toalhinha dentro do criado e limpar-se. Depois se deitou novamente na cama, de costas para Shun. Pensou em se desculpar pela sua atitude, quando o mais novo se levantou em direção ao banheiro, mas adormeceu profundamente antes que ele voltasse ao quarto.

Quando Hyoga acordou, o quarto já estava completamente iluminado pelos raios de sol, o que indicava que perdera boa parte da manhã. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, observando que o relógio marcava onze horas e treze minutos. Dormira demais, isso era fato. Percebeu que estava sozinho na cama, Shun sempre teve o costume de acordar cedo. Espreguiçou-se um pouco, antes de entrar no banheiro. Enquanto fazia sua higiene pessoal, pensou em Shun, mais precisamente nos acontecimentos da madrugada anterior: a briga e o sexo.

Nada fazia sentido, a briga fora totalmente infundada. Com certeza Shun estava irritado com alguma coisa e resolvera despejar sua frustração em cima de Hyoga, coisa que já se tornara comum no relacionamento deles.

Agora o sexo, esse sim, fora totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado. É claro que de uns tempos pra cá o relacionamento estava extremamente frio, sem paixão, se é que algum dia ela existiu. Mas nunca, em todo o tempo em que estavam juntos, Hyoga recusou um beijo do namorado. A verdade é que na noite passada não sentira o menor carinho ou cuidado pelo outro, estava apenas satisfazendo uma necessidade física, e parecia que Shun sentira a mesma coisa. Beijá-lo seria uma demonstração de carinho, amor, intimidade, paixão. E o loiro tinha absoluta certeza de que naquele momento não sentia nada disso, apenas queria dar àquele menino mimado o que ele tanto queria: seu corpo, não seu amor.

Sentiu-se mal pelo que havia feito. Apesar dos problemas que estavam enfrentando no relacionamento, Shun jamais deveria ser tratado com tamanha frieza. Não era correto agir daquela forma com o companheiro. Shun já não era tão sensível como antigamente, mas ainda sim poderia magoar-se com uma atitude tão estúpida vinda do loiro. Conversaria com ele, pediria desculpas, seria melhor assim.

Após vestir-se e arrumar a cama, foi até a cozinha, comer alguma coisa. Encontrou Shun ali, preparando um sanduíche. Não sabia como seria recebido por ele esta manhã, depois do que aconteceu.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou, sentando-se no banco da pequena bancada da cozinha.

- Oi amor! Dormiu bem? – respondeu Shun, bastante empolgado.

- Nossa! Por que está tão animado?

- Sei lá, acordei assim! Toma, eu fiz esse sanduíche pra você. – Shun entregou o sanduíche para Hyoga, virando-se para preparar um suco de laranja.

- Obrigado... Sobre ontem à noite, eu...

- Se quiser que eu permaneça de bom humor, não fale disso. – disse sem sequer olhar para Hyoga.

- Shun...

- É sério, Hyoga. Passou, já foi, não quero falar disso! – virou-se, encarando o loiro com uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

- Eu só quero te pedir desculpas, Shun!

- Pelo quê? Só por você não ter me beijado? – Shun estava extremamente irritado com a insistência do loiro.

- Exatamente! Eu magoei você?

- Na verdade não. – disse com um ar blasé, continuando seus afazeres.

- Não?! – o loiro não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

- Eu entendi, Hyoga. Aquela foi a sua forma de me punir, pelo lance da briga e tal... Claro que não foi o melhor sexo que já fizemos, mas deu pro gasto...

Quando foi que aquele garoto doce e amável ficara tão cínico? Shun havia mudado tanto que não dava mais para reconhecê-lo. Não lembrava nem de longe o garoto com quem Hyoga havia crescido.

- Encerramos o assunto, então? Problema resolvido? Você é neurótico demais, Oga.

- Eu não acho que nossos problemas estejam resolvidos, Shun. Mas como você mesmo disse, acho que dá pro gasto...

- Como eu disse, neurótico demais... Ah! Antes que ele ligue de novo e faça a minha caveira por não passar o recado, eu devo te avisar que o Milo ligou pra você agora a pouco. – pegou um copo e o encheu com o suco de laranja.

- O que ele disse?

- Que vocês marcaram de sair hoje à tarde. Mas eu já avisei pra ele que você vai ficar em casa hoje... – virou-se, ficando de frente para Hyoga, enquanto tomava seu suco.

- Você o que?

- Eu disse que você não sairia com ele hoje. Não foi isso que combinamos?

- Eu não combinei nada com você, Shun. Você impôs que eu não iria, mas eu jamais disse que aceitaria a sua ordem.

- Não foi uma ordem! Eu disse que não queria que você fosse e te expliquei meus motivos... Você concordou comigo, Hyoga.

- Aham! Logo em seguida você acordou, né? Porque só pode ter sido nos seus sonhos que eu concordei com isso.

- Você faz de tudo pra me pirraçar, Hyoga! Depois se eu reclamo, sou chato, implicante, controlador! Mas você faz de tudo pra me contrariar.

- Eu não sou uma criança, Shun. Não preciso da sua autorização pra tudo.

- Pode não ser uma criança, mas é meu namorado. E se é pra sair com outras pessoas, você precisa sim da minha autorização!

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso! Talvez você devesse comprar uma coleira, quem sabe? Daquelas com uma plaquinha dizendo que eu sou propriedade sua. Ou talvez uma que tenha um chip, assim você pode sempre me localizar pelo GPS. Mas o melhor mesmo seria se você comprasse uma corrente, daquelas bem fortes, pra me prender no pé da cama. Dessa forma eu só sairia se você me levasse para passear!

- Droga, Hyoga! Você quer ir atrás do Milo, é isso? Então vai! Vai lá passar o sábado inteiro com ele! Eu não ligo de você me deixar sozinho, some daqui. Pode ir, puxar saco daquele idiota. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO? VAI! – dizendo isso, Shun bateu o copo na pia, estilhaçando-o em suas mãos. O vidro, misturado com suco e sangue se espalhou pelo chão.

Shun havia se cortado, e pela quantidade de sangue que saia do ferimento, era um corte bem feio. Hyoga aproximou-se do namorado, para ver o estrago.

- Fica longe de mim! – Shun protestou.

- Eu só quero ver o ferimento, Shun. Vem, me deixe olhar a sua mão. – com cara de poucos amigos, Shun estendeu a mão para Hyoga.

- Nossa! Tá muito feio isso, eu acho que precisa de pontos, esse corte aqui é muito grande.

Shun tinha vários cortes nos dedos, mas havia um corte profundo, que pegava quase toda a lateral externa de sua mão. Hyoga aproximou-se mais de Shun, levando a mão dele até a pia, abrindo a torneira e deixando escorrer água sobre os ferimentos. Sentiu um soluço vindo do namorado e ao olhar para seu rosto percebeu que ele estava chorando.

- Está doendo? Não fica assim, você já esteve em situações piores, lembra?

- Eu não estou chorando por causa do corte, Hyoga. Eu sou um idiota, me desculpa! Eu não queria fazer isso, sério! Olha só o que eu fiz. Eu sou tão ridículo. Deve ser por isso que você queria tanto sair daqui, eu sou desprezível. – Shun mantinha a cabeça baixa e chorava compulsivamente.

- Shun, olha pra mim – Tocou seu queixo, forçando-o a olhá-lo. – Está tudo bem, ok? Esquece isso. Eu não vou mais a lugar nenhum. Quer dizer, tirando o pronto socorro, porque você definitivamente precisa levar alguns pontos. – enxugou delicadamente as lágrimas de Shun, depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Hyoga sabia que não estava tudo bem, mas precisava acalmar o garoto de alguma forma. Shun precisava de apoio naquele momento, não de mais discussões.

Quando saíram da cozinha, Shun estava mais calmo, apesar de silenciosas lágrimas ainda escorrerem por seu rosto. Hyoga pediu carinhosamente que ele esperasse sentado no sofá. Foi até o quarto, trocou rapidamente de roupa, pegou sua carteira, as chaves e voltou para a sala, levando Shun imediatamente ao hospital em que Camus trabalhava como médico. Chegando lá, enquanto o mais jovem fora encaminhado para o atendimento, Hyoga preencheu sua ficha.

- Por favor, eu procuro o doutor Camus, ele está de plantão hoje? – Hyoga dirigiu-se a recepcionista, ao terminar de preencher a ficha de Shun.

- Ele chegou agora a pouco, quem é você?

- Sou um amigo dele. Você poderia avisá-lo de que o Hyoga está aqui?

- Claro. – A mulher mandou uma mensagem para o bip do médico. – Ele não deve demorar. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois, um preocupado Camus apareceu na recepção do hospital.

- Hyoga, o que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Abraçaram-se.

- O Shun cortou a mão, parece que vai precisar de pontos...

- Onde ele está?

- Na ala do pronto socorro.

Os dois encaminharam-se para o pronto socorro.

- Você está bem? – Camus perguntou.

- Por que as pessoas me perguntam tanto isso ultimamente?

- Talvez porque você não pareça estar bem... Já pensou nisso?

- Eu estou cansado, só isso. Tenho trabalhado muito, com a ausência da Saori.

- Ela já se ausentou antes e você não ficou desse jeito.

- Desse jeito como, Camus? – Hyoga não entendia o que seu ex-mestre queria dizer.

Camus parou no meio do corredor, colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga e olhou-o nos olhos, antes de dizer:

- Assim como eu, você tornou-se muito bom em esconder os seus sentimentos, Hyoga. É sempre muito difícil saber o que se passa na sua cabeça, no seu coração. Você melhorou nesse ponto, ficou mais acessível, mas ainda assim é uma incógnita. Não sei te dizer o porquê, mas eu sinto que você não está feliz. Eu gosto muito de você garoto e não gosto de te ver sofrendo, sem nem perceber. A vida é curta, Hyoga. Justamente por isso temos de aproveitá-la ao máximo.

- Eu fico lisonjeado com o seu carinho, Camus. Mas eu estou bem, pode ficar despreocupado. – as palavras do aquariano tocaram o loiro, mas Hyoga ainda não entendia a razão de tanta preocupação de seus amigos. Além de Camus, Milo, Shiryu e Afrodite também adquiriram o costume de perguntar se Hyoga estava bem, todas as vezes que o viam.

Ao chegarem ao pronto socorro, Camus se encaminhou para a primeira sala, sendo seguido de perto por Hyoga. Shun estava sentado em uma maca, ainda segurando o pano em sua mão.

- Oga, não precisava incomodar o Camus. Eu poderia ser atendido por outro médico, sem problema nenhum.

- Eu faço questão de atendê-lo Shun. Você é um paciente especial!

- Você sempre é muito gentil, Camus.

- Então, a que horas você se cortou? – Camus segurou a mão de Shun, examinando o corte.

- Deve ter uns quarenta minutos, mais ou menos... – soltou um gemido de dor, quando o médico aplicou a anestesia local e começou a retirar alguns estilhaços de vidro de dentro do corte mais profundo.

- Desculpe-me Shun. Vou ser mais delicado, sim? Como foi que você se cortou?

Shun olhou imediatamente para Hyoga, não sabia o que responder. O loiro esteve o tempo todo parado, apenas observando, mas quando viu o embaraço do namorado, resolveu intervir.

- O copo estourou na mão dele, a gente nem sabe direito o que aconteceu. Devia estar trincado ou algo assim... – Hyoga respondeu.

- Que azar, hein, Shun? Mas não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem. – é claro que no momento em que entrou na sala, o médico notou o clima estranho entre o casal, mas não queria se intrometer na intimidade dos outros. A convivência com Milo ainda não o tinha afetado tanto assim.

O procedimento não demorou muito, Camus tirou todos os pedaços de vidro restantes, limpou o ferimento, suturou e fez o curativo. Foram necessários seis pontos para fechar o corte.

- Pronto, Shun. Você deve manter este curativo limpo e seco. Se amanhã você não notar nenhuma secreção, pode tirar as ataduras, lave as mãos com água e sabão de côco e deixe sem as ataduras, ok? Pode ficar um pouco inchado, mas se tiver sangue, ou qualquer outra secreção você me liga!

- Obrigado, Camus! – Shun agradeceu, sorrindo.

Hyoga despediu-se com um abraço e falou no ouvido de Camus que mais tarde ligaria para Milo. Alcançou Shun no corredor e passou um braço sobre o ombro dele, tentando passar algum conforto enquanto caminhavam até o carro. Shun imediatamente se afastou.

- Não, Hyoga.

- Tudo bem, você quem manda. – Hyoga respondeu decepcionado.

O trajeto de volta foi feito quase todo em silêncio. Por algumas vezes Hyoga tentou puxar algum assunto, mas Shun respondia de forma monossilábica ou apenas com acenos de cabeça.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – Hyoga perguntou, assim que entraram em casa.

- Não, quero me deitar um pouco. – Shun encaminhou-se para o quarto.

- Tudo bem, se precisar de alguma coisa você me grita... – Hyoga tentou dizer, mas Shun já havia batido a porta do quarto.

- É Hyoga... Parece que você fez alguma coisa errada de novo... – resmungou para si mesmo, enquanto limpava a bagunça na cozinha.

Depois de limpar a cozinha, Hyoga foi até o quarto ver se Shun precisava de algo. O garoto dormia serenamente, não lembrava nem de longe a pessoa emburrada de alguns minutos atrás. Seria um pecado acordá-lo, então resolveu deixá-lo dormir, até que descansasse completamente. Foi até a sala, procurando algo para fazer e lembrou-se de ligar para Milo. Tentou três vezes, mas o amigo não atendia.

Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho, o aparelho tocou.

- Milo?

_- É assim que você costuma atender ao telefone, pato? – Hyoga _sentiu um frio na barriga quando escutou a voz de Ikki.

- Oi Frango! Desculpa! É que eu estava tentando ligar para o Milo, achei que fosse ele retornando a ligação.

_- Como você está?_

- Bem... – respondeu sem entusiasmo.

_- Com essa empolgação toda, deve estar bem mesmo... – _pôde sentir o sarcasmo e o sorriso de escárnio do outro.

- Até você, frango? – estava começando a acreditar que havia mesmo algo errado consigo.

_- Até eu o quê?_

- Deixa pra lá, não é nada... Então, qual o motivo dessa ilustre ligação?

_- Não tem nada de ilustre, pato. Eu só quero falar com o Shun._

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – tentou disfarçar a decepção. É claro que Ikki ligaria para falar com Shun, seu irmão, não com Hyoga.

_- Não, está tudo bem. Mas é que ontem com toda aquela agitação eu não consegui conversar com ele direito, queria bater um papinho com o meu irmão, só isso._

- Ah, entendo...

_- Ele está aí?_

- Está dormindo. Mas espera um pouquinho que eu vou chamá-lo...

_- Não, deixe-o dormir em paz... Depois eu ligo pra ele._

- Quer saber? Eu tive uma idéia melhor. Por que você não vem pra cá hoje à noite?

_- Não precisa pato. Não quero incomodar vocês..._

- Não é incomodo nenhum. A gente aluga um filme, faz pipoca... Vai ser divertido, frango.

_- Eu não sei... Não quero empatar o namoro de vocês..._

- Olha, eu sei o quanto a mansão Kido pode ser entediante quando se está sozinho... E pra falar a verdade, o seu irmão não está muito bem hoje. Acho que vai ser bom pra nós dois se você nos fizer uma visita.

_- Como assim, ele não está bem? O que aconteceu?_

- O Shun se cortou hoje de manhã, teve que levar alguns pontos. E está chateado comigo também, por causa de umas coisas... Garanto a você que a última coisa que ele vai querer hoje é namorar. – Hyoga riu ao dizer a última frase, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a chateação.

_- Tem certeza de que o Shun não vai se importar?_

- O Shun vai amar a sua visita, frango. E eu também... E aí, você vem?

_- Está bem, você venceu! Vou sim, mas eu alugo o filme. Nada daqueles romances água com açúcar que você gosta, pato!_

- E como você sabe que eu gosto de romances água com açúcar?

_- Do jeito que você é fresco, eu deduzi. – _Ikki gargalhou, adorava provocar Hyoga.

- Fresco é a puta que...

_- Opa, sem palavrões, pato! Não acredito que você beija o meu irmão com essa boca suja..._

- Eu faço muitas outras coisas com essa boca suja, frango...

Ikki começou a tossir, engasgou-se com a própria saliva com a insinuação do loiro.

- Ikki?! Você está bem? – o loiro riu muito, era difícil desestabilizar Ikki desse jeito.

_- Eu estou legal, pato. E você poderia me poupar dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor? Não quero imaginar o que vocês dois costumam fazer na intimidade, seu tarado. _– Ikki recuperou-se rapidamente e ficou feliz por não estarem se falando pessoalmente, do contrário Hyoga veria o quanto estava corado. _– Bom, vou desligar. Mais tarde a gente se vê!_

- Até mais, frango. – Não pode conter o sorriso nos lábios, estava estranhamente feliz com o fato de que veria Ikki mais tarde.

Continua…

N/A: Olá! Taí mais um capítulo… Espero que vocês estejam gostando… Falando nisso, que tal deixarem reviews? Assim eu sei o que vocês estão pensando da fic… Beijos!


	5. O beijo

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

Sinopse: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO  
**

Camus chegou a sua casa no início da noite. Geralmente os seus plantões duravam vinte horas, talvez mais. Mas foi ao hospital naquela tarde apenas para cobrir um colega por algumas horas.

Encontrou Milo sentado no sofá, com o seu notebook no colo.

- Chegou cedo amor! – Milo falou sem desviar os olhos do notebook

- Eu só tive de cobrir o Mike por algum tempo. Achei até bom, porque eu estou um bagaço. Não devia ter bebido ontem...

- Eu te avisei. – Milo fechou o notebook e colocou sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

Camus depositou sua maleta em cima de uma mesinha perto da porta. Aproximou-se de Milo e deu um beijo demorado em seus lábios. Tirou os sapatos, deitando no sofá e repousando sua cabeça no colo de Milo, que prontamente começou a fazer um cafuné no marido.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu posso preparar pra você. – Milo ofereceu.

- Não, só quero ficar assim um pouquinho... – se ajeitou melhor no colo do marido. – O Hyoga ligou pra você?

- Não. Nós íamos sair hoje, mas ele não me ligou. Eu liguei pra lá mais cedo e o Shun disse que ele ficaria em casa, não queria sair comigo. Não entendi nada, mas saí sozinho mesmo, fui ao cinema à tarde. Por quê?

- Ele me disse que te ligaria hoje. Vai ver ele ligou e você não estava.

- Como assim, ele te disse? Você viu o Hyoga hoje?

- No hospital. Estava acompanhando o Shun.

- Conta logo a história toda de uma vez, Camus! Que mania de fazer suspense... – Milo puxou de leve os cabelos do marido.

- Ai! Não precisava disso, eu já ia contar... O Shun chegou ao hospital com um corte grande na mão direita. Eu notei um clima estranho entre os dois, achei que você soubesse o que aconteceu de verdade, porque a desculpa que eles deram não me convenceu muito.

- O que eles disseram?

- Que um copo de vidro estourou na mão do Shun.

- E por que você acha que não foi o que aconteceu?

- Além do corte ser muito profundo pra isso, o Shun se apavorou quando eu perguntei. Não deve ter acontecido nada demais, mas o Hyoga estava tenso, meio perdido. Eu estranhei, só isso.

- O Hyoga ultimamente está sempre assim, tenso, triste. Sabe amor, eu não sei se aquele pequeno tirano é a melhor pessoa pro Oga.

- Não fala assim do Shun. Ele gosta muito do Hyoga, mais até do que imaginamos.

- Eu não duvido do quanto ele gosta do Oga, eu só não acho que o Shun faça bem pra ele. Os dois estão enfrentando problemas sérios, Camus. Brigam quase que o tempo todo.

- Todo casal tem brigas, Milo. Nós mesmos não vivemos brigando? Eu não entendo por que você sempre joga a culpa da tristeza do Hyoga em cima do Shun. Pode estar acontecendo alguma outra coisa que ele não te contou.

- O Hyoga sempre me conta tudo, Camus. Absolutamente tudo. Quando eu te digo que a única coisa que o incomoda é o rumo que a relação dele com o Shun está tomando, é porque ele me disse isso.

- Então por que ele não toma uma atitude?

- Não sei. Às vezes eu acho que ele tem medo de ficar sozinho, ou tem medo de magoar o Shun, ou até mesmo que ama de verdade o pequeno tirano. Eu vou conversar com ele, descobrir o que aconteceu e dar mais conselhos.

- Não se meta demais na vida dos outros, Milo.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, Camus. O Hyoga é como se fosse um irmão mais novo pra mim, minha família. Não gosto de vê-lo triste daquele jeito.

- Eu sei. Só estou te dizendo pra ir com calma. Quem deve decidir o que fazer é ele, não você.

- Está bem, eu vou tentar não me envolver muito. Satisfeito? – disse, beijando Camus em seguida.

- Na verdade, não. Que história é essa de ir ao cinema sozinho?

- Ah, amor. Eu estava tão entediado...

- Entediado, é? – levantou-se. – Então vem cá que eu tenho um ótimo entretenimento pra você... – disse puxando Milo para o quarto.

**oOo**

Quase nove horas da noite, Ikki finalmente estava a caminho do apartamento de Hyoga e Shun. Perdera um bom tempo se arrumando e demorou ainda mais para escolher um filme em uma locadora qualquer do centro da cidade.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou os cabelos e tocou a campainha. Nada. Tocou novamente e somente na terceira vez foi que ouviu passos rápidos vindos do apartamento, sentindo seu estômago se revirar ante a expectativa. Mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que viu assim que a porta foi aberta: Hyoga estava parado, recém saído do banho, com os cabelos molhados e apenas uma toalha em volta de sua cintura. Havia diversas gotinhas de água sobre o dorso nu do loiro e Ikki se perdeu em seus pensamentos, imaginando como seria lamber cada uma daquelas gotas.

- Terra chamando Ikki!

- Oi? O quê?

- Você ficou mais de um minuto me olhando com essa cara de babaca, frango! Gostou do que viu, é?

- Já vi melhores. – disfarçou.

- Desse jeito você enfraquece a amizade, frango. Entra, fique a vontade. – disse o loiro, abrindo espaço para Ikki adentrar o apartamento.

Ikki não podia estar mais sem graça, não queria que Hyoga reparasse que estava comendo-o com os olhos.

- E então, o que você alugou?

- Hellboy dois. Cadê o Shun?

- Ainda está dormindo. – indicou o sofá para que Ikki se sentasse. – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Cerveja, se tiver. Você não vai se vestir?

- Por quê? Estou incomodando você? Sou tão feio assim, que estou agredindo os seus olhos?

Hyoga fez-se de ofendido, enquanto ia até a cozinha buscar a bebida de Ikki. O loiro sabia que era bonito, costumava ser muito paquerado. Mas geralmente era distraído para essas coisas, demorava a reparar quando as pessoas o olhavam com malícia. Mas Ikki não foi nada discreto minutos atrás, quase babou enquanto analisava Hyoga de cima a baixo.

O loiro não tinha a intenção de provocar esse tipo de reação em Ikki, foi obra do acaso. Depois da conversa que teve com o moreno ao telefone, apressou-se em arrumar a casa, para deixá-la apresentável. Acabou demorando mais do que pretendia na tarefa e estava no meio do banho quando fênix bateu na porta. Como Shun ainda dormia, cobriu-se como podia e foi atender.

Mas, mesmo sendo sem querer, o loiro não podia negar que gostou e muito da reação provocada em Ikki. Não que ele tivesse segundas intenções, apenas era bom para o próprio ego saber que se é desejável, capaz de tirar o fôlego de alguém tão controlado e frio como o moreno. E é claro que Hyoga aproveitaria a oportunidade de tirar um sarro do frango.

- A Ione mandou um beijo pra você. – Ikki disse assim que Hyoga voltou para a sala, depositando duas cervejas na mesinha de centro. Precisava desesperadamente mudar o assunto, ou ficaria tentado em responder que jamais vira alguém mais lindo.

- E você não vai me entregar ele? – os dois se encararam e Ikki engoliu em seco.

- C-Como assim? – o moreno fingiu-se de desentendido.

- O beijo, você não vai me entregar? – sentou-se no sofá, bem próximo de Ikki. A provocação já tinha ido longe demais, mas não conseguia evitar, não sabia ao certo o motivo.

Ikki não respondeu, ainda estava atônito com a atitude de Hyoga. Até onde ele queria chegar com aquilo tudo?

Hyoga não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, gargalhou com vontade.

- Eu estou brincando, frango. Você tinha que ver a cara de idiota que você fez.

"Pois bem, pato. Você quer me provocar não é? Eu vou te mostrar que dois podem jogar esse jogo..." Ikki pensou.

- Eu vou me trocar, você coloca o filme pra gente? – Hyoga fez menção de se levantar, quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado impedindo-o de sair do lugar.

- Eu ainda não te entreguei aquele beijo, loiro.

Ikki deslizou sua mão pelo braço de Hyoga, subindo em direção ao seu ombro. Tocou seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez dos fios úmidos e se aproximou um pouco mais. Fitou os olhos azuis do loiro, enquanto tocava de leve sua nuca em uma suave carícia e percebeu o corpo diante de si arrepiar-se por completo. Aproximou seu rosto do pescoço, roçando o nariz ali e sentindo aquele cheiro inebriante que vinha da pele do loiro.

Ergueu a cabeça, olhando novamente em seus olhos. Estavam próximos, tão próximos que seus lábios quase se tocavam. Ikki voltou a acariciar a nuca do russo, que fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. O moreno sorriu satisfeito. Tinha Hyoga exatamente como queria, totalmente entregue. Se o beijasse agora, provavelmente o loiro corresponderia e Ikki estava louco para cobrir aqueles provocantes lábios com os seus, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, depositou um demorado beijo em sua face e se afastou completamente, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Você não devia brincar com fogo, pato. Pode acabar se queimando. Mas não fica chateado, você não pensou realmente que a Ione iria te mandar um beijo na boca, não é?

Hyoga levantou-se, meio desconcertado. Foi até o quarto e vestiu uma camiseta e uma bermuda qualquer. Estava um pouco irritado, não com Ikki, mas consigo mesmo. Era óbvio que toda aquela provocação iria acabar mal, por que ele insistira tanto em deixar Ikki sem graça?

Porém, o que mais o assustou não foi o que aconteceu na sala, mas sim a sua própria reação. Poucas vezes em sua vida sentira-se tão decepcionado como agora. Ele queria aquele beijo, queria muito. E isso era horrível demais para admitir, afinal Ikki era seu cunhado. Era um homem delicioso, mas seu cunhado. E jamais passaria disso.

Talvez fosse melhor acordar Shun, era mais seguro. Não confiava em si mesmo sozinho com Ikki naquela sala, depois do que aconteceu. Sacudiu de leve o garoto, chamando por ele.

- O que é Hyoga? – Shun perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

- O seu irmão está aí na sala, nós vamos assistir um filme, você não quer ver com a gente?

- Não.

- Shun, você passou o sábado inteiro na cama.

- E daí?

- O Ikki quer te ver um pouco.

- Depois...

- Você tem certeza de que não quer vir? Eu vou fazer pipoca amanteigada, que você adora.

- Guarda um pouco pra mim, amanhã eu como.

- Sua mão está doendo?

- Não.

- Então por que você está assim?

- Estou com sono, Hyoga. Me deixa dormir em paz, que saco. Não quero ver filme nenhum.

- Se você mudar de idéia depois...

- Você quer mesmo que eu assista a essa porcaria de filme não quer? – Shun abriu os olhos e virou-se para o namorado.

- Eu só quero passar um tempo com você.

- Até parece, Hyoga. Hoje de manhã estava doido pra fugir de mim, agora quer passar um tempo comigo? Essa é pra rir.

- Está bem, Shun. Não vou insistir mais. Boa noite pra você.

- Obrigado. – Virou-se para o outro lado e voltou a dormir.

Hyoga estava receoso em voltar para a sala, não por medo de Ikki, mas por vergonha mesmo. Não sabia como encará-lo depois do que havia feito. _"É nisso que dá fazer brincadeira boba, agora eu fico assim, todo sem graça"_ Hyoga pensou. Foi direto para a cozinha, fazer a tal pipoca, demorando um pouco mais que o necessário para encontrar os ingredientes.

Ao retornar a sala, Ikki já tinha colocado o filme no ponto de começar e estava esperando o loiro no sofá, bebendo sua cerveja.

- Eu sei que pipoca não combina com cerveja, mas eu me recuso a assistir a um filme sem pipoca amanteigada. – Hyoga sentou-se ao lado de Ikki com uma bacia enorme de pipoca.

- Não tem problema, se eu tiver uma indigestão eu sei a quem devo processar.

Os dois riram e Hyoga sentiu-se aliviado pelo clima não estar tenso.

- Como estão as coisas na mansão, frango?

- Está tudo bem, apesar de não querer ficar muito tempo por lá... – Ikki apertou o play do controle remoto.

- Você está sendo bem tratado?

- Muitíssimo bem. A Ione é um amor de pessoa. – estendeu a mão para pegar um pouco de pipoca e acabou esbarrando com a mão de Hyoga. Seus olhos se cruzaram rapidamente, antes do loiro retirar sua mão e voltar seu olhar para o filme.

- Por que não pretende ficar? Você vai embora outra vez? – Hyoga sentiu um aperto no peito com a idéia de ficar mais seis anos sem ver Ikki.

- Não, pato. Não vou embora tão cedo, pode ter certeza. É justamente por querer fixar raízes aqui que eu tenho que sair daquela mansão. Imagine quando a Saori e o Seiya voltarem da lua de mel, eu vou ficar lá de vela? De jeito nenhum! Quero alugar um apartamento, arranjar um emprego, essas coisas.

- Se você preferir ficar por aqui até achar um lugar, não será problema nenhum... – É claro que seria um problema ter o cunhado tão próximo, mas não pôde deixar de oferecer.

- Não será necessário, obrigado. Logo eu encontro um apê pra alugar.

- Se eu souber de algum eu te aviso.

- Valeu. Tem mais cerveja?

- Claro, está na geladeira. Pode pegar, fique a vontade. Quer que eu pare o filme?

- Não precisa.

Quando Ikki voltou da cozinha, os dois passaram o restante do tempo quase todo em silêncio, com exceção de uma brincadeira ou outra. Depois que o filme acabou, engataram uma longa e animada conversa sobre filmes, músicas e livros.

- Então você definitivamente não gosta de romances, frango?!

- Não sou tão radical. Só não é o meu gênero favorito. Não gosto de nada meloso demais, historinhas de conto de fadas, acho tudo besteira.

- Por quê? – Estavam sentados de lado no sofá, de frente um pro outro.

- Eu não acredito nisso, pato. Amor à primeira vista, almas gêmeas, felizes para sempre... São ilusões que você só vê nos filmes. – Ikki falou enquanto apoiava o braço nas costas do sofá.

- Não concordo com você. Quer dizer, em partes.

- E em que você concorda?

- Eu também não acredito em amor à primeira vista. É apenas atração física, que se transforma em algo mais depois que você conhece melhor a pessoa. Eu não sei se creio exatamente em almas gêmeas, mas acho que pode existir sim alguém ideal pra mim nesse mundo, uma pessoa com quem eu me sinta bem, que me desperte amor, paixão, tesão... Não sei se seríamos felizes para sempre, mas seria alguém com quem eu gostaria de passar o resto dos meus dias.

- E o meu irmão é esse alguém, pato? – perguntou sério.

- Pra ser bem honesto com você, frango, a cada dia que passa eu me convenço mais de que ele não é essa pessoa.

- Vocês me pareceram muito bem ontem. – Ikki comentou desconfiado.

- As aparências enganam... O seu irmão é uma pessoa mais difícil do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Um ano e dois meses.

- Pensei que fosse mais tempo. Quando fui embora, o Shun já estava caidinho por você.

- Eu demorei um pouco pra perceber, estava namorando outro cara. Depois que eu terminei o relacionamento eu ainda fiquei algum tempo na mansão, me aproximei do Shun, mas ainda éramos apenas amigos. Quando eu concluí a faculdade, resolvi comprar esse apartamento e o Shun pediu pra dividi-lo comigo, porque fica bem próximo a faculdade dele. Eu aceitei e depois de uns oito meses morando juntos ele acabou se declarando pra mim. No início eu me esquivei, mas depois acabei cedendo, você sabe como ele pode ser persuasivo quando quer.

- Caramba! Você deu um trabalhão pra ele, hein?

- Eu sei, mas não foi de propósito. Eu não sou daquele tipo de cara que brinca com os sentimentos das pessoas, até porque sou muito sério pra isso. Não cedi às investidas do Shun até o momento em que percebi que podia sentir algo mais por ele. Demorou bastante, mas acho que ele me conquistou aos poucos.

- Isso só reitera a minha opinião de que não existe um romance feliz para sempre.

- Não é isso, Ikki. Todo casal tem seus problemas, é normal. O que vale é a forma como os dois resolvem as coisas, alguns conseguem superar tudo juntos, outros não. O seu irmão mudou muito, eu também e não estamos sabendo lidar com isso. Preferimos deixar de lado, não conversar sobre o assunto, varrer pra debaixo do tapete. Acontece que tudo vai se acumulando e acabamos brigando o tempo todo, pelas mesmas razões. Eu estou me cansando disso e acho que ele também. Mas não quero magoá-lo ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo em que preciso pensar no que é melhor pra mim. É um beco sem saída...

- Não exatamente. É só você se conscientizar que nunca vai conseguir agradar a gregos e troianos... Escolha um lado e faça o que você sabe que tem de fazer.

- O Milo vive me dizendo isso...

- Ele tem toda a razão.

- O difícil é saber que lado escolher, alguma sugestão?

- Decisão sua, ninguém pode tomá-la por você. Até porque eu sou uma parte interessada nisso, não posso me intrometer.

- E por que você seria uma parte interessada? – o silêncio pairou no ar, enquanto Ikki parecia pensar em uma resposta.

- É do meu irmão caçula que estamos falando, pato.

Hyoga sentiu-se um idiota nesse instante. É claro que o interesse de Ikki seria o bem estar de Shun, por que haveria de se preocupar com ele? Nada mais era do que um colega, que freqüentava a mesma turma de amigos.

- Mas eu conheço um casal que faria você mudar todos os seus conceitos sobre relacionamento. – Hyoga comentou.

- Quem?

- Camus e Milo, meu casal favorito.

- E por que eles me fariam mudar de idéia?

- Porque eles são perfeitos juntos. A relação deles é cheia de carinho, paixão, amor. Até quando eles brigam dá pra ver o quanto se amam...

- Eu diria que eles são uma exceção. – Ikki sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de ser uma exceção... – Hyoga suspirou um pouco, se remexendo no sofá.

- Para de sonhar com o príncipe encantado, loiro! Não tem nada mais gay do que isso...

- Eu não sei se você reparou frango, mas eu sou gay!

- Tá, mas não precisa desmunhecar tanto, né? Você deveria parar de sonhar e colocar os pés no chão, todos os quatro. – Ikki gargalhou.

- Você acabou de me chamar de burro? – ao invés de se ofender, Hyoga entrou no clima da brincadeira, fingindo-se indignado.

- Está vendo como a carapuça serviu? Com tanto animal quadrúpede por aí, você se identificou logo com o burro.

- Idiota!

- Eu sei que você é meu fã, pato! Mas falando sério agora, não existe príncipe encantado. Não fica esperando alguém perfeito, porque não existe. Eu não quero que você se decepcione. Para de cobrar tanto de si mesmo e dos outros, você nunca vai conseguir atender às suas expectativas.

- Eu não quero alguém perfeito, Ikki. Eu quero alguém que me faça tremer na base, sabe? Eu quero uma paixão avassaladora, eu quero... Para de rir de mim!

- Não tem como não rir, é que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse assim. Estou surpreso...

- Ok, eu admito! Eu sou romântico. – ergueu as duas mãos na altura da cabeça, em sinal de rendimento, fazendo Ikki sorrir.

- O Shun não te faz sentir nada disso? – ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, esbarrando sem querer o joelho na coxa de Hyoga.

- Ah, não exatamente... As coisas não costumam ser como eu gostaria... E você continua rindo de mim! – Socou o braço de Ikki com força.

- Ai! Isso doeu, pato! Eu vou parar de rir, prometo! Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Eu já te revelei mais coisas pessoais do que você imagina frango. Noventa e nove por cento das pessoas que convivem comigo nunca ouviram nem metade das coisas que eu te disse. É claro que você pode me perguntar o que quiser...

- Eh... Qual de vocês dois é o passivo?

Hyoga corou imediatamente. Não esperava que a pergunta fosse tão pessoal...

- Não precisa responder se não quiser. – Ikki notou a surpresa do loiro.

- Não, tudo bem eu respondo! Nós revezamos. Eu sou flexível quanto a isso, não tenho problema em ficar por baixo, digamos assim... Por que a pergunta?

- Queria comprovar uma coisa... – tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

- Que coisa? – colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Se eu disser você vai ficar mais vermelho do que já está... Tem certeza de que quer ouvir?

- Fala logo, Frango!

- O meu irmão não é capaz de te satisfazer, loiro. É bem provável que um dos seus problemas com ele seja por frustração sexual. Quando você diz que quer uma paixão avassaladora, você quer dizer que precisa de um homem que te pegue de jeito, entende? Você gosta de ser passivo, quer alguém que te faça perder todo o controle, alguém que te domine, que te possua. E o meu irmão não é o homem pra isso, é delicado demais, não é?

Hyoga corou violentamente e baixou os olhos. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Nunca ninguém falara dessa forma com ele e o fato desse tipo de conversa estar acontecendo justo com Ikki, que não tinha papas na língua, piorava ainda mais o fato. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Eu disse que você ficaria com vergonha... Mas foi você quem insistiu em ouvir...

- N-Não tem problema, sério. – ainda não conseguia encarar o moreno.

- Olhe pra mim... – tocou levemente a face de Hyoga, forçando-o a olhá-lo. – Eu não queria constranger você, desculpa. Eu perco o controle às vezes, não meço minhas palavras.

- Eu estou bem. – Hyoga sorriu, tocando a mão de Ikki.

- Faz o seguinte, esquece o que eu disse. Vamos falar de outra coisa, do que você quiser... Melhor ainda, me faz uma pergunta pessoal. Será a sua vingança... – retirou sua mão, não era seguro tocar o loiro assim, ainda mais quando ele parecia tão encantador.

- Ok, deixe-me ver... Você alguma vez já foi passivo em uma relação? – Ikki parou para pensar um pouco, fazendo Hyoga sorrir. – Foram tantos parceiros assim?

- Parceiros e parceiras. Mas não foram tantos assim e eu sempre fui ativo, com todos eles.

- E você nunca teve curiosidade de saber como é ser pene... – Não pôde continuar, pois Ikki colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

- Eu disse que você poderia fazer UMA pergunta pessoal, não mais que isso.

Os dois riram novamente.

- Fica pra próxima vez então?

- Talvez... Vou pensar no seu caso, pato.

Sorriram um para o outro e Hyoga não foi capaz de conter um bocejo.

- É melhor eu ir, já está tarde, você deve estar cansado.

- Está muito tarde frango, por que você não dorme aqui? Não é bom andar por aí de madrugada, ainda mais depois de beber.

- Não se preocupe comigo, num instante eu chego à mansão... Eu já vou indo... – levantou-se do sofá e sentiu Hyoga segurar seu braço.

- Fica aqui hoje, sério. Eu vou me sentir um lixo se você for embora dirigindo bêbado.

- Eu não estou bêbado, garanto a você.

- Reformularei a frase, então. Eu vou me sentir um lixo se você for embora dirigindo 'alegrinho'.

Riram novamente.

- Vocês têm quarto de hóspedes? Odeio dormir no sofá!

Hyoga sorriu vitorioso.

- Temos sim. Eu vou prepará-lo para você.

Depois de arrumar o quarto para o visitante, Hyoga foi até o banheiro da suíte e pegou toalhas limpas, escova e pasta de dente novas e deixou em cima da cômoda do quarto. Foi até a sala e encontrou Ikki cochilando no sofá. Ajoelhou-se na sua frente e passou a mão de leve em sua face, chamando baixinho pelo moreno. Sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha quando Ikki abriu os olhos e o encarou, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- O quarto está pronto. – sussurrou, sem retirar a mão de sua face.

- Obrigado. – Ikki sussurrou de volta.

- Eu acho que te devo desculpas, frango.

- Pelo quê? – Os dois ainda estavam na mesma posição, era como se um imã os atraísse, não conseguiam se afastar.

- Pelo que eu fiz hoje mais cedo, não deveria ter brincado com você daquele jeito, te provocado. – Ikki sorriu.

- Não foi nada demais pato. Até porque eu te dei o troco na mesma moeda, não foi?

- Você exagerou um pouco, admita. – Hyoga abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Ikki já vira naquele rosto, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar com esse simples gesto.

- Eu sei que exagerei, mas eu tive minhas razões...

- E quais foram?

Ikki levou sua mão ao rosto de Hyoga, acariciando-o.

- Você é tão lindo, que eu quase não consegui resistir a você, loiro.

- Queria que você não tivesse resistido.

- Está dizendo que queria o meu beijo, pato?

Hyoga não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e aproximou-se ainda mais de Ikki, acomodando-se ajoelhado entre suas pernas e colocando as duas mãos em sua cintura. Não foi preciso nada além para que o moreno compreendesse o convite. Acabou com a distância entre os dois, cobrindo a boca do loiro com a sua. Hyoga imediatamente entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a passagem da língua de Ikki para dentro de sua boca.

Quando suas línguas se tocaram, soltou um gemido abafado. A boca de fênix era quente e seu gosto era muito melhor do que imaginara. Beijavam-se fortemente, com fome e Ikki agarrou os cabelos loiros, puxando Hyoga para si, aprofundando o beijo. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, tanto que o loiro sentiu-se um pouco zonzo. Queria que aquele momento durasse o máximo possível, aproveitar todo o sabor daquele homem.

Hyoga diminuiu o ritmo do beijo, sendo acompanhado por Ikki. Suas línguas se enroscavam, exploravam cada canto de suas bocas, sem pressa, apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro. O russo lamentou profundamente quando faltou ar em seus pulmões, obrigando-os a se separarem.

Mas o loiro não se afastou completamente, permaneceu de olhos fechados, com sua testa colada a de Ikki. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante do moreno em seu rosto e tinha certeza de que o outro havia reparado no quanto seu coração batia forte nesse momento.

- Isso é errado, o Shun não merece isso. – Ikki constatou, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você tem razão, mas eu não pude me conter.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, pato. – Ikki abriu os olhos e pousou as duas mãos na face de Hyoga, acariciando-o com os dedos.

- Me sinto tão atraído por você. – Hyoga fitou os olhos de Ikki e tentou beijá-lo novamente, mas o moreno se afastou.

- Eu também me sinto assim. Mas é só uma atração, pato. Não tenho direito de acabar com a felicidade de Shun por não conseguir controlar o tesão que eu sinto por você.

- É só isso então? Tesão? – Hyoga sentiu-se decepcionado pela segunda vez esta noite.

- Eu não sou o seu príncipe, pato.

Hyoga afastou-se de Ikki bruscamente e levantou-se. Estava ofendido pela atitude do moreno. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, recompondo-se.

- Vem, eu vou te levar ao quarto de hóspedes.

- Não, eu vou embora. – Ikki levantou-se também.

- Por quê?

- Não tem clima pra eu ficar aqui.

- Aqui é a casa do seu irmão, Ikki. – disse seu nome tão rispidamente que o moreno provavelmente percebeu o quanto estava magoado.

- Irmão esse que eu acabei de desrespeitar.

- Foi só um beijo, você estava movido pelo tesão. Não tem nada demais, basta a gente esquecer, não é isso? Vamos fingir que não aconteceu.

- Eu não entendi por que ficou tão ofendido, pato!

- Não estou ofendido. Só estou constatando uma realidade. O que aconteceu nessa sala não significou nada, você não deve ter pegado ninguém a noite passada e quis tirar o atraso comigo, não é? Mas daí o efeito da bebida passou e você lembrou que eu sou seu cunhado, que é errado me desejar. Se é que eu sou desejável pra você...

- Você sabe que sim.

- Por que fez isso Ikki?

- Isso o quê?

- Por que você me seduziu?

- Eu seduzi você? Quem foi que me recebeu de toalha, que ficou me cantando e reclamando do relacionamento com o namorado? Você me pediu para te beijar, se esqueceu disso, Barbie?

- Você é um idiota, sabia? Você usa as pessoas ao seu bel prazer e pula fora na hora de assumir a responsabilidade.

- Do que você está falando?

- "Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas" – Hyoga citou uma frase tão conhecida de um livro que lera há muito tempo atrás.

- Não vem com essas palhaçadas de pequeno príncipe pra cima de mim não, pato. De que merda você está falando? Quando foi que eu cativei você?

- Nossa conversa dessa noite. Eu nunca me abri tanto assim pra alguém, e você nunca foi tão gentil comigo...

- Acorda criança. Eu estava sendo legal com você, porque estou interessado na sua amizade. Não estava tentando te levar pra minha cama. Você está tão desesperado assim que confundiu as coisas?

- Parece que eu não sou o único que confunde as coisas quando se trata de você, não é?

- Do que você está falando?

- Shiryu. Será que ele também confundiu as coisas, ou você mandou sinais errados quando trepou com ele?

- Você não tem o direito de falar disso, pato. – Por mais incrível que pareça, Ikki não perdera o controle em nenhum momento. Entendera a raiva de Hyoga, o loiro estava magoado pela rejeição, merecia desabafar. Mas Shiryu era um assunto que não era da conta de Hyoga e não permitiria que o loiro falasse disso.

- Por que não? Ele é meu amigo e eu não o magoei como você.

- Pode ser, mas será que é válido você usá-lo para me ferir?

Hyoga ficou calado. Finalmente percebera que não deveria ter falado todas aquelas coisas.

- Desculpa Ikki. Eu fui infantil, não deveria falar do que não me diz respeito...

- Sem problema. Eu vou embora, é melhor assim.

- Está bem. Você é quem sabe...

- Tchau, pato.

- Tchau, frango.

Assim que Ikki passou pela porta, Hyoga a fechou, escorando-se nela e lamentando todas as besteiras que havia feito naquela noite. Foi até o quarto, Shun ainda dormia. Tirou sua camisa e reparou em uma cartela de comprimidos em cima do criado.

"Soníferos. Ele dormiu o dia inteiro e nem acordou com a briga. Claro que tinha tomado alguma coisa." Pensou.

Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes, retirou sua bermuda e deitou na cama, tentando dormir. Meia hora depois, ainda não havia conseguido. Não era capaz de tirar Ikki da cabeça. Acabou pegando um dos comprimidos da cartela e tomou, não agüentava mais remoer a sua idiotice, sabia que não deveria dizer todas aquelas coisas para Ikki, mas já tinha feito a besteira, não podia fazer mais nada. Preferiu então apagar, mesmo que fosse a base de remédios.

Continua…

N/A: Então, finalmente rolou alguma coisa entre eles, né? Não reparem, a minha narrativa é lenta assim mesmo… Mas as coisas vão esquentar, prometo!

Quero deixar agradecimentos especiais para: **Suellen-san**, **liliuapolonio** e **Lua Prateada**.

Bjos a todos que estão lendo!


	6. Desencontros

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Shipper: Ikki x Hyoga e outros casais.

Sinopse: Ikki retorna depois de uma longa viagem, mas voltar a viver em Atenas pode se tornar bem complicado, ainda mais quando se apaixona por quem menos esperava. Yaoi/Lemon/Universo Alternativo.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS  
**

Sábado à tarde, Ikki caminhava pelo jardim da mansão, com Shun ao seu lado. Haviam se passado duas semanas desde a sua briga com Hyoga e nesse tempo todo não tinha sequer visto o loiro. Nos primeiros dias, até pensara que Hyoga estava muito ocupado. Mas quando Shunrey apareceu na mansão para cuidar do pagamento dos funcionários e reabastecer a despensa, teve certeza de que o loiro o estava evitando. Tentou ligar algumas vezes em seu celular, mas não obteve êxito.

Resolveu então respeitar o limite estabelecido, não iria se aproximar, até que recebesse um sinal positivo de Hyoga. A briga em si não tinha sido tão séria assim, o problema era o beijo. Não sabia como agir depois daquilo, nem tinha idéia do que se passava pela cabeça de Hyoga. Há quem queria enganar? Não conseguia ordenar os próprios pensamentos, essa era a verdade.

Em duas semanas reviveu aquele beijo tantas vezes em sua cabeça quanto possível, até mesmo sonhara com aquilo. Mas em seu sonho, os dois não pararam no beijo e Shun flagrou-os transando no sofá. Não fora um bom sonho, exceto pela sensação de ter Hyoga em seus braços, gemendo o seu nome. Talvez o loiro estivesse certo, manterem-se distantes um do outro era o melhor a se fazer.

As visitas de Shun eram constantes, sempre que o garoto podia, ia vê-lo na mansão. Seu tempo era corrido, por causa da faculdade e do estágio, por isso nunca ficava muito tempo.

- Por que você não foi à reunião ontem? – Shun perguntou, enquanto caminhavam.

- Não estava com vontade. – recebera uma mensagem de texto na sexta de manhã, enviada pelo irmão, lembrando-o do encontro de ex-cavaleiros e passando o endereço da casa de Milo e Camus, o local da festa. Mas achou melhor não ir, não sabia se estava pronto para ver Hyoga e vice-versa.

- Todos perguntaram por você, rolaram até umas piadinhas, alguns disseram que você tinha fugido de novo.

- Não pretendo fazer isso.

- Bom mesmo, mano. Porque eu mato você se fizer.

- Você está animado hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A festa foi divertida, só isso.

- Aconteceu algo diferente? – Ikki estava louco para perguntar sobre Hyoga, mas a culpa o estava impedindo.

- Não, o de sempre.

- E o Hyoga? – não pôde mais evitar, se não tivesse notícias do loiro iria enlouquecer.

- Ele está bem. – respondeu Shun, sem entusiasmo.

- Mesmo?

- Trabalhando demais, mais sério do que o normal, essas coisas.

- Vocês estão bem? Quero dizer, o relacionamento de vocês está bem?

- Normal, a gente tem brigado menos ultimamente, parece que ele desistiu de teimar comigo. Não estamos cem por cento ainda, mas daqui a pouco as coisas melhoram...

- Você gosta muito dele, não é Shun? – Ikki sentiu um aperto em seu peito.

- Eu amo o Hyoga. Eu demorei tanto tempo pra conquistá-lo, quis tanto ficar com ele, tê-lo pra mim. Sei que as pessoas acham que a nossa relação é uma merda, mas não é bem assim. Muita gente achava que ele nunca iria sequer olhar pra mim, que ele era bom demais para um garotinho como eu... Mas adivinha só quem fisgou o coração daquele loiro lindo? Euzinho aqui. Ele pode não ser perfeito, Ikki, mas é meu.

- Você fala como se ele fosse um troféu.

- De certa forma ele é. Ele é a minha prova de que se eu realmente quiser uma coisa, não devo desistir nunca. Da mesma forma que consegui conquistá-lo, sou capaz de qualquer coisa em minha vida.

- O que você mais gosta nele? – Ikki temia a resposta do irmão.

- Claro que a beleza, né? O cara é estonteante de tão lindo, sabe que às vezes eu acho que ele não se toca disso? Tipo, ele sabe que é bonito, mas não sabe o quanto...

Não foi capaz de esconder sua decepção. Aquilo não parecia ser amor, Shun considerava Hyoga como um bem, uma conquista.

- O que você faria se o perdesse?

- Não sei, acho que eu morreria. Eu o amo, Ikki. Ele é tudo pra mim, não suportaria se ele me trocasse por outro.

- Por que ele trocaria você?

- O Milo vive dando esse conselho pra ele. 'Você devia sair mais, Hyoga', 'Viva a sua vida, Hyoga', 'Você notou a quantidade de gente olhando pra você, Hyoga?'. Eles pensam que eu não escuto ou que não percebo, mas estou sempre de olho. Ninguém vai afastar o Oga de mim...

- Já parou pra pensar que você mesmo pode estar afastando-o?

- O quê?

- Qual é mano, você faz da vida do cara um inferno. Vive brigando com ele, a troco de nada, faz com que ele se sinta culpado pelos seus problemas, deixa-o em segundo plano. Quando você perceber o que está fazendo, será tarde demais e ele já vai estar bem longe de você...

- Quem te falou essas coisas?

- O Shiryu comentou...

- Por que as pessoas se metem tanto na minha vida com o Hyoga?

- Porque vocês são ótimas pessoas, mas não estão conseguindo ser felizes juntos.

- Defina felicidade.

- Estar bem consigo mesmo e com a própria vida.

- Então eu sou feliz.

- E o Hyoga, ele é?

- Pergunta pra ele, porque eu não me importo, sou um monstro mesmo...

- Eu não disse isso, Shun.

- Claro que não.

- Eu só te dei um conselho. Você está metendo os pés pelas mãos e vai perder alguém muito especial se continuar fazendo isso.

- Tanto faz. A gente se vê depois, tá? – abraçou Ikki, despedindo-se do irmão e caminhando em direção à rua.

- Até mais.

**oOo**

Quinta-feira de manhã, Hyoga estava sentado em sua sala, analisando alguns papéis pela décima vez. Estava tão enfiado no trabalho nessas mais de duas semanas que já não tinha tantas tarefas a fazer, então estava refazendo tudo.

Essa era a sua tática para que parasse de pensar em Ikki. Ocupando sua mente com o trabalho, não teria tempo para se lembrar do beijo do moreno, do gosto de sua boca, de suas mãos tocando sua pele... Droga! Estava fazendo de novo. Concentre-se!

Hyoga achou melhor se afastar de Ikki durante um tempo, precisava esquecer aquela noite de alguma forma, antes de ter coragem de encará-lo. Estava tão envergonhado por tudo. Teve muito tempo para pensar sobre os acontecimentos e chegou à conclusão de que a culpa era toda sua.

Como Ikki mesmo dissera, fora Hyoga quem provocou o moreno até o limite, realmente havia pedido o beijo, não poderia negar. E depois ainda se fez de vítima, provocando uma discussão infantil, que só serviu para envergonhá-lo ainda mais. Quase desistiu de ir à festa da semana passada, temendo encontrar Ikki por lá. Ainda não sabia o que diria a ele quando o encontrasse, por isso estava adiando o momento pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Eu sei que o senhor pediu para não ser incomodado, mas...

- Shunrey, eu já te disse que não precisa me tratar por senhor.

- É uma questão de respeito, senhor Hyoga.

- Está bem, que seja! O que você estava dizendo?

- Aquele negociante americano, o senhor Halden Sharp, ligou novamente. Parece que quer marcar uma data para aquela reunião, virá à Grécia especialmente para isso. E o Shiryu perguntou se o senhor quer almoçar com ele e o senhor Milo hoje, está aguardando resposta.

- Agende a reunião com o Sharp para daqui a três semanas, envie as passagens para ele, reserve o melhor hotel da cidade, escale um de nossos veículos para ficar à disposição dele, com motorista, é claro. E contrate alguém para acompanhá-lo também, mostrar a cidade, essas coisas. Certifique-se se ele tem alguma preferência... Quanto ao Shiryu, diga que estou ocupado, o almoço fica para uma próxima oportunidade. Mais algum recado? – massageou o pescoço, estava cansado. Mal dormira nesses últimos dias, além de trabalhar como um louco e alimentar-se muito mal.

- Sim, ligaram da mansão hoje mais cedo...

- Quem era? – tentou ao máximo disfarçar sua expectativa.

- Ione. Parece que um dos cachorros adoeceu.

- Ela quer que eu o leve ao veterinário?

- Não senhor, o Ikki já se encarregou disso. Mas foram receitados alguns remédios e ela pediu que o senhor os comprasse. – Hyoga sentiu seu estômago se revirar apenas por ouvir o nome do homem que não saia de seus pensamentos.

- Pegue esse dinheiro e compre tudo que for necessário. Depois do almoço eu gostaria que você pegasse um dos carros da empresa e levasse o quanto antes os remédios para ela. – Hyoga percebeu que a secretária hesitou um pouco.

- Shunrey, algum problema?

- Não senhor, é que a Ione pediu que o senhor mesmo os levasse. Ela disse algo como 'Ele não pode fugir daqui pra sempre'.

- Diga a ela que estou ocupado, Shunrey. E que assim que eu puder irei vê-la. – mentiu. – Antes de sair você pode, por favor, encomendar um sanduíche pra mim? Aquele de sempre.

- Sim senhor. – disse antes de se retirar da sala.

**oOo**

Horas mais tarde, Hyoga ainda não tinha deixado seu escritório. Shunrey e quase todos do prédio já haviam se retirado. Pegou o telefone e começou a discar o número do celular de Ikki, mas não concluiu a ação, uma atitude comum nos últimos dias.

"Você é um frouxo, Hyoga. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele não te atender. E é claro que ele vai te atender, te ligou diversas vezes semana passada. Mas se ele atender, o que eu vou dizer?" pensou.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, quando teve a porta de seu escritório escancarada.

- Por Zeus, Milo! Quer me matar de susto?

- Quero te matar sim! E não precisa ser necessariamente de susto, Alexei Hyoga Yukida!

- Quando você me chama assim é porque o sermão vai ser longo...

- Duas semanas, Hyoga! Duas malditas semanas que eu pergunto o que está havendo com você e não obtenho resposta alguma! Eu prometi ao meu marido que não iria me intrometer demais na sua vida, mas agora já chega! Você não está comendo direito, está com olheiras enormes, trabalhando feito um escravo e praticamente passando a noite inteira nessa empresa. Eu quero saber agora, o que aconteceu com você! – Milo estava ofegante, tinha ensaiado diversas vezes esse discurso nos últimos dias.

Hyoga puxou Milo pela mão, indicando que se sentasse no enorme sofá preto, que ficava no canto de sua sala. Assim que ele se sentou, Hyoga deitou-se, acomodando a cabeça em seu colo. O russo não era de ter esse tipo de reação e isso assustou um pouco o amigo.

- O que aconteceu com você, Oga? – perguntou, enquanto acariciava os belos cabelos loiros de Hyoga.

- Eu fiz uma besteira sem tamanho.

- Estou ouvindo...

- Lembra daquele sábado em que eu combinei de sair com você e não pude por causa do ferimento do Shun?

- Lembro. A propósito, por que ele se feriu?

- Nós estávamos brigando, ele não queria que eu saísse com você e eu estava tentando convencê-lo de que não podia me tratar como um animal de estimação, que está à mercê das vontades dele. Então ele pegou o copo que estava segurando e bateu na pia, com toda a força. Lógico que o copo se espatifou na mão dele e fez um corte super profundo, teve que suturar e tudo...

- O Camus me contou. Mas é por isso que você está assim?

- Não. Naquele dia, o Ikki ligou lá pra casa, querendo conversar com o irmão. Daí eu acabei convidando-o para aparecer lá em casa mais tarde, pra gente ver um filme. – levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregando os olhos.

- E...?

- Sabe o que eu queria? A amizade dele! Eu sempre quis ser próximo dele, desde quando éramos crianças. Era um desejo secreto meu, ser amigo do Ikki, saber do que ele gostava, do que não gostava, estar perto quando ele sorria ou chorava, poder apoiar, abraçar, cuidar... Eu sempre quis ser importante pra ele, ser notado por ele, como o Shiryu era. Mas a gente só brigava, não podíamos nem ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Eu sempre admirei tanto aquele homem e nem sei o porquê. Quando eu o vi sentado na calçada em frente à mansão, naquele dia em que ele voltou pra casa, eu senti que era a hora de realizar o meu desejo. Eu estava diferente, ele também... Eu finalmente poderia me aproximar dele, coisa que significava tanto pra mim.

Era tão raro Hyoga desabafar desse jeito, que Milo preferiu não interromper.

- Quando ele foi lá pra casa naquele sábado, eu não tinha outras intenções, só queria a atenção dele, entende? Mas as coisas foram acontecendo totalmente fora do planejado. Eu acabei me atrasando, fui tomar banho muito tarde e tive de atender a porta só de toalha.

- Uau! Não podia ter uma recepção melhor, com esse corpão todo...

- Milo! Eu estou desabafando, aqui...

- Desculpa, continue que eu não te interrompo mais.

- Eu reparei que ele me secou um pouquinho quando eu abri a porta e não sei o que me deu, acabei cantando ele, provocando mesmo, só pra zoar... Mas é lógico que o Ikki é muito mais experiente nisso do que eu e virou o jogo completamente. Acabou que a gente viu o filme, batemos um papo super gostoso e eu o convidei pra dormir lá. Enquanto eu estava arrumando o quarto de hóspedes, ele dormiu no sofá. Quando fui acordá-lo, eu não resisti e dei em cima dele de novo. A gente acabou se beijando.

Milo soltou um assobio. Ao ver o olhar raivoso de Hyoga, passou os dedos sobre os lábios, como se os estivesse lacrando.

- Depois do beijo eu acabei brigando com ele, dizendo umas coisas super idiotas sobre ele ter me seduzido, essas coisas. Só porque ele me disse que não poderia mais fazer aquilo, que era só uma atração... Desde então eu estou com tanta vergonha dele que estou evitando ao máximo qualquer possibilidade de encontrá-lo.

- Terminou? – Hyoga fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ok! Você está me saindo um verdadeiro tarado, hein? E o Shun, onde estava?

- Dormindo. O que eu faço? – Hyoga realmente parecia transtornado.

- Ele mexe com você, não é?

- Não, não é isso. Ele é meu cunhado, Milo, a situação não pode continuar assim, o Shun pode reparar alguma coisa...

- Qual é o verdadeiro problema aqui, Hyoga?

- Como assim?

- O problema é você ter beijado o seu cunhado, a briga de vocês ou o fato de você estar louco para beijá-lo de novo?

Hyoga engoliu em seco.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você não lamentou em nenhum momento ter beijado o Ikki, mas sim ter brigado com ele por isso. E você está fugindo dele dessa forma, porque não sabe se vai conseguir disfarçar a atração que sente. Mas você não pode evitá-lo para sempre, Hyoga. Vocês têm de conversar. Então amanhã você vai até a mansão, vai se desculpar com ele pela briga e perguntar se o que rola entre vocês dois é só atração mesmo. E, dependendo da resposta dele, você vai descobrir o que fazer. Agora nós vamos nos levantar daqui, você vai para a minha casa, eu vou preparar algo bem gostoso pra comer e você vai finalmente colocar algo saudável nesse seu estômago, coisa que não fez pelas últimas duas semanas, só por causa de um beijo. Eu imagino se o cara tivesse transado com você, nós provavelmente estaríamos te enterrando agora, né? Seria emoção demais...

- Cala a boca, Milo! – Hyoga disse se levantando e abraçou o amigo, que também já estava de pé. – Obrigado por me ouvir.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui quando precisar de mim, Oga.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – Saíram em direção ao estacionamento.

**oOo**

Shiryu estava dentro de seu carro, parado em frente à mansão Kido. Já estava ali por uns bons quinze minutos, reunindo coragem para entrar na casa. Enfiou sua mão no bolso direito do paletó e retirou uma pequena caixinha de lá. Abriu-a, admirando a bela aliança de noivado que havia dentro dela. Aquela caixinha estava em seu bolso há mais de duas semanas e, apesar de inúmeras oportunidades perfeitas, ainda não entregara a aliança a quem ela deveria pertencer.

Há bem pouco tempo atrás, ele pediria Shunrey em casamento sem hesitar. Mas ultimamente sentia dúvidas a respeito de seus sentimentos, não tinha mais tanta certeza do que queria fazer de sua própria vida. E claro que a razão de sua inquietação tinha um nome: Ikki Amamiya.

Era por isso que estava ali, parado em frente à mansão Kido, nesta manhã. Depois de passar a noite em claro, decidira que resolveria sua situação com Ikki de uma vez por todas. Precisava enterrar aquele amor que sentira pelo outro para poder seguir em frente com sua vida.

Devolveu a caixinha ao seu bolso, saiu do carro e com um longo suspiro, adentrou o portão. Cumprimentou alguns seguranças, procurou pelos jardins, mas não encontrou Ikki. Perguntou a um jardineiro, que o informou que o Amamiya mais velho ainda não havia saído de seu quarto.

Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto, o mesmo que Ikki usava quando todos moravam na mansão. Quando a porta se abriu, pôde notar a surpresa do outro ao ver quem estava diante dele.

- Shiryu?

- Oi Ikki. Podemos conversar?

- Sim, claro. Entra... – abriu espaço para que o outro entrasse, deixando a porta entreaberta atrás de si.

- Eu te acordei?

- Não, eu estava lendo um livro. Queria ficar sozinho, um pouco.

- Se você preferir, eu posso voltar outra hora. – Shiryu fez menção de voltar para a porta.

- Não, fique. Nós realmente precisamos conversar... – Ikki escorou-se na cômoda, indicando a cama para que Shiryu se sentasse.

- Eu sei que não fui muito educado com você naquele dia, mas eu estava muito magoado e te ver de surpresa não melhorou nem um pouco a situação...

- Você teve todo o direito de desabafar daquela forma, eu não fui um bom amigo pra você.

- Eu nunca passei disso, não é? – O tom de Shiryu não era acusatório, mas calmo, sereno.

- Você era o meu melhor amigo, Shiryu. Eu amava você e ainda amo.

- Mas você me ama como um amigo, não é isso? O amor que você sente por mim é como o que você sente pelo seu irmão. Você quer o meu bem, quer me ver feliz, mas não me deseja como homem.

- Eu não poderia definir melhor. – Ikki media muito bem suas palavras, era uma situação delicada e ele não queria magoar ainda mais Shiryu.

- Por que você me usou, Ikki? – Havia dor em seus olhos.

- Eu não via o que estava fazendo com você. – respirou fundo e pensou um pouco, antes de continuar. – Eu era jovem, tolo, inconseqüente. Estava descobrindo a minha sexualidade e tinha mais interesse em me divertir. Nunca tive consciência do quanto poderia machucar alguém nesse processo. Você não foi o único que eu magoei Shiryu.

- Doeu tanto. Não só o fato de você ir embora, todas as outras coisas também. Quando você ficava com outras pessoas, ou quando vinha me procurar se não tinha mais ninguém disponível. Eu queria morrer cada vez que você me dizia que não estava me prometendo nada, que era um espírito livre. Você nunca foi capaz de me dizer uma palavra carinhosa sequer...

- E mesmo assim você se apaixonou por mim. Por quê?

- Você é um homem incrível, Ikki. O problema é que você não deixa ninguém ultrapassar esse muro que construiu em sua volta. Eu tinha esperança de que um dia você se abriria pra mim e me deixaria te amar.

- Eu sinto muito, por tudo o que te fiz.

- Você lembrou-se de mim, nesses seis anos?

- Todos os dias.

- Eu fui um bom amante?

Ikki estava comovido com a vulnerabilidade de Shiryu. O rapaz estava ali, diante dele, abrindo o seu coração. Fênix sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e segurou suas mãos entre as suas.

- Você foi maravilhoso, Shi. Eu realmente tentei te amar como você merecia, mas isso não é uma coisa que você programa. Não dá pra virar pro seu coração e dizer: 'Agora você vai amar fulano de tal'. A gente pode até tentar fazer isso, mas duvido que ele obedeça. – Shiryu tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Obrigado por ter me amado tanto, Shi. Você foi muito especial pra mim...

- Por que você foi embora, sem dizer nada?

- Eu não consegui me adaptar direito. Não ser mais um cavaleiro de Atena me deixou perdido, eu não tinha mais uma missão, um compromisso. Não sabia o que fazer da minha vida. Eu senti necessidade de sair, procurar algum lugar em que eu me encaixasse. Mas não consegui me encontrar em lugar nenhum, e percebi que devia ficar aqui, ao lado de vocês, minha família.

- Eu sempre achei que foi por minha causa.

- Eu não te disse nada, porque você teria me convencido a ficar, coisa que eu não queria.

- Foi bom ter vindo aqui, tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas. É bom saber que eu signifiquei alguma coisa pra você.

- Eu sempre vou me lembrar de nós dois com muito carinho, Shi. Mas nunca mereci você, o seu amor. Eu era egocêntrico demais. Sempre torci para que você encontrasse alguém melhor.

- Eu encontrei. A Shunrey é a minha luz. Ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir como ela faz, nem mesmo você. Eu a amo muito, Ikki, por isso vim aqui hoje. Eu precisava resolver nossos assuntos pendentes, para poder me entregar a ela por inteiro. Eu quero amá-la como ela merece.

- Eu fico feliz por vocês.

- Espero que você encontre alguém que consiga derrubar as suas barreiras, alguém que você consiga amar. – por alguma razão, Ikki lembrou-se do beijo de Hyoga novamente.

- Eu também espero encontrar alguém que me agüente. – os dois riram.

- Vou pedir a Shunrey em casamento hoje à noite.

- Meus parabéns, Shi. Espero do fundo do meu coração que ela te faça muito feliz.

- Ikki, eu preciso fechar esse ciclo, encerrar essa história dentro de mim. Eu posso tocar você uma última vez? Finalmente ter aquela despedida que nunca tivemos, seis anos atrás?

- Eu devo isso a você. – Ikki disse com um meio sorriso.

Shiryu fechou seus olhos e colou seus lábios aos de Ikki. Não era um beijo apaixonado, nem desejoso. Era lento, puro. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, Shiryu lembrou-se de como era quando se beijavam anos atrás. O beijo estava tão diferente, ou será que fora ele quem mudara? Sentia sim um calor gostoso pelo corpo, mas não era nada comparado ao que sentia antes.

Shiryu deslizou suavemente suas mãos pela face do outro, sentiu alguns fios de sua barba lhe espetarem e estranhou profundamente. Fazia tanto tempo que não beijava um homem e naquele momento sentiu falta da delicadeza de Shunrey, sua pele fina, os lábios doces. Separou-se de Ikki e abriu os olhos, sorrindo para o ex-amante.

- Obrigado, Ikki. Agora eu posso ver que finalmente superei você.

- Continuamos amigos?

- Você pode contar com a minha amizade, Ikki, para o que der e vier.

- Obrigado, Shiryu.

- Eu já vou indo, tenho que trabalhar...

- Você tem visto o Hyoga? – não podia evitar procurar notícias do loiro.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. O Oga tem fugido um pouco dos amigos esses dias. Ainda não descobri o motivo.

- Você acha que ele está feliz, Shi? Eu quero dizer, você acha que ele e o Shun vão conseguir se acertar?

Shiryu encarou Ikki, como se tentasse descobrir o que havia por trás daquela pergunta.

- Eu não sei, Ikki. Os dois estão se distanciando cada vez mais, não acho que tenha volta. O que me preocupa é o Shun.

- Por quê?

- Ele é infantil o suficiente pra fazer uma besteira se Hyoga deixá-lo. Na frente do russo ele se faz de forte, como se não se importasse, mas eu sei que o Shun é dependente dele e ainda não está pronto para deixá-lo ir.

- Obrigado pela informação. Foi de grande ajuda...

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Estava, mas não se preocupe com isso, porque não acontecerá mais.

- A gente se vê por aí, Ikki.

- Até mais, Shiryu.

**oOo**

Hyoga estava ansioso. Acordara no meio da madrugada e não conseguira mais dormir. Tinha uma sensação estranha, sabia que a conversa que teria com Ikki essa manhã seria mais importante do que realmente parecia. Estava decidido, pediria perdão pelas suas atitudes daquela fatídica noite, mas também sondaria os pensamentos do moreno, para saber se a atração que sentia era recíproca. Por isso estava tão ansioso, medo da resposta de Ikki. Mas não era medo da rejeição, isso ele estava até esperando. O problema é se o outro estivesse interessado em algo mais, como resolveria seus problemas com Shun? Será que os amigos aceitariam? Shiryu ficaria magoado?

Comeu rapidamente seu café da manhã e partiu rumo à mansão Kido. Assim que chegou, reconheceu imediatamente o carro de Shiryu estacionado na porta e sentiu um calafrio. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que as coisas não sairiam exatamente como ele havia planejado. Saiu de seu carro – um Audi Q7 – e entrou na casa cumprimentando os funcionários que encontrava pelo caminho com acenos de cabeça.

Ao entrar na casa, foi direto para a cozinha. Encontrou Ione ocupada, lavando a louça do café da manhã. Aproximou-se por trás e tapou seus olhos.

- Hummm, com esse perfume gostoso, só pode ser o Hyoga.

- Acertou! – abraçou a cozinheira.

- Estava morrendo de saudades de você, menino. O que aconteceu?

- Eu tive uns problemas, precisei me afastar um pouco...

- Você brigou com o Ikki?

- Como sabe?

- Ele estava cabisbaixo nesses últimos dias e como você não apareceu mais aqui, eu deduzi.

- Muito esperta você, hein. – abraçou-a novamente. – Mas eu vim fazer as pazes com ele hoje, espero que ele aceite minhas desculpas.

- Ele vai aceitar você vai ver...

- Falando nisso, onde ele está?

- No quarto. Está fechado lá desde cedo, só levantou pra tomar café e se fechou lá de novo.

- Eu vou até lá.

- Boa sorte.

Hyoga subiu as escadas rapidamente, mas à medida que se aproximava do quarto de Ikki, ouvira vozes. Aproximou-se devagar, tentando ouvir o que diziam, mas era impossível, pois falavam muito baixo. Quando parou em frente ao quarto de Ikki, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

A porta estava entreaberta e pode ver claramente Shiryu e Ikki se beijando sentados na cama. Ficou alguns instantes sem reação, mas assim que recobrou o controle sobre o seu corpo, saiu em disparada escada abaixo, não queria que soubessem que ele tinha visto a cena. Foi até a cozinha novamente.

- Ione, me faz um favor?

- Já voltou meu filho, tão rápido?

- Você me faz um favor? – ignorou a pergunta da mulher.

- Claro, o que você quiser.

- Não conta pro Ikki que eu estive aqui.

- Por que não, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só não quero que ele saiba que eu vim.

- T-Tudo bem, eu não digo. Você está bem meu filho? Quer um pouco de água?

- Não, eu tenho que ir.

Hyoga saiu apressadamente em direção ao seu carro, sem nem olhar pra trás. Entrou no veículo e saiu em disparada para o trabalho. Sentia-se um idiota, como pôde pensar que Ikki se importava com ele? A Ione disse que ele estava cabisbaixo esses dias, mas devia ser por causa de Shiryu, deveria estar procurando uma forma de retomar sua relação com o dragão. A raiva explodindo dentro de si era muito forte, mas só reparou que estava chorando quando sentiu seus olhos embaçarem por causa das lágrimas. Chegou à empresa e passou direto por todos, não falou com ninguém.

Quando passou por Shunrey, sentiu vontade de dizer a ela o que tinha visto. Afinal, era outra tola, assim como ele próprio. Mas desistiu rapidamente da idéia, não era de sua conta se Shiryu enganaria a moça ou não.

- Senhor Hyoga ligaram da...

- Agora não, Shunrey! – Interrompeu a moça, entrando em sua sala.

- Mas, senhor Hyoga...

- Eu disse que agora não! – bateu a porta e trancou.

Sentia-se sufocado, o ar não parecia entrar em seus pulmões. Estava tentando ser forte e se controlar, mas as lágrimas insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Desfez o nó da gravata, arrancou-a de seu corpo e arremessou em qualquer lugar. Fez o mesmo com o paletó. Abriu completamente os botões de sua camisa social, respirando com dificuldade, e deitou-se de costas no sofá, com os olhos fechados, tentando se acalmar, de alguma forma.

Enquanto isso, na mansão, Ikki foi até a cozinha, pegar um pouco de água.

- O que você vai fazer de almoço hoje, Ione? Só de imaginar eu já fico com fome...

- Ainda não sei Ikki. – notou certa frieza na mulher.

- Está tudo bem? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- E você ainda pergunta menino?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Ione.

- Por que o Oga saiu daqui chateado daquele jeito?

- O Hyoga esteve aqui? – não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

- É claro que esteve, Ikki. Ele me disse que tinha vindo fazer as pazes com você, mas logo depois saiu correndo daqui, transtornado. O que você fez Ikki?

- Nada, Ione, eu não fiz nada. Vai ver ele mudou de idéia e resolveu ir embora. – Voltou a subir as escadas, indo para o seu quarto.

Não iria entrar em detalhes com a mulher, mas sabia exatamente o que havia feito. Para Hyoga sair correndo da mansão, só poderia ter visto ele e Shiryu juntos, ou até mesmo o beijo. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim, se Hyoga pensasse que ele ainda era um canalha que só sabia usar as pessoas, manter-se-ia afastado e provavelmente continuaria tentando salvar sua relação com Shun.

Doía muito imaginar a decepção do loiro com ele, mas estava fazendo isso por seu irmão caçula, não poderia permitir que as coisas entre ele e Hyoga evoluíssem, sabendo que Shun sofreria com isso. Além disso, as palavras de Shiryu ecoavam em sua mente e ele também temia que Shun fizesse uma loucura se Hyoga o deixasse, principalmente se ele, Ikki, fosse o motivo.

No período da tarde, Ikki deu umas voltas pela cidade, olhando alguns apartamentos que estavam para alugar. Passou em frente ao prédio da Fundação Graad e teve de resistir ao máximo para não parar ali e procurar por Hyoga. Sabia que tinha de manter o loiro afastado, mas era mais difícil do que parecia.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar aquele beijo de sua cabeça. O cheiro de Hyoga, seu gosto, sua boca, o calor de seu corpo... Se fechasse os olhos seria capaz até mesmo de sentir tudo de novo, como se o estivesse beijando nesse exato momento.

Ikki estava confuso, ninguém jamais mexera com ele daquela forma. Não conseguia organizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Enquanto estava voltando distraído para o seu carro, depois de ver mais um apartamento na área central da cidade, esbarrou em alguém.

- Não olha por onde anda? – Ikki esbravejou, reconhecendo a pessoa logo em seguida. – Shaka?

- Desculpe-me, mas era você quem estava distraído. – passou a mão pelo ombro, massageando.

- Eu te machuquei? – Ikki perguntou, sem graça.

- Não foi nada. O que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Procurando um apartamento para alugar e você?

- Eu moro há duas quadras daqui.

- Sei. Bom, eu já vou indo, tenho mais dois apartamentos para olhar...

- Não é melhor contratar um corretor pra isso?

- Prefiro fazê-lo sozinho. Tchau.

- Espera! Você não quer ir até a minha casa, conversar um pouco? Você não me parece bem...

- Como assim?

- Dá pra sentir o seu estresse de longe...

- Conversar não vai acabar com o meu estresse, Shaka, acredite.

- Não me subestime, sou um ótimo ouvinte. E ainda posso te aconselhar sobre os seus problemas...

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Ikki olhou-o desconfiado.

- Só estou tentando ajudar...

- Eu fico lisonjeado, mas fica para outro dia. – disse virando-se para ir embora.

- Eu também preciso conversar com alguém. Você poderia me fazer esse favor? Não precisa ir a minha casa, podemos parar em algum lugar e tomar um chá... Vamos, Ikki, prometo a você que eu não mordo.

Ikki analisou um pouco a proposta. Ele realmente estava precisando se distrair um pouco, bater um papo com alguém poderia lhe fazer bem.

- Está bem.

Entraram em um pequeno café, há uma quadra dali. Sentaram-se em uma mesa um pouco mais isolada num canto, com uma imensa janela. Quando a garçonete surgiu, Shaka pediu um chá de ervas, enquanto Ikki pediu um cappuccino.

- Então, qual é o seu problema?

- É complicado...

- Ok, então. Eu posso começar contando os meus...

- Não podemos conversar sobre coisas mais simples?

- Como o que, por exemplo? O clima, o trabalho, as notícias do jornal de hoje de manhã? Pra quê, se nada disso tem importância pra mim? Sabe o que é pensar em alguém o tempo todo e não poder tê-lo com você? Você tem idéia do quanto isso é frustrante? – apesar do desabafo, a voz de Shaka permanecia impassível como sempre.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu sei sim... – Ikki suspirou

- Pelo visto temos o mesmo problema...

- Verdade. E quem é o seu problema ambulante? – perguntou o moreno.

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Ah, eu quero sim... E olha que eu não costumo ser curioso...

- Saga. – Shaka disse baixinho, olhando para a rua.

- Por essa eu não esperava...

- São poucas as pessoas que sabem, sempre fomos discretos com a nossa relação.

- Entendo. Vocês terminaram, é isso? – Ikki bebericou o seu cappuccino.

- Há dois meses, depois de seis meses de namoro...

- Vocês ficaram juntos por seis meses e ninguém sabia?

- Só algumas pessoas... – Shaka tomou um gole de chá.

- Caramba! Haja autocontrole.

- Na verdade nem é necessário tanto autocontrole assim.

- Por que vocês terminaram?

- Porque eu sou um idiota! – Shaka passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

- Me parece uma boa razão... – Ikki esboçou um sorriso.

- Não é isso, é que eu não confiei nele quando deveria e então ele terminou comigo.

- Não dá pra resolver isso pedindo desculpas? – Ikki arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Somos orgulhosos demais pra isso... – respondeu tristemente.

- Eu entendo... É aquela velha história de que alguém tem que ceder, mas nenhum dos dois vai dar o braço a torcer. Enquanto isso, ficam sofrendo pelos cantos...

Seguiu-se um longo momento de silêncio. Shaka olhava fixamente para seu chá, enquanto Ikki observava o movimento na rua.

- E você? Quem é o seu problema ambulante? – Shaka perguntou, atraindo a atenção do moreno para si.

- Já disse que é complicado. – Ikki tentou desconversar.

- Acho que sou capaz de compreender... – sorriu.

Ikki não estava acostumado a expor seus sentimentos com facilidade, nem mesmo diante de um amigo. Por essa razão, era difícil colocar em palavras a confusão que se formava em sua cabeça.

- Deixe-me te ajudar... – Shaka começou. – Você já me disse que o seu problema é uma pessoa, certo? E, sendo uma pessoa sobre a qual você tem dificuldade de falar comigo, deve ser alguém por quem você sente algo forte, como o amor... Estou chegando perto? – Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e Shaka continuou... – Pelo seu olhar triste e confuso, eu diria que você sofre de amor platônico ou amor proibido. É até um pouco óbvio na verdade, você pode ser mais transparente do que imagina...

- Amor é uma palavra muito forte, não sei ainda se é o que eu sinto.

- Tudo bem, simplifiquemos então... Você gosta de alguém. É correspondido?

- Acredito que sim.

- Proibido, então... Como nos melhores romances. – Shaka sorriu.

- Não chegará a ser um romance, eu acho. – Ikki hesitou por alguns instantes. – Ele é ótimo e me encanta como poucos, mas é comprometido com alguém importante demais pra mim. Se fosse há alguns anos eu ficaria com ele sem pensar nas consequências, mas acho que amadureci o suficiente para saber que de qualquer forma alguém vai sair ferido dessa história, então prefiro que esse alguém seja eu.

Provavelmente Shaka perceberia na hora de quem se tratava, mas Ikki preferiu omitir os nomes, era mais fácil desabafar assim...

- É complicado mesmo... Você tem razão ao pensar que alguém sairá machucado no processo. Mas, se a pessoa corresponde aos seus sentimentos, não deveria ter a chance de escolher com quem quer ficar?

- Eu não me sinto no direito de viver um romance com ele. Não posso sumir durante anos e voltar pra cá jogando a felicidade de alguém pro espaço... Sem contar que eu não sou bom em relacionamentos, seria muito pior se ele trocasse o relacionamento estável que tem hoje pra ficar comigo. Eu me sinto muito bem quando estou com ele e não é só atração física, adoro nossas conversas, o jeito dele, mas sei que não iríamos muito longe...

- Como você pode saber disso? Tudo pode acontecer, vocês poderiam formar um casal melhor, não quer descobrir?

- A questão aqui não é o que eu quero, mas sim o que eu posso ou não fazer. E definitivamente eu não posso roubar o namorado do meu irmão. – corou ao notar a gafe que cometera.

- Não fique assim, eu já sabia de quem estávamos falando. – Shaka o tranquilizou. – O Hyoga sabe como você se sente?

- Não. Pra falar a verdade, nesse momento ele deve me considerar um homem desprezível, que só sabe brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas... – Ikki disse tristemente.

- E por que você não muda essa imagem que ele tem de você, Ikki? – riu.

- É mais fácil assim. Ele fica no canto dele, eu fico no meu... Desse modo, ninguém sofre. – Ikki olhou o movimento na rua.

- Verdade. Por que você está transbordando alegria, não é? A sua felicidade chega a ser contagiante...

- Eu não me referi a mim. Eu quis dizer que o Hyoga e o Shun não vão sofrer se eu me mantiver afastado deles.

- O seu altruísmo me comove, Ikki. – Shaka zombou. – Quer dizer que você e o Hyoga não podem nem mesmo ser amigos? Você disse que gosta de estar perto dele, vai se privar disso?

- Não sei se conseguiria ser apenas amigo dele. A situação pode ficar complicada...

- Mais complicada do que já está? – Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Ikki depositou uma nota sobre a mesa e levantou-se – Obrigado pela atenção, Shaka. Foi bom conversar com um amigo.

- Não tem que agradecer. Se precisar conversar com alguém, pode me ligar. – Shaka estendeu um cartão para Ikki, onde havia seu nome e telefone junto com os dizeres "Acupunturista e Massagista".

- Obrigado. Tchau, Shaka!

- Tchau, Ikki.

Ikki saiu do café sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Como Shaka disse, ele não precisava se privar completamente da companhia de Hyoga. Talvez pudessem realmente ser amigos, nada mais que isso.

**Continua…  
**

N/A: Calma, não me matem! Devagar e sempre, esse é o lema… Esses dois vão desencantar, prometo! Só não sei quando… rsrsrs

Agradecimento especial para:** Suellen-san** e** liliuapolonio**. Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas!

Beijo grande a todos que estão acompanhando… E se não for pedir demais, deixem reviews?! Eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando…

Mamba


	7. Reaproximação

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Avisos: 1) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo, portanto alguns fatos e idades foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco OOC.

2) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia. Mas se é a sua praia, divirta-se.

Beta: Keiko Maxwell

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Uma semana depois...

Ikki tomava o seu café da manhã, quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto em seu celular.

_"Não se esqueça da reunião de hoje à noite. Dessa vez será na casa do Saga:_

_Okeanidon, 21 – Agios Sostis_

_Eu vou sair com uns amigos da faculdade hoje, portanto acho que não vou aparecer por lá. Mas espero que você vá, Ikki. Está precisando se divertir..._

_Beijos, Shun"_

Já estava esperando por essa mensagem, até com certa ansiedade, poderia dizer. Esperava resolver ao menos uma parte de seus problemas essa noite. Uma parte, porque era impossível resolver tudo de uma vez.

Estava vivendo um verdadeiro dilema e graças à conversa que tivera com Shaka, tinha chegado a três soluções diferentes: apesar de não saber direito o que sente por Hyoga, poderia tentar engatar um romance com ele, sem se importar com os sentimentos de Shun; Ou poderia se aproximar novamente do loiro, garantindo a amizade dele e contentando-se apenas com isso; E ainda tinha a terceira opção, a mais dolorosa em sua opinião: deixar as coisas como estavam, manter-se afastado de Hyoga e deixar que o loiro vivesse sua vida ao lado de Shun.

Era complicado tomar uma decisão. Não importa o que fizesse alguém sempre iria sofrer, seja ele, Hyoga ou Shun. Embora por um lado pensasse muito no bem estar de seu irmão, Ikki tinha certeza que não conseguiria abrir mão totalmente de Hyoga, afastar-se por completo dele.

Então Fênix fez um propósito para si mesmo, não estragaria a felicidade de Shun, roubando o namorado dele para si, mas também não se afastaria completamente. Ele iria reconquistar a confiança de Hyoga, retomaria a amizade com ele.

E, embora fosse difícil, contentar-se-ia apenas com isso, ficar próximo dele, fazer parte de sua vida. Afinal, era melhor do que nada, já que não podia ter o russo em seus braços. Ikki não entendia o porquê dessa necessidade de estar perto do loiro, mas já desistira de tentar compreender o que sentia há algum tempo.

Terminou de tomar o seu café da manhã e seguiu para o seu segundo dia de trabalho. Há dois dias havia sido contratado como fotógrafo em um renomado estúdio da cidade. Já tinha certa experiência na área, portanto não foi difícil conseguir a vaga.

Ele não precisava trabalhar por enquanto, pois Shun devolveu toda a quantia que Ikki havia transferido para sua conta há seis anos. E como o dinheiro ficou rendendo em uma conta poupança durante todo esse tempo, Ikki tinha uma boa quantia guardada. Mas mesmo assim ele resolveu arrumar um emprego para distrair-se, detestava ficar sem fazer nada.

Enquanto caminhava até a garagem, começou a colocar em prática o seu plano de reaproximação de seu russo favorito. Pegou seu celular e discou o número de Hyoga. Como era comum nesses últimos tempos, o loiro não atendeu.

_- Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa postal, deixe sua mensagem após o bip._

- Oi, sou eu. Eu sei que deveria ter deixado uma mensagem antes, mas não tive coragem. Resolvi respeitar a sua opção de não ter qualquer contato comigo. Mas já se passaram três semanas, não acredito que você ainda não suporte nem ouvir a minha voz... Acho que a essa altura a sua raiva já passou um pouquinho. Eu entendo que você ainda esteja chateado, mas eu preciso falar com você, pato. Preciso muito.

O moreno falava rápido, sabia que o espaço para a gravação era curto.

- Nós temos que esclarecer umas coisas, mas não quero conversar com a sua secretária eletrônica, quero conversar com você. Eu quero olhar nos seus olhos, pra que você veja que eu estou sendo verdadeiro. Então vou fazer o seguinte: Eu vou à reunião de hoje à noite e irei embora de lá às dez horas em ponto. Se você não quiser falar comigo, ou se ainda não estiver pronto para me ver, chegue um pouco mais tarde e não vai sentir nem o meu cheiro. Mas acho que já está mais do que na hora de conversarmos, não é? É isso, então. Espero te ver mais tarde, pato.

**oOo**

Hyoga estava em seu escritório, praticamente não saíra de lá essa semana, ignorando as queixas de Shun quanto a isso. Ainda estava chateado com Ikki, mas se sentia ridículo com isso. Não era como se fênix tivesse feito algo muito sério a ele, quer dizer, o que Ikki realmente fizera de errado? Retribuíra seu beijo, defendera-se das acusações infantis do loiro, retomara o seu relacionamento com Shiryu... O russo não tinha motivos para estar tão chateado, ou tinha?

Mas ainda assim ele continuava afastado de Ikki. Não atendia as suas ligações, evitou todas as oportunidades de ir até a mansão... Não é que ele não queria vê-lo, apenas não sabia lidar com a situação. Não sabia como encarar o moreno depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Seu celular vibrou e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o nome do objeto de seus pensamentos piscando no visor. Ignorou a chamada, não sabia o que dizer a ele, ainda não estava pronto. Estranhou ao ver que instantes depois o telefone vibrara novamente, anunciando uma nova mensagem de voz. Em três semanas, fênix nunca havia deixado uma mensagem, geralmente ele desistia por um tempo e tentava ligar mais tarde. Hyoga ficou segurando o aparelho em suas mãos por cinco minutos, antes de resolver escutar a mensagem.

Não podia acreditar no que ouvira, ele agira como uma criança mimada e quem assumia toda a culpa era Ikki. Ficara bem claro na mensagem que o moreno queria se desculpar, se redimir. Mas pelo quê? Fora tirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu umas batidas na porta.

- Entre, Shunrey.

- Sou eu, Hyoga. Eu pedi que a Shunrey não me anunciasse. – Shiryu entrou na sala, com alguns papéis em sua mão.

- Ela não devia ter obedecido a você. O patrão dela sou eu. – Hyoga disse ríspido. – O que você quer?

- Eu trouxe alguns currículos de candidatos para a vaga de motorista. Achei que você gostaria de analisá-los comigo. – Shiryu estava sem graça.

- Eu confio no seu julgamento, você pode fazer isso sozinho. Mais alguma coisa?

- O que eu te fiz, Hyoga? – apoiou as duas mãos em cima da mesa, fitando o loiro. Os olhos do russo desviaram imediatamente para a sua mão direita, encarando a brilhante aliança em seu dedo anelar.

- Você ficou noivo, meus parabéns! Quem é o felizardo? – o seu tom era de puro sarcasmo.

- Como assim?! Você sabe que eu namoro a Shunrey há anos. Quem mais poderia ser?

- Não sei, você namora a garota há anos, mas agora que o Ikki voltou... – não queria falar assim com o amigo, mas a sua raiva estava incontrolável.

- Você está insinuando o quê?

- Não estou insinuando nada, eu vi! – sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao se lembrar da cena.

- Seja mais claro, por favor... – Shiryu estava confuso.

- Eu vi vocês dois bem empolgadinhos no quarto dele na semana passada. Nem repararam que eu estava lá.

Shiryu pensou um pouco.

- O que você viu? O beijo?

- Sim. – disse rispidamente.

- Tem certeza que você enxergou direito? Porque o beijo que eu dei no Ikki não foi nem um pouco empolgadinho! – Shiryu falava baixo, tinha medo de Shunrey escutar alguma coisa.

- Você pretende enganar a Shunrey por quanto tempo? Porque agora que você e o Ikki voltaram, eu acho que ela merece saber o que está acontecendo...

- E quem disse pra você que eu voltei com o Ikki?

- Eu vi vocês dois se beijando, Shiryu! – aumentou o seu tom de voz.

- Fale baixo! Ou você quer acabar com o meu noivado? Então é só por causa daquele beijo que você tem me tratado dessa forma a semana inteira? - Shiryu sentou-se na cadeira de frente à mesa de Hyoga e para a surpresa do loiro, ele sorria.

- De que você está rindo? Ou melhor, de quem? De mim ou da Shunrey?

- De você, meu amigo. Você distorceu completamente o que viu...

- Como é que eu poderia distorcer um beijo, Shiryu? – Hyoga estava mais calmo, o que melhorou consideravelmente o clima na sala.

- Simples, o que você viu era na verdade um beijo de despedida, não de recomeço.

- Como assim?

- Eu fui até lá conversar com o Ikki, enterrar de vez nosso romance. Eu tinha algumas perguntas e precisava ouvir suas respostas, antes de seguir com a minha vida. E antes de ir embora, eu pedi um beijo a ele, para me despedir mesmo, sabe? E foi bom eu ter feito isso, porque assim descobri que já não sinto todo aquele amor que sentia por ele. Eu finalmente superei.

- Então vocês não voltaram?

- Por que nós faríamos isso, Hyoga? O Ikki nunca me quis e eu estou bem demais com a minha Shunrey. – ergueu sua mão direita, indicando a aliança.

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e pôs as duas mãos no rosto, suspirando audivelmente.

- Shiryu, me desculpa! Eu fui um idiota com você... Eu só tenho feito coisas erradas ultimamente.

- Você foi um idiota mesmo, não posso negar. Mas eu perdôo você, Yukida. Desde que você me conte o que está havendo entre você e o Ikki.

Hyoga corou imediatamente.

- Não está acontecendo nada, por quê?

- Eu cresci com você, Hyoga. Você sempre foi muito bom em controlar suas emoções e a única pessoa capaz de tirar você do sério era o Ikki. Sempre foi assim. E pela sua reação agora a pouco, eu acho que ainda é. Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não posso, Shi. Porque nem eu mesmo sei.

- E você pretende descobrir?

- Ainda não sei. Está tudo tão confuso...

- Posso te dar um conselho?

- Claro.

- Essa história é bem complicada, Oga. Então vá com calma, ok? Pense muito no que você vai fazer, tem outra pessoa envolvida nisso e pelo que eu conheço de você e do Ikki, sei que a última coisa que vocês gostariam é de que o Shun saísse magoado dessa história.

- Eu sei. Eu não vou me precipitar, pode deixar. Agora vamos analisar esses currículos?

- Claro.

**oOo**

Shun olhou-se no espelho novamente, ajeitando pela última vez os longos cabelos castanhos que se encontravam soltos, caídos sobre os ombros. Estava animado, pois combinara de se encontrar com o pessoal da faculdade em um dos bares badalados de Atenas e seria muito bom distrair-se com amigos da sua idade.

Falando assim poderia até parecer que ele não gostava de sair com os ex-cavaleiros, mas é que de todos ali ele era o mais novo, sendo que a diferença de idade com alguns era bem grande. Devido a isso, muitas vezes era tratado como uma criança, coisa que detestava. Pegou sua carteira e as chaves de casa sobre a cômoda e saiu, encontrando Hyoga sentado no sofá da sala.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ir, Hyoga? Não quero deixar você sozinho em casa... – sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

- Vá se divertir com os seus amigos, não precisa se preocupar comigo! Eu não vou ficar em casa essa noite. – Hyoga sorriu.

O rosto de Shun ficou lívido no mesmo instante.

- O quê? Aonde você vai? – perguntou irritado.

- Como assim, aonde eu vou? Vou à casa do Saga, que pergunta Shun! – Hyoga riu.

- Mas você vai até lá sem mim?

- Qual o problema? Você também não vai sair com os seus amigos? Por que eu não posso ver os meus? – Hyoga disse calmamente, não queria briga hoje.

- Por que você não vem comigo? Os meus amigos gostam de você, vai ser muito legal... Você saiu com a gente só duas vezes, Hyoga. Está me devendo isso... – exagerou um pouco no tom manhoso.

- Hoje não, Shun. Quem sabe na próxima?

Shun colocou sua carteira e as chaves sobre a mesa, quando fazia menção de tirar os sapatos, foi parado por Hyoga.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu não vou. Ficarei em casa com você.

- Não vou ficar em casa, Shun. E você já marcou com seus amigos, é melhor não deixá-los esperando. – Hyoga acariciou os cabelos do namorado.

- Fica em casa hoje, por favor. Eu não quero que você vá lá sozinho...

- Por que não? Eu não entendo essa sua cisma, Shun. O que você acha que vai acontecer? Estarei no meio de amigos, dos nossos amigos...

-Me promete que vai ficar em casa hoje? Promete, Hyoga! – Shun abraçou Hyoga, exasperado.

- Eu não vou te prometer isso...

- Então promete que vai pensar nisso? Em ficar aqui me esperando? – olhou nos olhos do loiro.

- Olha, Shun...

- Se você não prometer, eu não vou sair daqui. Você promete?

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas na casa do Saga, Shun. Realmente preciso ir até lá, mas posso tentar voltar rápido. Contenta-se com isso?

- Tenho escolha?

- Não.

- Sendo assim eu me contento. Já vou indo, então. – Shun beijou Hyoga. – Ah, já ia me esquecendo, eu tenho de pegar uma coisa lá dentro. Volto logo...

Shun voltou para o quarto, pegou a carteira de Hyoga e as chaves do carro e escondeu no fundo da gaveta de suas próprias meias. Sorriu e voltou para a sala.

- Encontrou o que procurava? – Hyoga perguntou, ao vê-lo de volta a sala.

- Claro. Eu já vou...

- Eu posso te deixar lá de carro, Shun.

- Não precisa fazer isso, amor. Eu vou de táxi mesmo... – apressou-se em dizer.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Tchau, amor!

- Tchau, Shun.

Ao chegar à portaria do prédio, Shun pensou melhor no que fizera. Sabia que estava errado, mas era mais forte do que ele, a idéia de deixar Hyoga soltinho por aí não lhe agradava nem um pouco. E sem carro, dinheiro ou documentos, ficaria impossível do loiro ir até a casa de Saga, que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Depois ele inventava uma desculpa qualquer para o namorado, se fingiria de bobo, ou choraria. Isso sempre funcionava com o russo.

Parou um táxi e rumou para o bar onde encontraria os amigos. Chegando ao local, logo avistou June e Jabu, sentados em uma mesa do lado de fora. Aproximou-se dos dois, sorridente.

- Fui eu que demorei demais ou vocês madrugaram, hein? – falou abraçando os amigos.

- Você que demorou demais, como sempre... – Jabu brincou.

- Não ligue pra ele, Shun. Os outros ainda não chegaram... – June disse enquanto Shun sentava-se ao lado de Jabu.

Pediram mais cerveja, refrigerante e um copo adicional para Shun.

Vinte minutos depois, chegaram os outros: Nachi, Retsu e Geki. Conversaram animadamente, brincando, contando histórias e se divertindo. Após algum tempo, resolveram ir até uma boate, pra fechar a noite.

- Já que nós temos três carros, podemos nos dividir em duplas. – Jabu manifestou-se – Nachi vai com Retsu, Geki leva a June e eu levo o Shun. O que acham?

- Eu acho que essa é a sua desculpa pra ficar sozinho com o Shun. – Retsu provocou, arrancando risos de todos.

- O que posso dizer? Acho que sou bem previsível, não é? – Jabu sorriu, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Shun.

Dentre todos ali, Shun considerava Jabu seu melhor amigo. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes pudera contar com seu ombro amigo, seus conselhos e carinho. O fato de serem os únicos homossexuais do grupo uniu-os ainda mais, o que gerou várias brincadeiras por parte dos outros, insinuando um relacionamento além de amizade entre os dois, mas sempre levavam a situação na brincadeira.

Entretanto, já fazia algum tempo que percebera certa mudança de atitude por parte do amigo, algumas vezes o pegara olhando para si com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ou alguns toques ocasionais em suas mãos e pernas. E já não era capaz de distinguir se as brincadeiras do outro eram mentira ou verdade.

- Vamos, então? – June chamou.

- Vamos! – Retsu assentiu.

Enquanto os outros seguiam em direção aos carros, Jabu bebia lentamente seu último copo de refrigerante, sendo atentamente observado por Shun.

- Você está precisando conversar, não é? – Jabu sorriu.

- Não, eu estou bem... – Shun desconversou.

- Eu conheço você, Shun. Ultimamente você anda incomodado com alguma coisa, por que não me diz o que é? Ou melhor, deixe-me adivinhar... Está enfrentando problemas com o Hyoga, não é isso?

- Que novidade! – Shun disse triste.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Ele vai me deixar, eu sinto isso... Você tem que ver como ele ficou estranho e distante nas últimas semanas... Eu sei que estou perdendo ele, Jabu.

- Talvez você deva deixá-lo ir então, Shun.

Shun olhou surpreso para o amigo, não esperava esse tipo de conselho.

- Eu explico: ultimamente quando você pensa no seu namorado o que te vem à cabeça? Medo, não é? Medo de perdê-lo, de fazer algo que ele não seja capaz de perdoar, medo de alguém estar de olho nele, medo de não conseguir consertar essa relação... Você sempre diz que conquistar o Hyoga foi muito difícil e que por isso ele te inspira a correr atrás dos seus sonhos... Mas será que você ainda não reparou que está deixando tudo de lado para manter aquele cara ao seu lado? É essa a vida que quer para você? Passar vinte e quatro horas do seu dia vigiando os passos de alguém?

- Não é bem assim, eu não fico vigiando ele o tempo todo... Eu... – Não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois seu telefone começou a tocar. Shun sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver no visor do celular o nome de Hyoga.

- Oi, Oga.

- Você escondeu as minhas coisas? – a voz de Hyoga era calma, mas firme.

- Que coisas? – fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... Onde está a minha carteira, Shun?

- Eu não vou dizer... – sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e o olhar apreensivo de Jabu sobre si.

- Eu não posso me atrasar hoje, Shun, não hoje... Por favor, me diga onde estão as minhas coisas. – a voz de Hyoga impassível.

- Eu não sei onde estão... – soltou um soluço.

- Shun, eu preciso saber. Eu já te disse que não vou demorar lá, mas eu preciso ir. Onde você deixou as minhas coisas?

- Eu só digo quando voltar para casa. Você me disse que iria pensar, Oga... Eu te pedi que você não fosse lá hoje e você prometeu.

- Eu prometi que não demoraria, apenas isso. Você vai ou não me dizer onde estão minha carteira e as chaves do meu carro?

- Eu não vou dizer! Você pode até ficar com raiva de mim, mas eu não vou dizer. – a essa altura, Shun já chorava copiosamente.

- Muito bem, já que é assim eu encontro sozinho. Boa noite, Shun. – desligou o telefone.

Logo após, Shun debruçou-se sobre a mesa e permitiu-se chorar tudo o que tinha vontade. Jabu colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e puxou-o para si apoiando-o em seu peito, sem se importar com as pessoas em volta. Shun envolveu-o pela cintura enquanto o outro beijava sua testa e acariciava seus cabelos. Alguns minutos depois, quando o virginiano finalmente cessou seu choro, os dois se separaram.

- Vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – Jabu questionou.

- Eu fiz besteira... – Shun abaixou a cabeça.

- Que tipo de besteira? – com a mão no queixo do virginiano, ergueu delicadamente sua cabeça.

- Escondi a carteira e a chave do carro do Oga, pra que ele não saísse hoje.

Jabu teve uma crise de riso.

- Para, Jabu! Isso não tem graça nenhuma, o meu namoro está em jogo...

- Desculpa, Shun. Mas é engraçado sim, porque parece coisa que uma garota de treze anos faria... E você não tem treze anos, muito menos é uma garota. Honestamente, isso é muito cômico. – Jabu ainda ria muito.

- Não fala assim... Eu sei que fiz errado, mas não consegui controlar o impulso.

- Eu sou seu amigo, Shun. Se eu não te falar a verdade, quem vai fazer isso? – Jabu olhou nos olhos do virginiano.

- É melhor a gente ir, o pessoal vai estranhar se demorarmos muito. – Shun levantou-se da cadeira, irritado.

- Não foge de mim, Shun. Eu só quero te ajudar.

- Eu pensei que pelo menos você ficaria ao meu lado, Jabu. Mas até mesmo você acha que eu faço mal para o meu namorado, que eu não sirvo para o Hyoga...

Jabu segurou a mão de Shun.

- Muito pelo contrário, eu não considero o Hyoga bom o suficiente para você... Mas, se você realmente não quer falar sobre isso agora, eu faço a sua vontade. Só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui para você, seja para conversar, aconselhar, alegrar, o que for... Vamos? – levantou-se também e puxou Shun em direção ao seu carro.

Na boate, Jabu não voltou a tocar no assunto, pois Shun ainda estava meio chateado com ele. O virginiano, por sua vez, tentava de todas as formas se divertir com os amigos e esquecer o que tinha feito, conseguindo seu intento após inúmeras doses de tequila.

Após várias tentativas, Jabu não conseguiu fazer com que Shun parasse de beber e restara apenas uma opção: ficar de olho no garoto para que ele não se metesse em nenhuma encrenca. E foi isso o que o escorpiano fez durante toda a noite.

**oOo**

Saga possuía uma bela casa na região litorânea de Atenas. A residência era ampla, toda decorada em cores claras e nos fundos havia um deck que dava acesso a uma praia pouco movimentada. Era nesse deck que Ikki se encontrava nesse momento.

Já fazia algum tempo que estava ali sozinho, olhando o mar e pensando. Interagira pouco com os amigos essa noite, menos do que o de costume. Mas ainda assim, poucos perceberam a diferença em seu comportamento, apesar do seu nervosismo ser indisfarçável.

Olhou novamente o relógio, devia ser a vigésima quinta vez que o fazia desde que pisara naquele local. O objeto marcava nove horas e quarenta e nove minutos, faltavam onze minutos para que Ikki fosse embora. _"Ele não vem",_ pensou.

- Eu amo a vista desse lugar. – ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida Ikki não se virou, mas sorriu amplamente, aliviado.

- Oi, pato. – disse sorrindo quando Hyoga parou ao seu lado, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Desculpe o atraso, eu tive uns contratempos...

- Sem problema, você ainda está dentro do prazo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Mesmo com todas as coisas que deviam ser resolvidas entre eles, não era um silêncio incômodo, era confortável até. Nenhum dos dois sentia-se pressionado a dizer algo, sabiam o que queriam dizer um ao outro e somente estavam procurando as palavras certas.

- Quer dar uma volta pela praia? – Hyoga perguntou.

- C-Claro. – Ikki hesitou um pouco. Se onde estavam já era distante dos outros, na praia então nem se fala. Não confiava em si mesmo tanto assim para ficar tão próximo de Hyoga, longe de tudo e todos. Afinal de contas, todo homem tem seus limites, não é? E o limite de Ikki parecia acabar assim que via aquele lindo sorriso do loiro.

Caminharam pela areia, lado a lado. Hyoga tirara os sapatos, carregando-os em sua mão direita. Por todo o caminho que faziam, Ikki manteve sua cabeça baixa, formulando o que diria e não percebendo os olhares do loiro sobre si.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em vir à casa do Saga? – Hyoga comentou. – É uma das poucas vezes que eu tenho oportunidade de vir à praia. Mas não é a mesma coisa, curtir esse lugar durante o dia deve ser bem melhor. Ainda assim, é tão reconfortante tudo isso, o barulho das ondas, o cheiro do mar, a textura da areia... Eu me preocupo tanto com o trabalho, a casa, o Shun, que me esqueço de parar um pouco e observar essas coisas. Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de ser o cara com vinte e três anos mais velho que existe... – Hyoga sentou-se na areia, sendo acompanhado por Ikki.

- Pato, eu quero me desculpar com você por... – foi impedido de continuar quando Hyoga tapou sua boca com a ponta dos dedos.

- Se tem alguém aqui que deve desculpas, esse alguém sou eu. Eu errei com você, com o Shun e até mesmo com o Shiryu. – Hyoga ainda mantinha sua mão sobre a boca de Ikki. – O estranho é que eu sempre sou um cara controlado, sabe? Eu não costumo agir por impulso, sem pensar. Sou daquelas pessoas que analisam tudo, pensam demais e acabam não fazendo nada. Mas ultimamente eu tenho feito as burradas primeiro e me arrependido depois. Desculpe-me frango, eu fui infantil, mimado e cruel.

Hyoga deslizou sua mão pela face do moreno.

- Eu estava carente naquele dia. E por Zeus, eu ainda estou. Carente de afeto, amor, carinho. Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, a gente sentou e bateu um papo tranqüilo, sem brigas... Você é um homem interessante e muito bonito. Eu confundi as coisas e acabei usando você pra suprir a minha carência.

- Por que achou que poderia me usar?

- Eu não pensei que você me rejeitaria, sempre teve fama de galinha, que dá em cima de todo mundo. E esse foi outro erro meu, te julgar. Mas ao contrário do que eu imaginava você foi muito mais sensato e fez a coisa certa, me afastou. Eu nunca traí o seu irmão antes disso e foi bom você ter evitado que o pior acontecesse.

Depois de uma pausa, o loiro continuou:

- Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, mas me senti tão rejeitado e ridículo, que eu quis ser cruel, eu quis ferir você, quis que se sentisse mal como eu estava me sentindo... É por isso que me afastei essas semanas, não vou negar que ainda me sinto mal pela rejeição, mas fugi muito mais pela vergonha, não sabia como te encarar depois do que aconteceu.

- Eu também errei, loiro. Como você mesmo disse, eu te enviei sinais errados. Eu sabia que você estava carente e ainda te provoquei daquele jeito. – Ikki posou sua mão sobre a de Hyoga e delicadamente a retirou de seu rosto. – Eu me deixei levar pelo momento, mas deveria ter me controlado.

- Sinto muito pelas minhas atitudes frango, eu me joguei em cima de você. Deve ter me achado ridículo, não é?

- Nunca. – os dois sorriram. – Pato, sobre o que você viu na mansão...

- O Shiryu já me explicou tudo. Não que fosse da minha conta ou que eu tivesse o direito de ficar chateado com aquilo, mas confesso que me incomodou. Ele me explicou o que realmente aconteceu, então está tudo bem agora...

- Por que você saiu correndo de lá?

- Agi sem pensar. – Hyoga riu. – Aquilo me incomodou e não sei direito o porquê. Mas eu sabia que não era correto entrar no quarto e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, até porque eu pensei que vocês tinham reatado. Estava sobrando ali, por isso fui embora.

- Não faria sentido eu reatar com o Shiryu, loiro. Nós não nos amamos... Não dessa forma que você pensa.

- Eu sei disso agora, ele me disse. Olha, você não tem de se explicar pra mim, esse assunto não me diz respeito.

- Eu quero me explicar. Eu não sou mais aquele tipo que usa as pessoas e joga fora. Não me agrada o fato de você tirar conclusões erradas a meu respeito.

- Por quê?

- Eu quero a sua amizade, loiro. Quero ser próximo de você.

- Eu também.

- Então está tudo resolvido? Somos amigos de novo? – Ikki arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que sim. – sorriram um para o outro. – Frango, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta meio besta?

- Fala, pato! – Ikki disse, rolando os olhos.

- Se eu não estivesse com o Shun, aquela noite teria terminado da mesma forma? Você teria me rejeitado do mesmo jeito?

Ikki engoliu em seco. Estava torcendo para a conversa não tomar esse rumo. Mas talvez fosse inevitável, estavam ali para resolver todos os assuntos pendentes nessas últimas semanas e aquele beijo com certeza era o maior deles.

- Eu não rejeitei você, loiro. Não podíamos ter feito aquilo, você sabe...

- Você não me respondeu.

- Você é um cara incrível, pato. Parece até que não tem um espelho sequer na sua casa, porque só assim pra você não saber o quanto é lindo e desejável.

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, sem graça. Ikki tocou seu queixo delicadamente, forçando sua cabeça pra cima e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Se você não fosse comprometido, – continuou o moreno. – Aquela noite teria sido diferente, sim. Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de te arrastar pro teu quarto e transar com você a noite inteira. Mas no dia seguinte, pato, não daria certo. Porque você exigiria de mim muito mais do que eu poderia te oferecer e então você sentiria na própria pele a minha habilidade em destruir meus relacionamentos.

Sem querer, Ikki respondera mais do que Hyoga esperava. Então era isso o que ele sentia: somente uma atração. O loiro não era diferente dos outros que passaram pelos braços de Ikki, seria apenas mais um na cama do moreno e abrir mão de um relacionamento sério para servir de brinquedo para alguém, não parecia uma opção interessante. A amizade que lhe era oferecida, no entanto, não hesitaria em aceitá-la.

- Às vezes a sua sinceridade me assusta. – Hyoga falou olhando nos olhos de Ikki.

- Isso é uma exclusividade sua. – Ikki virou-se para frente, observando o oceano.

- O quê? O susto?

- A minha sinceridade. – olhou brevemente para Hyoga, antes de voltar seus olhos para o mar. – Não costumo me abrir assim para as pessoas. Mas com você eu não sei o que acontece, sinto vontade de responder as suas perguntas, simples assim.

- Bom saber disso!

- Não vai abusar, Barbie!

- Barbie é a pu...

- Shhhh! – Ikki tapou a boca de Hyoga com uma de suas mãos. – Eu vou perguntar ao Saga se ele tem sabão em pó, pra gente lavar essa sua boca suja.

- Idiota!

Ikki se levantou, parando em frente ao loiro e estendendo a mão direita para ele.

- Vem, é melhor a gente voltar. Antes que os caras pensem besteira da gente.

Hyoga aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e Ikki o puxou com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, fazendo com que os corpos ficassem próximos. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, antes do moreno se afastar e caminhar devagar em direção a casa.

- E então, frango? O que você tem feito nestas últimas semanas? Alguma novidade?

- Não muitas. Eu engordei quatro quilos por culpa da Ione, ainda não encontrei um apartamento que seja do meu agrado e comecei a trabalhar há dois dias.

- Sério? Onde?

- No Electra Studio, como fotógrafo freelancer.

- Que ótimo!

- É. Não é o melhor emprego do mundo, mas eu estou gostando, pelo menos por enquanto...

- Que bom! Sabe, tem um apartamento há umas três quadras do meu, que é a sua cara. Eu acho que está para alugar...

- Como você sabe que é a minha cara?

- Quando eu estava procurando um apê dei uma olhada nele. É bem bonito, fiquei até na dúvida entre um e outro, mas acabei escolhendo esse em que moro agora. Se você quiser eu te levo pra dar uma olhada...

- O aluguel é muito caro?

- Não, é até bem razoável.

- Então eu quero vê-lo. Já não agüento mais percorrer a cidade inteira procurando um lugar legal.

- Podíamos ir até lá amanhã. O que você acha?

- Mas nós não temos que agendar uma visita com o dono?

- Eu conheço a dona de lá, ela mora no apartamento em frente.

- Então por mim está ótimo. Como faremos? A gente se encontra onde?

- Eu busco você na mansão. Por volta das nove da manhã está bom pra você?

- Perfeito.

**oOo**

Jabu estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio onde Shun morava. Fizera questão de deixar o amigo em casa, pois ele não estava em condições de sequer pegar um táxi. O virginiano não era muito acostumado a beber e realmente exagerara na tequila esta noite.

- Quer que eu suba com você, Shun? – Jabu se ofereceu, vendo a dificuldade do outro em abrir a porta do carro.

- Você está querendo é me agarrar lá em cima, seu safadinho... – volveu Shun, falando meio embolado.

- Eu não abusaria de você neste estado... – riu.

- Tá bom, eu acredito. Mas você não precisa subir, eu estou bem... – Shun falava dando tapinhas leves no rosto de Jabu.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me liga...

- Obrigado. – Shun abraçou o amigo e desceu do carro.

O virginiano precisou da ajuda do porteiro para chamar o elevador, mas o pior foi abrir a porta de seu apartamento, tarefa que demorou uns bons minutos. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, já foi logo chamando por Hyoga e rapidamente percebeu que o loiro não estava em casa.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, levou um baita susto. Todas as suas gavetas estavam completamente reviradas, algumas peças pelo chão, roupas emboladas, um verdadeiro caos. Hyoga realmente falara sério quando disse que encontraria suas coisas sozinho.

- Você me paga, Hyoga! – foi até a sala e pegou o telefone.

**oOo**

Na casa de Saga...

Hyoga e Ikki entraram na casa, pegaram bebidas e passaram boa parte da noite conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Era incrível como se sentiam a vontade perto um do outro. O moreno estava sentado no parapeito do deck e o loiro, que já havia calçado seus sapatos, estava em pé ao lado dele, observando o mar.

- Vamos fazer um jogo, frango?

- Que tipo de jogo? – olhou para o russo desconfiado.

- Um jogo de perguntas pra gente se conhecer melhor, agora que somos amigos.

- A gente já se conhece bem, pato. – tornou Ikki.

- Isso não é verdade. Você não sabe quase nada a meu respeito, frango, e nem eu de você.

- E como funciona esse jogo? – perguntou Ikki.

- É como no jogo da verdade, só que sem desafios e com o número de perguntas limitado. Você pode me fazer vinte perguntas e eu a você.

- Perguntas pessoais ou coisas simples?

- As duas coisas. O jogo fica mais legal quando se faz perguntas pessoais, mas pode perguntar coisas simples, também. Mas devem ser perguntas diretas e não vale mentir nas respostas.

- E como você vai saber que eu estou dizendo a verdade?

- Eu confio em você.

- Não deveria! – Ikki provocou.

- Eu vou arriscar! – Hyoga sorriu.

- Está bem! Vamos fazer esse seu jogo idiota! Você começa...

- Ok! – parou para pensar um pouco. – Qual o seu lugar favorito?

Ikki começou a rir.

- Olha frango, não precisa jogar se não quiser! – Hyoga irritou-se.

Ao ver a real irritação do outro, Ikki logo se recompôs. Era um jogo bobo, na opinião dele, mas parecia significar alguma coisa para o loiro. Então jogaria nem que fosse apenas para fazer Hyoga feliz.

- Eu já viajei para muitos lugares, pato, em cada um deles tenho um lugar favorito. Mas aqui em Atenas, é um parque privado próximo da mansão Kido, onde eu costumava ir quando criança. Quando anoitecia e trancavam o portão, eu pulava o muro e ficava lá sozinho, curtindo o silêncio, aquela paz que parecia tão distante da gente. Depois eu fui enviado para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte e nunca mais pisei no lugar. Nem sei se ainda existe. Devem ter construído um condomínio de luxo ou algo assim, tem tanto tempo.

Bom, o jogo não era tão bobo assim, Ikki admitia. Acabara de revelar ao loiro algo muito pessoal, sem esforço algum. E olha que ainda faltavam dezenove perguntas. Estava ficando com medo do que estava por vir.

- Sua vez, frango.

Não sabia o que perguntar. Não que não tivesse interesse em saber do loiro, mas tinha medo de enviar sinais errados para ele. Aquela situação poderia tornar-se desastrosa, dependendo da pergunta que fizesse.

- O que mudaria em você se pudesse? – Nem muito pessoal e nem muito simples, combinação perfeita.

- Fisicamente, na minha personalidade ou na minha vida?

- Nos três! – Ikki respondeu divertido.

- Fisicamente, eu engrossaria minhas canelas.

- As canelas?! Sério? – Ikki gargalhou.

- Por quê? Você acha que tem alguma outra coisa a ser melhorada aqui? – pôs a mão sobre o próprio peito, enquanto perguntava ao moreno.

- Continua respondendo a pergunta, pato! – fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta do outro.

- Foi você que me interrompeu... – protestou Hyoga.

- Está bem, desculpa! Só continua, vai.

- Na minha personalidade, eu seria menos dramático... – olhou desafiador para Ikki, quando esse abriu a boca com a menção de fazer um comentário. – E na minha vida, eu traria a minha mãe de volta. – Ikki percebeu certa tristeza na voz do loiro.

- Você se lembra de muita coisa dela?

- Na verdade não muito, eu era tão pequeno. Ás vezes me vem uns flashes de nós dois juntos, mas nada muito claro. A última coisa de que me lembro com nitidez é dela afundando no oceano.

- Não é uma boa imagem para guardar, pato.

Hyoga virou-se, escorando as costas no parapeito e abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu sei, mas não tenho sequer uma fotografia, frango. Eu não quero esquecer, não posso me esquecer do rosto dela. Se eu não me lembrar, é como se ela nunca tivesse existido, entende? – lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Ikki desceu do parapeito e ficou de frente para o loiro. Ergueu suas mãos para o rosto de Hyoga e enxugou suas lágrimas com os polegares.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Também já vi alguém especial morrer, também me martirizei e culpei. Mas chega um momento em que você tem de deixá-la ir, Hyoga, parar de sofrer. Você pode não se lembrar dos momentos que passou ao lado dela, mas eu sei que é capaz de sentir o amor que ela sentia por você. Não precisa ter medo de esquecê-la, isso não vai acontecer, sabe por quê? Ela está aqui dentro. – tocou o peito do loiro. – Está dentro de você e ninguém a tirará daí.

Hyoga abraçou Ikki pela cintura, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. O moreno retribuiu, passando um braço pelas costas de Hyoga, enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros com uma das mãos.

- Uma vez, pato, eu li uma frase que dizia: 'Pra se estar junto, não é preciso estar perto, e sim do lado de dentro'. Eu acredito nisso e sei que a sua mãe está junto de você, sempre. Lembre-se dela com carinho e amor, não com culpa.

Hyoga chorava baixinho nos braços de Ikki. Fazia muito tempo que não falava disso com ninguém e ser compreendido e tão bem consolado pelo moreno mexeu ainda mais com ele. Aquelas palavras entraram em seu coração e sabia que poderia ser difícil, mas ele finalmente começava a entender que não deveria lembrar-se da morte da mãe e sim de seus momentos de vida.

Mesmo depois de Hyoga cessar o seu choro, os dois permaneceram abraçados. Era uma sensação tão gostosa e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadora, como se ali fosse o lugar ao qual pertenciam. O calor tão aconchegante de seus corpos, suas respirações calmas contrastando com as fortes batidas de seus corações, aquilo trazia uma paz quase palpável. Havia algo mais ali, tinham certeza. Mas nenhum dos dois deixaria o seu orgulho de lado para admitir.

- Acho que não sou bom nesse jogo, na primeira pergunta eu te fiz chorar. – Ikki gracejou, tentando animar o loiro.

- Não foi sua culpa. Esse choro estava guardado há muito tempo, precisava sair.

- É, precisava sair e molhar toda a minha camisa! – brincou fazendo Hyoga rir.

O loiro ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Ikki e afrouxou um pouco o abraço, observando o estrago que fez na camisa do outro.

- Desculpe-me, Ikki! – disse, passando a mão pelo ombro molhado do moreno.

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar, pato. – levou sua mão ao queixo de Hyoga, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. - Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Mesmo? – Ikki insistiu.

- Sim.

- Então me mostra aquele sorriso lindo que você tem... – tudo bem, Ikki simplesmente não conseguia se controlar perto daquele russo, isso era fato.

Hyoga sorriu para Ikki. Não um daqueles seus sorrisos maravilhosos, mas um bem mais contido e ainda assim capaz de iluminar seu belo rosto.

- Eu sei que esse não é o seu melhor, mas ainda assim é lindo e eu me contento com ele. – Ikki acariciou seu queixo antes de soltá-lo e, contra a vontade de todos os poros de seu corpo, desfez o abraço. – Vamos comer alguma coisa? – o moreno perguntou.

- Depois. Não quero ir até lá agora, vão reparar que eu chorei.

- Eu vou até lá e trago algo pra você, ok? – o loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ikki voltou trazendo salgados e refrigerantes.

- Acabou a cerveja? – Hyoga indagou.

- Não, mas eu não acho que seja bom você beber algo alcoólico agora. Sem contar que nós vamos dirigir. Tem que dar um tempo, para o efeito do álcool passar. – explicou.

O deck era relativamente grande. Havia uma mesinha de madeira ali, com quatro cadeiras. Ikki depositou os salgados e as bebidas sobre a mesa, esperando que o russo se sentasse. Os dois comeram em silêncio e, apesar de sentir-se melhor, o loiro ainda estava sério. Isso incomodava o moreno, ele não sabia exatamente o porquê. Então, mais uma vez aquela noite, fênix sairia de sua normalidade, apenas para pôr um sorriso no rosto de Hyoga.

- Eu já te contei da vez em que eu quase tive que cortar o meu pau fora, pato? – Hyoga cuspiu o refrigerante que estava bebendo.

- O quê?! – o loiro pegou um guardanapo de um dos pratos e limpou o queixo.

- Eu já te contei da vez em que eu quase tive que arrancar o meu pau? – repetiu, se divertindo com a cara de espanto do outro.

- Não, porque eu acho que me lembraria de uma história assim. – apoiou o braço sobre a mesa, escorando a cabeça com a mão. Sua atenção totalmente voltada para Ikki.

- Eu estava na Índia, mais precisamente em Nova Deli, quando conheci uma garota chamada Layla. Era uma mochileira inglesa que estava ali só de passagem, assim como eu. – tomou um gole de seu refrigerante, satisfeito com o sorriso ansioso que Hyoga mantinha. – Ela nem era tão bonita assim, mas estava dando o maior mole pra mim, sabe? Daí nós conversamos um pouco e ela veio com o papo de que era a última noite dela ali, que me achou maravilhoso, mas nunca mais me veria, essas coisas. Acabamos indo parar num motel.

- Espera um pouco! Você caiu no papo dela fácil assim? – Hyoga interrompeu.

- Não é que eu caí no papo. Eu estava há mais de duas semanas sem transar, ela deu sopa. Já viu né? – Hyoga rolou os olhos. – Continuando, nós fomos pro motel. Quando chegamos lá, ela tirou um frasquinho da mochila, dizendo que o líquido era feito com umas ervas indianas e que servia pra manter a ereção por mais tempo. No começo eu fiquei meio desconfiado, mas daí eu pensei: 'Pô, os caras inventaram o Kama Sutra, isso aqui não deve ser ruim'. Acabei passando o líquido no meu pau. Depois de cinco minutos, pato, eu estava gritando, correndo de um lado pro outro no quarto.

Hyoga gargalhava.

- Aquilo doía, ardia, coçava, queimava, tudo ao mesmo tempo! Eu fui pra debaixo do chuveiro, lavei e nada. E o pior é que foi ficando cada vez mais inchado! Passei de tudo, coloquei gelo, mas nada adiantava. Acabei indo parar no hospital, fiquei dois dias internado. E como eu não entendia nada do que eles falavam, só quando arranjaram um médico que falava inglês para me dar alta, é que fui descobrir que eu tive uma reação alérgica.

Ao ver que Hyoga chorava de tanto rir, Ikki riu junto com ele, a satisfação em trazer um pouco de alegria ao loiro enchendo o seu peito.

- E a inglesa? – Hyoga perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Me largou na porta do hospital e se mandou.

- Está vendo o que dá cair na conversa de estranhos?

- Aprendi a lição. Não passo mais nada no corpo que não seja dermatologicamente testado antes. – riu.

- Como era a garota? Digo, fisicamente, como ela era?

Ikki observou Hyoga por um tempo antes de responder, tentando ver o que havia por trás daquela pergunta.

- Ruiva, olhos verdes, baixinha, magra, tinha sardas no rosto e aparelho nos dentes, por quê?

- Eu queria saber que tipo de pessoa te atrai...

- Ela não era do tipo que me atraía, eu só queria tirar o atraso. – Ikki respondeu sério, terminando de beber o refrigerante.

- E o que te atrai em alguém? – Hyoga perguntou.

- Está usando a sua cota de perguntas do jogo? – Ikki olhava profundamente nos olhos dele, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Por quê? Se eu não estiver você vai mentir? – o loiro perguntou sorrindo.

- Estou me sentindo tentado a fazê-lo.

- Então eu estou usando a minha cota de perguntas... – riu.

- Não tem um tipo específico, pato. Se você quer saber fisicamente, eu prefiro loira, cabelo grande, alta, corpo bonito. Mas isso não é importante. O que vale é o bom caráter, o carisma, a inteligência...

- Isso vale pros homens também? – Hyoga perguntou sério.

- Cota de perguntas? – Ikki fez graça antes de responder. Continuou ao ver a resposta afirmativa do outro. – Sim, isso vale pra homens também.

Hyoga sorriu. Não um sorriso qualquer, mas aquele seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares, capaz de iluminar não apenas seu rosto, mas tudo a sua volta.

Ikki não disse nada, pois não havia o que dizer. O russo a sua frente cabia perfeitamente em sua descrição, tanto a física quanto a de personalidade e o fato do loiro sorrir ao saber disso, enchia-o de alegria, embora soubesse que eles não poderiam seguir adiante com isso.

O celular de Hyoga tocou e Ikki percebeu a relutância do outro em atender, quando olhou no visor. Mas ainda assim ele atendeu, sem sequer sair da mesa.

- Oi, Shun. – sua voz estava fria, como Ikki jamais tinha ouvido. – Você sabe que eu estou na casa do Saga, eu disse a você que viria. – Hyoga passou a mão pelo rosto, seu semblante tenso. – Olha, Shun, nós conversamos quando eu cheg... – Afastou o telefone do ouvido e olhou o aparelho, irritadíssimo.

- Ele desligou na minha cara! – falou mais pra si mesmo do que pra Ikki.

- Ele é infantil às vezes. – Ikki tentou consertar.

- Eu tenho que ir, frango. – Hyoga levantou-se e parou em frente a Ikki.

O moreno levantou-se também, ao perceber que o outro se despediria dele com um abraço. Deixou-se abraçar forte, retribuindo igualmente, aproveitando a proximidade para sentir o perfume de Hyoga. Eram apenas migalhas, levando-se em conta tudo o que queria do loiro. Mas aceitaria de bom grado toda e qualquer migalha que recebesse.

- A gente se vê amanhã as nove, então? – Hyoga desfez o abraço, levando todo o calor do corpo de Ikki consigo.

- Claro, até amanhã. – Ikki respondeu um pouco sem graça, por culpa dos seus pensamentos indevidos.

Ao ver Hyoga se afastar, indo despedir-se dos demais, foi que Ikki percebeu o quanto a noite estava fria. Ficou por mais algum tempo ali, sentindo o cheiro do mar, a brisa em seu rosto e um estranho aperto em seu peito, do qual sabia exatamente o motivo: Alexei Hyoga Yukida, o homem dos seus sonhos proibidos.

**oOo**

Shun desligou o telefone irritadíssimo, nem esperou Hyoga concluir sua frase. O fato de ainda estar sob efeito do álcool piorava o seu humor.

- Quer dizer que é assim, Hyoga? Então está bem, a gente conversa quando você chegar, mas você vai ter uma surpresinha quando aparecer... – foi até o quarto e retirou do armário todas as roupas do namorado, atirando-as ao chão. – Você não perde por esperar, amor...

**oOo**

Ikki entrou na sala onde os amigos se encontravam e sentiu a falta de Shaka, Camus e Milo. Shaka parecia não ter vindo mesmo, pela sua situação mal resolvida com o dono da casa, Saga. Já Camus e Milo deviam estar se agarrando em algum canto, como sempre.

Aproximou-se de um grupinho composto por Saga, Carlo, Afrodite e Mu, que debatiam algo calorosamente. Assim que chegou ao grupo, percebeu a aproximação de Milo e Camus, com suas roupas amassadas. Ao vê-lo, Milo já foi logo perguntando por Hyoga.

- Ele foi embora, Milo. Deixou um beijo pra você e pro Camus e disse que vocês saberiam o motivo dele ir tão cedo, sem ao menos se despedir – Mu se apressou em dizer.

Milo não disse nada, mas sua expressão enfurecida não necessitava de explicações. Ele sabia sim o motivo de Hyoga ir embora e não tinha gostado nadinha da história. Saiu do grupo, pegando seu celular e se distanciando de todos.

- O que deu nele? – Mu perguntou.

- Ele está bem, não se preocupe. – Camus o tranquilizou.

- Mas, voltando ao nosso assunto anterior... – Saga começou. – O mais bonito da turma para mim é o Shaka. – ao ver o olhar confuso de Ikki e Camus, explicou: – Nós estávamos tentando eleger o mais bonito dentre os ex-cavaleiros, uma espécie de 'muso' da nossa turma.

- Mas isso não vale Saga! Você votou no Shaka porque namorou ele. – Mu interferiu, sem sequer lembrar que nem todo mundo ali tinha conhecimento da relação de Saga e Shaka.

- Lógico. Eu o considero o mais belo daqui, tanto que o namorei. O Carlo, por exemplo, vai dizer que Afrodite é mais bonito, estou mentindo? – Saga tentou se defender.

- Na verdade Saga, eu acho o Afrodite maravilhoso, obviamente, mas o mais bonito para mim é o Hyoga.

Ikki, que não prestava mais tanta atenção assim na conversa, pois estava procurando Milo com os olhos, ficou de ouvidos atentos.

- Vocês têm de concordar comigo que aquele loiro é um pedaço de mau caminho. – Carlo continuou. – O Shun acertou na loteria sem sequer jogar.

- Não fala assim, Carlo! – Mu o repreendeu.

- Mas é verdade, Mu! – Afrodite se intrometeu. – Todo mundo sabe que o Hyoga é areia demais pro caminhãozinho do Shun.

Saga e Carlo riram.

- Tá aí uma verdade. – Saga concordou rindo.

- O que você diz Ikki? Não vai defender seu irmão? – Mu apelou para ele.

- O Ikki sabe das coisas, é experiente. Diz aí Fênix, você acha que o seu irmão consegue dar um trato de responsa no loirinho, do jeito que ele merece? Porque aquele ali vou te falar, transpira luxúria. Quem me dera poder trabalhar naquele material...

Afrodite deu um tapa na cabeça de Carlo e fez bico.

- Vocês querem saber o que eu acho? – Ikki se manifestou. – Eu acho que vocês não deveriam falar assim da intimidade dos outros, muito menos falar do Hyoga como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Com licença. – Saiu em direção ao outro cômodo, onde Milo se encontrava.

- Ah, volta aqui Ikki! Eu estava brincando! – Carlo gritou, sorrindo.

Ikki não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas continuou seguindo o seu caminho. Precisava conversar com Milo, saber com detalhes o que tinha de fato acontecido. Atravessou a sala indo em direção aos quartos. Era impressionante como a casa era enorme, devia ser muito ruim morar ali sozinho. Encontrou Milo no segundo quarto em que olhou. O loiro estava sentado na cama, ainda com sua expressão furiosa e o celular na mão. Ikki parou encostado no batente da porta, esperando que o outro percebesse sua presença.

- O que você quer Ikki? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do aparelho. Pela forma como seus dedos se moviam, estava escrevendo uma mensagem de texto.

- Quero saber o que aconteceu. – sua voz estava firme.

- O assunto não diz respeito a você. – Milo respondeu rispidamente.

- Também não diz respeito a você e, no entanto, continua se intrometendo como se fosse obrigação sua resolver os problemas dos dois. – Ikki sabia que tinha dito a coisa certa para obter a atenção do outro, pois este fechou o telefone e guardou-o no bolso.

- Se você veio aqui pra defender o Shun, pode...

- Eu não vim defender ninguém. – Ikki o interrompeu. – Não vou tomar partido nessa história, coisa que você deveria ter feito. Eu apenas quero entender o que está acontecendo e você parece ser a pessoa perfeita para me dizer.

Milo fitou-o por um momento, analisando a atitude do moreno.

- Por que o interesse? – perguntou seriamente.

- Eu só quero saber o que acontece entre o meu irmão e o namorado dele, que é um amigo meu.

- Você deveria perguntar diretamente ao seu irmão, ou até mesmo ao Oga, vocês não passaram a noite toda juntos?

- Se estou perguntando a você, é porque tenho meus motivos pra isso. – Ikki realmente tinha motivos. Precisava ouvir a versão de alguém que via os acontecimentos de fora do relacionamento.

- Sabia que foi o Hyoga quem teve a idéia dos encontros entre nós, ex-cavaleiros? – Ikki surpreendeu-se e negou com a cabeça. – Pois é, foi ele. Ele é um cara reservado, um pouco fechado sim, mas faz de tudo pra preservar os amigos. Você não conviveu muito com ele durante esses anos e não sei se você chegou a perceber, mas o Hyoga é carente, bastante até. Não sei se pela mãe dele ou alguma outra coisa, mas o importante é que ele gosta de se ver rodeado dos amigos, gosta de se sentir especial pra alguém.

Ikki já havia percebido tudo isso, o fato de não conviver com Hyoga durante tantos anos não foi nenhum empecilho, algumas características do loiro eram bem visíveis, pra quem observasse com atenção.

- Até um ano atrás, – Milo continuou. – o Hyoga era um pouco diferente do que está hoje. Dedicado a carreira ele sempre foi, mas ele não era cego para a vida acontecendo em volta dele. O Oga saía, se divertia, curtia a vida. Ele tinha um semblante mais leve, mais tranqüilo...

- Você está querendo dizer que o meu irmão roubou a alegria dele, é isso? – Ikki perguntou descrente.

- Não exatamente! Mas você quer ouvir a minha explicação ou não? – a irritação de Milo não havia passado nem um pouquinho e Ikki achou melhor não contrariá-lo.

- Continua...

- Pois bem, quando estava terminando a faculdade, o Hyoga terminou um namoro de anos e estava meio mal com isso. O Shun a essa altura já estava completamente apaixonado por ele e viu ali a oportunidade perfeita para cair matando em cima. Acabou que, de tanto insistir, ele ganhou o prêmio. O Hyoga cedeu aos encantos do seu irmão, não sei exatamente como ou por quê. Você pode perguntar a qualquer um aqui, Ikki, os dois nunca foram um casal apaixonado, sabe? Nem nos primeiros meses, em que é normal aquela cara de bobo, aquele carinho todo, nunca houve isso. Eu particularmente justificava dizendo que os dois preferiam ser discretos, mas hoje em dia eu não creio nisso.

- Você pode fazer o favor de chegar logo na parte em que o meu irmão vira o lobo mau da história?

- Ele não virou o lobo mau, Ikki. O seu irmão não é o vilão e o Hyoga não é o mocinho indefeso, nada disso.

- Então o que é? – Já estava se cansando do enorme discurso do outro.

- A relação deles é destrutiva, não vai levá-los a lugar algum. Nenhum dos dois quer ver isso e do jeito que as coisas estão, depois que se passarem cinco anos eles vão parar, olhar pra trás e dizer: 'eu perdi cinco anos da minha vida'.

- Eles sabem a relação que têm. Se insistem nela é porque tem sentimento ali, vontade de ficar junto. – Ikki ponderou.

- O Hyoga jantava na minha casa todas as quartas-feiras, mas ele parou de fazer isso, sabe por quê?

- Não.

- Porque o Shun não gostava que ele fosse.

- Oga corria todo dia no parque com o Camus, mas ele não faz mais isso, sabe por quê?

- Não. – Ikki respondeu, finalmente compreendendo o que Milo queria dizer.

- Porque o Shun não queria.

- Hyoga não freqüenta mais as boates que gosta, não assiste mais aos shows das suas bandas favoritas, não vai ao estádio ver seu time jogar, não visita a Ione nos finais de semana, não vê os amigos com freqüência como sempre fazia, sabe por quê?

- Por que o Shun não quer? – Ikki respondeu.

- Bingo! E daqui um tempo, ele não vai mais vir a esses encontros, não preciso te dizer o porquê. Cada vez que o seu irmão é contrariado, ele sofre, chora, briga e chantageia. E o Hyoga, pra manter as coisas tranqüilas, cede. Ele simplesmente cede!

- Mas por que o Shun faz isso? – Ikki não entendia, aquelas não eram atitudes de seu irmão, o Shun que ele conhece não é assim.

- O Shun está inseguro. Quando os dois ficaram juntos, as pessoas disseram que o Oga era muito pra ele, que seu irmão não seria capaz de segurar um cara tão lindo. Algumas pessoas estavam brincando, outras não. Mas a verdade é que o Shun encarou isso como um desafio, ficou obcecado com a idéia de perder o Hyoga e quer mantê-lo em uma redoma, protegido de tudo e de todos. Não importa a harmonia entre eles, o que vale é ele continuar com o seu troféu.

- O Shun ama o Hyoga, Milo.

- Eu sei que ama. Mas um amor que poda, põe pra baixo, faz sofrer não só ao parceiro como ele próprio. Será que vale a pena, Ikki? Você permaneceria em uma relação assim? O Hyoga é como um irmão pra mim e é justamente por isso que eu vou me intrometer nessa história, sim. Eu estou cansado de vê-lo sofrer e não vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo-o abrir mão de tudo que ele ama nessa vida pra ficar com o Shun. Todos os dias ele é o último a deixar a fundação, porque não quer ir pra casa. Porque ele sabe que chegando lá, vai ouvir críticas, reclamações, desmerecimento e cobranças. Eu não quero esse tipo de vida pra ele e se você realmente o considerar um amigo, como diz, também não vai querer. – Milo levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois Ikki foi para casa, as palavras de Milo ainda ecoando em sua mente. Ele não queria ver Hyoga sofrendo, mas também não poderia ignorar os sentimentos de Shun. Tentaria manter o que dissera a Milo e não se intrometeria naquela história, apesar de ser extremamente difícil deixar tudo como estava.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Nesse capítulo eu tentei explicar melhor o porquê das atitudes do Shun e expor o real problema da relação dele com o Hyoga, espero que tenha ficado claro. Quanto à surpresinha que ele preparou pro russo, vocês só saberão no próximo capítulo, aguardem! Agradecimentos especiais para: **Amaterasu Sonne. **

Quero deixar um beijo enorme a todos que estão acompanhando!

Mamba

PS.: Pra não perder o costume: Reviews?


	8. Um dia perfeito

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Esse capítulo está sem betagem, desculpem-me qualquer erro. Se encontrarem alguma coisa, é só me avisar que eu conserto… 

**CAPÍTULO OITO  
**

Os raios de sol atravessavam as pesadas cortinas verdes, iluminando parcialmente o quarto de Ikki. O som do despertador de seu celular, tocando pela quarta vez nessa manhã, tirou-o de seus sonhos.

Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele tateou o criado mudo em busca do aparelho que emitia aquele barulho tão irritante. Apertou uma tecla qualquer do telefone e virou-se, ficando de costas na cama e permanecendo de olhos fechados, não tinha vontade de levantar-se hoje. Algum tempo depois, não soube precisar exatamente quanto, ouviu insistentes batidas na porta. Ao não obter resposta alguma, o visitante entrou no quarto.

- Eu não acredito frango! Você ainda está dormindo? – Hyoga aproximou-se da cama e puxou o cobertor de Ikki. Para o seu arrependimento, o moreno dormia apenas com uma cueca boxer branca. – Ai merda! Desculpa. – tentou desviar o olhar, mas era uma tarefa difícil já que o corpo de Ikki parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses. Ombros largos, quadris estreitos, abdômen definido, coxas grossas... Um caminho para a perdição, Hyoga poderia dizer.

- Por que você vive fazendo isso? – o moreno perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

- Não entendi o que quis dizer. – Hyoga tentava com muito custo afastar, ao menos momentaneamente, os pensamentos impuros que estava tendo com o cunhado.

- Você está sempre se desculpando. O pato de seis anos atrás não era assim.

- O tempo muda as pessoas, frango. Acho que a única coisa que não muda é o seu mau humor de sempre. Eu não vejo nada de errado em me desculpar quando ajo de forma errada. – afastou-se e abriu as cortinas, permitindo que a claridade preenchesse o quarto.

- Acontece que você não está errado. Marcamos às nove horas e eu estou atrasado, o que lhe dá direito de vir ao meu quarto e me acordar de forma abrupta. Você não tem que se desculpar por isso.

- Tudo bem, eu retiro o pedido de desculpas, se é esse o problema. – Hyoga sentou-se na cama.

- Não é isso. É só que... – Ikki reparou que o loiro usava a mesma roupa da noite anterior, será que não tinha dormido em casa?

- Que... – Hyoga olhou-o curioso.

- Deixa pra lá, é implicância minha, ou mau humor como você mesmo disse. – tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- Já estava sentindo falta do seu famoso mau humor! – Hyoga sorriu. – Vamos tentar de novo?

Ikki pensou por alguns segundos, antes de entender o que o outro queria dizer. Ao ver que o outro assentiu com a cabeça, Hyoga levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Um segundo depois ele batia na porta novamente e entrava no quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia frango! – disse alegremente, como se fosse a primeira vez que via o moreno naquela manhã.

Dessa vez, o sorriso que Ikki tinha no rosto era verdadeiro, nem um pouco forçado.

- Bom dia pato! Desculpe o atraso... – resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Sem problema. Eu vou deixar você se arrumar e te espero lá embaixo. Não demora! – Hyoga saiu do quarto, deixando Ikki sozinho.

Ikki não demorou muito a se arrumar, não queria fazer Hyoga esperar muito mais do que já tinha esperado. Mas nem por isso ele estava desleixado: colocou uma bermuda cargo de cor verde, uma camiseta preta com gola v e sandália de couro. Arrumou os cabelos com gel, fez a barba e passou o seu melhor perfume. O tempo todo em que se ajeitava, dizia pra si mesmo que não estava tentando impressionar o russo, mas nem ele mesmo acreditava nisso.

Desceu as escadas com pressa, indo direto para a cozinha. Não só pelo interesse em tomar seu café da manhã, mas porque sabia que Hyoga estaria lá. O loiro era muito chegado em Ione e passara tanto tempo longe da mansão esses dias, que provavelmente estaria matando as saudades da cozinheira.

E exatamente como tinha imaginado, assim que entrou na cozinha avistou Hyoga encostado no balcão, aos risos com Ione. Quando os dois notaram a sua presença, o loiro olhou-o de cima a baixo, mal disfarçando a sua expressão de deleite. Ikki abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, satisfeito com a reação que causara.

Depois que decidiu ser apenas amigo de Hyoga, resolveu se contentar com pequenos gestos, pequenos atos vindos do loiro e este era um deles. Antigamente ele provavelmente passaria uma cantada no russo, mas hoje não faria isso. Hoje contentar-se-ia apenas com o olhar deliciado do loiro sobre si.

- Bom dia, Ikki! Eu já preparei a mesa do café, você está com fome? – Ione perguntou sorridente.

- Oi Ione! Estou faminto! – olhou para a varanda próxima a cozinha, onde costumava tomar seu café da manhã e observou que a mesa estava cheia de quitutes.

Hyoga fez companhia a Ikki no café da manhã, também não havia comido nada e estava igualmente faminto.

- Você dormiu bem, frango? – perguntou entre um gole de suco e outro.

- Mais ou menos, demorei um pouco para dormir. – sua afirmação não foi uma mentira, mas também não poderia ser considerada completamente verdade. Mal dormira essa noite, pensando na sua conversa com Milo. Quando conseguiu pegar no sono já estava amanhecendo.

- O Milo me disse que você não ficou muito na casa do Saga depois que eu fui embora. – pegou um prato e encheu das mais variadas frutas, não estava a fim de comer nada muito pesado esta manhã.

- Já tinha me divertido o suficiente. – a voz de Ikki tinha um leve tom desinteressado enquanto pegava um sanduíche.

Hyoga sentiu algo mais naquela frase, como se o moreno estivesse dizendo que a reunião perdera a graça sem ele, mas poderia ter sido apenas impressão.

- E você dormiu bem? – Ikki perguntou.

- Não. – Hyoga respondeu prontamente, enquanto devorava as frutas de seu prato.

- Vai me dizer o porquê? – o moreno riu quando Hyoga parou para pensar por alguns instantes.

- Não. – apesar da recusa, o loiro sorria.

- Nem se eu usar minha cota de perguntas? – Ikki riu mais ainda.

- A sua cota de perguntas expirou na madrugada de ontem, frango.

- Isso não é verdade, você jamais mencionou que as perguntas expiravam...

- O jogo é meu, eu decido as regras! – ergueu o garfo que usava numa posição ameaçadora.

- Acontece, senhor pato, que você deveria me dizer isso antes do jogo começar e como não o fez, eu ainda tenho dezenove perguntas para te fazer. Sendo duas perguntas seguidas, para ser mais exato – Ikki roubou um pedaço de mamão do prato de Hyoga.

- Ei! Agora deu pra roubar o café da manhã dos outros, é?

- Não foge do assunto... – Ikki saboreou o mamão.

- Pra quem achou o jogo idiota até que você está bem empolgado...

- Responde logo! – Ikki riu.

- O seu irmão me pôs pra dormir no sofá. – Hyoga falou sério, olhando profundamente nos olhos do moreno. – Só agora eu vi que o meu sofá é muito desconfortável.

Os dois se encararam por um momento, mas não conseguiram segurar a expressão séria no rosto por muito tempo. Logo estavam gargalhando, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Depois você me diz que não são casados... Eu consigo até imaginar o Shun de avental, com uma touca na cabeça e um rolo de macarrão nas mãos, correndo atrás de você! Espera aí! E o seu quarto de hóspedes? – Ikki comentou em meio aos risos.

- Ele trancou o quarto de hóspedes também... Eu nem sei por que estou rindo, não foi nada divertido sabia? É tudo tão...

- Ridículo?! – Ikki completou a frase de Hyoga.

- É. Acho que ridículo define bem a situação. Só não sei se o ridículo é ele ou sou eu, que agora só tenho a roupa do corpo. – o loiro ficou sério.

- Como assim? – Ikki finalmente parou de rir.

- Quando cheguei a minha casa ontem, eu encontrei uma bela fogueira no terraço, feita com todas as minhas roupas... – disse calmamente, desviando os olhos do moreno e encarando um ponto fixo no jardim.

- O quê?

- Eu entrei e a porta do quarto estava trancada, com um bilhete colado nela: 'Verifique o terraço'. Quando eu subi vi meus ternos, camisas, calças, bermudas, cuecas e até as meias pegando fogo, perto da piscina. Não deu pra salvar nada. E além de tudo isso eu ainda tive que dormir no sofá, porque o quarto de hóspedes também estava trancado! Pensando bem isso nem é engraçado, porque eu estava rindo? – a voz de Hyoga estava calma, mas o russo ainda não encarava Ikki.

- Você conversou com o Shun hoje de manhã? – o moreno não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Não, eu saí de lá bem cedinho e fui dar uma volta no parque lá perto de casa. Depois vim direto pra cá. Mas sabe qual é o lado bom disso?

- Tem lado bom nisso? – Ikki perguntou num tom divertido.

- Não teve discussão. Acho que é a primeira vez nesse mês que a gente não discute.

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta da minha cota no nosso jogo?

- Claro.

- Você ama o Shun?

Hyoga demorou um pouco a responder, pensando no que diria.

- Ás vezes. Tem dias em que ele é maravilhoso e nesses dias eu o amo. Mas tem outras ocasiões em que não o reconheço, nesses momentos não consigo sentir nada por ele. Hoje, por exemplo, eu não amo o Shun. Mas talvez amanhã isso mude. Pode parecer confuso, mas a vida com ele é assim, uma montanha russa completamente desgovernada.

- Acha isso normal? – Ikki perguntou.

- Normal, não. Eu sei que temos uma relação complicada e entendo o fato de algumas pessoas se perguntarem o que eu ainda estou fazendo com ele. Nem eu sei direito a resposta a essa pergunta, mas eu acho que é pelos momentos em que eu o amo. Não o Shun manipulador, histérico, mimado, irritante e que faz as coisas mais absurdas, mas aquele delicado, manhoso, doce, divertido, carinhoso...

O loiro fez uma breve pausa para tomar mais um gole de suco.

- O Shun que eu amo não suportaria ser abandonado por mim e eu não me sinto totalmente capaz de abandoná-lo ainda. Somos presos um ao outro porque ele me ama demais e eu não quero ficar sem amor, frango. Mesmo que o modo como ele me ama não possa ser chamado de saudável, ainda assim é amor. E o que eu quero é exatamente isso: ser amado, porque eu realmente odeio me sentir sozinho.

- Se o Milo ouvisse isso ele teria um infarto... – Ikki tentou fazer graça para disfarçar a sua surpresa com a franqueza do loiro.

- É até um pouco egoísta de minha parte, ficar com ele por não suportar a solidão.

- Você só terminaria com o Shun se tivesse outra pessoa em vista? – Ikki olhou-o incrédulo.

- O seu irmão não é o vilão da história, frango. Eu também cometo os meus erros, tenho as minhas fraquezas. Como eu disse, estamos presos um ao outro.

- É difícil de acreditar que um cara como você, que sonha com um príncipe encantado, uma paixão arrebatadora, permaneça numa relação assim. – por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ficar neutro na história.

- Eu sei que é difícil de entender. Mas pra ser bem honesto com você eu nunca conheci uma relação saudável como sonhava. Eu tenho a impressão de que isso é pros outros, não pra mim. O Shun é o meu segundo namoro sério, antes dele eu tive um namorado que me traía muito. E mesmo me sentindo humilhado cada vez que o cara me passava a perna, ainda assim eu aceitava o amor que ele tinha a me oferecer, porque aquela era a forma dele de me amar: gostava de ficar comigo mas não era capaz de ser exclusivamente meu.

Hyoga sorriu tristemente, antes de continuar.

- Já o amor do Shun é inseguro, ele não suporta me dividir com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com os amigos. Não é fácil pra mim, mas eu aceito as imposições dele em troca do amor que ele me dá. Eu não julgo a forma que as pessoas têm de demonstrar o amor, frango.

- Eu não deveria dizer isso, pato, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo. Você merece mais, muito mais. Não é certo abrir mão de tudo na sua vida pra ficar com alguém, isso é idiotice. Você merece uma relação saudável sim, basta parar de aceitar tudo que eles te impõem em troca de algum carinho.

Ikki tocou levemente a mão de Hyoga sobre a mesa.

- Você tem que entender que um amor aparece na sua vida para acrescentar, não subtrair. Posso até estar errado, mas eu acho que se alguém te ama você não tem de ficar se policiando pra não fazer nada errado. Aquela noite, na sua casa, você não me parecia tão descrente com o amor... Aconteceu alguma coisa pra te fazer mudar de idéia?

Visivelmente abalado com o questionamento, o loiro retirou sua mão.

- Eu estou um pouco deprimido hoje, acho que é isso. Esse papo está muito profundo pra um simples café da manhã, frango – Hyoga esquivou-se do assunto.

- Tem razão. Vamos ver o apartamento que é o melhor que fazemos... Você falou com o Milo hoje? – Ikki perguntou enquanto se levantava.

- Ele me ligou mais cedo. – levantou-se também.

- E você contou pra ele o que aconteceu? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não! Vou deixar pra contar depois, com calma... Ele vai ficar louco quando souber. – Hyoga riu.

- Quer que eu te empreste alguma roupa?

- Você faria isso? Por que eu realmente estou precisando... – puxou a gola de sua camisa e cheirou.

Depois que Hyoga tomou um banho e vestiu a roupa emprestada – uma camisa de botões e calça de sarja – ele e Ikki despediram-se de Ione e seguiram para o tal apartamento no carro do loiro. Antes de saírem, o moreno sentiu falta de seu celular, mas preferiu não voltar para pegá-lo. Durante todo o trajeto até o imóvel os dois conversaram sobre coisas agradáveis, como bandas de que gostavam, pratos favoritos e futebol.

Apesar do horário – já passava de onze da manhã. – a proprietária do imóvel recebeu-os prontamente. O prédio era bonito e bem conservado, possuía apenas seis andares, sendo dois apartamentos por andar. Sua fachada era cinza com alguns detalhes em vermelho e havia uma grande sacada com vista para a rua de trás do prédio.

A sala do apartamento era ampla, o piso de madeira, as paredes pintadas de cinza com duas imensas janelas de correr e a porta que dava para a varanda no canto oposto. Na cozinha, conjugada com a sala, uma bancada de granito preto dividia os dois ambientes, o piso era de pedra, os azulejos escuros, combinando com as cores prata e preto do cômodo.

Antigamente eram dois quartos, mas o proprietário anterior transformou o segundo quarto em um closet, deixando apenas uma suíte. Havia ainda um banheiro social e uma espaçosa varanda. O terraço era dividido ao meio por uma mureta, tinha uma churrasqueira e uma piscina pequena.

Ikki gostou de tudo naquele lugar, as cores sóbrias davam um ar elegante, a suíte era imensa, a cozinha muito bonita. Hyoga realmente tinha razão, o apartamento 602 era a cara dele.

- Você pode colocar uns bancos aqui e uns vasos de plantas, a varanda ficaria ótima. – Hyoga falou enquanto olhavam a vista da varanda.

- Tem toda a razão! – Ágata, a proprietária do imóvel, dava palpites o tempo todo.

- Vem comigo, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Hyoga pegou a mão de Ikki e levou-o até o closet. – Se você alterar a porta dele para o corredor pode transformar isso aqui num quarto escuro, pra revelar as suas fotos. O quarto tem espaço de sobra mesmo, você instala uns armários... – sorriu.

- Você é um gênio, sabia? – Ikki disse segurando o rosto de Hyoga com as duas mãos e olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós para se decidirem... – Ágata saiu do closet.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que ela acha que nós somos um casal... – Hyoga riu.

- Eu tive certeza disso quando ela falou do quarto... – sentou-se no chão escorado na parede do closet, sendo acompanhado por Hyoga.

- Ah é! Como foi mesmo? – o loiro tentou se lembrar.

- 'Vocês com certeza aproveitariam bastante com uma king size aqui'. – disseram juntos, gargalhando.

- Mas é verdade, são poucos os apartamentos por aqui que cabem uma cama desse tamanho. E com a fama de garanhão que tem, você vai aproveitar bastante se tiver uma king size... – disse o loiro olhando nos olhos de fênix.

A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua, Ikki sabia. Mas não se atreveu a dizê-la, perguntar se o russo gostaria de aproveitar a king size com ele definitivamente ultrapassaria todos os limites. Mas por alguma razão o loiro pareceu ter percebido os seus pensamentos nada puros, pois corou imediatamente.

- E então, gostou do apartamento? – Hyoga perguntou.

- É perfeito pra mim, você tinha razão. Será que a Ágata me vende ele?

- Pensei que você só quisesse alugar...

- Eu tenho algum dinheiro no banco, loiro. Acho que seria um bom negócio comprar, por quê?

- Não pensei que você fosse ficar mesmo por aqui. Eu ainda tenho a impressão de que um dia eu vou acordar e você terá ido embora de novo... – Hyoga falou baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ikki aproximou-se dele, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto e olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ikki deslizou sua mão pelo rosto de Hyoga, que fechou os olhos aproveitando o toque. O moreno aproximou-se ainda mais do loiro e depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Com a respiração pesada, o russo fixou seus olhos nos de fênix.

- E então, decidiram? – Ágata apareceu sorridente porta adentro.

Os dois não se afastaram nem um centímetro, pois naquele momento não sentiam que estavam fazendo algo errado. Pelo contrário, aquele carinho parecia tão certo, tão doce, como pouquíssimas vezes haviam experimentado na vida. Hyoga beijou o rosto de Ikki e sorriu, antes de se afastar e olhar para Ágata, que estava parada observando os dois com um sorriso cúmplice.

- O apartamento está à venda, Ágata? – Ikki perguntou ainda entorpecido pelo momento.

- Não, somente aluguel. Vocês dois têm interesse em comprá-lo?

- Eu tenho interesse sim, gostei muito daqui. Quanto você quer nele?

- Não sei ao certo, ainda não tinha pensado na possibilidade de vendê-lo. Eu preciso conversar com alguém, saber direitinho o valor dele no mercado hoje em dia, essas coisas. Eu posso deixar o meu telefone com você, assim a gente entra em contato e eu te passo o valor. Pode ser assim? – a mulher estava um pouco agitada.

- Claro.

- Eu vou anotar. – Ágata saiu em direção ao seu próprio apartamento em busca de papel e caneta, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

Assim que a mulher saiu, Ikki pegou a mão de Hyoga e ficou brincando, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Se eu bem te conheço pato, você está tentando entender o que aconteceu. Acertei? – olhou para o loiro.

- Acertou. – sorriu.

- Não pensa nisso, loiro. Foi uma demonstração de carinho entre amigos, só isso. Vamos simplificar as coisas porque eu estou cansado de drama...

- Tudo bem, sem dramas. Carinho entre amigos, certo? Não tem nada demais...

- Exatamente.

Havia algo mais naquele toque, além de 'carinho entre amigos', mas seria melhor não dizer isso ao loiro. Ikki sentia necessidade de tocar Hyoga e agora sabia que o outro compartilhava essa precisão com ele. Poderia até estar seguindo um caminho perigoso, mas não queria e muito menos iria controlar sua vontade de fazer um carinho no russo.

Ágata retornou com o telefone e entregou a Ikki. Os dois se despediram da mulher e logo em seguida deixaram o prédio.

- O que você vai fazer agora, frango? – Hyoga perguntou enquanto destravava o alarme e entrava no carro.

- Nada, por quê? – Ikki entrou no carro.

- Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de almoçar comigo... – disse um pouco sem graça.

- Seria ótimo! – o moreno sorriu e afivelou seu cinto de segurança.

- Tem um restaurante maravilhoso aqui perto, você vai adorar, a especialidade deles é comida italiana. – Hyoga afivelou o cinto e deu partida no carro, sentindo-se muito bem.

**oOo**

O barulho da cama rangendo preenchia o quarto, juntamente com os gemidos altos de dois amantes prestes a chegar ao ápice.

- Oh! Amor, assim... Não pare. Oh, bem aí! – Milo, de quatro na cama, indicava as coordenadas para Camus embora não fosse necessário, pois o marido já conhecia bem o seu corpo e sabia o que fazer para lhe dar prazer.

- Aqui, Milo? Assim? – Camus aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, acertando continuamente a próstata do outro, arrancando gemidos incoerentes dele.

As investidas eram cada vez mais violentas, o ar do quarto exalava sexo e gotas de suor brilhavam sobre a pele de ambos os corpos, devido aos raios de sol que entravam pela janela.

- Mmhm... Camus... Mais forte!

Camus sentiu seu gozo se aproximando quando o corpo de Milo se contraiu mais uma vez ao redor de seu membro, mas fez um grande esforço para ignorar seu crescente orgasmo e focar-se no prazer do outro.

O aquariano segurava firmemente a cintura do loiro enquanto investia com força dentro dele. Quando Milo choramingou novamente, indicando que estava próximo ao orgasmo, Camus deixou uma mão firme em sua cintura e com a outra passou a masturbar habilmente o membro do amado.

Com um grito forte, Milo finalmente liberou sua semente nas mãos de Camus, que o seguiu pouco depois de mais algumas investidas, preenchendo o marido com o seu gozo. Saiu lentamente de dentro do loiro e lambeu os vestígios do prazer dele em sua mão, sendo atentamente observado pelo escorpiano. Deitou ao seu lado na cama, esperando que suas respirações normalizassem.

Milo deitou-se sobre o seu peito, entrelaçando suas pernas nas dele e o puxou para um beijo quente e molhado, sentindo o seu próprio gosto naquela boca que tão bem conhecia.

- Eu te amo, Milo – disse o aquariano entre um beijo e outro.

- Eu também te amo – Milo retribuiu, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Camus antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Estavam assim, curtindo esse momento pós-gozo quando o telefone tocou. Camus ergueu um pouco o corpo e pegou o telefone sem fio do criado-mudo.

- Alô?

_- Camus? Aqui é o Shun, será que eu posso falar com o Milo?_

- Claro, eu vou passar pra ele. – passou o aparelho para Milo. – O Shun quer falar com você.

Ao saber quem estava do outro lado da linha, Milo já sabia que problemas estavam a caminho. Respirou fundo e colocou o telefone no ouvido.

- Alô?

_- Onde é que ele está Milo? – _Shun perguntou rispidamente.

- Primeiramente boa tarde, Shun. Tudo bem com você?

- _Eu não estou com paciência pra isso Milo, só me diz onde ele está!_ – O mais novo gritou.

- Ele quem?

- _O Hyoga. Ele está aí com vocês?_

- Não, o Hyoga definitivamente não está aqui. Era só isso?

- _Está mentindo pra mim?_

- Não, garoto. Eu não estou mentindo pra você! – disse Milo, já perdendo a paciência. – Por que não liga para o celular dele?

- _Ele desligou o celular. Você sabe que ele não quer falar comigo, depois do que eu fiz ontem... Eu sei que ele está aí Milo, pra onde mais ele iria? Chame-o pra mim... – _Shun parecia estar chorando.

- Ele não está aqui, Shun. Sério! Mas o que aconteceu ontem, pra ele sumir desse jeito? – Milo omitiu o fato de que tinha falado com Hyoga pela manhã, pelo menos até saber o que acontecera.

- _Eu estava bêbado e com raiva, não conseguia raciocinar direito, eu... – _Shun fez uma pausa, pensando se deveria mesmo contar ao outro o que havia feito.

- O que você fez Shun? – Milo insistiu.

_- Eu queimei as roupas dele... Todas elas..._

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Shun! O que você tem nessa sua cabeça, hein? Quer saber? O Hyoga não está aqui e não precisa contar com a minha ajuda para encontrá-lo porque eu acho que o lugar dele é bem longe de você! – desligou o telefone na cara de Shun, bufando de raiva.

- Por que fez isso, Milo? – Camus olhou o escorpiano atônito.

- Você pergunta porque ainda não sabe o que ele fez...

- Isso não interessa! Eu não quero que volte a tratar o Shun dessa forma, por mais que ele erre com o Hyoga. Você me prometeu que não se envolveria demais nessa história, Milo.

- Eu sei...

- Então cumpra o que me prometeu. Liga pro Shun, desculpe-se com ele e conte o que você sabe do paradeiro do Hyoga.

- Você não manda em mim, Camus!

- Só estou cobrando a promessa que me fez. Resolva o problema que você acabou de causar e não se envolva mais no relacionamento deles. Aqueles dois já têm problemas demais pra se preocuparem com você dando palpites na vida deles.

- O Hyoga não me disse aonde ia, eu não sei do paradeiro dele... – Milo falou baixo, ainda contrariado com a bronca que levara de Camus.

- Então ligue apenas para se desculpar.

- Está bem, você venceu... – Milo pegou o telefone e ligou para Shun, desculpando-se rapidamente com o garoto e explicando que não tinha idéia de onde Hyoga estava.

**oOo**

Enquanto isso, no restaurante Milano...

- Essa lasanha está divina, pato. – Ikki saboreava seu prato favorito. – Quer experimentar? – pegou um pedaço com o garfo e levou a boca de Hyoga, que aceitou imediatamente.

- Hmmm, que delícia. – tomou um gole de vinho tinto. – Mas o meu fettuccine à carbonara não fica atrás... – fez o mesmo gesto de Ikki, dando um pedaço na boca do moreno.

- Nós não vamos continuar o jogo de perguntas? – Ikki perguntou tomando um gole de vinho em seguida.

- Ai Zeus! Eu criei um monstro! Gostou mesmo do jogo não é frango? – riu.

- Eu gostei, admito. É um jogo legal...

- Tudo bem, nós podemos continuar, mas é a minha vez de perguntar... – tomou mais um gole de vinho.

- Manda ver! – Ikki comeu mais um pedaço de sua lasanha.

- Mhmmm, deixe-me ver... Eu não sei o que te perguntar! – sorriu.

- Então passe a vez... – pegou um pedaço do fettuccine no prato de Hyoga. – Isso está bom de verdade! – sorriu ao ver o falso olhar reprovador do loiro sobre si.

- Eu não vou passar a vez e para de roubar a minha comida! – Hyoga ameaçou dar uma garfada na mão de Ikki quando esse tentou pegar um pedaço de seu fettuccine novamente. – Me dá um tempinho, vou pensar numa pergunta legal. – olhou para a rua, através da grande vitrine do restaurante, observando o intenso movimento lá fora.

Ikki observava atentamente o loiro pensativo, como se quisesse gravar em sua mente todos os traços e expressões de Hyoga. Será que era normal sentir-se tão bem assim ao lado de uma pessoa? Nunca em sua vida havia experimentado essa sensação que invadia seu peito nesse momento e que ele nem mesmo poderia definir. A única coisa que sabia é que o loiro em sua frente era a causa daquelas borboletas voarem em seu estômago e o sorriso insistir em permanecer no seu rosto.

Ikki não estava agindo normalmente, sabia disso, mas não havia como agir normalmente quando se estava diante de alguém tão especial. Porque Hyoga era com toda a certeza muito especial. Não apenas por sua beleza excessiva, mas por ser tão divertido, inteligente, sensato, bom caráter, prestativo, amigo... Havia algo naquele homem que atraía o Amamiya mais velho como nenhum outro fora capaz de atraí-lo. Tal qual o destino de um rio é desaguar no oceano, Ikki sentia que de alguma forma seu destino estava ligado àquele loiro.

- Já sei! – Hyoga chamou a atenção do outro. – Minha pergunta é: do que você mais se arrepende na vida e por quê?

- Isso são duas perguntas... – Ikki provocou.

- Não senhor. Uma pergunta puxa a outra, não se pode contá-las separadas... – Hyoga retrucou divertido.

- Vai começar a roubar no jogo, loiro? – provocou novamente, rindo.

- Melhor do que roubar a comida do prato dos outros... – Hyoga riu vitorioso com a expressão surpresa de Ikki. – Responde, vai.

- Meu maior arrependimento... – parou para pensar um pouco. – Acho que foi ir embora há seis anos. Porque muita coisa seria diferente, eu evitaria algumas situações complicadas que estou vivendo hoje.

- A sua relação com o Shiryu poderia ter emplacado... – Hyoga brincou.

- Ou alguém poderia chegar antes do Shun... – disse num tom malicioso.

Hyoga tragou saliva com dificuldade, será que ele entendeu certo? Quando Ikki se referiu no alguém que chegaria antes do Shun, ele se referia a si mesmo? Pelo tom de voz e a intensidade no olhar dele, com certeza era isso o que aquela resposta queria dizer. Mas poderia também ser efeito das duas taças de vinho, o loiro pensou.

- Minha vez de perguntar? – Ikki sorria.

- Claro. – Hyoga ainda estava meio atônito.

- Como foi a primeira vez que você se sentiu sexualmente atraído por alguém? E não se esqueça de dizer por quem... – Ikki afastou o prato onde antes estivera a sua lasanha para um canto e apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa.

- Nossa! Essa foi surpreendente! – Hyoga se espantou com a pergunta.

- Tirei de um filme. Mas nem adianta perguntar porque o nome não vem ao caso... – disse um pouco sem graça.

- É um romance, por isso você não quer falar? – Hyoga riu.

- Você vai responder ou não? – Ikki fugiu do assunto.

- Ok, eu respondo. – Hyoga encheu sua taça de vinho e tomou tudo de um gole só. – É um pouco embaraçoso responder isso pra você. – explicou, ao ver a cara assustada de Ikki.

– Bom, aconteceu quando eu devia ter uns onze anos, acho. Não sei a idade ao certo. O ar condicionado da mansão havia quebrado e, para completar, a noite estava muito quente, tornando praticamente insuportável ficar dentro do quarto. Lá pelas duas da manhã eu me levantei pra tomar água, o calor não me deixava dormir de jeito nenhum.

Fez uma pausa, pensando se continuava ou não, mas resolveu prosseguir.

- Quando eu cheguei à cozinha, ouvi um barulho vindo da piscina e não agüentei de curiosidade, acabei indo até lá para ver quem estava nadando no meio da madrugada. – Ikki sorriu, lembrava-se vagamente da noite em que nadou nu na piscina da mansão para espantar o calor, mas não sabia que alguém o tinha observado.

- E para a minha surpresa... – Hyoga continuou: – Você estava lá, nadando pelado, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Você ainda era jovem, mas já era bem bonito, tinha um corpo definidinho. Eu me lembro que foi a primeira vez que eu tive uma ereção por um estímulo sexual, sabe? Por que antes era aquela coisa de criança, inocente, sem maldade.

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente embaraçado.

- Mas quando eu vi você ali, a forma como os músculos de suas costas se moviam a cada braçada na água, o seu corpo... Eu senti um arrepio estranho na espinha, uma sensação gostosa, vontade de te tocar e ao mesmo tempo uma vontade louca de me tocar... Depois de algum tempo eu descobri que eu poderia chamar aquela sensação estranha de desejo, ou tesão.

- Você está vermelho. – Ikki riu.

- Eu sei! – Hyoga estava muito sem graça, mas sentiu vontade de continuar falando, então abaixou a cabeça e prosseguiu: – Aquela imagem povoou meus sonhos por muito tempo, frango. Eu fiquei um pouco obcecado por você na época. Mas logo depois nós fomos enviados para o treinamento, eu acabei te deixando de lado. Mais tarde eu fui perceber que esse foi o primeiro indício de que eu era gay... – olhou para Ikki e notou o quanto o moreno estava vermelho. – Você também está corado.

- Claro! Você acabou de me dizer na maior cara de pau que se masturbou durante anos, só pensando em mim... Fiquei envergonhado. – falou sorrindo.

- Eu precisava de uma câmera agora. Você envergonhado?! Acho que sou a primeira pessoa no mundo que vê isso. Safado do jeito que você é frango, uma foto assim renderia uma boa grana.

- Deixa de ser idiota, pato!

O garçom se aproximou, retirando os pratos vazios da mesa e questionando se os dois gostariam de algo mais.

- Você quer sobremesa, frango?

- Não, só um café.

- Eu também vou ficar só com o café. – Hyoga falou para o garçom, que anotou o pedido e saiu.

- O que você vai fazer depois? – Ikki perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. Eu estou indeciso entre voltar pra casa ou comprar roupas novas. Não quero fazer nenhuma das duas coisas, pra falar a verdade...

- Se você quiser eu posso te acompanhar nas compras, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. – Ikki tentou, em vão, soar desinteressado.

- Tem certeza disso? Eu tenho de comprar muita coisa...

- Você não gosta de passar horas fazendo compras, eu também não. Seríamos a dupla perfeita para isso, seremos mais objetivos juntos, você vai terminar o sofrimento bem rápido. E eu ainda posso te distrair um pouco...

- E como você me distrairia? – Hyoga ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu posso tirar a roupa e pular no chafariz, tenho certeza que você adoraria essa distração... – não poderia perder a oportunidade de caçoar do outro.

- Você nunca mais vai esquecer essa história, não é? Vai me encher por causa disso pelo resto da minha vida, tenho certeza! – Hyoga falou enquanto pegava o café que o garçom oferecia.

- Já se arrependeu de ter me contado? Eu ainda nem comecei a sua tortura! – Ikki riu antes de tomar o seu café – E então, vai aceitar a minha companhia nas compras?

- Claro que sim! – Hyoga sorriu.

**oOo**

No apartamento de Hyoga, Shun não conseguia controlar o choro. Acabara de falar mais uma vez com Milo ao telefone e aceitou as desculpas do escorpiano, mas vira todas as suas esperanças se esvaírem quando ele garantiu que não tinha idéia de onde o russo estava.

Shun sabia que o loiro havia dormido em casa, porque o bilhete fora arrancado da porta. Mas ao contrário do escândalo que imaginou que Hyoga faria, o russo simplesmente dormiu na sala e saiu bem cedinho de casa, antes de Shun sair do quarto.

O problema era que agora Hyoga não atendia ao telefone de jeito nenhum e o desespero começava a tomar conta de Shun. E se o loiro não o perdoasse dessa vez?

Ligou para a mansão, era a sua última opção.

- _Residência Kido._

Shun reconheceu imediatamente a voz de Ione.

- Ione? É o Shun...

_- Oi meu filho! Como você está?_

- Estou bem...

_- Ligou para falar com seu irmão?_

- Não, na verdade eu quero saber se o Hyoga está aí.

_- O Oga não está, Shun. Ele passou rapidinho por aqui de manhã e saiu._

- Ele te disse aonde iria?

_- Não._ – Ione propositadamente omitiu o fato de que Hyoga saíra com Ikki. O seu instinto feminino dizia que Shun não deveria saber disso, justamente pelo seu ciúme excessivo. A única dúvida que a mulher tinha era se nesse caso específico, o ciúme do virginiano seria infundado.

- O meu irmão está aí?

_- Ele foi olhar um apartamento. Você quer deixar um recado pra ele? Porque eu acabei de perceber que ele esqueceu o celular aqui em cima do balcão da cozinha._

- Não precisa, Ione. Obrigado.

_- Não foi nada. Tchau!_

- Tchau!

Shun desligou o telefone com uma sensação estranha, sentia-se sozinho como nunca. Quando Ikki foi embora sem dar notícias, o virginiano aprendeu a resolver seus problemas sozinho, pois não podia contar com alguém para defendê-lo. Mas hoje, sentia falta de um carinho, queria ter alguém por perto. Alguém que não o julgasse pelos seus atos, que apenas o abraçasse e dissesse que ficaria tudo bem. E só existia uma pessoa em toda a Grécia que seria capaz disso.

Shun pegou seu telefone celular, selecionou o nome de seu salvador na lista de contatos e ligou.

- _Shun?_ – a voz do outro lado da linha expressou toda a surpresa que sentira.

- Eu preciso de você... – Shun pediu chorando.

- _Onde você está?_

- Em casa... – disse entre soluços.

- _Eu chego aí em quinze minutos._

**oOo**

O Shopping era tão próximo do restaurante onde estavam que Ikki e Hyoga foram andando mesmo. Na entrada do local havia uma fonte bem grande, rodeada de flores.

- Pato! – Ikki chamou a atenção de Hyoga. Quando o loiro olhou para ele, o moreno subiu um pouco a camisa, insinuando que a tiraria. – Quer o seu show agora ou deixa pra mais tarde? – falou indicando a fonte.

- Deixa pra mais tarde... – Hyoga riu. Ikki realmente não perderia uma oportunidade sequer de relembrar a história da piscina.

Quarenta minutos e várias lojas depois, o russo já estava com as mãos cheias de sacolas, assim como Ikki.

- Falta comprar mais alguma coisa? – o moreno perguntou.

- Deixe-me ver... Ternos, calças, cintos, cuecas, gravatas, meias, camisas... Acho que ainda faltam algumas bermudas e camisetas.

- Vamos até aquela loja ali. – Ikki apontou uma loja em frente.

Logo que entraram, uma bela vendedora veio até eles.

- Olá, posso ajudar vocês? – a mulher ruiva tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios e olhou o moreno de cima a baixo.

Hyoga sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas antes que pudesse dizer a Ikki que preferia ir à outra loja, o moreno respondeu a pergunta da vendedora.

- Nós precisamos de algumas bermudas e camisetas para ele. – colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga.

- Pois não, me acompanhem... – enquanto os dois seguiam a mulher, Hyoga pensava se ela normalmente rebolava tanto ao andar como estava fazendo agora.

Havia umas araras de roupas no centro da loja e foi até lá que a vendedora os guiou. Enquanto Hyoga olhava umas camisetas de um lado, Ikki escolhia bermudas de outro.

- Qual o seu nome? – a mulher perguntou para o moreno.

- Ikki Amamiya.

- Então, Ikki, você aceita uma água ou café?

- Não, obrigado. – o moreno sorriu educado.

- Essa bermuda aqui ficaria ótima em você... – ela pegou uma peça no cabide e colocou na frente do corpo de Ikki, aproveitando pra roçar em sua cintura enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos. – Você tem alguma preferência de modelo? – a voz da vendedora soara tão melosa que chegou a provocar enjôos em Hyoga.

- Qual é o seu nome mesmo, moça? – o russo interrompeu o flerte.

- Alícia. – a mulher disse sorrindo insinuante para Ikki.

- Então, Alícia, como nós já dissemos a você, quem vai comprar as roupas sou eu. - o loiro disse rispidamente. – Dessa forma, sou eu quem deve ser bajulado aqui. Mas não perca o seu tempo, porque eu não quero água e nem café, não tenho preferência de modelo e o mais importante: prefiro escolher as minhas roupas sozinho, caso eu precise de alguma ajuda eu chamo você. – Alícia ficou tão boquiaberta com a atitude de Hyoga que nada disse, murmurou um 'com licença' e voltou para o balcão.

- Essa foi bem cruel, pato. – Ikki riu.

- Ela me ignorou completamente, frango. Ao invés de trabalhar direito, ficou cantando você na maior cara de pau. Ela mereceu e você sabe disso... – o loiro ainda estava bastante irritado.

- Falando assim, parece até que você está com ciúme de mim... – aproximou-se de Hyoga, com algumas peças nas mãos.

- Eu não estou com ciúme. Só achei errada a forma como ela me tratou, não tem nada a ver com você.

- Sei... – não pôde evitar o tom sarcástico na voz.

Com a ajuda de Ikki, Hyoga selecionou algumas roupas e foi ao provador. Quando retornou, viu Alícia entregando um pequeno papel para o moreno, provavelmente o número de seu telefone. Sentiu como se alguém tivesse dado um soco em seu estômago ao ver o sorriso de fênix para a mulher. Rapidamente juntou as peças que compraria e se dirigiu à vendedora. Pagou as compras com o cartão de crédito e saiu apressadamente do local.

Hyoga ficou quieto durante boa parte do percurso até o carro, até que Ikki quebrou o silêncio, tendo uma crise de risos.

- O que foi? – o loiro perguntou ainda com cara de poucos amigos.

- A gente andando em uma rua movimentada, cheios de sacolas nas mãos... Parece a cena de um filme.

- Qual? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- 'Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman the kind I like to meet…' – cantarolou a música do filme 'Uma linda mulher'.

- Nem um pouco lady hein, Ikki? – riu pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a loja.

- Eu sei que lembrar justo desse filme foi ridículo, por isso eu ri... – Ikki ficou na frente de Hyoga e começou a andar de costas. – Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você.

- Manda. – olhou-o surpreso.

- O que te deixa bravo, puto da vida?

- Várias coisas, é difícil escolher uma só... – o moreno voltou a caminhar ao seu lado. – Falta de respeito, pessoas folgadas, ter de chamar a atenção de alguém mais de duas vezes pelo mesmo motivo...

- Vendedoras taradas... – Ikki completou, rindo.

- Taradas, não. Mal educadas, admita.

- Tudo bem, ela não trabalhou direito. Mas você exagerou, tratar a moça daquele jeito só por não te oferecer café foi maldade... – Ikki sabia que o real motivo da irritação de Hyoga foi ciúme, mas se o loiro não queria admitir, não iria forçá-lo.

- Não foi só pelo café... – o loiro sorriu.

Chegaram ao local onde o carro de Hyoga estava estacionado, colocaram as mais de vinte sacolas no porta malas e entraram no veículo. Antes de dar partida no carro, o loiro voltou-se para Ikki e perguntou:

- Você vai ligar pra ela? – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Acha que eu devo? – Ikki provocou, respondendo com outra pergunta.

- Quem decide isso é você. Gostou dela? – o loiro desviou o olhar para o volante.

- É só mais uma, pato. Diversão de uma noite, nada mais que isso. – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Isso não responde a nenhuma das minhas perguntas... Gostou dela? Vai ligar? – o loiro insistiu.

- Sendo bem direto, então. Se eu gostei dela? Não exatamente, mas achei a garota gostosinha. Se vou ligar? Depende da minha carência no dia e na disponibilidade das pessoas da minha agenda de telefones, acho. Eu a colocaria como sexta ou sétima na minha lista de opções...

- ... – Hyoga nada disse, apenas girou a chave e deu partida no carro.

Depois de alguns minutos, foi Ikki quem se manifestou.

- O quê? Foi cinismo demais pra você? Pensei que quisesse uma resposta sincera...

- Você sempre me responde com sinceridade, eu te agradeço por isso. – volveu o loiro, com a voz calma.

- Mas... – o moreno emendou.

- Não tem mas, Ikki. Eu te fiz uma pergunta e você me respondeu, apenas isso. Eu não irei julgá-lo mal por sua resposta, se é o que pensa. Você não tem que se preocupar em medir palavras quando está comigo. Eu posso ficar um pouco chocado às vezes, mas sempre respeitarei sua forma de pensar.

- Se não estava pensando mal de mim, por que não disse nada? Você sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua... – Ikki sorriu.

Hyoga hesitou por um minuto, não estava certo se deveria revelar seus pensamentos. Por fim, resolveu jogar a prudência pela janela e acabou falando:

- O que eu diria? Que gostei daquela vendedora não ter agradado você e estar mal colocada na sua lista de opções? Ou que sinto vontade de perguntar qual seria a minha colocação, mas tenho muito medo da sua resposta, porque possivelmente eu nem estou nessa lista? – tentou não demonstrar emoção alguma em sua voz.

- Loiro, eu... – o desconforto de Ikki fez com que o russo se arrependesse no mesmo instante do que havia dito.

- Esquece, não está mais aqui quem falou. – Hyoga sorriu sem graça. – Eu não deveria dizer isso a você e habitualmente eu manteria minha boca fechada. Por que a gente não consegue agir normalmente um com o outro? – o loiro perguntou com seu olhar voltado para a estrada a sua frente.

- Eu não sei... Acho que quando estamos juntos, perdemos o medo de nos mostrarmos e baixamos a guarda. Sinto-me a vontade com você, eu falo e faço coisas que não condizem com a minha postura de sempre. – o loiro percebeu que Ikki estava sério.

- Eu chateei você, frango? – olhou brevemente para Ikki.

- Claro que não, isso seria impossível. – o moreno esboçou um sorriso com o canto da boca.

- Não tão impossível assim, às vezes eu posso ser uma pessoa má...

- Você não é uma pessoa má, é a minha pessoa favorita! – Hyoga riu com a declaração do moreno. – Eu nunca ficaria chateado com você por ser honesto comigo.

- Não totalmente honesto. Há coisas que eu não digo... – o loiro parou o carro devido ao sinal vermelho e olhou para Ikki.

- Há coisas que não devem ser ditas, pra evitar o sofrimento de quem se ama. – fênix falou tão baixo que parecia mais um sussurro.

O silêncio tomou conta do veículo. Com seus olhos presos um no outro, os dois ocupantes do carro sentiam sua cumplicidade crescer ali. Era como se todas as palavras não ditas fluíssem naquele instante. Por quanto tempo eles continuariam com o teatro, fingindo não sentir o que sentiam e não querer o que queriam?

O sinal abriu e a buzina dos carros de trás quebrou aquele momento. Hyoga pôs o carro em movimento novamente, sentindo um aperto no peito. Enquanto o loiro dirigia, Ikki o observava atentamente, tentando com todas as suas forças reprimir seus sentimentos.

Continua… 

N/A: Duas perguntas que não querem calar: Como será que vai terminar esse passeio? Quem é o salvador do Shun? Respostas no próximo capítulo…

Esse capítulo foi enorme, vinte e uma páginas do Word e eu ainda queria escrever mais… Acabei dividindo em duas partes, por isso o passeio de Ikki e Hyoga só vai terminar no capítulo nove. Mas prometo que a espera vai compensar!

Bom, agradecimentos à Amaterasu Sonne e Suellen-san.

Um grande beijo a todos que estão acompanhando e, para não perder o costume:

Deixem Review, please!


	9. Rendição

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Contém Yaoi/Lemon

Beta: Capítulo sem betagem, peço perdão por qualquer erro.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Apesar de fazerem cursos diferentes – já que Jabu cursa design gráfico – o escorpiano e Shun se conheceram na faculdade, mais precisamente quando, devido à pressa, se trombaram em um dos corredores do campus.

De lá pra cá, já haviam se passado quase quatro anos. Era a amizade mais recente de Shun, se comparada às outras. Porém, mesmo sendo recente, poderia ser considerada a mais sólida e verdadeira. Os dois já se conheciam o suficiente para se entenderem apenas pelo olhar, a cumplicidade e o entendimento mútuo era perceptível a qualquer um que os observasse com atenção.

Justamente por conhecer tão bem o outro foi que, ao receber aquela ligação, Jabu abandonou o ficante naquele restaurante e saiu correndo ao encontro de Shun. Sabia que o virginiano não estava fazendo manha, como muitos poderiam achar. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, pediu desculpas ao acompanhante e deixou o local sem maiores explicações.

Chegando ao prédio, identificou-se ao porteiro, que já tinha sido avisado por Shun de sua visita. Tocou a campainha do apartamento, apreensivo. Esperou por uns três minutos e nada do virginiano atender. Insistiu, apertando a campainha várias vezes e acrescentando umas batidas na porta.

- Shun, sou eu. Shun?!

Nada.

Começando a desesperar-se, Jabu tentou forçar a porta. Estava disposto a arrombá-la se necessário. Mas, para sua surpresa, ela estava destrancada e se abriu com o primeiro girar da maçaneta.

Adentrando o apartamento, logo avistou Shun deitado no sofá, chorando tanto que chegava a soluçar. Jabu fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou com a chave que estava na fechadura. Aproximou-se do garoto no sofá e se ajoelhou diante dele. Foi somente nesse momento que Shun finalmente o encarou, com seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Oi, bebê! – Jabu sorriu para o mais novo e acariciou o seu rosto. O apelido carinhoso que usara foi inventado pelos amigos de faculdade, que justificaram a escolha ressaltando a doçura de Shun.

O virginiano nada disse, apenas deixou escapar mais um soluço. Jabu sabia que nem precisava perguntar o porquê de Shun estar daquela forma, a única pessoa capaz de fazer com que ele ficasse assim era Hyoga. Sabia também que naquele momento o mais novo não precisava de sermão e nem teria condições de conversar. O que ele precisava de verdade era de conforto e carinho. E era justamente para isso que o escorpiano se encontrava ali.

- Você não precisa dizer nada, se não quiser. Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa: você pode me dar um abraço? – disse Jabu, abrindo os braços para o outro.

Shun não pensou duas vezes, levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e ajoelhou-se diante de Jabu, abraçou sua cintura e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-se ser firmemente envolvido pelos braços do outro. Era tudo o que o mais novo queria, apenas um abraço.

Jabu sentou-se no chão, acomodando Shun entre suas pernas. Ainda abraçados, o mais velho passou a acariciar os cabelos castanhos do outro, enquanto depositava alguns beijos em sua testa e dizia:

- Vai ficar tudo bem, bebê, não se preocupa. Não há nada que não tenha solução... Vai dar tudo certo, garanto a você. Eu estou do seu lado e não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei aqui quando precisar de mim.

Shun permanecia calado. Apenas chorava, soluçava e tremia, apertando Jabu com tanta força que o outro mal conseguia respirar. E foi assim que os dois permaneceram por um bom tempo, até o choro do virginiano cessar, o que demorou mais de meia hora.

- Você almoçou? – o escorpiano perguntou ao rapaz em seus braços.

- Não. – foi a primeira vez que Shun falou alguma coisa desde que Jabu chegou, o que significava que já estava mais calmo.

- Está com fome?

- Não. – extrair respostas extensas de Shun seria um pouco mais difícil do que imaginara.

- Eu não acredito em você. O dia inteiro sem comer e não está com fome? Duvido! Eu vou pedir alguma coisa pra comermos... – Jabu desvencilhou-se de Shun para pegar seu celular.

- Não precisa fazer isso, eu não quero comer. – Shun falou baixo, sem encarar o amigo.

- Me desculpe, mas em algum momento eu dei a entender que você tinha escolha? Porque isso aqui não é uma democracia, gatinho. Você vai comer e ponto final. – disse divertido, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Shun. – Pizza ou comida chinesa?

Shun mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando um pouco.

- Comida tailandesa... – sorriu mais abertamente, ao ver a expressão de espanto de Jabu.

- Sério?! – Jabu perguntou.

- Sim... – Shun assentiu.

- Ok. Se é o que quer, eu não vejo problema algum... Só tem uma dificuldade: eu não conheço nenhum delivery disso. – sorriu.

- Eu tenho o telefone de um... Deve estar por aqui... – Shun foi até a cozinha e pegou o telefone em uma agenda na gaveta do armário.

Após fazerem seus pedidos, tarefa na qual Jabu fora instruído por Shun – já que nunca havia experimentado tal culinária – os dois ficaram sentados no chão da sala, conversando amenidades.

Trinta minutos depois, a comida chegou. Os dois encaminharam-se para a cozinha e enquanto Jabu se encarregava de pegar os pratos e talheres, Shun apenas o observava, recostado no balcão.

- O que você estava fazendo quando eu te liguei? – o mais novo perguntou.

- Ah, nada demais... – Jabu disfarçou, enquanto organizava os pratos na mesa.

- E o que exatamente é 'nada demais'? – insistiu.

- Eu estava almoçando com um amigo, Shun. – abriu duas cervejas e indicou com a cabeça para que o virginiano se sentasse.

- Que amigo? Alguém que eu conheça?

- Não, você não o conhece. Ele não é do nosso círculo de amigos. Quer dizer, já é formado e não o conheci na faculdade. Pra falar a verdade, ele não é exatamente um amigo... – Jabu ficou um pouco sem graça.

Shun tomou um gole de sua cerveja, tentando ignorar o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

- Vocês estão namorando? – o virginiano perguntou.

Jabu parou de comer, tomou um gole da cerveja e disse:

- Eu não sei... Ainda não conversamos sobre isso. Eu não chamaria de namoro, estamos nos conhecendo primeiro... – voltou a comer.

- Está apaixonado por ele? – Shun não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação que sentia, apesar de nem ele mesmo entender o porquê dela.

- Por que tanto interesse, Shun? – Jabu olhou-o intrigado.

- Eu só estou perguntando. Amigos não podem se interessar pela vida amorosa uns dos outros?

- Claro que sim, é que você nunca perguntou essas coisas.

- Porque eu nunca te vi com ninguém. E então? Está apaixonado? – o virginiano insistiu.

Jabu suspirou profundamente.

- Eu não sei se apaixonado definiria bem, acho uma palavra muito forte. Mas eu gosto do Alexandre, tenho curtido muito com ele, é um cara bem legal. É o tipo de pessoa por quem eu poderia me apaixonar...

Shun não disse mais nada, apenas voltou a comer.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jabu quebrou o silêncio.

- E o seu irmão?

- O que tem ele?

- Eu pensei que vocês ficariam mais próximos, agora que ele voltou. Pelo que você me falava, parecia que vocês eram muito ligados... – foi até a geladeira e pegou mais duas cervejas.

- Ainda somos ligados. A gente se fala bastante por telefone, sempre que eu posso vou visitá-lo na mansão... Mas eu me acostumei a seguir minha vida sem ele, sabe? – pegou a cerveja que lhe foi oferecida e tomou um gole. – De certa forma, o fato de Ikki ficar tanto tempo fora me transformou numa pessoa mais independente. Eu posso fazer minhas besteiras, mas sempre faço com a consciência de que não devo esperar que o meu irmão me salve das consequências. – sorriu.

- Talvez você devesse ser independente assim no seu relacionamento... – Jabu arrependera-se do que disse no momento em que viu o sorriso abandonar o rosto de Shun. – Desculpa! Eu não queria dizer isso... Não fiz por mal.

- Não se desculpe por dizer a verdade. – Shun olhou fixamente para a sua cerveja longneck, rodeando a borda com o dedo indicador. – O que ninguém entende, incluindo você, é que não é fácil esquecer o que eu sinto pelo Hyoga. Não é fácil virar as costas e deixá-lo, porque eu sei que estando perto dele eu sofro, mas longe dele eu não sou nada. – olhou para o amigo com os olhos marejados.

- Você pensava assim em relação ao seu irmão, lembra? Eu me lembro de ter te ouvido dizer que quando o Ikki foi embora, você não se achava capaz de seguir sua vida sem o apoio dele, sem tê-lo por perto. E, no entanto, você conseguiu caminhar com as próprias pernas, não foi? Por que com o Hyoga seria diferente, Shun?

- Você pensa exatamente como os outros, não é? Também acha que o Hyoga é um capricho pra mim, um brinquedo. – Shun tomou um gole de cerveja.

- Capricho?! Não, eu sei que você o ama. O que eu acho, bebê, é que você idealizou tanto essa relação, sonhou por tanto tempo em conquistar o Hyoga, que agora não é capaz de admitir que esse namoro nunca foi como você imaginou. – segurou a mão de Shun e acariciou de leve com o polegar.

- O que quer dizer? – o virginiano olhou-o assustado.

- Você se apaixonou pelo Hyoga quando ele era proibido pra você. Ao invés de deixar pra lá, você foi cultivando aquele sentimento, aquela vontade de tê-lo para si. Você imaginava como seria estar com ele, ser amado e tocado por um homem tão lindo. Em sua cabeça, vocês dois viviam um romance de conto de fadas, daqueles em que um foi feito para o outro e uma vez em que estivessem juntos, nada poderia separá-los.

Jabu tomou o último gole de sua cerveja, antes de continuar:

- O Hyoga dos seus sonhos era perfeito, Shun: ele compreendia você, te mimava, amava, cuidava... Tudo isso sem julgar os seus erros e sempre te dando forças pra seguir o seu caminho, percorrendo-o ao seu lado... Agora me responda: em algum momento, o seu namorado revelou-se ser tudo o que você sonhou? – fitou os olhos de Shun, enquanto ainda acariciava sua mão.

- Eu acho que tem sorvete no freezer, vou pegar pra gente... – Shun levantou-se de súbito e foi até a geladeira, deixando claro que queria mudar de assunto.

Jabu resolveu não insistir. Seria difícil fazer com que Shun entendesse que o seu relacionamento estava acabado. Mas, como já estava acostumado com o virginiano, sabia que a única forma de abordá-lo era aos poucos, sem acuá-lo demais.

Shun retornou com duas taças cheias de sorvete de chocolate, ofereceu uma delas a Jabu e sentou-se novamente, saboreando a sobremesa em silêncio. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, até o virginiano se pronunciar:

- Eu queimei as roupas dele. Todas elas. Não consegui falar com ele o dia todo e nem sei se volta pra casa... Sinto-me horrível pelo que fiz e sei que todos ficarão contra mim, com razão. Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa, Jabu: não pense mal de mim, não me olhe da mesma forma que os outros olham... Se quiser me passar um sermão, me chamar de infantil, de irresponsável, não tem problema. Só não me olhe com desprezo, decepção, pena. Eu não suportaria esse olhar vindo de você... – Shun falou calmamente, olhando nos olhos do amigo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Jabu levou suas mãos ao rosto de Shun e enxugou suas lágrimas com os dedos. Sorriu para o mais novo e acariciou sua face, antes de dizer:

- No meu primeiro porre de tequila, eu tentei beijar todos os meus amigos e amigas, dormi no chão do box do banheiro, saí correndo pela casa perguntando onde estava a minha nave espacial, fiz um streap tease no meio da rua, fui até a casa do meu ex-namorado às três horas da manhã para tentar reatar com ele e fiz um escândalo tão grande que acabei sendo preso por desordem. – Shun riu. – No dia seguinte eu estava com hematomas que não tinha nem idéia de como consegui... Você pelo menos só tem esse queimadinho aqui no dedo. – pegou a mão de Shun e tocou uma pequena queimadura que ele tinha no dedo médio.

- Eu não tinha visto... – disse o virginiano.

- Percebi já faz um tempo, mas não quis te perguntar o que tinha acontecido... Está doendo?

Shun olhou-o choroso e assentiu com a cabeça, então colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito, dando a entender que era ali que estava a dor. Jabu se levantou e puxou o mais novo para um apertado abraço.

- Não estou dizendo que a sua atitude foi correta, Shun. Mas você não precisa se crucificar por ter feito uma besteira enquanto estava bêbado. Essas coisas acontecem com todo mundo... – Jabu consolou o amigo.

- Eu estou me sentindo um lixo...

- Isso vai passar... E outra coisa: não sofra por antecipação, você nem sabe o que o Hyoga vai fazer!

- É claro que sei! Ele vai terminar comigo. – Shun choramingou.

- Você é tão dramático... – Jabu riu, deslizando uma de suas mãos até a cintura de Shun, que se sentiu estranho com o toque.

Shun apertou-se contra Jabu, buscando mais daquele calor gostoso que vinha do corpo do outro.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois se afastaram. E enquanto Jabu lavava a louça, Shun o observava sentado em uma das cadeiras.

- Você é muito folgado, sabia? – o escorpiano brincou, jogando um pouco de água no mais novo.

- Eu tenho que aproveitar, você é o único que faz essas coisas pra mim... – Shun sorriu.

- Você está muito mal acostumado, isso sim! E a culpa é toda minha...

- Adoro ser mimado por você – ao dizer isso, Shun notou que Jabu corou um pouco.

- Então está tudo certo, porque mimar você é a minha especialidade.

Shun iria retrucar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido quando a música 'Bubbly'(Colbie Caillat) começou a tocar no recinto. Após alguns segundos de estranhamento, percebeu que o som vinha do celular de Jabu, que tirou o aparelho do bolso e atendeu prontamente.

- Oi, Alê! – cumprimentou sorrindo.

Ao saber quem estava do outro lado da linha, Shun sentiu aquele nó formar-se novamente em sua garganta, sem entender exatamente o porquê. Tentando disfarçar, foi até a pia enxugar a louça lavada, mas em momento algum deixou de prestar atenção na conversa de Jabu ao telefone.

- Eu não fugi de você, só tive que atender a uma emergência... – andou pela cozinha. – Um amigo precisava de mim. – após uma pausa, Jabu continuou: - Claro que hoje a noite ainda está de pé, ou você desistiu de cozinhar pra mim? – sorriu, debruçando-se no balcão. – Combinado, então. Eu passo em casa pra pegar algumas coisas e te encontro aí logo em seguida, ok? Um beijo, até mais tarde...

- Arruinei o seu encontro... – Shun comentou com irritação em sua voz.

- Você não arruinou nada, Shun. – sorriu.

- Pensei que você não estivesse apaixonado... – Shun provocou, não escondendo o seu desgosto.

- Eu não estou apaixonado! – respondeu imediatamente, sem entender o porquê de o outro estar tão irritado.

- Não foi o que pareceu... Conversa melosa, jantar íntimo, toque de celular personalizado... Suas atitudes te contradizem. – guardou os pratos no armário de forma bruta.

- Eu não estava meloso no telefone e o toque do celular foi uma brincadeira dele... Por que está assim, Shun?

- Só estava perguntando, não precisa ficar na defensiva... – o virginiano se afastou, caminhando até a sala e se jogando no sofá.

- Se a minha relação com ele fosse tão séria quanto você pensa, eu não o deixaria sozinho no meio de um encontro pra atender ao seu chamado... – sentou-se ao lado de Shun no sofá.

- Mas vocês dois são o que exatamente?

- Estamos curtindo juntos, Shun, apenas isso. Damo-nos muito bem, nos divertimos, ele é inteligente, engraçado e o sexo é ótimo. O Alê é bem resolvido, não existem cobranças entre nós, entende? Desde o início ficou bem claro que não tínhamos nada sério e sempre fiquei tranquilo quanto a isso... Eu gosto dele, mas não me envolvo além da conta... Desculpa, mas não consigo definir a relação que tenho com ele. Não chegamos a ser namorados e também passamos da fase de somente amizade... Provavelmente estamos no meio do caminho entre as duas coisas... – Jabu respondeu com sinceridade, sorrindo ao notar que Shun estava com ciúmes.

- Não me sinto bem, sabendo que estou te atrapalhando... – Shun novamente fez drama.

- Você não me atrapalha. Eu gosto de estar perto de você, não importa o seu humor. E particularmente adoro quando você fica assim, todo dengoso, bebê. – acariciou a face de Shun com uma de suas mãos.

- A que horas é o seu jantar? – Shun perguntou reticente.

- Quer saber? O jantar está muito longe e nesse momento eu estou aqui com você, ao seu dispor. Meu único objetivo agora, senhor Amamiya, é o seu contentamento. O que eu posso fazer por você? – Jabu falou cheio de trejeitos, arrancando risadas do virginiano.

- Já que é assim, eu quero um cafuné... – Shun sorriu, deitando-se no colo de Jabu e sentindo o outro afagar seus cabelos.

Então, um pensamento estranho passou pela cabeça do mais novo: será que o amigo tratava o 'namorado' da mesma forma? Por um momento, Shun imaginou como seria estar no lugar do tal de Alê, que recebia muito mais do que um cafuné. Ele beijava o escorpiano, transava com ele... Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, Jabu era tão carinhoso, deveria ser um amante incrível... Se apenas a carícia dele em seus cabelos já fazia com que o virginiano se arrepiasse por completo, imagina o resto...

Afastou os pensamentos ao perceber que Jabu tinha lhe feito uma pergunta.

- O que disse? Eu estava distraído... – virou-se de barriga pra cima no sofá, encarando o amigo.

- Perguntei como você está indo com a sua monografia. A formatura está chegando, o tempo está ficando curto...

- Ah! Eu não estou tão atrasado assim, vai dar tempo. Tem tantas outras coisas em que preciso pensar, como meu estágio, os outros trabalhos da faculdade e o Hyoga, que acabei deixando a monografia de lado. Mas eu vou terminá-la a tempo, você vai ver.

- Se precisar de alguma ajuda, me avise. – sorriu Jabu.

- Você é um anjo!

- E você tinha alguma dúvida disso? – riu.

- Um anjo que já foi preso por desordem! Impressionante! – gargalhou. – Obrigado, Jabu. – Shun balbuciou.

- Pelo quê?

- Por estar aqui, cuidar de mim, fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor...

- Não tem que me agradecer por isso, bebê. – sorriu. – Você é especial pra mim, eu gosto de cuidar de você.

- De qualquer forma, - Shun ergueu seu tronco do sofá e depositou um demorado beijo na face de Jabu. – obrigado, meu anjo.

**oOo**

Quando chegaram à mansão, Ikki já foi logo desafivelando o cinto e abrindo a porta pra descer do carro quando Hyoga segurou o seu braço, impedindo-o de sair do veículo.

- Eu não vou entrar, frango. Você dá um beijo na Ione por mim? – o russo estava estranhamente sério.

- Eu fiz algo errado, loiro? – o moreno questionou preocupado.

- Como você pode pensar isso? Você foi perfeito, Ikki, o dia todo. – desafivelou o próprio cinto de segurança - Há tempos eu não me divertia tanto na vida, você me fez esquecer todo o resto... Mas agora o sonho acabou e eu tenho que voltar a realidade, encarar as coisas como de fato são.

- Eu não gosto de te ver triste assim... – Ikki acariciou o rosto do russo com a mão direita.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Esse que você está vendo é o verdadeiro Hyoga: sisudo, compenetrado, realista e inacessível.

- Não, esse não é o verdadeiro. Essa é a máscara que você utiliza pra ninguém ver que você sofre. Eu vejo você, loiro. Eu olho em seus olhos e vejo quem você é. – Ikki segurou a cabeça de Hyoga por trás, encostou sua testa na dele e seus narizes se roçaram – Não faz isso comigo, eu me esforcei o dia todo pra te fazer feliz e agora você se despede de mim desse jeito?

- Eu te disse que sou uma pessoa má... – o loiro esboçou um leve sorriso.

- E eu já te disse que você é minha pessoa favorita. – Ikki sorriu de volta e afastou-se do loiro.

- Frango, você já se sentiu vazio? – perguntou, olhando para o volante.

- Como assim? – o moreno olhou-o com interesse.

- Eu tenho uma vida boa, sabe? Tenho amigos leais, um bom emprego, belo apartamento, alguém que me ama... Por que não me sinto completo? Sempre tenho aquela sensação de que falta algo... Ou alguém... Já sentiu isso? Saber que tem tudo o que se pode querer e ao mesmo tempo sentir-se pela metade? – era a primeira vez que o russo externava esses sentimentos. Nem mesmo Milo escutara tal desabafo.

- Por mais incrível que pareça, eu sei do que você está falando. Eu me sentia assim também... – o moreno respondeu com sinceridade.

- E o que você fez a respeito? – Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Juntei minhas coisas e viajei pelo mundo durante muitos anos. – referia-se à longa viagem da qual tinha retornado há pouco tempo.

- Isso resolveu o problema?

- É claro que não! Desde quando fugir ajuda? – Ikki riu. – Mas sei de algo que pode fazer com que você se sinta melhor... Se eu te chamar pra ir a um lugar comigo, você vem? Tem que ser agora... – perguntou divertido.

- Aonde?

- É surpresa, você vem? – o moreno sorriu.

Hyoga abriu um amplo sorriso e assentiu. Quando ia ligar novamente o carro, foi impedido por Ikki.

- Nada disso, nós vamos a pé. – abriu a porta e desceu do carro, esperando o loiro fazer o mesmo.

Ikki procurou não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, nem nas possíveis conseqüências disso. Por mais que amasse o irmão e não quisesse magoá-lo, também não poderia ver Hyoga naquele estado e deixar pra lá. Apenas imaginar que o loiro sofria por alguma razão já provocava dor em si mesmo. Com certa dificuldade, afastou a imagem de Shun de seus pensamentos. Permitir-se-ia, apenas por hoje, cuidar do lindo russo sem pensar em ninguém mais.

O sol começava a se pôr, deixando o céu com tons de laranja. Hyoga não conseguia pensar em nada além da mão de Ikki entrelaçada a sua, guiando-o para um local desconhecido. Pararam em frente a um enorme portão de grades, ladeado por muros igualmente grandes. Olhando através do portão, o loiro avistou um belo jardim e então se deu conta, antes mesmo do moreno dizer:

- Meu lugar favorito em toda a Grécia, loiro. – Ikki sorriu para Hyoga, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

- Você disse que não existia mais... – o loiro estava atônito com a beleza do lugar.

- Eu realmente pensei isso, mas ontem depois da reunião eu passei aqui em frente. E tive essa ótima surpresa, está exatamente igual à antigamente. Vem, vamos aproveitar que já trancaram e entrar... – soltou a mão do loiro e pulou o portão sem muita dificuldade, sendo seguido por Hyoga.

Caminharam um pouco pelo jardim e se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, lado a lado. O russo sentia-se bem como em poucas vezes em sua vida. Aquele lugar era tão incrível, chegava a ser difícil acreditar que era real.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, frango?

- Esse lugar é especial pra mim, queria dividi-lo com você. – Ikki pegou a mão de Hyoga e a entrelaçou com a sua. – Você se sente melhor?

- Muito melhor, obrigado. Você está se tornando uma espécie de herói pra mim... – riu.

- Herói?! Eu? Bem capaz. – Ikki riu alto.

Os dois mudaram de posição, ficando um de frente pro outro e com as pernas dobradas. Hyoga aproximou-se um pouco mais, deixando uma de suas pernas entre as de Ikki.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você! – disse o russo.

- Manda! – o moreno sorriu.

- Seja sincero, ok? – o loiro estava um pouco sem graça.

- E desde quando eu minto pra você? – Ikki ficou um pouco apreensivo, quando o loiro ficava daquele jeito, sem conseguir olhá-lo direito, boa coisa não vinha.

- Ok, lá vai: em qual colocação eu estaria na sua lista de opções? Hipoteticamente falando, claro.

O moreno pensou um pouco antes de responder. O que faria? Responderia a verdade ou mentiria para o russo? Uma coisa era certa: se mentisse magoaria Hyoga profundamente e percebeu que não suportaria ser o causador da tristeza do loiro. Optou então pela verdade, por mais que complicasse as coisas.

- Você não está na minha lista de opções, sabe por quê? – disse o moreno, vendo o loiro negar com a cabeça.

Ikki curvou um pouco o corpo, aproximando-se mais ainda do russo. Olhou-o nos olhos por alguns instantes, antes de tirar uma mecha de cabelos loiros de seu rosto com a mão direita. Levou a boca até a orelha esquerda de Hyoga e disse:

- Porque você não é como os outros, você é especial. Loiro, eu queria tanto ter você pra mim, que se de alguma forma isso pudesse acontecer, eu não pensaria numa lista de opções nunca mais.

Hyoga arrepiou-se completamente com as palavras do outro.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu te quero... – o russo disse no ouvido de Ikki com a voz rouca.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco, mantendo seus rostos extremamente próximos e os olhos fixos um no outro. E sem pensar em mais nada, sem se importar com o resto do mundo, fecharam os olhos e suas bocas se uniram em um beijo intenso, deleitoso. Ikki empurrou sua língua por entre os lábios de Hyoga, redescobrindo cada canto daquela boca quente com a qual tanto sonhou. Enquanto suas línguas se exploravam com sofreguidão, suas mãos passeavam por entre os corpos, alternando apertos e afagos, nos braços, tórax, abdomens e coxas. Beijaram-se por vários minutos, levando ao limite a capacidade de seus pulmões.

Quando se separaram, Ikki distribuiu beijos e mordidas pelo queixo de Hyoga, enquanto o loiro sorria. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço do russo, alternando mordidas, lambidas e beijos ali, arrancando alguns gemidos deliciados do loiro.

Hyoga segurou firmemente os cabelos do outro, erguendo sua cabeça e beijando-o novamente, com a mesma sede de antes. Ele sugava a língua de Ikki, prendia seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e logo depois voltava a invadir sua boca, fazendo-o quase perder a razão. O moreno puxou o russo ainda mais para si, escorando-se na árvore e mantendo-o entre suas pernas abertas. Interrompeu o beijo por um instante para afastar uma mecha intrometida de cabelo loiro e recomeçou a explorar aqueles lábios úmidos que imploravam pelos seus.

Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo, sem proferir palavra alguma, apenas se beijando lascivamente e deixando escapar um gemido ou outro após uma carícia mais ousada. Depois de muito se beijarem e acariciarem, eles passaram a observar a lua, que a essa altura já surgia solitária, bela e imponente no céu ainda sem estrelas. Ikki ainda estava escorado na árvore, Hyoga apoiando as costas em seu peito e a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Como se sente? – o moreno perguntou enquanto afagava os cabelos loiros.

- Em paz. – o loiro sorriu e começou a desenhar círculos imaginários na coxa de Ikki. – Eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre...

- A gente precisa conversar... – Ikki tinha certo pesar na voz.

- Eu sei... Mas podemos adiar essa conversa? Eu quero curtir mais um pouquinho esse sonho. – fechou os olhos.

- Sonho, é? – riu.

- É. Estar com você, podendo te tocar, te sentir... Eu tenho sonhado com isso há muito tempo. Desde muito antes da gente se reencontrar, você nem imagina...

- Ah, eu imagino sim. Desde certa madrugada quente na piscina... Acertei?

Hyoga virou o rosto para Ikki e sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça e beijando os lábios do moreno.

- Está com fome? Quer ir embora? – Ikki perguntou, mordiscando a orelha do loiro.

- Não. Vamos ficar aqui... – deu um selinho em Ikki.

- Em algum momento teremos de voltar à realidade, pato.

- Eu sei... Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar é: Qual será o seu papel na minha vida quando voltarmos à realidade? – virou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do moreno. – Espera! Antes de você responder eu posso fazer uma coisa?

- Claro!

O russo virou-se e surpreendeu Ikki com um beijo arrebatador. Quando se afastaram, sorriram um para o outro.

- Pronto! Agora a gente pode conversar. – Hyoga riu e voltou à posição de antes. – O que faremos?

- Pensando melhor, a gente pode deixar essa conversa para amanhã. Eu não quero pensar sobre como resolver esse problema agora... – aproximou sua boca da orelha do loiro e chupou o lóbulo. – Prefiro fazer coisas mais interessantes!

- O quê, por exemplo? – o loiro virou-se para Ikki e sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Devorar essa boca gostosa... – disse, puxando Hyoga para outro beijo ardente.

As mãos de Ikki percorriam o corpo do loiro, explorando por sobre as roupas folgadas. Percorrendo lentamente as costas, pararam na cintura de Hyoga, onde o moreno apertou com força e atraiu aquele corpo quente ainda mais para si. Desceram até as nádegas e agarraram com entusiasmo, fazendo o russo arfar pela carícia ousada.

O loiro – que mantinha suas mãos agarradas firmemente aos ombros de Ikki – não conteve um gemido quando o moreno, ainda com uma das mãos em sua bunda, rompeu o beijo, levou a outra mão até seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás, passando a explorar seu pescoço com deleite.

Ikki chupava o pescoço de Hyoga com entusiasmo, sem se importar com a possibilidade de deixar marcas ali. Subiu sua boca até a orelha do loiro, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo, enfiando a língua lá dentro, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer por completo em meio aos gemidos.

De repente Ikki parou suas carícias e levou as mãos ao rosto de Hyoga. Olhou-o nos olhos por alguns momentos antes de beijá-lo novamente, dessa vez com calma e suavidade, deliciando-se com a língua do loiro, que percorria todos os cantos de sua boca, correspondendo com avidez ao seu carinho.

- Você beija muito gostoso – disse o loiro de olhos fechados e com a voz rouca, depois que partiram o beijo.

- É porque essa sua boca é uma delícia, um tesão. Aliás, você é todo gostoso, loiro. – Ikki voltou a beijar o russo, enquanto abria os botões da camisa dele. Com o peitoral de Hyoga completamente exposto, o moreno chupou os mamilos e calmamente deu mordidinhas na pele clara, lambendo e beijando logo em seguida. Dedicou-se a essa tarefa por vários minutos, enquanto o loiro ofegava e gemia.

O russo ergueu a cabeça do moreno, atacando logo em seguida seu pescoço. Hyoga deu um beijo de língua no pomo de adão, lambeu a vontade a pele exposta e mordeu a curvatura do pescoço, enquanto as mãos de Ikki voltavam a apertar seu traseiro.

Erguendo os braços para permitir que sua camisa fosse retirada de seu corpo, Ikki notou o olhar deliciado de Hyoga para o seu peitoral desnudo. O loiro passou uma de suas mãos pelo tórax do moreno até a barriga, arranhando de leve e mordendo o lábio inferior, não escondendo o entusiasmo em finalmente poder tocar aquele corpo musculoso.

- Você gosta? – Ikki falou com a voz cheia de desejo no ouvido do loiro, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo da orelha.

- Mhmmmm – o loiro gemeu – Gosto até demais... – arranhou novamente a barriga do moreno.

- Espera só até ver o resto... – Ikki atacou a boca de Hyoga novamente, beijando-o com fúria.

As carícias de fênix estavam deixando o loiro completamente fora de si, nunca fora tocado e dominado dessa forma. Em um momento o moreno acariciava o russo com ousadia e sofreguidão, no outro o olhava nos olhos e beijava com calma e sensualidade. Essa alternância entre romance e momentos de puro desejo deixava Hyoga totalmente a mercê de Ikki, completamente entregue as sensações provocadas por aquele homem delicioso.

Ikki sorriu para o loiro e acariciou o seu rosto com a mão direita, levando sua outra mão até o botão da calça de Hyoga e abrindo com certa dificuldade. Olhando o loiro nos olhos, puxou o zíper e a cueca um pouco para baixo, libertando o membro rijo. Com o polegar, pegou uma gota de pré-gozo que jazia na glande e levou à boca, extasiando o loiro com o ato.

Rapidamente, Ikki abriu a própria bermuda e livrou seu pênis, que a essa altura já estava extremamente incomodado com o aperto da boxer que usava. Agarrando o membro do loiro novamente, o moreno passou a estimulá-lo, ora fazendo movimentos circulares na glande com o polegar, ou deslizando a mão por toda a extensão subindo e descendo.

Segurando ambos os membros em uma só mão, Ikki aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, arrancando gemidos deliciosos de Hyoga, os quais se misturavam com os seus próprios. Encostou sua testa na do loiro, ambas molhadas de suor e beijou-o com luxúria, sentindo os espasmos de prazer invadirem seu corpo, levando-o ao êxtase segundos após o russo.

Permaneceram assim por vários minutos, suas testas coladas, os olhos fechados, respirações ofegantes, o coração parecendo querer saltar do peito e suas sementes misturadas na mão de Ikki. Sorriram um pro outro, antes de se beijarem com paixão.

Aquele era um momento somente deles. Não existia absolutamente nada além daquele parque vazio e pouco iluminado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eles se perderam nas próprias emoções, sem se importarem com o antes ou depois. Sem culpas ou lamentações, entregaram-se àquele sentimento que não sabiam como definir, apenas sentir.

Continua…

N/A: Que amasso, hein? Foi super difícil de escrever, espero que o resultado tenha ficado bom. Será que agora esses dois se entendem? É esperar pra ver…

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, um beijão pra vocês.

E então, mereço review?


	10. Separação

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Contém Yaoi/Lemon

**CAPÍTULO DEZ  
**

Dentro do carro, estacionado na garagem do seu prédio, Hyoga tentava acalmar seu coração. Despedira-se de Ikki há vinte minutos e ainda não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto. Os acontecimentos da noite serviram para deixar tudo mais confuso, ou melhor, complicado, porque confusão não definia bem o que o loiro estava sentindo nesse instante.

Hyoga não estava confuso, pelo contrário, sabia muito bem o que queria e o que tinha de fazer para consegui-lo, mas nem por um momento deixou-se levar pela ilusão de que seria fácil. Lembrou-se da forma reticente com que Ikki se despedira essa noite:

**Flashback**

_Caminharam para fora do parque em silêncio, as mãos atadas uma a outra. Ikki tentava disfarçar, mas Hyoga podia sentir todo o conflito da mente do moreno. Preferindo não confundi-lo ainda mais, o loiro permaneceu calado, dando ao homem ao seu lado todo o tempo de que precisava para pensar no que haviam feito, nas conseqüências disso e qual seria o próximo passo._

_Chegando ao carro, Ikki virou-se para o loiro, levou uma das mãos ao seu queixo e puxou Hyoga para um beijo delicado, doce e trêmulo. Abriu a porta do veículo e debruçou-se sobre a janela aberta, enquanto o russo se acomodava._

_- Dirija com cuidado! – foi tudo o que o moreno disse, antes de se afastar e adentrar a mansão._

**Fim do flashback**

Ainda com o gosto de Ikki em seus lábios, Hyoga saiu do carro, pegou suas sacolas e subiu para o apartamento. Estava na hora de ter aquela tão temida conversa com Shun: a conversa definitiva, que colocaria um ponto final no relacionamento.

Abrindo a porta, deparou-se com Jabu e Shun dormindo no sofá, o mais novo deitado no colo do escorpiano. Contrariando a normalidade, Hyoga não sentiu ciúme ante a imagem, apesar de se tratar de seu namorado ali. O que sentia pelo Shun já não era a mesma coisa há muito tempo, a ponto de não ficar tão incomodado ao vê-lo com Jabu, que claramente nutria algo mais forte pelo virginiano, na opinião do russo.

Procurando fazer algum barulho, depositou ruidosamente as sacolas no chão e tossiu, sentando-se no sofá de frente para os dois. Jabu lentamente abriu os olhos e assustou-se tanto ao ver Hyoga que praticamente pulou, acordando Shun.

- Ai! O que foi? – Shun olhou para o amigo, sonolento.

Sem dizer nada, Jabu apontou para o outro sofá. Shun levantou-se do colo do escorpiano no instante em que viu o namorado.

- Oga, não é nada disso que você está pensando! – disparou a clássica frase, assustado.

- Boa noite, gente. Está tudo bem, não se preocupem... – o loiro retrucou calmamente. – Como vai Jabu? Faz tempo que não te vejo...

- E-Estou bem, obrigado. – Jabu gaguejou. A calma de Hyoga estava deixando-o preocupado.

Olhando as sacolas que Hyoga trouxe, Shun encolheu-se um pouco no sofá. Esperava que o loiro a qualquer momento explodisse de raiva para cima dele.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e quero conversar com você depois, Shun. É possível? – o mais jovem assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, enquanto o loiro escolhia algumas roupas da sacola. – Ótimo! Jabu, fique a vontade, está bem? – dizendo isso, Hyoga foi para o quarto.

- Caramba, ele me assustou! – Jabu disse entre risos. – Parecia que estávamos em um filme de terror, estava vendo a hora em que ele tiraria uma serra elétrica dessas sacolas!

- Ele está calmo demais, você reparou? Isso não é normal, Jabu.

- Ele sabe que somos apenas amigos, Shun. Não tem nada demais...

- Mesmo assim, tem alguma coisa estranha...

- De qualquer forma, eu não vou ficar aqui pra descobrir. Eu já vou indo, Shun. Você vai ficar bem? – fitou os olhos do outro.

- Vou.

- Promete? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Prometo! – Shun sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa, me liga.

- Pro Alexandre encomendar a minha morte? Não, obrigado. – Shun tentou fazer graça.

- Eu falo sério, me liga se te acontecer algo.

- Ok. Obrigado por tudo. – abraçou o amigo.

- Não foi nada! – beijou o rosto de Shun e saiu.

Depois de se despedir de Jabu, Shun foi até o quarto esperar que Hyoga terminasse seu banho. Tinha medo da conversa que o loiro havia mencionado, apesar de saber do que se tratava. Apenas não se sentia preparado para contra-argumentar as acusações, fator crucial se quisesse recuperar a confiança e o amor do namorado.

Alguns minutos depois, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, Hyoga saiu do banheiro trajando uma calça leve, camiseta sem mangas e chinelos.

- Por Zeus, como você é lindo! – Shun admirou-se.

- Obrigado! – sentando-se na beirada da cama, Hyoga fez sinal para que Shun se sentasse ao seu lado. – O Jabu já foi? Podemos conversar agora?

- Ele já foi. – sentou-se no lugar indicado.

- Shun, eu não vou fazer rodeios, você sabe que não sou disso. A nossa relação não anda bem já faz um tempo, nós tentamos ignorar, adiar essa conversa, mas agora não dá mais.

O mais novo imediatamente começou a chorar e tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Hyoga.

- Você não vai fugir de mim. – segurou as mãos de Shun entre as suas. – Você vai me ouvir até o final, porque hoje eu não volto atrás. – falou com calma.

- Eu estava bêbado. – soluçou o virginiano. – Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, me desculpa. Eu pago as suas roupas, só não me fala essas coisas...

- A questão aqui não são as roupas, você sabe disso. As minhas roupas queimadas são apenas uma peça, uma migalha, de um quebra-cabeça muito maior. Não nos fazemos bem, Shun. Isso é um fato.

- Foi o Milo quem te disse essas coisas, não é? Ele só quer separar a gente, Oga. Eu não sei por que todos se intrometem tanto na nossa vida... – chorava copiosamente.

- Eu não sou um papagaio, pra repetir as falas de outra pessoa. Se estou te dizendo isso, é porque é o que sinto. – retrucou Hyoga.

- Eu não te faço bem? – Shun contestou.

- Não, Shun. E nem eu a você. – disse calmamente.

- Não é verdade. Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

- Você era tão doce. Eu consegui acabar com a sua doçura, com a sua meiguice. Sem querer eu te deixei inseguro, com medo.

- Eu tenho medo de te perder, só isso. Não é como se eu fosse mau pra você. – retrucou.

- Sei disso, Shun. Mas a questão é que a nossa relação foi se desgastando, não por culpa de um de nós, simplesmente aconteceu. E não tem mais volta, não dá pra começar de novo, entende? – Hyoga enxugou as lágrimas de Shun.

- Por que não? Eu posso fazer isso... Vamos tentar de novo.

- É doloroso dizer isso, mas o que eu sentia por você mudou. Não consigo tentar de novo... – pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa, os olhos de Hyoga se encheram d'água.

- Você não me ama mais? – Shun levantou-se da cama, desnorteado. Olhou nos olhos do loiro, esperando sua resposta.

- Eu ainda quero o seu bem, torço para que seja feliz e te considero um amigo querido. Mas não, eu não te amo. – as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Hyoga.

O russo já sabia que a conversa com Shun seria tensa e difícil. Ele tentou de todas as formas encontrar as palavras corretas para dizer, sem magoar o virginiano. Mas finalmente percebeu que seria impossível sair daquela relação sem partir o frágil coração do mais novo. Agora, além da culpa pela traição, traria consigo o remorso por fazer Shun sofrer tanto. Será que fazia a coisa certa? Estava trocando uma relação conturbada, mas sólida, por algo totalmente incerto.

- Tem outra pessoa? – Shun perguntou.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. O garoto foi direto ao ponto.

- ... – o russo hesitou, não sabia o que dizer.

Ao ver que Hyoga vacilou em sua resposta, Shun perdeu completamente o pouco controle que lhe restava. Andou pelo quarto, jogando tudo pelo chão.

- Você vem aqui com esse discurso todo, dizendo que eu não te faço bem, sendo que é tudo desculpa pra me trocar por outro? Eu sinto muito senhor Yukida, mas não vai ser tão fácil se livrar de mim. – gritava, enquanto destruía o quarto.

- Para com isso, Shun. Não tem outra pessoa, eu não estou com ninguém. – tecnicamente isso não foi uma mentira afinal, ele e Ikki ainda não tinham conversado sobre o que fariam.

- Então por quê? Diga-me! – ainda gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Eu estou cansado, Shun. Cansado de me sentir preso a alguém que não quero, não agüento mais esse vazio dentro de mim... – Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos no rosto.

- Não me deixe, Hyoga. Sem você eu não tenho motivos pra viver, eu seria capaz de coisas que você nem imagina. – disse Shun friamente.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Hyoga ergueu a cabeça, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Foi. Se você me deixar, eu me mato. E você vai se sentir culpado pelo resto da sua vida.

- Você realmente pensa assim? Eu sou a única razão pra você estar vivo? – aproximou-se de Shun e sorriu com escárnio. – Você tem tantas coisas boas na sua vida, tanta gente que se importa com você e a única coisa em que consegue pensar é me magoar? Seria capaz de tirar a própria vida só pra me ferir? Pensa no que está dizendo, criança.

- Não me trate assim! Eu não sou criança, sou um homem!

- Então aja como um! – Hyoga retrucou irritado. – Não se humilhe por mim, eu não mereço isso. Não merecia sequer o seu amor, porque nunca fui capaz de retribuir de verdade o que você sentia. Talvez seja por isso que você ficou tão obcecado comigo, porque é isso o que você sente: obsessão. Você também já não me ama mais, Shun. Pelo menos não como diz... Eu sou muito mais um objeto pra você, do que um ser amado. E perceber isso agora foi até bom, porque trouxe alívio ao meu coração. Você vai se recuperar disso, vai viver sua vida, será feliz... Eu torço por isso, de coração.

- Eu só n...

- Você pode me chantagear do jeito que bem entender, eu não volto atrás. A nossa relação acaba aqui, Shun. Eu finalmente liberto você.

Hyoga passou a mão pela face de Shun de forma carinhosa e se virou para sair do quarto. No meio do caminho, virou-se e disse:

- Fique no apartamento pelo tempo que quiser, eu não me importo. Pegarei algumas coisas e vou para um hotel, até você arrumar um lugar pra ficar. Não me entenda mal, eu só penso que será mais doloroso se ficarmos sob o mesmo teto. Não quero nos tornemos inimigos ou algo assim, mas sei que você vai precisar de um tempo pra digerir tudo. Só quero que saiba que se algum dia você precisar da minha amizade, pode contar comigo, sempre.

Quando Hyoga saiu do apartamento, depois de colocar algumas roupas e acessórios pessoais em uma mala, Shun permitiu-se desabar de vez. Era isso, estava acabado. O que mais temia aconteceu: perdera o russo. Sua vida agora mudaria completamente, estava assustado, magoado, quebrado. Olhou em volta pelo quarto desarrumado e chorou, não aquele choro escandaloso que estava acostumado. Mas um pranto de lágrimas silenciosas, sofridas.

Deitado em posição fetal no chão do quarto, Shun pensou em Jabu. Ele saberia exatamente o que dizer ou fazer, para aliviar a dor que sentia. Pegou o celular e discou o número. Quando ouviu o telefone chamar pela segunda vez, lembrou-se de que não podia ligar para o amigo, iria atrapalhar a noite romântica com o tal de Alexandre. Desligou rapidamente o celular, com certeza sua chamada ficaria gravada, mas não se preocuparia com isso agora. Ainda precisando do apoio de alguém, ligou para Ikki, recorreria mais uma vez ao irmão depois de tantos anos.

Quando recebeu o telefonema de Shun, Ikki estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em Hyoga. Deixara-se guiar somente pelos sentimentos quando estavam juntos no parque, mas agora a culpa por seus atos dominava sua mente. Não tinha a menor idéia de como encararia o irmão depois do que havia feito. Deveria contar o que acontecera entre ele e o russo? Pediria perdão e sumiria da vida dos dois? Sua cabeça doía, estava completamente dividido entre fazer o que considerava certo ou o que realmente queria.

Amaldiçoando-se por ter voltado para a Grécia, ouviu seu telefone tocar. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o nome de Shun no visor, gelando assim que ouviu a voz chorosa do mais novo do outro lado da linha. Sem ter condições de explicar coisa alguma, o virginiano apenas pedira que Ikki o encontrasse em seu apartamento. Temendo dar de cara com Hyoga, o moreno relutou em atender ao pedido do irmão. Somente depois de ter garantia de que o loiro tinha saído de casa e não voltaria em hipótese alguma, foi que fênix saiu da mansão e dirigiu-se para onde Shun estava.

Quando Shun abriu a porta, Ikki sentira como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. O virginiano estava arrasado, desesperado e o moreno arrepiou-se com a idéia de que ele poderia ter descoberto a traição.

- O que houve, Shun? – perguntou, entrando no apartamento.

- ... – o mais novo permaneceu calado.

- Responde, Shun! O que aconteceu com você?

- O meu namoro acabou. – disse baixinho. – Ele terminou comigo.

Constrangido, Ikki não sabia o que fazer. A culpa consumia-o por dentro, sentia-se responsável pelo sofrimento do único irmão. Como poderia consolá-lo, depois de tudo o que fez? Tudo o que conseguia era sentir nojo de si mesmo. Seu irmão estava ali, sofrendo diante dele, tudo porque não conseguira se controlar diante de Hyoga.

Shun se aproximou e envolveu Ikki com seus braços. O moreno deixou-se abraçar, incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude. Em seu íntimo, reprimiu a ponta de esperança que surgiu com o fato de Hyoga estar finalmente livre. Não aproveitaria isso, pelo contrário: se Shun reagira dessa forma ao término, imagina como ficaria ao descobrir sobre seu envolvimento com o russo. Não poderia arriscar deixar o irmão pior do que já estava e não se importaria com nada além do bem estar de Shun. Ikki não sabia direito o que sentia pelo loiro, mas qualquer que fosse aquele sentimento seria enterrado ali e agora, por um bem maior.

- Não tinha a intenção de te incomodar, Ikki. Mas eu não queria ficar sozinho essa noite e não havia mais ninguém a quem pudesse recorrer... – desculpou-se o mais novo.

- Você não me incomoda, Shun. Somos irmãos, temos de apoiar um ao outro. Sempre que precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui... – ainda perturbado pela situação, mas vendo que Shun precisava de consolo, Ikki tentou conversar: – É... Vocês brigaram, ou algo assim?

- É esta a questão. Nós não brigamos, Ikki. Quer dizer, eu fiz umas coisas que ele não gostou, mas ao invés de me confrontar por isso ele simplesmente terminou.

-Eu nunca fui bom em dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos, Shun. Tem certeza de que chamou a pessoa certa? – o moreno não estava conseguindo disfarçar o quão sem graça estava.

- A gente não precisa falar sobre isso, só não me deixa sozinho… Eu não quero ficar só…

- Calma, Shun. Vai ficar tudo bem… - _'ok, agora é oficial: Ikki Amamyia é um monstro duas caras. _', pensou. – Olha, eu posso não ser bom em conversas, mas sabe qual é uma das minhas especialidades? Distração… Então nós vamos sair desse apartamento, eu vou te levar para espairecer um pouco…

- Não quero, Ikki. Prefiro ficar quietinho aqui. – disse dengosamente.

- Está bem! Você é quem manda, Shun. O que quer fazer?

- Ele me traiu, não é? – o mais novo perguntou de supetão, fazendo Ikki se engasgar com a própria saliva.

- O quê? – o moreno estava com uma expressão apavorada no rosto.

- Ele só pode ter outra pessoa, Ikki. Pra me deixar desse jeito, de repente, é a única explicação plausível. – completou.

- Shun, pare de pensar sobre isso! Ficar remoendo não vai levar a nada…

- Eu queria conseguir fazer isso, parar de pensar nele. Você é que tem sorte, Ikki, pois nunca se apaixonou por ninguém.

- Por que não tenta dormir um pouco? Vai te fazer bem… - o moreno tentou desviar o assunto mais uma vez.

Sendo acompanhado por Ikki até o quarto, Shun se viu impedido de tomar seu comprimido para dormir. Prevendo a dificuldade que teria em pegar no sono, pediu que o irmão ficasse ao seu lado, até que adormecesse. É claro que percebera que fênix estava um tanto quanto estranho, mas deixou esse assunto de lado. Se Ikki também tivesse alguma coisa para desabafar, seria demorado e irritante arrancar a informação dele, e sua paciência não estava em níveis muito altos no momento para essa tarefa.

Meia hora depois Shun ainda estava acordado, deitado de lado em sua cama, enquanto Ikki, sentado na beirada, acariciava seus cabelos preguiçosamente. Era visível que a cabeça do moreno estava bem longe dali, Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia mesmo chamá-lo hoje, parecia que fênix estava com um problema sério para resolver.

O interfone tocou, surpreendendo-os pelo horário.

- Será que é o Oga? – Shun perguntou esperançoso.

- Por que o Hyoga tocaria o interfone, Shun? – riu. – Fica aqui que eu já volto, ok?

No interfone, o porteiro do turno da noite anunciou que um tal de Jabu estava lá embaixo, dizendo que precisava muito falar com Shun. Ikki não conhecia nenhum Jabu e Shun não estava em condições de atender visitas inconvenientes, mas como o porteiro disse que já tinha visto o tal rapaz por ali algumas vezes, permitiu que subisse.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois ouviu a campainha tocar e foi receber o tal de Jabu na porta.

- Quem é você? – Ikki perguntou, desconfiado.

- Jabu. Eu pensei que o porteiro tivesse dito o meu nome. – o escorpiano riu.

- Ele disse. Mas eu não perguntei o seu nome, perguntei quem é você…

- Sou o melhor amigo do Shun. E você deve ser o irmão dele, Ikki não é isso? Ele me fala muito de você. – estendeu a mão direita para apertar a do moreno, mas ficou totalmente no vácuo.

- Olha cara, o Shun não está muito bem, não quer voltar outra hora? – Ikki disse calmamente.

Jabu retirou sua carteira do bolso lateral de sua calça cargo, abriu-a e retirou uma foto de lá, mostrando-a para Ikki. Sem entender muita coisa, o moreno reparou que na fotografia estavam Jabu e Shun, abraçados e sorrindo para a câmera. Nunca vira um sorriso tão lindo no rosto do irmão como estava vendo agora.

- No dia em que tiramos essa foto, eu prometi ao Shun que sempre estaria ao lado dele. Não só nos momentos em que ele sorri desse jeito, mas em todos os momentos, incluindo os de tristeza. Eu sei que isso vai soar um tanto quanto arrogante, mas ele está precisando de mim, sinto isso. Senti antes mesmo de ver a ligação não atendida no meu celular. Não me impeça de vê-lo, por favor. Ele não me ligaria se não fosse importante.

- Hyoga terminou o namoro. Ele está no quarto. – Ikki abriu passagem para que o outro entrasse.

Jabu não pensou duas vezes, praticamente correu até o cômodo. Parou na porta e viu Shun deitado de lado na cama com os joelhos dobrados, alguns fios de cabelo caindo sobre sua face, uma de suas mãos apoiando sua cabeça e a outra alisando o colchão.

O escorpiano tirou os sapatos que usava, aproximou-se lentamente da cama e deitou-se na mesma posição que Shun, de frente para ele. Sem dizer uma palavra, retirou o cabelo da face do mais novo, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos.

O efeito que causara em Shun quando este abriu os olhos foi exatamente o esperado. O virginiano simplesmente desabou, chorou como um bebê. Jabu entrelaçou a mão de Shun com a sua e apertou forte, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Isso vai passar. – disse calmamente. – Tudo passa, com essa dor que você está sentindo não vai ser diferente.

- Não… - Shun fechou os olhos. – Como eu pude perdê-lo, Jabu? Como? – lamentava-se.

- Olha pra mim. Você confia em mim, Shun? – o virginiano assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois então acredite no que eu te digo. Isso vai passar, você vai amar de novo, vai ser feliz. Pode até parecer impossível agora, mas daqui a algum tempo o Hyoga será apenas uma vaga lembrança em sua vida. Pense que essa relação de vocês foi um preparo, um treino para algo muito melhor que está por vir.

- Eu não consigo ser otimista, não hoje. – disse Shun, entre soluços.

- E não precisa. Hoje você pode chorar, querido. Mas só hoje, eu quero que você entenda que a partir de amanhã a sua vida vai ser diferente. Então, chore. Derrama todas as suas lágrimas hoje, chore tudo o que você tem para chorar. Lamente, brigue, desabafe. Porque amanhã eu não vou permitir que você se entregue a essa dor, não mais.

- Ele disse que não me ama mais. Você sabe o que é ouvir isso de alguém que ama? É como se milhares de facas estivessem apunhalando o meu coração.

Jabu não disse nada, apenas continuava segurando a mão de Shun, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto junto com o amigo. Não chorava pelo término do namoro do mais novo, mas pela dor que Shun sentia. Doía em si mesmo, vê-lo daquela forma.

Ikki, que observava a tudo da porta do quarto, entendeu que já não era mais necessário ali. Shun estava em boas mãos, de qualquer forma. Não querendo incomodar os dois, foi embora para a mansão sem se despedir.

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Ikki acordou bem cedo e saiu sem rumo definido. Precisava clarear seus pensamentos, organizar sua mente. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de juntar suas coisas e sumir de vez pelo mundo, mas fugir não era a solução. Estava começando a aprender isso.

Em um determinado momento do dia ligou para Shun, buscando notícias. Ficou mais tranquilo quando Jabu atendeu o telefone e disse que estava tudo bem, que seu irmão já estava melhor, mais conformado. Aquele cara realmente levava jeito para lidar com Shun, Ikki de certa forma o invejava por isso. Sentira-se inútil na noite passada, fora incapaz de fazer com que o irmão ficasse melhor, talvez porque estivesse muito ocupado afundando em seu próprio remorso.

De repente, uma vontade louca surgiu em sua mente. Queria ver o mar. Ver as ondas irem e virem, sentir aquela brisa em seu rosto, o cheiro… Com certeza se sentiria melhor diante de toda aquela beleza. Lembrou-se da praia perto da casa de Saga, não deveria estar muito cheia, mesmo sendo domingo. Sem pensar duas vezes, rumou para lá.

**oOo**

Sentado na areia da praia quase vazia, Hyoga encarava seu celular. Há uma hora escrevera uma mensagem nele, mas ainda não teve a coragem de enviar. Ontem estava tão resoluto e hoje não sabia onde foi parar toda aquela determinação. Talvez à noite mal dormida, ou a constatação de que estava completamente sozinho contribuíram para gerar a dúvida se realmente fez a coisa certa.

No visor do aparelho, uma simples frase, carregada de mensagens implícitas e subentendidas. "Eu preciso te ver.", era o que dizia, numa súplica silenciosa de que o destinatário não fugisse, não agora. Pela primeira vez o russo tinha coragem de mergulhar de cabeça em uma situação desconhecida, em um sentimento completamente incontrolável. Pela primeira vez não estava obcecado em manter o controle, pelo contrário, queria o desconhecido, não fazer planos, ser arrebatado, enlouquecer de paixão, simplesmente deixar acontecer. Só assim sentir-se-ia vivo de novo.

Selecionou o nome de Ikki em sua agenda telefônica, mas antes que pudesse enviar a mensagem, um vento forte bateu em sua direção, forçando-o a fechar os olhos, tentando evitar que entrasse areia neles. Quando voltou a abri-los, seu coração falhou uma batida. Um pouco mais a frente, caminhando distraído e descalço pela areia com os olhos fixos no mar, vinha Ikki.

Um sinal dos deuses, coincidência, destino? Quem se importa? O que interessa é que ele estava ali e por mais que temesse sua resposta, Hyoga precisava dizer ao moreno tudo aquilo que martelou sua mente durante toda a noite.

Guardando o telefone no bolso, levantou-se e caminhou ao encontro de Ikki. Não demorou muito para que o moreno percebesse sua presença e, com os olhos fixos um no outro, aproximaram-se.

- Oi. – o loiro disse com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi, pato. – Ikki tentou soar frio, sem sucesso. Seu coração parecia que explodiria em seu peito. De todas as pessoas, a que menos esperava encontrar hoje estava bem ali na sua frente. – O que você faz aqui?

- Precisava pensar um pouco. E você? V-Veio fazer a mesma coisa? – o loiro não conseguia esconder a sua apreensão.

- Sim.

- Que coincidência estranha… Ou será que é destino? – riu nervosamente.

- Não acredito em coincidências, pato. – Ikki respondeu sério.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Hyoga falou baixo, sentia que Ikki estava estranho e talvez esse não fosse o melhor momento. Mas se não falasse nada agora, tinha medo de nunca mais conseguir.

- Fala. – suspirou.

- Não no meio dessas pessoas.

- Vem… - Ikki indicou com a cabeça um lugar mais isolado da praia, onde havia algumas rochas.

Caminharam até o local em um silêncio sepulcral, diferente do que estavam acostumados a ter entre si. Tentando aliviar o nervosismo, Hyoga desviou sua atenção para a sensação da areia sob seus pés descalços, assim como os de Ikki. Deixara todas as suas coisas no carro, estacionado ali perto. Imaginava que o moreno tenha feito o mesmo.

Chegando ao lugar, Hyoga sentou-se em uma das pedras, enquanto Ikki permaneceu de pé um pouco mais a frente, de costas para ele e observando o mar.

- Eu estou sozinho… - disse o loiro, esperando alguma reação do moreno. Como ela não veio, continuou: - Quero dizer, eu terminei o namoro, não sou mais comprometido. – disse hesitante.

Ikki permaneceu impassível. Precisava manter as aparências, por mais difícil que fosse.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Hyoga perguntou preocupado.

- O que você espera que eu diga? Quer que eu solte fogos de artifício por isso? – continuava dando as costas para o loiro.

- Ikki, eu preciso saber o que você…

- Você quer que eu comemore a infelicidade do meu único irmão? – Ikki disse friamente, ignorando a frase do loiro.

- Vai ser melhor pra ele, não éramos felizes juntos… - Hyoga tentou se explicar.

- É essa a desculpa que usou para se eximir da culpa? – virou-se para o loiro, encarando-o.

- Não estou me eximindo de culpa nenhuma. Fiz o que considerava certo. – Hyoga levantou-se e se aproximou de Ikki.

- Certo? Nós o traímos, pato! E logo em seguida, você ainda foi até lá e partiu o coração do Shun em mil pedaços, como isso pode ser certo? – aumentou o tom de sua voz, não pela irritação, mas pela culpa que sentia e transbordava em seu peito.

- Você queria o quê? Que eu continuasse com ele, fingindo sentir algo que eu não sentia? Eu cansei de fazer isso, frango. Não quero mais me enganar, não consigo mais enganar os outros. Prefiro magoá-lo agora a fazer com que perca a vida inteira ao meu lado até perceber que eu não o amo.

- Ele é meu irmão, pato. – disse, derrotado.

- Você fala como se eu estivesse te pedindo para virar as costas para ele. – Hyoga acariciou o rosto de Ikki, delicadamente, mas o moreno rapidamente se afastou do toque.

- E não é isso? – riu com escárnio.

Hyoga engoliu em seco, antes de dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

- Fica comigo, Ikki. É só o que te peço… - aproximou-se do moreno.

- Não… Eu não posso… - Ikki se esquivou.

- Ontem a noite significou tanto pra mim… - aproximou-se novamente, dessa vez roçando o nariz no do moreno.

- Pra mim também… - Não conseguia raciocinar direito com o loiro tão próximo de si.

- Então me toque, - roçou seus lábios nos dele. - Me sinta, - depositou um beijo delicado em sua boca. - Me ama… - dizendo isso, finalmente tomou a boca do moreno com paixão, deslizando sua língua por entre os lábios dele e explorando aquela boca tão desejada.

Embora no início hesitante, Ikki correspondeu ao beijo com entusiasmo, envolveu a cintura de Hyoga com os braços, enquanto o loiro levava as mãos à sua nuca, enlaçando seu pescoço e aprofundando o beijo.

Hyoga nunca entendeu a expressão "estou nas nuvens", até esse momento. Estava se sentindo leve, tranqüilo, em paz, um calor gostoso pelo corpo… Estava nas nuvens e a sensação era ótima, deliciosa.

Queria não ter que se separar nunca daqueles braços que o apertavam com tanta força, se pudesse beijaria aqueles lábios para sempre, exatamente do jeito que estavam agora, beijando-se sem pressa, como se não houvesse nada além dos dois naquele mundo. Infelizmente, respirar era importante e Ikki literalmente lhe roubava todo o fôlego, não que se importasse por isso.

Afastou-se do moreno com um de seus melhores sorrisos, tentando controlar a respiração e o seu coração, que bombeava forte em seu peito. Um pouco mais recomposto, voltou a buscar os lábios de Ikki, mas este o afastou.

Segurando os pulsos do loiro e desenlaçando as mãos de Hyoga de seu pescoço, Ikki viu o sorriso do russo morrer, enquanto o afastava de si.

- Eu… Não entendo… - Hyoga manifestou-se, confuso.

- Eu não posso… Sinto muito, mas não posso ficar com você… - essas palavras doeram tanto para sair, que a voz de Ikki soara bem diferente do normal.

- Por quê? – os olhos do loiro encheram-se de lágrimas. Será que Ikki não via que estava estilhaçando seu coração?

- Você pode não perceber, mas está me pedindo para escolher entre você e o meu irmão. E o Shun sempre vem em primeiro lugar para mim…

- Não faça isso comigo, Ikki. Eu não quero te afastar do Shun, você não tem que escolher entre um e outro. Eu jamais ficaria entre você e o seu irmão… Podemos manter a relação em segredo, pelo tempo que for necessário, eu não me importo… Eu só quero ficar com você, frango. Não tenho a intenção de magoar ninguém, quero apenas lutar pela minha felicidade. – a voz do loiro estava embargada, não conseguiu controlar isso.

- Você é especial, pato. Vai encontrar alguém bom o suficiente… Eu não sou pra você, jamais conseguiria corresponder as suas expectativas.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – aproximou-se novamente do moreno e agarrou-o pela gola da bata branca que usava. – Eu quero você! Com todas as suas qualidades, todos os seus defeitos, suas manias, implicância, seus erros, tudo! Eu te aceito do jeito que você é Ikki. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, não sei dizer o quanto, mas sei que gosta… Isso, frango, - uniu seus lábios com os do moreno. – Isso não se disfarça. Jamais provei um beijo assim em toda a minha vida, o que nós temos é que é especial e você sabe disso…

- Sinto muito, Hyoga. – virou o rosto, sem coragem de encarar o loiro nos olhos.

- É a primeira vez que eu faço isso, sabe? As pessoas é que costumam se entregar completamente pra mim e agora eu estou aqui, me oferecendo a você em uma bandeja. Você pode, sei lá, pensar no assunto? Não preciso de uma resposta hoje…

- Não fará diferença, loiro. Hoje, amanhã ou depois, a minha resposta continuará a mesma… - suspirou cansado.

- Por Zeus, isso é mesmo um não, não é? – o loiro engoliu o choro e sorriu, um sorriso amarelo, sem graça, incrédulo.

- Eu não tenho intenção de me envolver com alguém agora, sinto muito. – o moreno mentiu.

- Está bem, eu vou indo então. Não quero mais te incomodar com as minhas baboseiras… Posso te dizer só uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Eu sei que você está bravo comigo por ter magoado o Shun, tenho de confessar que estou decepcionado comigo mesmo pelo que fiz com ele durante esses anos. Mas só quero te pedir que, quando pensar em mim como um monstro a cada vez que o seu irmão chorar, lembre-se de que ele não é a única pessoa com o coração estraçalhado nessa história… Eu recebi o meu merecido castigo e você executou sua função de carrasco com maestria. Tchau, Ikki.

Hyoga caminhou a passos largos pela praia, até seu carro. Longe da vista de Ikki, não reprimiu mais suas lágrimas, deixou-as correrem livres por seu rosto, quem sabe assim aliviaria um pouco da dor e da humilhação.

As palavras do loiro ecoavam na cabeça de Ikki. Tinha razão, realizou perfeitamente a função de carrasco. Foi frio, impassível, desalmado… Mas se qualquer pessoa o observasse agora, veria que ele também estava com o coração partido em tantos pedaços que julgaria impossível que alguém pudesse juntá-los novamente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chorou. Chorou por tudo o que não teve e por tudo que jamais teria ao lado do loiro.

Ikki pensou em quais eram as suas possibilidades, ir embora e fugir de tudo ou ficar e encarar de frente o estrago que fizera. Ouviu mais uma vez as palavras de Hyoga em sua cabeça e constatou que não tinha o direito de fugir. Como poderia causar tanta amargura às duas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida e simplesmente deixar tudo para trás, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não, ele ficaria. Ficaria em Atenas para ver o sofrimento que causara e para sofrer junto. Ficaria tempo suficiente para ver Hyoga encontrar um novo amor e deixá-lo para trás.

Seu problema não tinha solução, pelo menos não uma solução em que todos saíssem bem da história e qualquer desfecho diferente eram inviáveis para Ikki agora. Então, já que não poderia resolver nada, decidiu parar de pensar no assunto. E faria isso da melhor forma que conhecia: bebida. Beberia até perder os sentidos se necessário, se isso significava remover o rosto decepcionado de Hyoga de sua mente.

**oOo**

- Recarregue! – Ikki bateu o copo com força no balcão, chamando a atenção do barman.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas não posso te servir mais nada. Veja bem, o senhor extrapolou e vai dirigir… São normas da casa, entende?

- Não seja por isso. – colocou a mão em um de seus bolsos, retirou as chaves do carro e entregou-as ao atendente. – Não vou dirigir, porque não tenho mais as chaves do meu carro. Agora, seu enxerido, faça o seu trabalho e me dê outra dose de uísque, puro.

O barman ainda hesitou, provocando a fúria de Ikki.

- Qual o seu problema? Eu tenho dinheiro para pagar, se é isso que está pensando! – retirou algumas notas da carteira e jogou sobre o balcão. – Esse é um país livre, se eu quero beber, eu posso beber e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

- Sirva a bebida a ele!

O barman se voltou para o local de onde vinha a voz e viu um loiro alto de cabelos compridos se sentar ao lado do bêbado encrenqueiro.

- Eu não posso, são regras da casa. Ele está bebendo há umas quatro horas, nem sei como ainda não desmaiou.

- Digamos que ele tem certa resistência à bebida… Não se preocupe, eu o levo pra casa! Somos amigos… Pode servir a bebida a ele.

Assentindo, o rapaz colocou outra dose de uísque no copo de Ikki.

- Vá embora, Shaka! Eu quero beber sozinho…

- E quem disse que eu vou beber também? Só quero ficar aqui, esperando você terminar essa sessão de autoflagelação.

- Eu sou um idiota. – bebeu o drink em um só gole. – Mais um. – disse ao barman.

- E como você obteve essa surpreendente revelação? – caçoou.

- Eu destruo todas as pessoas que estão à minha volta… - tomou outra dose de uísque.

- Dia ruim? – Shaka soltou um longo suspiro.

- Como você me encontrou aqui? – Ikki olhou-o confuso. Sua vista estava bem embaçada, pelo efeito do álcool.

- Eu estava no meio de um encontro quando vi você gritar com o barman.

- Encontro? E o Saga?

- O Saga está irredutível, Ikki. Eu tenho que seguir com a minha vida, não é? Não vou ficar correndo atrás de ninguém…

Ikki cruzou os braços e colocou-os sobre o balcão, apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles.

- Vamos, beberrão, vou te levar pra casa. – Shaka pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do moreno.

Depois de muita dificuldade, o virginiano conseguiu colocar Ikki no carro e levá-lo embora.

- Onde nós estamos? – o moreno perguntou assim que chegaram, estranhando o lugar.

- Na minha casa. Não seria de bom tom você chegar desse jeito na mansão, acabaria com a fama de bom moço que você adquiriu nesses últimos tempos.

Ikki sentou-se no sofá e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Você está bem? – Shaka olhou-o preocupado.

- Eu não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça, é impossível… Queria poder concertar as coisas, queria voltar no tempo e dizer sim, dizer mil vezes sim… - o loiro reparou que Ikki tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mas você não disse, agora não adianta lamentar… Não dá pra voltar atrás! Viva a tua vida e deixe o Hyoga viver a dele. Pensar assim me ajudou com o Saga, vai te ajudar a esquecer o russo também.

- Eu não quero esquecer… - constatou. Ainda de olhos fechados, Ikki não percebeu a proximidade de Shaka, que estava sentado no chão e voltado para a sua direção.

- E desde quando o que você quer é mais importante do que as vontades do seu irmão? Esquece o Hyoga, Ikki. Histórias complicadas assim não são para acontecer… - Shaka ergueu o corpo, ajoelhando-se no chão e aproximando-se predadoramente de Ikki.

- Eu não consigo esquecer… - o moreno abriu os olhos, encarando o loiro diante de si.

- Eu posso te ajudar nisso… - aproximou-se mais de Ikki e seus lábios se roçaram.

- Não! – fênix desviou seu rosto assim que sentiu o toque. Aquela situação lembrava demais o seu russo. Fora assim o primeiro beijo deles…

Shaka abaixou-se mais, roçando seus lábios pelo peito e pela barriga de Ikki, que o tempo todo tentava se esquivar da carícia.

- Eu disse não, Shaka! – falou firmemente quando o loiro acariciou seu pênis. – Já não me basta os problemas que tenho, ainda quer me arrumar mais?

- Eu não sou um problema. Você está sozinho, eu também. Você quer outra pessoa, eu também. Nós precisamos de um alívio, Ikki. Estou cansado de sofrer. Vou ficar me guardando pra quê? Se o Saga sai por aí comendo tudo o que se move…

- Você não era o cara mais casto e puro do santuário? – o moreno debochou.

- Era e ainda sou. Mas não essa noite.

Ikki não saberia dizer se foi a bebida, a tristeza ou o desespero. A verdade é que ele cedeu. Permitiu que Shaka o tocasse e o tocou de volta. Penetrou aquele corpo forte e bonito, dando o alívio que o outro tanto queria. Em muitos momentos, o moreno fechava os olhos e em sua mente não era Shaka quem estava ali, mas sim Hyoga. E então, nesses curtos instantes, Ikki sentia-se feliz. Chamara pelo russo nos momentos mais prazerosos, mas tinha certeza que o loiro em seus braços não se importaria, pois o nome de Saga também foi entoado como um mantra, durante todo o tempo.

Durante a madrugada, deitado na cama de Shaka, Ikki olhou para o loiro adormecido ao seu lado e se deu conta da besteira que fizera. Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão insensível. Como ele podia gostar tanto de alguém e só tomar atitudes que afastam essa pessoa cada vez mais? Observou as estrelas pela janela do apartamento e perguntou-se o que Hyoga estaria fazendo naquele instante.

- Perdão, meu patinho, por não ser digno do seu amor. Mas você ficará bem melhor sem mim… - sussurrou para as estrelas.

Continua...

N/A: Não me matem! Matem o Ikki, é ele quem faz as burradas… rsrsrsrs

Ainda não foi dessa vez que o nosso casal se acertou! Sorry, eu sou um tantinho sádica assim mesmo… Eu adoro o Hyoga, mas ele carente é tão fofo… Não resisto em fazê-lo sofrer só um tantinho!

Mas podem ficar tranqüilos que a tristeza dele não vai durar tanto assim, eu acho… rsrsrsrs

Agradecimentos à: Tom, Arcueid, Lua Prateada e Belle_princesse

Bjo a todos.

Mamba


	11. Tristeza

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Contém Yaoi/Lemon

**CAPÍTULO ONZE  
**

Dois meses depois…

Aeroporto de Atenas, quinta feira, cinco e quinze da tarde. No saguão, uma figura bela e impassível caminhava completamente indiferente aos olhares luxuriosos que recebia. O terno preto bem cortado se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo bem definido, a camisa e a gravata num tom de azul claro harmonizavam com sua pele alva, os óculos escuros escondiam olhos tão azuis e profundos que lembravam a imensidão do mar, e os cabelos loiros caídos sobre seus ombros davam um ar rebelde ao belo homem.

'Um anjo', era o que muitos pensavam enquanto babavam ao vê-lo passar, puxando sua mala pela alça do carrinho e a mochila com seu notebook pendurada no ombro, alheio a tudo e todos. A tristeza do anjo, porém, passava despercebida.

Entrando em uma pequena lanchonete da praça de alimentação, Hyoga, o anjo triste, aproximou-se do balcão e pediu um café, ignorando o sorriso sedutor que a garçonete lhe lançou.

Há dois meses não pisava na Grécia. Pouco tempo depois da situação embaraçosa com Ikki, pediu a Saori permissão para viajar em nome da empresa, não explicou a ela seus motivos, mas deixou bem claro que precisava ficar longe de Atenas por um tempo. Deixando o controle da Fundação Graad nas mãos de Milo, o russo viajou. Cancelou a visita de Halden Sharp e acabou fazendo as negociações com ele em Nova York mesmo. Nesse momento estava retornando de um tour pela Ásia, onde passara vinte dias.

No início, pensava que não ter qualquer contato com Ikki tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, mas logo percebeu que não era bem assim. Mesmo distante, pensava no moreno o tempo todo. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, sentiu saudades. Às vezes queria tanto ouvir a voz de Ikki que chegava a pegar o telefone e discar seu número, mas logo o orgulho falava mais alto e o loiro desligava o aparelho, conformando-se com sua solidão.

Terminando o seu café, pegou um táxi e foi direto para casa. Shun já havia esvaziado o apartamento há mais de um mês e pelo que Hyoga ouvira de Milo, o ex-namorado estava dividindo um apartamento com Jabu.

Não estava com aquela sensação de alívio por voltar para casa, isso era o que mais o incomodava. Ou melhor, voltar para uma casa vazia e não ter ninguém esperando ansiosamente sua chegada, era o que realmente o perturbava. Desde que namorara alguém pela primeira vez, sempre emendou um relacionamento no outro, então a situação em que se encontrava agora era completamente estranha para ele, sem contar que fazia sua carência crescer em níveis estratosféricos.

"Carência". Essa era a palavra do dia. Ultimamente, o loiro distanciara-se das pessoas. Até mesmo Milo tinha o maior trabalho para conseguir falar com ele. Tinha seus motivos, justificava Hyoga a si mesmo, precisava evitar perguntas indiscretas, não queria que a história com Ikki chegasse aos ouvidos dos amigos.

O loiro suspirou, olhando a bela paisagem pela janela do carro. Ultimamente atolara-se tanto no trabalho que poderia ser comparado a um robô. Nem se lembrava mais da última vez que recebera um carinho de alguém… Sentia falta de calor humano. Droga! A quem queria enganar? Sentia falta do calor e dos toques dele, daquele frango idiota que não saía de sua mente.

Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento, perguntou-se se estava mesmo no lugar certo. Depois de alguns segundos, lembrou-se de sua última noite antes da viagem, quando deu carta branca para Afrodite redecorar seu apartamento, junto com um cartão de crédito sem limites. É lógico que estava bêbado quando concordou, mas até que não foi uma má idéia, pois o apartamento estava lindo, a sua cara.

Assim que se livrou das malas, ligou para Afrodite. Precisava agradecer ao amigo.

- _Alô?_

- Não quero incomodar, Dite, mas precisava reconhecer o seu talento.

- _Hyoga?_

- Eu mesmo…

- _Olha, puxar o meu saco não vai te aliviar da surra que eu e Milo daremos em você…_

- O que é isso, Dite, eu ligo para te agradecer pelo bom trabalho que você fez na minha casa e é assim que recebe o meu elogio?

- _Tudo bem, Oga. Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado, pois pensei em você em cada detalhe, fiz com muito carinho… Mas isso não muda o fato de você ter adiado o seu retorno em cinco dias e sequer se dar ao trabalho de avisar os amigos! Nós tínhamos preparado uma festa pra te recepcionar, acabamos ficando com a maior cara de tacho. O que há com você, Yukida?_

- Desculpa, eu não vou nem tentar me justificar… Pisei na bola com vocês, eu sei, isso não é do meu feitio…

- _O que está acontecendo, Hyoga? Pensei que você estivesse seguro na decisão de terminar com o Shun… Se arrependeu, foi isso?_

- Não, Dite, eu não me arrependi. Olha, eu só preciso de um tempo, entende? Não está acontecendo nada demais comigo, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- _Não vou te pressionar, Oga. Se você diz que está tudo bem, eu aceito, mesmo sabendo que você está mentindo…_

- E como estão as coisas?

- _Está tudo bem… Você sabe que perdeu a formatura do Shun, não é?_

- Putz! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso. Apesar de que ele nem deve ter me convidado…

- _Engano seu! Sabe que a sua presença era importante pra ele, Oga, não se finja de besta… Ele ainda tem esperanças de…_

- De?

- _Ah, você sabe! Ele acha que ainda tem chance de voltar com você…_

- Quanto a isso, não há a menor possibilidade, Dite.

- _Sei. Ele tem recebido muito apoio ultimamente… O Jabu não sai da cola e o Ikki está sempre por perto. – o russo estremeceu só de ouvir aquele nome._

- Ele ficará bem, tenho certeza.

- _É, ainda mais com a viagem para Paris…_

- Viagem?

- _O Shun vai para Paris, fazer um curso por três meses._

- Será muito bom pra ele… Quem sabe não encontra um francês bem gato por lá e me esquece?

- _E você acha que o Jabu vai deixá-lo ir sozinho?_

Hyoga riu.

- E o restante do pessoal? Estão todos bem? Alguma novidade?

- _Tudo está na mesma, dois meses nem é tanto tempo assim…_

- É verdade.

- _Espera! Já ia me esquecendo… Tem uma fofoca quentíssima sim… Você sabia que o Saga e o Shaka foram namorados? Essa pegou quase todo mundo de surpresa, mas é claro que eu já sabia dessa história há tempos…_

- O Saga e o Shaka? Não tinha nem idéia… Mas como o pessoal descobriu? Jogo da verdade?

- _Não, o Saga teve uma crise de ciúmes quando viu o Shaka e o Ikki se agarrando no meio da sala, na nossa última reunião. Você tinha que ver, foi uma briga e tanto… Eles quase partiram para as vias de fato…_

- … - o russo prendeu a respiração.

- _Oga? Você está aí?_

- O-O Ikki está namorando o Shaka?

- _Não sei se chega a ser um namoro, querido, mas os dois têm se pegado… Principalmente nas nossas reuniões, ficam num grude só…_

- … - segurou-se o máximo que podia para não chorar.

- _Está tudo bem, Oga? Eu disse algo errado?_

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu fiquei surpreso, só isso. Nunca imaginei que o Ikki se envolveria com o Shaka, é estranho… Eu tenho que ir, a gente se fala depois, Dite.

- _Ok, um beijo pra você!_

- Outro. – Hyoga desligou o telefone.

"Eu não tenho a intenção de me envolver com ninguém agora". Hyoga recordou as palavras de Ikki naquela tarde na praia. Como podia ser tão imbecil? Sofreu todo esse tempo por alguém que não se importava nem um pouco.

Lembrou-se de todas aquelas noites tristes e solitárias, em que só conseguia pensar no quanto queria Ikki ali consigo. E enquanto isso, o moreno se divertia com Shaka… Será que eles riam dele? De sua babaquice? Ele praticamente implorou a Ikki por seu amor, quão ridículo isso parecia agora!

Foi até a cozinha e abriu uma garrafa de vodka, tirou os sapatos e o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e se deitou no sofá novo. Fechou os olhos e tomou o primeiro gole da bebida, o primeiro de muitos… Do jeito que sua cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos, mais uma vez a noite seria longa, longa demais…

**oOo**

Na manhã seguinte…

- Ikki! – Shaka bateu na porta do chamado 'quarto escuro', o local que fênix utilizava para revelar suas fotos.

- Já vai!

Morando em seu recém comprado apartamento há três semanas, Ikki ainda não mobiliara toda a casa, providenciou apenas o essencial, deixando o restante para as semanas seguintes. O único cômodo que fizera questão de deixar completo foi seu "escritório", como costumava dizer.

Passava boa parte do tempo no quarto escuro, distraía-se por horas ali dentro e não gostava nem um pouco de ser incomodado quando se encontrava ali. O lugar era seu, não dividiria aquele ambiente e os momentos que passava ali com ninguém. Shaka foi devidamente informado disso e, respeitando o limite imposto pelo moreno, jamais entrou no cômodo, costumava chamar e esperar por Ikki do lado de fora.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Só queria te avisar que já vou embora…

- Ok. – não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Você está bem? – rugas de preocupação se formaram na face do loiro.

- Eu estou bem, Shaka. Só quero ficar sozinho… - Ikki respondeu com um suspiro.

- Você deveria procurá-lo…

- O quê? – o moreno olhou-o confuso.

- Hyoga. Você deveria procurá-lo e dizer que voltou atrás em sua decisão. – falou pausadamente, como quem explica algo a uma criança de cinco anos.

- Isso não vai acontecer! Primeiro porque eu não voltei atrás e segundo porque eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde o pato está.

- Eu acabei de falar com o Afrodite por telefone.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – Ikki retrucou sem paciência.

- O Hyoga voltou.

Ouvir aquilo fez Ikki arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés. Não via o loiro há mais de dois meses. Shaka era o responsável por mantê-lo informado sobre o russo, já que era sócio de Afrodite em uma clínica de relaxamento. Porém, nem mesmo Afrodite tinha muitas notícias e Ikki passou boa parte desses dois meses no escuro, sem saber se Hyoga estava bem ou mal, sem saber quando e se pretendia voltar…

- E então? – Shaka chamou-o de volta à realidade.

- Então o quê? – o moreno fingiu indiferença.

- Você não vai fazer nada a respeito?

- Não posso. – Ikki disse mais para si mesmo do que para o loiro.

- A vida é sua, se você prefere sofrer pelos cantos, quem sou eu para discordar? – Shaka aproximou-se do moreno e depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

Ikki novamente não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não correspondeu ao toque e nem o evitou. Depois que Hyoga viajou a trabalho, o moreno se atrapalhou ainda mais e acabou desenvolvendo uma relação estranha com Shaka. Com a desculpa de provocar ciúmes em Saga, Ikki acabou sendo convencido a fazer esse 'favor' ao amigo, recebendo em troca uma ajuda para tentar esquecer o russo.

É claro que não demorou muito para perceber que esquecer Hyoga não seria tão fácil assim, tendo em vista que já estava quase enlouquecendo de saudade daquele russo. Por milhares de vezes repassou aquela tarde na praia em sua cabeça e em todas elas o final era bem diferente, eles ficavam juntos. Mas depois de um tempo, depois de magoar Shun de uma forma irreparável, os dois se separavam por culpa de Ikki, incapaz de manter um relacionamento por muito tempo.

Para fênix, sua história com Hyoga não teria outro final. Magoavam-se agora e evitavam algo pior, ou pagavam pra ver e também feriam Shun nesse processo. Era uma forma louca e altruísta de pensar, mas Ikki não se julgava tão merecedor assim a ponto de colocar a sua felicidade acima de tudo e todos. Sua prioridade sempre fora Shun e agora não poderia ser diferente, por mais que doesse.

Repetia esses pensamentos a si mesmo sempre que pensava no loiro, para ver se entrava em sua cabeça de uma vez por todas que Hyoga era proibido. Tinha até uma frase pronta para esses momentos, algo que ouviu de Shaka na primeira vez em que ficaram juntos: 'histórias complicadas assim, não são para acontecer'.

- As coisas vão continuar como estão? – Shaka chamou sua atenção novamente.

- Que coisas?

- Nós. – o loiro ficou estranhamente sem graça. – Eu não quero te criar problemas…

- Eu prometi que bancaria o casal apaixonado na frente do seu ex-namorado e pretendo manter minha promessa, enquanto for de seu interesse.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso com ele?

- Pensei que você quisesse deixar o Saga louco de ciúme.

- Eu não estou falando do Saga… Você vai mesmo fazer isso com o Hyoga? Vai machucá-lo de novo?

- Se ele se decepcionar comigo será melhor, assim desiste de vez.

- Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar afeto, fênix.

- Será melhor para ele ficar longe de mim.

- Tem razão, será melhor para ele, acabei de crer nisso. O Hyoga não merece um cara covarde como você. – o loiro disse calmamente.

- O que disse?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Você é um covarde, Ikki Amamiya. Um covarde que se esconde atrás do próprio irmão, para não ter que admitir que está com medo de entregar seu coração para aquele russo. Você tem medo de se magoar, tem medo de estragar tudo e não poder colocar a culpa em ninguém além de si mesmo. Você tem tanta certeza de que não será capaz de fazer Hyoga feliz, que prefere decepcioná-lo agora, para não sofrer a dor de perdê-lo mais tarde.

- Você não tem nada com isso, Shaka. É assunto meu!

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Seria tão mais fácil eu manter tudo como está, continuar transando com você sem compromisso nenhum. Mas eu não agüento mais ver você sofrendo calado, Ikki. Se aquele russo é tudo o que você sempre quis, vai até lá, tome-o em seus braços e não o largue nunca mais. A vida é curta, fênix, nós sabemos disso. Você pretende desperdiçá-la desse jeito?

- Cale a boca, Shaka!

- Desde que te conheci, de todos os adjetivos que eu poderia te chamar, covarde nunca foi um deles. Não o seja agora.

- Eu já disse que não posso! Eu quero, mas não posso! O Shun é mais importante, sempre foi e sempre será. – Ikki retrucou com raiva.

- Se você prefere continuar se escondendo atrás do Shun, a decisão é sua, não vou me intrometer mais. Eu só quero que você tenha certeza do que está fazendo, Ikki, porque o Hyoga é um bom amigo pra mim, eu gosto muito dele. Quando ele nos vir juntos, vai doer em mim também, espero que você esteja preparado para vê-lo sofrer por nossa culpa.

Dizendo isso, Shaka beijou os lábios de Ikki e saiu do apartamento, deixando o moreno com um gosto amargo na boca.

**oOo**

No apartamento de Hyoga…

Assim que chegou, Milo abraçou apertado seu melhor amigo, não apenas pela saudade, mas porque sentia que o russo precisava de carinho.

- Como você está? – perguntou a Hyoga, sentindo o loiro amolecer em seus braços.

- Já estive melhor. – o russo se desvencilhou do amigo e sentou-se no sofá, puxando-o consigo.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou vou ter que arrancar a força? – acariciou os cabelos do mais novo.

- É complicado… Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Suco, eu tenho que voltar para a empresa depois.

Hyoga foi até a cozinha e voltou logo depois com um copo de suco em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de vodka na outra.

- Como eu estou de folga por hoje… - tomou um gole da vodka, entregando o suco ao Milo.

- Está muito cedo pra isso! – Milo pegou a garrafa das mãos de Hyoga e foi até a cozinha, retornando com outro copo de suco nas mãos, que entregou para o russo. – Você está me preocupando, sabia?

- Não precisa se importar comigo, eu só preciso de um tempo, só isso… - tomou um gole do suco e recostou a cabeça nas costas do sofá, suspirando.

- Isso é sobre o Ikki, não é? – riu com a expressão assustada de Hyoga – Pra mim você é transparente, Yukida. Você não consegue esconder nada de mim…

- Ele… - hesitou. - Está namorando mesmo? – o russo perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Bom, eu não sei muito sobre isso… Ultimamente ele anda muito com o Shaka, quando estamos todos reunidos eles não escondem que têm uma relação mais íntima, mas se é namoro eu não sei.

- Deve ser namoro… O Shaka não é do tipo que ficaria de beijos com alguém por aí se não fosse algo sério. – constatou tristemente.

- É, mas o Ikki não é do tipo que teria algo sério… Qual é, Hyoga! Você conhece o fênix, acha mesmo que ele vai começar a namorar assim, de uma hora pra outra? Ele não vai mudar tão fácil, será uma tarefa bem difícil pro homem que tentar!

- Ou pra mulher…

- Ele é bi?

- Sim.

- Dessa eu não sabia. Mas faz o maior sentido, né? É a cara dele passar o rodo, pegar tudo o que vê pela frente… - riu.

- Tudo menos eu… - o russo retrucou com amargura, fazendo Milo ficar sério de novo.

- Você e ele…

- Não, ele não me quis. Acho que sou o único no universo inteiro rejeitado pelo Ikki.

- Ele disse não e você simplesmente virou as costas e foi parar em outro continente? Mas que anta que você é! – Deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Hyoga.

- Ai! Como assim? O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Queria que eu o torturasse até que me dissesse sim? – retrucou emburrado.

- Exatamente! Pensa comigo, gênio: qual o motivo que ele usou para dizer não a você?

- O Shun…

- Óbvio. Isso não quer dizer que ele não te queira, Hyoga. Quer dizer que ele não se permite ficar com você…

- Isso era o que eu pensava, até descobrir que ele está se divertindo bastante com o Shaka…

- Você está tornando as coisas fáceis demais pra ele, russo. Ele quer você, mas acha que não pode te ter, daí ele te rejeita e o que você faz? Some da vida dele, dando espaço suficiente para outro entrar e fazer com que ele te esqueça.

- Milo, eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas acho que não consigo fazer isso…

- Você gosta dele Hyoga? Quer aquele homem pra você?

- Sim.

- Então engole esse orgulho e corre atrás! Vai ficar chorando pelos cantos até quando? Ou você esquece essa história de uma vez por todas e segue a sua vida, ou entra nessa briga pra ganhar.

- Você quer que eu vá até lá e agarre-o ou algo assim? – riu.

- Não precisa agarrá-lo, você não pode pressioná-lo ou ele vai fugir. Mas pelo menos marque presença, deixe que ele veja o que está perdendo… A coisa não tem que ser a ferro e fogo, vocês eram amigos antes não é? Podem continuar sendo… Se reaproxima dele como quem não quer nada, seja companheiro, joga um charminho de vez em quando… Ele não vai resistir a você! Ninguém resistiria! Quando você decide ser sexy, não há quem te segure, russo!

- Eu estou magoado com ele…

- Eu sei. É por isso que você tem que decidir se quer aquele homem ou não… Porque se você o quiser, vai ter que deixar a mágoa e o orgulho para trás…

- É fácil falar… Eu me senti humilhado, Milo. Não consigo agir como se nada tivesse acontecido… Por que a nossa história tem que ser tão complicada?

- Porque essas são as melhores… E nem é tão complicada assim, vocês é que dificultam as coisas. Vai seguir meu conselho?

- Vou pensar no assunto.

- Pensa com carinho. Eu tenho que ir, mas a gente se vê depois. O Camus está de plantão, aonde nós vamos essa noite? – perguntou se encaminhando para a porta.

- Eu não quero sair hoje, Milo. – Hyoga respondeu desanimado.

- Não perguntei se você queria, eu perguntei aonde nós vamos.

- Surpreenda-me. – riu.

- Pode deixar. – Milo saiu do apartamento sorrindo.

**oOo**

Mais tarde, Milo buscou Hyoga em seu apartamento. Sem saber aonde iam, o russo apenas confiou no bom gosto do amigo. Queria se divertir, esquecer tudo… E se tinha alguém que sabia se divertir esse alguém era Milo.

O escorpiano estacionou o carro em frente a Athinaikon, uma das tabernas mais movimentadas do centro de Atenas.

- Faz mais de um ano que não venho aqui. – disse Hyoga, surpreso com a escolha.

- Eu sei. Pensei que a gente poderia beber uns chopps e jogar conversa fora…

- E dançar? – o russo sorriu.

- Uau! Estamos bem mais animados… - brincou Milo.

- Tentando, pelo menos… - Hyoga sorriu novamente, enquanto entravam no local.

A taberna não estava tão cheia, considerando-se que era uma noite de sexta. Assim que entraram, os dois loiros sentaram-se em uma mesa mais no fundo, um pouco longe do balcão do bar. Algumas pessoas dançavam mais à frente, num espaço sem mesas, geralmente utilizado como uma pista de dança improvisada.

Pediram dois chopps e uma porção de fritas, quando a garçonete finalmente apareceu.

- O Camus não se importou, não é?

- Não, ele sabe que é por uma boa causa… - riu o escorpiano.

Meia hora e duas rodadas de chopp depois, Hyoga já estava ainda mais relaxado, conversando animadamente com Milo. Vagou os olhos pela taberna, observando atentamente o movimento. De repente, o que viu fez com que sua garganta secasse e foi preciso tomar um bom gole de seu chopp. Ikki estava parado na entrada, com Shaka ao seu lado.

Milo, que estava sentado de costas para a porta, percebeu imediatamente a estranha reação do russo e virou-se para observar qual a razão do susto. Olhando novamente para Hyoga, disse:

- Você pensou no que te falei hoje? – perguntou com urgência na voz.

- Pensei… - Hyoga ainda estava um pouco atordoado.

- E?

- Eu não sei, Milo. Não quero ser rejeitado de novo… - respondeu com sinceridade.

- Posso chamar os dois pra sentarem com a gente? – debruçou-se um pouco na mesa.

- O quê? Não! – Hyoga debruçou-se também, com os olhos arregalados.

- Qual é! Vai ficar uma péssima impressão se nós não os cumprimentarmos.

- Quem se importa? Eu não estou pronto pra isso, Milo!

- Tem certeza?

- Não… - o russo respondeu com um muxoxo.

- Sendo assim…

Milo imediatamente levantou-se e caminhou até Ikki e Shaka, que a essa altura já estavam sentados no balcão. Hyoga observou o escorpiano cumprimentar os dois homens e depois de falar algo os três olharam em sua direção. Nesse momento o russo quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o sugasse, não importava para onde.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Ikki e o loiro sentiu sua garganta secar novamente. Por um instante, toda a dor que sentiu naquela tarde voltou com força, dilacerando, machucando o seu peito. Com os olhos marejados, Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, quebrando o contato visual. Respirou fundo, precisava se controlar. Fênix não podia ver o estrago que fez, não merecia as lágrimas que seus olhos insistiam em derramar.

Hyoga ainda estava tentando se acalmar quando percebeu a presença dos três homens à mesa. Quando Milo sentou-se ao seu lado, o russo levantou sua cabeça, dando de cara com Shaka.

- Oi, Hyoga. É muito bom ver você.

O russo não pôde ignorar que Shaka tinha algo estranho no olhar, parecia um lamento, algo como um pedido de desculpas, mas não conseguiu saber ao certo. Recuperando o controle de suas emoções, cumprimentou-o:

- Oi! É bom ver você também! Já faz algum tempo, não é?

- Dois meses podem ser uma eternidade, dependendo da situação… - o virginiano sorriu.

- Eu sei. – sorriu de volta.

Hyoga manteve seu olhar em Shaka. Sabia que Ikki o olhava, sabia que tinha que cumprimentá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazê-lo sem chorar. E a última coisa que queria era chorar na frente do mais novo 'casal' da turma.

Virou a cabeça lentamente e seus olhos fitaram os de Ikki mais uma vez. Zeus, como ele estava lindo. A barba por fazer dava um ar ainda mais másculo ao moreno.

- Oi, frango! – forçou-se a dizer, tentando não transparecer o quão difícil era aquele momento.

- Oi, pato!

Os dois permaneceram olhando um para o outro, sem dizer absolutamente nada. O clima tenso no ar era impossível de ser ignorado.

- Vocês vão ficar aí em pé? Garanto que não crescem mais, sentem-se! – Milo achou melhor intervir.

Ainda tensos, Ikki e Shaka se sentaram. O primeiro ficando de frente para Milo e o outro para Hyoga.

Milo olhou para Shaka, que devolveu a ele um olhar preocupado. Sentindo que teria que puxar assunto, o escorpiano voltou-se para Ikki.

- E então, Amamiya, como vai a mudança?

Antes de responder, Ikki olhou para Hyoga, que permanecia de cabeça baixa, encarando fixamente seu copo de chopp.

- Lenta. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

- Você comprou o apartamento da Ágata? – Hyoga falara tão baixo que quase não se pudera escutar.

Ikki olhou novamente para o russo e seus olhos se cruzaram novamente, antes de Hyoga abaixar a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Comprei. Aquele lugar é perfeito pra mim, pato. Estou me mudando há três semanas e ainda falta um monte de coisas pra fazer, mas estou adorando viver ali... – Ikki parou por um momento, querendo que Hyoga o olhasse, o que não aconteceu.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor na mesa, o moreno voltou a se manifestar.

- Ela pergunta muito por você, sabia? – dirigiu-se a Hyoga, que finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Quem? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Ágata. Sempre que me vê, pergunta por você. – Ikki sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver o sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Hyoga ao se lembrar de sua vizinha.

- Ela é um amor… - o russo sorriu novamente.

- Concordo… - o moreno sorriu de volta, seu coração quase pulando do peito.

- O que vocês vão beber? – a garçonete apareceu e os olhares se desviaram.

- Eu quero um chopp. – Ikki pediu.

- Dois! – Milo acrescentou.

- Então são três chopps e… - Hyoga olhou para Shaka, a sua frente. – E você, Shaka?

- Não quero nada, obrigado.

Hyoga percebeu o desconforto do virginiano, isso sempre acontecia. Shaka não bebia nada alcoólico, muito menos refrigerante, sucos industrializados ou café. Geralmente quando saíam juntos, o russo tinha sempre a preocupação de escolher um local onde servissem coisas que o virginiano podia consumir. Como não esperava encontrá-lo hoje, isso não foi possível e o jeito seria improvisar…

- Moça, qual o seu nome? – falou com a garçonete.

- Natasha. – ela sorriu.

- Natasha! Belo nome! – sorriu para ela, todo simpático. – É o seguinte: o meu amigo aqui é do tipo natureba. Será que você não poderia servir um suco natural pra ele?

A moça olhou-o pensativa.

- Acho difícil, moço. Não servimos isso aqui.

- Deixa pra lá, Oga. Você não tem que fazer isso. – Shaka interveio.

Hyoga ignorou o pedido do amigo e continuou insistindo, jogando o maior charme para a garçonete.

- Eu tenho certeza de que uma moça tão linda como você conseguiria resolver isso… Os limões que vocês colocam em algumas bebidas… Não dá pra roubar alguns? Eu agradeceria muito… - o russo passou a mão pelos cabelos, lançando a moça o seu melhor olhar sedutor, sendo atentamente observado por Ikki.

Não demorou muito para a garçonete ceder e providenciar uma limonada para Shaka.

- Por que fez isso, Oga? – Shaka perguntou sem graça.

- Não foi nada demais! Não se preocupa. – o russo tocou a mão do virginiano e sorriu. – Está tudo bem! – completou. E Shaka percebeu que ele não falava apenas do suco.

- Do jeito que ela olhava pro Oga, seria capaz de ir até o outro lado da cidade para trazer um suco pra ele. – Milo disse entre risos.

- Não existe ninguém que resista a esse russo. – Ikki enfim manifestou-se, olhando novamente para Hyoga.

- Na verdade, tem alguém sim… - disse o russo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Provocação. Pura, simples e diretamente no alvo. E com isso, o silêncio voltou a imperar, enquanto os olhos de Hyoga fitaram os de Ikki de maneira tão intensa que poderiam sair faíscas dali.

- Eu quero dançar! Vem, Shaka! – Milo levantou-se de supetão.

- O quê? Não, Milo! – Shaka tentou se desvencilhar do convite, mas logo cedeu, depois de receber um significativo olhar do escorpiano.

Permanecendo na mesa, Hyoga e Ikki mal perceberam a movimentação em torno de si, eles continuavam com os olhos presos um no outro, milhares de palavras reprimidas em suas gargantas, aquele clima estranho no ar...

- Como você está? – Ikki tomou a iniciativa.

- Nem eu sei a resposta pra isso, frango. Estou me deixando levar, acho. Não luto mais contra a correnteza… E você?

- Cansado. Mas ainda lutando contra a correnteza…

O diálogo poderia não ter significado algum para qualquer pessoa que os escutasse, mas para eles fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Hyoga poderia perguntar, com todas as letras, o que mudara nesses dois meses. Poderia fazer sua proposta novamente, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento. A decisão de Ikki não mudou e sua resposta, mesmo que hesitante, ainda era não. Conseguia enxergar isso nos olhos dele.

Na pista, Milo e Shaka apenas fingiam que dançavam, na verdade não desgrudavam os olhos dos dois homens sentados à mesa de forma nenhuma.

- Acha que vai dar certo? – Shaka perguntou ao escorpiano.

- Espero que sim! Pelo menos eles nem desconfiaram que armamos esse encontro… - Milo riu.

- Talvez seja muito cedo para um encontro assim, Milo. Eles não estão prontos… Olha lá, faz um tempão que não estão falando nada, nem conseguem se olhar mais…

- Esses dois são mais difíceis do que eu pensava.

- Vamos voltar pra mesa, aquilo ali não vai dar em nada. – Shaka puxou Milo para fora da pista.

Depois de voltarem e se acomodarem novamente, a conversa rolou um pouco mais descontraída. Hyoga, talvez pelo nervosismo da situação, bebia bem mais que os outros, ignorando os pedidos de Milo de que maneirasse. Estavam papeando sobre futebol quando a garçonete surgiu com outra rodada de bebidas, trazendo uma cuba libre especialmente para o russo, que já estava bem alto pelo excesso de álcool.

- Nós não pedimos isso, Natasha! – o russo disse num tom mais alto do que o normal.

- Claro que não! Fui eu que pedi, para brindarmos as peripécias do destino. - uma voz masculina respondeu pela garçonete.

Virando-se para ver quem era, Hyoga imediatamente abriu um sorriso.

- Hal! – gritou, abrindo os braços.

Todos os ocupantes da mesa se viraram para ver Hyoga se levantar e abraçar um homem alto, de cabelos pretos, rosto bonito, corpo definido, aparentando seus trinta e tantos anos. Milo e Shaka trocaram um olhar atônito, o sujeito claramente estragaria os planos deles. Ikki, por sua vez, já nem enxergava a cena direito, seus olhos estavam nublados de raiva.

- O que você faz aqui? – o russo perguntou a Hal, ainda atordoado.

- Eu te disse que viria, sempre quis conhecer Atenas. Tirei uma semana de férias. Falando nisso, você está me devendo um tour pela cidade… - jogou charme.

- Claro que estou, mas não sabia que você viria tão rápido!

- Na verdade, mais rápido do que imagina. Essa é a minha última noite na cidade… - retrucou.

- Ah, Hal! Peço mil desculpas, eu acabei adiando o meu retorno em alguns dias, se eu soubesse que viria…

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Pelo menos tive a sorte de te ver. Achei que não conseguiria nem isso.

Ikki queria pular no pescoço daquele homem e socá-lo até que não restasse vestígio nenhum daqueles sorrisinhos que ele dava para o seu Hyoga.

- Ah! Deixe-me te apresentar aos meus amigos… - o loiro voltou-se para a mesa. – O loiro bonito é o Milo, o de cabelão é o Shaka e este moreno emburrado é o Ikki. – Hal olhou para o moreno com curiosidade, talvez pelo olhar assassino que fênix mantinha. – Pessoal, este é Halden Sharp, o maior cliente da Fundação Graad nos Estados Unidos e um bom amigo. – o russo passou o braço sobre o ombro de Hal.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – Hal sorriu.

Com um convite do russo, Halden juntou-se aos quatro na mesa. Fez questão de sentar na outra ponta, para ficar mais próximo de Hyoga.

- Da próxima vez que você vier, prometo que te mostro a cidade toda! – Hyoga disse empolgado.

- Ainda está em tempo… A noite é uma criança, eu adoraria conhecer a sua casa, por exemplo. – Hal cantou Hyoga sem o menor pudor.

- Quem sabe? – o russo gargalhou.

Ikki cruzou o olhar com Hyoga, mas o russo rapidamente voltou sua atenção para Hal.

- Eu quero mais uma cuba. Alguém me arranja mais uma cuba? – Hyoga pediu.

- Você nem terminou essa ainda. Vai com calma, Oga. – Milo ralhou.

- Vejo que você já está bem alegrinho, hein, Hyoga? Isso é bom, gosto de pessoas que sabem curtir a noite. – Hal comentou, sorrindo de maneira estranha.

- Ele está alegrinho, mas não sozinho. Você não vai se dar bem hoje, Sr. Sharp. – Ikki retrucou friamente, causando um enorme desconforto em todos os presentes, até mesmo em Hyoga, que parecia aéreo demais, enquanto tomava um grande gole de sua cuba libre.

- Vocês estão juntos? – Hal perguntou à Hyoga, ignorando o olhar furioso de Ikki sobre ele.

- Nãããooooo! – o russo respondeu com um trejeito. – Sabe por quê? – aproximou-se de Halden como se estivesse contando um segredo, mas acabou falando bem alto. – O Ikki preferiu transar com o Shaka!

O constrangimento foi geral. Shaka não sabia onde enfiar a cara e Ikki pôde sentir a mágoa com que o russo dissera aquilo.

- Hyoga, você está constrangendo os nossos amigos… - Milo chamou a atenção do russo.

- Oh, eu não queria! Desculpa! Mas o que eu disse é verdade, ele não gosta de mim. – apontou para Ikki. – Não do jeito que eu gosto dele. Você gosta de mim, Hal? – abraçou Halden novamente.

- Claro que gosto, Oga. – aproveitou para acariciar a coxa do russo, carícia essa que não passou despercebida por Ikki. – Você é um belo exemplar de homem, não tem como não gostar de você.

- Hyoga, vamos ao banheiro, vem! – Milo não esperou resposta alguma, segurou o braço do russo e arrastou-o para o banheiro.

Lá chegando, fez Hyoga debruçar-se na pia e abriu a torneira, passando a molhar o rosto do amigo.

- Você vai acabar aprontando a maior confusão lá fora! – Milo ralhou com o russo, enquanto este apenas ria. – Não entendo como a bebida subiu tão rápido, você não costuma exagerar assim, Oga. Comeu alguma coisa hoje? Almoçou, jantou?

- Não. – riu. – Você está tentando me afogar? – tentou sair da posição que estava, mas foi mantido firme por Milo.

- Estou tentando recuperar um pouco da sua sobriedade, antes que você faça algo de que se arrependa. Quem é esse tal Halden?

- Diretor da Star Corpo… Corpo… Corporation. Ele é muuuuuito legal. – falou embolado e cheio de trejeitos.

- Mesmo? Porque eu tenho a leve impressão de que o cara legal quer se aproveitar de você bêbado.

- Eu sou maior de idade e vacinado, Milo. Faço o que eu quero. – ergueu-se da pia, cambaleante.

- Essa é a questão. Você quer transar com esse cara? Ou está fazendo isso pra provocar o Ikki?

O loiro não respondeu, correu para um dos boxes para vomitar.

- Acho que a batata frita não me fez bem, Milo. – disse para o amigo que o segurava, evitando que se escorasse na privada imunda.

- É, definitivamente foi a batata frita. – riu, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Hyoga.

- Ele está bem? – Ikki surgiu na porta do box, assustando Milo.

- Vai ficar. Tem alguma bala aí? O bebum aqui quase vomitou as tripas. – riu.

- Toma. – Ikki ofereceu algumas balas de hortelã que tinha no bolso.

Quando o russo já estava mais recomposto, eles retornaram para a mesa. Como Hyoga ainda se sentia um pouco zonzo, Milo passou uma mão em sua cintura e apoiou-o em seu ombro.

- Eu pedi outra cuba pra você, Hyoga. – Hal comentou sorridente, enquanto Milo ajudava o russo a sentar-se novamente.

Faltou pouco, pouquíssimo mesmo para Ikki partir para cima do cara e afastá-lo de Hyoga a socos e pontapés.

- Está ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos… - Shaka viu que seria melhor evitar que a situação piorasse, Ikki já estava começando a perder o controle.

- É, eu também acho. – Milo concordou. – Hal, foi um prazer te conhecer… Vamos, gente? – fez sinal para Natasha trazer a conta.

- Você não pode ficar, Hyoga? Ainda está cedo, talvez pudéssemos esticar a noite, o que acha?

O russo hesitou em responder.

- É a minha última noite, gostaria muito de curtir com você… - Halden tocou a mão do loiro e sorriu para ele.

A situação ficou tensa. Hyoga olhou para Ikki, depois para Shaka. Um pensamento triste passou por sua cabeça: a decisão que tomasse não faria diferença. De qualquer forma, quem iria para casa e faria amor com Ikki seria Shaka, não ele.

- Eu vou ficar. – respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Ikki.

- Tem certeza? – Milo preocupou-se.

- Tenho. – o russo enfatizou.

- Eu não vou deixar você aqui, nesse estado. – Ikki se pronunciou sem desviar o olhar do loiro.

- Eu já estou melhor. Estou sóbrio e sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo.

- Você não vai ficar aqui, loiro. – Ikki falou com firmeza.

Os olhares não se desviavam nem por um instante, os dois ignoravam completamente a presença de todos em volta.

- Não é você quem decide isso. – Hyoga retrucou.

Ikki se aproximou brutamente do russo, agarrou seu braço e levantou-o, seus corpos muito próximos.

- Solta o meu braço! – Hyoga tentou se desvencilhar, em vão. A confusão chamou a atenção das outras pessoas na taberna, que passaram a observá-los intrigados.

- Você sabe que ele só quer uma aventura, Hyoga! Ele vai embora amanhã. Por que está fazendo isso? O que quer provar? – Ikki exaltou-se.

- Não tenho que provar nada a ninguém. Só quero viver a minha vida, Ikki.

Ikki soltou o braço de Hyoga e apontou Halden.

- Transar com esse cara não vai resolver nada, pato! É a maior besteira que você vai fazer na vida!

- Não, a maior besteira que já fiz na vida foi me apaixonar por você!

Aquelas palavras atingiram Ikki em cheio. Não conseguiu retrucar.

- Você não tem o direito de decidir nada na minha vida, Ikki. Eu quis dividir tudo com você, abri o meu coração, me entreguei de bandeja e o que você fez? Rejeitou-me como se eu fosse um nada, um ninguém. Você não me quis, eu só estou tentando seguir com a minha vida.

- Eu não pos…

- Você não pode magoar o Shun. É isso o que vai dizer? Eu sei que é. Não precisa mais se explicar, frango. Eu já entendi.

- Você está fazendo isso pra me ferir. – Ikki queria arrancar Hyoga dali a todo custo.

- Pode ter certeza de que você me feriu primeiro. – Hyoga retrucou, sua voz carregada de mágoa. – Você não passa de um covarde egoísta. Um idiota que só sabe decepcionar a todos a sua volta. Responda-me uma coisa: quando você me dispensou, demorou quanto tempo pra transar com o Shaka? Uma semana? Dois dias?

Ikki abaixou a cabeça, não tinha mais coragem de encará-lo.

- Foi no mesmo dia, não foi? Você me machucou daquela forma e logo depois foi comemorar nos braços de outro? E agora quer decidir quem eu devo levar para minha cama ou não? O que você quer de mim, Ikki? Por que você evita ao máximo magoar os outros e não se importa nem um pouco se eu saio ferido ou não? – fênix fechou os olhos, derrotado. – Quer saber? Não me interessa, só me deixe em paz, vai embora! – os olhos do russo estavam marejados. – Vamos sair daqui, Hal?

- Não vai com ele, Hyoga! Não faça isso comigo. Não faça isso com a gente. – Ikki suplicou, segurando o braço do loiro novamente.

- Espera pra ver… - provocou o russo, desvencilhando-se de Ikki e voltando a sentar-se ao lado de Halden.

Ikki não disse nada, apenas virou as costas e saiu da taberna como um trator, empurrando tudo o que via em sua frente. Os outros dois despediram-se de Hyoga, deixaram dinheiro para a conta e seguiram Ikki.

- Da próxima vez, quem bola o plano sou eu. – Shaka disse calmamente.

- Não foi minha culpa, como eu iria saber que esse cara apareceria? – Milo defendeu-se.

Na taberna, Halden sentiu-se mais relaxado. Agora podia investir naquele lindo loiro sem a ameaça de ser espancado a qualquer momento. Acariciou a face de Hyoga e aproximou-se mais.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ao loiro, que parecia sério demais agora.

- Sim.

- Não vai beber o seu drink? – sorriu.

- Não. Já exagerei demais por hoje.

- O grandão parece gostar de você. – comentou com o russo.

- Ele gosta, só não sabe demonstrar.

- Você soube colocá-lo em seu devido lugar.

- Eu sei. – uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do loiro. – Podemos sair daqui?

- Um gato como você pode pedir o que quiser… Mas antes, posso fazer uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Algo que quero fazer desde que o vi no aeroporto de Nova York…

Sem mais, Halden selou os lábios de Hyoga com os seus.

Continua…

N/A: Olá! Desculpem por parar nessa parte, mas o capítulo estava ficando enorme… E em minha justificativa pelas atitudes do Hyoga, digo que o Ikki estava merecendo um troco, não é?

Mas vou tentar me redimir com vocês no próximo capítulo, ok?

Agradecimentos especiais a: liliuapolonio, Tom, Arcueid e Sales.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e peço que, se acharem que mereço, deixem reviews! Façam uma autora feliz!

Bjão

Mamba


	12. Encontros

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

ATENÇÃO: Este capítulo contém lemon e vocabulário explícito.

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Hyoga não se surpreendeu com o fato de Halden Sharp o beijar, até tentou corresponder, mas não conseguiu. Não era aquele beijo que queria, não era aquela boca.

- Hal, me desculpe. – disse logo após se desvencilhar dos braços de Halden. – Eu não consigo fazer isso.

- Pelo que entendi, o tal de Ikki não teve a mesma consideração com você. Não quer dar o troco?

- Não, não quero. Se eu fizer isso, ele nunca vai me perdoar. Essa mágoa se tornará um abismo entre nós dois, eu o perderia de uma vez por todas.

- E você é capaz de perdoar o que ele te fez? – Halden olhou-o incrédulo.

- Na verdade, eu já o fiz. – sorriu, dando-se conta de que o desabafo serviu para expulsar toda aquela raiva de dentro de si. – Tenho que ir, Hal, eu não posso ficar aqui. Foi um prazer te rever…

O loiro saiu correndo para fora da taberna. Chegando do lado de fora, lembrou-se que não tinha carona, teria de pegar um táxi e, para seu azar, não havia nenhum estacionado por perto. O jeito era esperar até que aparecesse algum táxi livre.

Enquanto isso, chegando a sua casa, Ikki foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Estava difícil até mesmo respirar. Não queria ter deixado Hyoga sozinho com aquele homem, mas o que poderia fazer? Não era dono do russo, não era nada dele.

- Você está bem? – Shaka tocou seu braço.

- Pode me deixar sozinho? – pediu ao loiro. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Tem certeza? – o loiro tocou o abdômen de Ikki delicadamente. – Eu posso…

- Não, Shaka. Eu quero ficar sozinho, por favor! – Ikki retirou a mão do loiro de sua barriga.

- Foi minha culpa.

- O que quer dizer? – o moreno virou-se para ele.

- Eu e o Milo armamos aquele encontro. Pensamos que se vocês dois se vissem, tudo se resolveria. Eu não imaginava que o Hyoga estivesse tão chateado com você, ele pegou pesado.

- Eu mereci cada palavra. – a voz de Ikki saiu entrecortada, tentando segurar a emoção.

- Calma, Ikki, não fica assim… esque…

- Eu não vou me acalmar e muito menos esquecer! – o moreno interrompeu Shaka. – A essa altura, aquele idiota engomado deve estar tocando o Hyoga, o meu Hyoga. E eu não posso fazer nada para impedir isso. Então me deixa sozinho, por favor! – gritou.

Assentindo, Shaka foi para sua casa, deixando o moreno sozinho.

Quando Hyoga finalmente conseguiu arrumar um táxi, já haviam se passado uns bons vinte minutos. Mesmo com medo de se magoar outra vez, pediu ao taxista que rumasse para o endereço de Ikki. Tinha receio de encontrá-lo com Shaka? Claro que tinha, mas a vontade de se desculpar pelas coisas que disse era muito maior.

Sozinho, Ikki Amamiya chorava deitado em sua cama vazia. Nesse momento, o seu russo estava com outro homem e isso o corroia por dentro. Depois de tantas tentativas de afastar Hyoga, agora que finalmente conseguiu o seu intento foi que percebeu que não era o que realmente queria. Infelizmente, deu-se conta da besteira tarde demais… Perdera o loiro para sempre e isso doía. Doía mais do que pudesse suportar.

Estava ali, mergulhado em sua depressão, quando seu celular tocou. Não queria atender, ou melhor, não iria atender. Porém, depois da quinta vez que o aparelho soou, resolveu aceitar a chamada, sem nem mesmo olhar no visor antes de atender.

- Alô?

- _Me perdoa._ – ouvir a voz de Hyoga foi como um sopro de felicidade.

- Você estava certo, eu sou um idiota. – fez de tudo para disfarçar o seu choro.

- _Não é verdade._ – retrucou o loiro com a voz esganada.

- Eu sinto muito, pato.

- _Eu também._

Houve um silêncio sepulcral por alguns instantes, ambos com receio de perguntar o que realmente queriam saber.

- _Ikki?_

- Sim?

- _Você está sozinho?_ – perguntou hesitante.

- Estou… Você?

- _Também._ – ao ouvir isso, Ikki suspirou aliviado.

- Eu quero te ver… - o moreno pediu.

- _Abre a porta._ – foi tudo o que o loiro disse.

Meio sem entender o que o outro quis dizer, Ikki foi até a sala e abriu a porta. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver Hyoga sentado, escorado na parede oposta à porta de fênix. No momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, o russo guardou o celular no bolso e o moreno deixou o seu cair no chão, sem se importar.

Ikki se adiantou para o loiro, que ficou de pé, se aproximando também. Hyoga percebeu que os olhos do moreno estavam vermelhos e que algumas lágrimas ainda marcavam seu rosto. Aquilo foi um choque, ele havia feito fênix chorar.

- Eu fiz isso? – perguntou pesaroso, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Ikki.

-Eu mereci. – o moreno beijou a mão que Hyoga usava para afagar seu rosto.

Sem mais demora, abraçaram-se intensamente. O abraço era apertado, suas mãos passeavam pelas costas, nuca, braços e cabelos. Seus rostos se roçavam, enquanto murmuravam pedidos de perdão no ouvido um do outro. Não queriam se largar, eles tinham medo de fazê-lo e descobrirem que aquilo não passava de um sonho.

- Eu não… O Halden e eu… Nós não… - Hyoga tentou se explicar, quando finalmente se soltou dos braços de Ikki.

- Você não tem que se explicar… - Ikki beijou a têmpora de Hyoga, suas mãos acariciando a bela face do loiro.

- Olha, eu sei que você tem uma lista de motivos para me manter afastado, sei que você está com o Shaka, mas… Me dê uma chance… Não me mande embora outra vez… É você que eu quero, Ikki. Não consegui sequer beijar o Halden e sei que não consigo ficar com mais ninguém, porque…

- Por que você é meu. – Ikki completou, aproximando ainda mais os corpos e roçando seus lábios nos do loiro.

- Eu sou seu… Todo seu…

E foi então que Ikki prensou Hyoga contra a parede e tomou seus lábios com paixão e fúria. Não importava se estavam no meio do corredor, aquele loiro era seu e provaria isso. O russo levou as mãos às costas do moreno, agarrando-se em sua camisa e Ikki enlaçou a cintura e a nuca do loiro com os braços, colando seus corpos.

Hyoga entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a passagem da língua de Ikki, que imediatamente passou a explorar aquela boca deliciosa. As línguas se enroscavam e exploravam com urgência. Era muito tempo longe um do outro, tempo demais…

A boca de Hyoga tinha gosto de bala de hortelã e Ikki pensou que esse era o seu novo sabor favorito. Os dois se entregaram a um beijo intenso, carregado de saudade, carinho, tesão, tudo junto.

Apartando o beijo, Ikki colou sua testa com a do russo, sentindo-o ofegar contra sua boca. Afastando-se um pouco para observar Hyoga, notou o olhar emocionado do loiro, mas sentiu que havia certa tensão em seus ombros. Seria medo de ser rejeitado outra vez? Provavelmente.

Ikki apertou a cintura do loiro com mais força e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Relaxa, eu não vou fugir de você… Não mais… - lambeu os lábios do loiro, antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo, dessa vez, sem pressa.

E assim ficaram por um bom tempo, se beijando, às vezes com ardor, outros momentos com calma… Até que somente os beijos e toques delicados já não eram mais suficientes para apartar a urgência que sentiam um do outro.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar? – Hyoga disse com a voz carregada de sensualidade e mordendo o queixo do moreno logo em seguida, enquanto deslizava a mão pelas costas de Ikki de maneira insinuante.

Fênix não se lembrava da última vez que estivera com alguém tão sexy, talvez nunca. Hyoga sabia provocar. O desejo em seu olhar, sua voz rouca, o toque sensual, os beijos ardentes… Tudo fazia com que o membro de Ikki pulsasse intensamente dentro de sua calça jeans.

Ikki entrelaçou as duas mãos do loiro com as suas e, andando de costas com seus olhos presos nos do russo, guiou Hyoga para dentro de sua casa.

Hyoga libertou a mão direita de Ikki para que este pudesse trancar a porta, enquanto isso vagou os olhos pela sala praticamente vazia.

- Você precisa de um sofá. – sorriu quando Ikki enlaçou sua cintura com o braço, ainda com sua mão unida a dele.

- E de muitas outras coisas, mas só consigo pensar em uma delas agora. – falou na orelha do loiro.

- É mesmo? E o que seria? – Hyoga empinou o quadril e pressionou seu corpo contra o de Ikki.

- Provar cada pedaço desse teu corpo gostoso. – disse o moreno, enquanto arrastava Hyoga para o quarto, ainda abraçando-o por trás.

Uma vez no cômodo, Ikki virou o loiro e o beijou com desejo, uma de suas mãos prendeu os cabelos de Hyoga e o puxou ainda mais contra si, enquanto a outra passeou pelo seu corpo até apertar a bunda do russo.

Desajeitado, Ikki retirou os sapatos e as meias, vendo Hyoga fazer o mesmo com certa dificuldade, já que não se largavam. Afastando-se, o moreno se sentou na cama e estendeu a mão para o seu loiro, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Fênix mal conseguia conter sua emoção, seu coração batia muito forte no peito, a garganta estava seca, a respiração ofegante, o desejo que sentia era tão intenso que não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Hyoga aproximou-se sem desviar os olhos de fênix, segurou a mão do moreno e entrelaçou-a a sua. Parou de pé entre as pernas de Ikki e com uma mão em sua nuca, puxou-o para um beijo lento e excitante.

Provar daqueles lábios era maravilhoso, pensava Ikki, poderia beijar aquele loiro por horas sem se cansar… Aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o mais intenso, segurou as coxas de Hyoga por trás e, num movimento ousado e preciso, puxou o loiro de uma só vez, sentando-o em seu colo com as pernas dobradas, uma de cada lado de seu corpo.

Hyoga riu em meio ao beijo.

- Nossa! Não sabia que o meu homem era tão forte… - brincou o loiro, com as duas mãos na nuca de Ikki, e sentiu que o moreno estremeceu ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Você gosta disso? – Provocou o loiro, remexendo os quadris em cima do membro de Ikki. – Gosta de saber que é o meu homem? – disse sensualmente no ouvido do moreno.

Fênix agarrou novamente a bunda de Hyoga, forçando-o a movimentar-se novamente sobre seu pênis, que já pressionava furiosamente o zíper de sua calça.

- Diz isso de novo… – Ikki mordeu o pescoço do loiro, fazendo Hyoga gemer.

O loiro afastou-se um pouco para fitar os olhos de fênix.

- Meu homem… – repetiu, com a voz rouca.

Ikki tomou a boca do russo com paixão, num beijo tão profundo que o outro mal conseguia corresponder. Com as duas mãos, agarrou a camisa social rosa que o loiro usava e abriu de uma vez, arrancando quase todos os botões com a ação.

Hyoga arqueou o corpo e soltou os braços, permitindo que Ikki desnudasse completamente o seu dorso. O moreno voltou a atacar o pescoço do loiro, chupando com força, deixando um rastro de marcas roxas na pele do outro.

O loiro não ficou para trás e puxou a camiseta do moreno para cima, revelando o belo tórax de fênix. A peça de roupa ficou presa na cabeça, tapando os olhos de Ikki, o que fez o russo rir e roubar-lhe um beijo, antes de retirar a camiseta completamente e jogá-la num canto qualquer do quarto.

Com um impulso, Hyoga fez com que Ikki se deitasse na cama. Ainda sentado sobre o baixo ventre do moreno, o loiro inclinou-se e o beijou novamente. Erguendo-se, parou para observar o corpo de fênix, seus músculos definidos, brilhando pelo suor que começava a surgir.

- Assim você me deixa encabulado… - riu o moreno, apertando as coxas do loiro sobre si.

- Você é uma delícia, sabia? Eu me arrepio todo só de olhar pra você… - o loiro sorriu.

- E pretende ficar só olhando? – provocou Ikki, subindo as mãos para a bunda do loiro.

Hyoga inclinou-se novamente e distribuiu beijos e mordidas pelo peito de fênix. Alcançando os mamilos, chupou avidamente um deles enquanto brincava com o outro entre os dedos.

Ikki gemeu alto e várias vezes, com a festa que o loiro fazia em seu peito. Hyoga sugava seu mamilo, mordia de leve, alternava beijos e chupões em seu tórax, lambia toda a extensão da sua barriga, juntamente com apertos e arranhões em sua cintura.

Hyoga parou quando sentiu o cós da calça jeans de Ikki em seu queixo. Olhou para o moreno, sorrindo, antes de abrir o zíper e puxar a calça para baixo, deixando-o somente com a cueca. O membro intumescido de Fênix fazia um volume enorme na boxer vermelha, e o loiro lambeu-o e acariciou-o sobre o tecido, arrancando outro gemido do moreno.

- Vem aqui, vem… Eu também quero brincar com você… - Ikki puxou-o para cima, segurando firmemente seus cabelos loiros e atacando sua boca com luxúria.

Sem abandonar o beijo, Ikki girou o corpo e ficou por cima de Hyoga, com uma perna entre as dele. Ondulou o quadril, num movimento insinuante que fez seus membros se roçarem e o russo gemer.

Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, quando apartaram o beijo e, sem desviar o olhar do loiro, Ikki abriu o zíper de sua calça e puxou-a para baixo, juntamente com a cueca. O moreno jogou as peças de roupa no chão ao lado da cama e parou para observar a beleza de Hyoga.

A pele clara, o corpo magro e bonito, a forma como seu peito subia e descia rapidamente pela respiração ofegante, o leve tremor que era perceptível por todo o corpo do loiro, aquela boca carnuda na qual estava viciado… Tudo isso fascinava Ikki, mas nada se comparava ao brilho no olhar de Hyoga nesse momento. O jeito como o russo o olhava, tão entregue, tão seu…

- Lindo! – o moreno disse admirado.

Com uma das mãos, Ikki prendeu as mãos de Hyoga sobre a cabeça do russo, e sua outra mão deslizava pelo belo corpo abaixo de si, enquanto suas bocas se uniam mais uma vez num beijo quente.

Ikki beijou a face de Hyoga, sua orelha, mandíbula, queixo… Quando chegou ao pescoço, descobriu pela reação do loiro algo que já desconfiava: aquele era seu ponto fraco. Beijou, lambeu, mordeu e chupou o local com afinco, fazendo o russo gemer seu nome.

Desviando sua atenção para o peito do loiro, Ikki deslizou a língua por todo o tórax, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos, sugando, segurando entre os dentes, apertando entre os dedos… Hyoga gemia sem parar, enlouquecendo com os toques que tanto esperou receber daquele homem.

Ikki explorava aquele corpo de todas as maneiras, beijando, apertando, sugando, mordendo, lambendo… Queria sentir a textura, o gosto, as áreas sensíveis, o que lhe excitava… Sabia dar prazer a um homem, mas nesse momento queria se especializar em dar prazer a Hyoga.

Desceu ainda mais, passando a morder o abdômen durinho e definido do loiro. Hyoga remexeu-se, empurrando os ombros de Ikki para baixo, deixando claro o que queria. O moreno sorriu de lado, decidido a provocar o loiro um pouco mais. Negligenciando a ereção do russo, depositou chupões na parte interna de suas coxas, logo em seguida lambendo a virilha.

- Ikki… - o loiro implorou, num gemido.

Ao invés de atender ao pedido de seu loiro, Ikki subiu mais uma vez e beijou Hyoga novamente, enquanto acariciava seu pênis com uma das mãos, bombeando levemente.

- Adoro te ouvir gemendo meu nome… - o moreno foi beijando o corpo do outro, suavemente, descendo em direção ao membro de Hyoga.

O loiro gemeu alto o nome de Ikki, quando este finalmente abocanhou a cabeça de seu pênis. Ergueu o corpo e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para ver o excelente trabalho que o moreno fazia em seu pau.

Sem desviar seus olhos de Hyoga, Ikki lambeu a cabeça de seu membro, logo em seguida abocanhou o máximo que conseguia e passou a sugá-lo, subindo e descendo, levando o russo à loucura.

Mesmo sem conseguir raciocinar direito, Hyoga apertou os ombros de Ikki, afastando-o de si. O moreno demorou alguns segundos para entender que o loiro apenas queria uma posição diferente, mas assim que captou a mensagem deixou-se guiar novamente para o meio da cama, onde o russo deitou-o de costas e retirou sua cueca.

Logo depois, Hyoga virou-se e ajoelhou sobre Ikki, de ponta cabeça para ele. O sessenta e nove começou meio desajeitado, mas não demorou muito para que a mágica acontecesse.

O russo abocanhou o membro de Ikki, numa felação que fez a cabeça do moreno rodar, deixando-o sem ação por uns minutos.

Recuperando-se, Ikki beijou as duas faces do traseiro do loiro, aproveitando para dar uma mordida ali também afinal, queria marcar aquele corpo inteiro como seu. Quando o moreno afastou bem os dois lados de seu traseiro, Hyoga gemeu em expectativa, pois sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Então Ikki começou a lamber a entrada do loiro, deslizando sua língua de cima a baixo, de um lado para o outro, formando círculos em volta.

- Oh, Zeus! – o loiro parou o que fazia, ainda com o membro de Ikki em sua mão. Não conseguia sequer respirar direito.

Ikki investiu sua língua na entrada, penetrando-o tão fundo que Hyoga era capaz de sentir seus dentes roçando em sua bunda.

- Ahhhhhh, isso é… tão gostoso! – o loiro gemia. – É bom pra caralho!

Então Ikki deslizou um dedo pelo buraco do russo, juntamente com sua língua, numa penetração profunda. Invadia o loiro lentamente, estirando-o, preparando-o para o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Isso, me abre… Assim… Tão bom… - o russo balbuciava em meio aos gemidos.

Hyoga alcançou o próprio pênis com uma das mãos e passou a se masturbar, delirando com a sensação da língua quente de Ikki se movendo dentro dele. Não demorou muito mais para o loiro gozar forte, melando completamente sua mão.

Foi com a respiração ainda ofegante e o corpo letárgico pelo gozo que Hyoga observou Ikki o virar na cama, fazer com que se sentasse sobre seu quadril e de frente para ele, segurar sua mão e lamber todos os vestígios de seu orgasmo, numa cena tão excitante que sentiu uma onda de prazer invadir novamente o seu corpo.

- Eu quero você… - o moreno falou baixo, antes de sugar o dedo médio de Hyoga novamente.

- Você me tem… - inclinou-se e beijou o moreno, sentindo o seu próprio gosto na boca dele, misturado com o sabor maravilhoso dos lábios de Ikki.

Ikki inclinou-se como pôde para alcançar o criado ao lado da cama. Abrindo a gaveta com dificuldade, retirou de lá um vidrinho de lubrificante e uma camisinha.

Abriu o lubrificante e depositou uma grande quantidade em seus dedos, levando-os até a entrada de Hyoga novamente. Penetrou o loiro com um dedo e pouco tempo depois inseriu outro, girando-os, estocando, estirando o russo como podia. Quando acrescentou um terceiro dedo, Hyoga gritou seu nome e apoiou-se em sua barriga, movimentando-se de encontro aos seus dedos, foi então que percebeu que o loiro estava pronto.

- Pronto pra mim? – havia tanto desejo em sua voz que ela mal saíra de sua boca, foi mais um sussurro.

- Desde sempre… - o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, retirando a camisinha da mão do moreno.

Erguendo-se do colo de Ikki, Hyoga abocanhou o pênis do moreno com volúpia, deixando-o ainda mais duro. Depois de alguns minutos, o loiro finalmente abriu a camisinha e colocou-a no membro de Fênix. Logo em seguida depositou em sua mão um pouco de lubrificante e lambuzou o pau do moreno.

Indeciso sobre em que posição Fênix queria, o loiro fitou Ikki, esperando por alguma movimentação dele.

- Já faz um tempo que eu sonho com você me cavalgando, loiro. – Fênix olhou-o com desejo.

Seria melhor assim, Ikki ainda não sabia como o loiro gostava de ser penetrado, e ele estando por cima poderia controlar as coisas como queria, pelo menos no começo.

- Vem… - o moreno chamou.

Hyoga posicionou-se novamente sobre Ikki, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Encaixou o membro do moreno em sua entrada e, sem desviar seu olhar de Fênix, desceu devagar, empalando-se aos poucos, mordendo os lábios para conter um gemido.

Quando o loiro sentiu que Ikki já estava completamente dentro de si, parou, permitindo-se acostumar com o volume do moreno. Vendo o brilho no olhar de Ikki, sorriu para ele, enquanto deslizava suas mãos por aquela barriga cheia de gomos.

- Encaixe perfeito… - sussurrou o loiro, sorrindo.

Ainda com seus olhos presos nos de Ikki, o russo começou a se mover devagar, subindo e descendo, apoiado na barriga do moreno. Não sabia descrever a sensação de ser completamente preenchido por alguém tão especial para ele, seu coração batia forte demais. Ouvir Fênix chamando o seu nome baixinho em meio aos gemidos era incrível, Acalentava seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que o excitava ainda mais. Sentia-se completo, tanto física quanto emocionalmente, coisa que nunca acontecera antes.

Os movimentos se intensificaram, assim como os gemidos de ambos, que se misturavam no recinto.

- Você é tão quente, pato… Ahhh… Tão apertado e gostoso… - o moreno dizia isso enquanto masturbava o membro de Hyoga.

- Eu sempre te quis assim, Ikki… sempre quis sentir você inteiro, se movendo com força, bem dentro de mim…

- Vou te dar o que quer! – rugiu o moreno.

Ikki segurou as coxas de Hyoga e girou o corpo, ficando por cima do loiro, que imediatamente envolveu a cintura do moreno com as pernas. Fênix voltou a estocá-lo, beijando o russo com luxúria enquanto o fazia.

- Oh, Zeus, sim! – o russo gemeu contra a boca de Ikki, abraçando fortemente suas costas.

O moreno entrelaçou uma das mãos de Hyoga com as suas e usou a outra para se apoiar no colchão, então ondeou o quadril e penetrou o loiro de forma lenta e profunda, alcançando aquele ponto que fez o russo ver estrelas.

- Ahhhhh! Aí, bem aí! – o loiro sussurrou para o moreno, que o olhava nos olhos todo o tempo. – Faz de novo… Ikki!

Aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, Ikki passou a acertar continuamente aquele ponto dentro do loiro, sentindo que o corpo de Hyoga se contraía ao redor de seu pênis cada vez que o fazia, além do loiro gemer seu nome como um louco.

Fênix sabia que não duraria muito mais, estar dentro de Hyoga era perfeito, mágico, muito mais do que imaginara durante todo este tempo. O cheiro de sexo e suor que preenchia o quarto, os gemidos deliciosos do loiro misturados com os seus, o som de seus corpos se chocando, a sensação quente de pele contra pele, a emoção que tomava conta de todo o seu corpo… Não sabia explicar, mas sentia-se pleno, completo, como nunca havia sentido antes.

O moreno estocava-o mais forte agora, Hyoga já não conseguia gemer nada que não fosse o nome do homem que o possuía com ardor. Fechou seus olhos, agarrando-se às costas de Ikki com tanta força que provavelmente deixaria marcas ali.

- Olha pra mim… - Ikki gemeu, mordendo o queixo do loiro logo após. – Olha o que você faz comigo… - o moreno levou a mão de Hyoga até seu peito, para que o outro sentisse o quanto seu coração batia rápido.

- Ahhhh, Ikki! Assim… Bem forte… Vem… Mais fundo…

Atendendo ao pedido do loiro, Ikki não demorou a fazer com que Hyoga gozasse mais uma vez, derramando sua semente entre seus corpos suados. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, foi a vez do moreno chegar ao orgasmo, gritando o nome do russo quando atingiu o clímax.

Ikki desabou sobre o corpo de Hyoga e tomou sua boca novamente, beijando-o com paixão, sem se importar se mal conseguiam respirar. Quando cessaram o beijo, permaneceram com seus rostos próximos, sentindo a respiração quente e ofegante um do outro de encontro a suas faces, os olhos fixos um no outro, o coração aos poucos se acalmando.

Hyoga tentava encontrar um meio de externar tudo o que sentia, mas teve medo. Medo de assustar Ikki, pressioná-lo demais… Então achou melhor se conter, contentando-se em aproveitar aquela sensação pós-gozo, a satisfação de sentir o peso do moreno sobre si e o seu membro ainda dentro de seu corpo.

- Isso foi tão… – o loiro balbuciou contra os lábios de Ikki, tentando demonstrar o quão bem se sentia, sem encontrar a palavra que queria.

- Perfeito. – o moreno completou, beijando Hyoga mais uma vez.

- Você é incrível! – Hyoga constatou, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Ikki, que permanecia deitado sobre seu peito. – Eu mal consigo respirar. – comentou ainda ofegante.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para o loiro, selando seus lábios novamente. Ikki saiu de dentro de Hyoga, retirando a camisinha logo em seguida e jogando-a em uma lixeira no canto do quarto, voltando depois a deitar sobre o peito do russo, que continuou a afagar seus cabelos.

Ikki sentia que deveria dizer algo, definir o que havia entre eles, esclarecer as coisas com Hyoga. Porém, não conseguia se pronunciar, ainda estava confuso… Não havia a menor dúvida de que queria, e iria, ficar com o loiro. Mas não tinha idéia de como lidaria com essa nova relação. Shun ainda era uma preocupação, precisava explicar isso ao russo, mesmo não sabendo como.

- O que foi? Você ficou tenso de repente… - Hyoga preocupou-se.

- Acho que te devo algumas explicações, não é? – Ikki falava sem encarar Hyoga, seu desconforto era visível.

Hyoga segurou o queixo de Ikki e forçou-o a olhar para ele.

- O que aconteceu aqui esta noite foi perfeito, frango. Eu não quero promessas, não preciso delas. Eu sei que você sentiu o mesmo que eu senti aqui nessa cama e isso pra mim é o suficiente. Desde que eu possa ficar assim com você, não me importo com mais nada…

- O Shun… - Ikki tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- O seu irmão não precisa saber, pelo menos até que possamos definir o que está acontecendo entre a gente. Aliás, ninguém mais precisa saber…

- Está dizendo que quer ficar comigo em segredo, loiro?

- E por que não? As pessoas não dizem que escondido é mais gostoso? – o loiro riu, beijando a boca de Ikki novamente. – O que eu quero dizer, frango, é que eu acho que devemos deixar as coisas acontecerem… Deixa rolar… Eu sei que em algum momento vamos sentir necessidade de definir o que está acontecendo, mas não tem que ser agora.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu pato? – Ikki caçoou, rindo.

-Eu só quero ficar com você, entende? Não importa as condições…

A tensão nos ombros de Ikki se desfez imediatamente.

- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, loiro. Eu adoro isso… - o moreno voltou a selar os lábios de Hyoga com os seus.

Depois de alguns minutos, foi a vez do russo ficar sério.

- O que foi? – Ikki olhou-o curioso.

- Shaka.

- O que tem ele?

- Como o que tem ele, frango? Ele é seu namorado e meu amigo. E nós acabamos de traí-lo.

- Eu não tenho namorado, loiro. O Shaka é só um amigo…

- Ele vai ficar magoado comigo, não queria isso.

- Sabia que o nosso encontro de hoje a noite foi uma armadilha elaborada pelo Shaka e pelo Milo?

- Sério?

- Sério. Ele não vai ficar chateado, ao contrário. Talvez isso o incentive a resolver os próprios problemas também.

O loiro voltou a sorrir, aliviado.

- Espera um pouco…

Ikki se levantou e saiu do quarto, ainda nu. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou com uma garrafa de água nas mãos, oferecendo ao loiro.

- Você adivinhou! Estava morrendo de sede… - o loiro tomou a água tão afoito que acabou escorrendo um pouco de sua boca.

Ikki riu e fitou o russo com um olhar cheio de malícia.

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? – Hyoga perguntou, enxugando o queixo molhado com a mão.

Ikki não respondeu. Sentando-se novamente na cama, o moreno retirou a garrafa da mão de Hyoga e depositou-a sobre o criado. Aproximou-se novamente do loiro, beijando-o com desejo, sendo imediatamente correspondido.

Alguns minutos depois os dois já estavam se atracando na cama novamente, amando-se com paixão.

**oOo**

_Manhã seguinte…_

Quando finalmente colocou a última peça de roupa na mala, Shun suspirou aliviado. Mais uma tarefa concluída, pensou. Estava nos preparativos finais de sua viagem para Paris, e as coisas ultimamente andavam tão corridas que por muitas vezes não achou que organizaria tudo a tempo.

Sentiu aroma de café vindo da cozinha, e aquele cheiro maravilhoso lhe abriu ainda mais o apetite. Caminhou até o cômodo, encontrando Jabu passando o café no coador. Quando chegou ali, não entendia por que o escorpiano se negava a comprar uma cafeteira. Agora, sabia que nenhuma máquina seria capaz de preparar um café tão gostoso como o de Jabu.

- Bom dia! – Shun aproximou-se do amigo e beijou-o no rosto.

- Bom dia, bebê! Dormiu bem?

- Não muito. Tive um sono agitado, sonhei demais… Deve ser estresse antes da viagem, muita coisa na cabeça…

- Eu também custei a dormir.

Jabu terminou de passar o café e encheu duas xícaras, entregando uma para Shun, enquanto se sentava de frente a ele, no balcão da cozinha.

- O Alexandre dormiu aqui? Eu não o ouvi saindo… - Shun comentou, tentando disfarçar o desgosto em sua voz.

O mais novo não gostava do namorado do escorpiano. Se alguém perguntasse seus motivos, poderia listar uma série deles, mas a verdade é que sentia ciúmes dos dois juntos. Não gostava de dividir a atenção de Jabu, o que acontecia todas as vezes que Alexandre estava por perto.

- Você não gosta do Alê, não é? – Jabu interrompeu seus devaneios.

- Não tem nada a ver, eu só perguntei… Fiquei curioso, só isso! – defendeu-se.

- Ele não dormiu aqui. – pela expressão de Jabu, Shun poderia dizer que ele estava um pouco irritado.

- Ok. – respondeu constrangido.

Um silêncio embaraçoso se estabeleceu na cozinha.

- Eu vou visitar o Ikki hoje. – Shun tentou amenizar o clima.

- Nós viajamos daqui dois dias. Está adiantado.

- Eu sei. Só quero deixar tudo antecipado.

- Sempre organizado… - Jabu sorriu, aliviando a tensão que Shun sentia.

- Me desculpe… - o mais novo estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu não queria ser tão implicante com o Alexandre. Não tenho conseguido me controlar, mas vou me esforçar, ok?

- Shun, qual é o seu problema com ele?

- Eu não sei… Só não acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você! – falou de uma vez, não conseguia esconder nada de Jabu.

- E por que não?

Shun não soube o que responder. Uma coisa era imaginar em sua cabeça milhares de defeitos para Alexandre, outra completamente diferente era enumerar esses defeitos para Jabu.

- Eu não sei, Jabu.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi: Você não gosta do Alexandre, não acha que ele seja um bom namorado pra mim, mas não sabe dizer o motivo.

- Exatamente. – Shun concordou com certo embaraço.

- Sabe o que parece? – Jabu sorriu.

- Não, o quê?

- Parece que você está com ciúme de mim… - o sorriso no rosto do mais velho aumentou.

- Bom, nem tudo é o que parece. Como eu poderia sentir ciúme de você? Meu coração está completamente ocupado por outro... – volveu Shun, tentando rir para disfarçar o quanto estava corado.

- Ele não vai estar ocupado para sempre. Quem sabe eu tomo o lugar?

Shun não soube dizer se Jabu estava brincando ou se existia alguma verdade em sua afirmação. Por isso mesmo, preferiu não dizer nada. Pegou sua xícara de café e foi para o quarto.

**oOo**

O toque insistente na porta incomodou Shaka. Não estava com vontade de ver ninguém nesta manhã, preferia manter-se recolhido e meditar o quanto fosse possível. Depositou sua xícara de chá sobre a mesinha de centro da sala e caminhou até a porta.

Observou o olho mágico e sentiu-se gelar ao ver quem esmurrava sua porta àquela hora da manhã. Saga não parecia estar em seus dias mais calmos, isso era visível até para quem não o conhecia tão bem quanto ele.

Abriu a porta com certa frustração, pois sabia que viria briga das boas por aí. Ultimamente era sempre assim quando se encontravam. Brigavam até não poder mais, depois cada um seguia para o seu lado, com as palavras de carinho não ditas entaladas em suas gargantas. Shaka só não compreendia a afronta do outro para procurar briga em sua própria casa.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Saga perguntou, enquanto apoiava-se no batente da porta.

- O que faz aqui? – a expressão de Shaka deixou bem claro que não estava disposto a aceitar provocações.

A tensão entre os dois era quase palpável.

- Atrapalho? – Saga aproveitou o vão entre Shaka e a porta e entrou no pequeno apartamento.

O indiano não respondeu, fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se no sofá, tomando um gole de seu chá como se estivesse completamente sozinho no apartamento.

- Onde está o Ikki? Dormindo? Eu te avisei que ele não daria conta de você…

Shaka permaneceu em silêncio.

- Dá pra você dizer alguma coisa? – o silêncio do indiano já estava irritando o grego.

- O que você faz aqui, Saga? – repetiu sua pergunta.

- Como foi que chegamos a esse ponto, Shaka? Essa guerra declarada faz tanto sentido quanto chupar bala com papel.

- Não fui eu que comecei… - o indiano procurava manter a calma, para evitar a briga. Aliás, estava cansado daquela situação.

- Muito menos eu… - Saga andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Eu vou repetir a pergunta pela última vez, e espero uma resposta. – Shaka deixou a xícara na mesinha e se levantou, parando em frente ao grego. – O que você veio fazer aqui, Saga?

- Resolver as coisas, colocar os pingos nos is, dizer tudo o que está entalado na minha garganta… Vim em missão de paz. – apesar das palavras, o tom de voz do grego era extremamente alto, além de sua postura corporal ser de alguém pronto para uma guerra.

- Você, em missão de paz? É alguma piada? – Shaka retrucou com sarcasmo.

- Pare! Se não está a fim de falar comigo você vai pelo menos me ouvir!

- Quantas vezes eu procurei por você? Quantas vezes eu quis que me ouvisse e você me virou as costas? Agora eu sou obrigado a ouvir o que você tem a dizer? Vê se te enxerga, Saga.

- Desde quando você é essa mula teimosa? – Saga se aproximou mais do outro, seus rostos estavam próximos, mas Shaka não pareceu se dar conta disso, devido a sua fúria.

- Eu tenho o meu orgulho. Errei, mas tive a dignidade de reconhecer e pedir perdão. Mas e você? Até quando vai ficar usando o que aconteceu para sair por aí transando com qualquer um que apareça na sua frente?

- Então é esse o problema? As pessoas com quem eu saí? Todo esse show que você vem fazendo é por ciúme?

- E se for? Qual o problema?

- O Ikki era só fachada? Apenas uma forma de me ferir? – Saga segurou o braço de Shaka com força e puxou-o de encontro a si. Seu futuro dependia completamente da resposta do indiano.

- Você merecia uma lição. – Shaka disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios e se soltou do aperto do grego.

- Você também precisa de uma… - Saga caminhou para frente, encurralando o indiano na parede.

- E quem vai me dar uma lição, você? – Desafiou, sem se intimidar com o fato de estar preso entre a parede e o corpo de seu antigo amante.

- Me desafiando? Essa temporada longe não fez bem a você… Perdeu a noção do perigo, amor?

Os dois ficaram se encarando. As respirações estavam ofegantes, seus olhos presos um no outro, suas bocas quase se roçando… Até que Saga acabou com a distância que havia entre eles e buscou os lábios de Shaka com fome. Queria demonstrar ao outro tudo aquilo que fervilhava em seu peito: sua angústia, frustração, o ciúme, amor, tesão… Precisava de uma vez por todas declarar fim àquela guerra entre eles. Para isso travaria a última batalha, e tal desfecho não poderia acontecer em outro lugar que não a cama do indiano.

Continua…

N/A: Aleluia! Até que enfim nossos pombinhos desencantaram… Eu fiquei um tempão querendo que a fic chegasse a esse momento, mas quando estava na hora de escrever, acabou se tornando uma tarefa bem difícil! O lemon Ikki x Hyoga ficou enorme, ainda não sei se está como eu queria, mas dá pro gasto.

Como o capítulo é curto e já tinha um lemon, eu acabei apenas insinuando o que rolou entre Saga e Shaka. Mas se vocês fizerem questão de saber os detalhes sórdidos, é só avisarem, que no próximo capítulo eu faço uma cena maior com eles, ok? Agora a pergunta que não quer calar, é: o que vocês acharam? Bom, mais ou menos, ruim? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês… Então, peço que deixem reviews, ok?

PS.: O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouquinho, porque eu estou dedicada em atualizar minha outra fic: 'O último ato'. Mas prometo me esforçar para que não demore tanto…

Bjo,

Mamba


	13. A viagem

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS  
**

Disclaimer:Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Contém Yaoi/Lemon

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE  
**

Ao telefone, Ikki acertava os últimos detalhes com o irmão. O encontro dos dois seria no começo da tarde, no apartamento do mais velho. Durante toda a ligação, o moreno evitou olhar para Hyoga, sentado à mesa em sua frente. Era a primeira vez que lidava com esta situação e, no fim das contas, não achava que tinha se saído muito mal.

- Está tudo bem? – o loiro perguntou.

- O Shun quer me ver antes de viajar… - respondeu, guardando o celular e voltando a tomar seu café da manhã. – Ele vem aqui almoçar comigo.

Hyoga via claramente que falar com o irmão havia afetado Ikki. Bastava saber o quanto.

- Você está bem, frango?

O moreno sorveu um grande gole de seu suco de laranja, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

Hyoga não conseguiu disfarçar sua insatisfação com a resposta incompleta, mas preferiu não insistir. A leve bufada do loiro não passou despercebida por Ikki, que imediatamente viu-se obrigado a esclarecer a situação.

- É estranho pra mim, loiro. Shun obviamente ainda não superou você e, apesar de necessária, a idéia de te manter em segredo não me agrada tanto assim. Preciso analisar como irei agir, não apenas com meu irmão, mas com o restante de nossos amigos.

- Eu quero que isso funcione… – disse Hyoga, referindo-se a relação que estava disposto a construir com Ikki.

O moreno segurou a mão do russo sobre a mesa e o puxou, fazendo com que ele contornasse o móvel e se sentasse em seu colo.

- Nós faremos que funcione. Por mais que seja complicado, pato, eu não estou disposto a abrir mão de você. – Ikki lambeu os lábios de Hyoga, provocando-o. – Tem noção do quanto é bom, poder fazer isso?

O russo não precisava ouvir nada mais, uniu seus lábios aos do moreno com desejo. Sabia que precisavam caminhar a passos lentos, e assim o fariam, para construir uma relação forte o suficiente para enfrentar os obstáculos que viriam.

O beijo se aprofundou, e antes que pudesse se tornar mais pornográfico do que já estava, Hyoga se afastou.

- É melhor eu ir. Se continuarmos, não vamos parar tão cedo e é arriscado demais…

Ikki assentiu, mas beijou o loiro uma vez mais, antes de libertá-lo de seus braços.

- Posso tomar um banho? – perguntou o russo, já esperando a resposta positiva.

- Claro! Quer companhia? – provocou novamente, devorando um pedaço de sua torrada.

Hyoga não respondeu, apenas olhou Ikki por sobre o ombro, com um olhar lascivo.

O russo ainda não podia acreditar em tudo o que acontecera. A noite passada foi uma das melhores de sua vida, e esperou tanto pela possibilidade de viver algo assim com Ikki, que parecia um simples sonho. Imaginava que acordaria a qualquer momento, em sua cama vazia.

Retirou suas roupas e entrou na ducha, deixando a água morna cair por seu corpo. Pegou o shampoo de Ikki e espalhou por seus cabelos, sorrindo ante a idéia de passar o dia todo com o cheiro de seu amante. Depois do banho, usaria o perfume dele também, isso era certo.

Tão absorto estava, que somente notou a presença de Ikki atrás de si, quando suas mãos em seu cabelo foram substituídas por outras mais fortes e calejadas. Suspirou ante ao toque gostoso que o moreno lhe dedicava.

- Hmmm… Isso é bom…

- Adoro o seu cabelo, é tão lindo! Amo a textura dele entre meus dedos… - disse o outro, enquanto lavava os cabelos loiros e roçava seu nariz pelo ombro de Hyoga.

Aquela situação era demasiada excitante para o loiro, mas, mais do que isso, era reconfortante. O corpo nu de Ikki colado atrás de si, enquanto as mãos do moreno o tocavam com intimidade e volúpia, transmitia segurança, acima de tudo. Seu amante estava ali, tão envolvido e disposto quanto ele mesmo e, assim como o russo, não parecia arrepender-se de suas atitudes.

Quando as mãos de Ikki vagaram livres por todo o seu corpo, deixou-se levar novamente, perdido entre gemidos baixos e ofegos. Completamente entregue nos braços daquele homem que mexia com seu íntimo de uma forma que nenhum outro havia sido capaz. Estava ali, com as costas apoiadas na parede do Box, enquanto o moreno fazia de seu pescoço o alvo principal de seus beijos quentes e chupões ferozes.

- Hyoga… - o moreno chamou. O fato de não parar com as carícias não ajudava o loiro a manter o foco. – Hyoga…

- Sim… - respondeu num sussurro.

- Isto… A gente… Tem que ser segredo, pelo menos por enquanto, pato.

- Eu já te expliquei que não me importo, desde que eu esteja com você.

- Segredo pra todo mundo, loiro. Milo, Shaka… Todo mundo. – disse o moreno, com os olhos fixos nos do russo.

Hyoga não havia contado exatamente com isso. Esperava que, pelo menos com seu melhor amigo, poderia dividir tamanha alegria. Mas não negaria um pedido de Ikki, de qualquer forma. Milo teria de esperar para descobrir as novidades.

- Não vou dizer a ninguém… - disse o loiro no ouvido de Fênix.

O olhar carinhoso que recebeu em troca, seguido de um beijo apaixonado, fez valer a pena guardar qualquer segredo.

**oOoOo**

Shaka não bebia café. Não curtia o gosto, o aroma, muito menos o efeito da cafeína em seu corpo. No entanto, faltava-lhe uma explicação plausível para justificar a cafeteira que mantinha em sua cozinha, assim como o hábito de comprar pó de café todas as vezes que reabastecia a despensa.

Apesar de não dizer, fazia-o por Saga. O mais velho era viciado na bebida, e depois de tanto reclamar a falta dela na casa do virginiano, Shaka resolveu providenciar o tal café.

Era bom, ver seu namorado acordar em sua casa e sorrir diante de uma grande xícara de café. Melhor ainda, eram os beijos que recebia em agradecimento pelo carinho e consideração. Era somente nesses momentos que apreciava o gosto daquela bebida, quando sentia seu sabor misturado com o de Saga.

Tal cuidado era recíproco. A despensa do geminiano também era abarrotada de chás e comidas naturebas que Saga desgostava, mas as mantinha ali apenas para agradar seu loiro indiano.

Era algo simples. Um mero detalhe, na verdade. Detalhe este que dizia muito do quanto de intimidade e carinho havia no relacionamento deles. Havia inúmeros desentendimentos e divergências de pensamento, mas, em meio a isso tudo, também havia a cumplicidade e delicadeza evidenciada por um simples café.

Sentado no sofá, Saga apreciava sua bebida, lendo o jornal. Shaka, por sua vez, encontrava-se em posição de lótus no tapete, cumprindo seu ritual matinal de meditação. Observando seu indiano e suas manias, o mais velho desistiu de ler as notícias e beber café, fixando seu olhar no homem lindo diante de si.

Disposto a provocar seu amante, Saga sentou-se atrás dele no tapete. Inicialmente, soprou levemente os compridos cabelos loiros, apenas para tirar a concentração do virginiano. Como era de se esperar, Shaka nem se mexeu.

Curtindo a brincadeira, o geminiano afastou os cabelos de Shaka e soprou diretamente sua nuca. Os pêlos do mais novo se arrepiaram, e Saga aproveitou para morder seu pescoço. O homem ainda não se moveu. Apelando, o mais velho embocou sua mão direita na camisa de seu amante, percorrendo com as unhas toda a extensão das costas de Shaka. Era o ponto fraco dele, sabia disso. O virginiano não resistia a um carinho nas costas.

Num instante, Shaka estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Sua excitação era indisfarçável agora, o que não passou despercebido por Saga.

- Eu estou meditando… - repreendeu o outro, num fio de voz.

- Conheço um ótimo método de meditação. – retrucou Saga, mordiscando a orelha do mais novo.

Shaka abriu os olhos e sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

- Então… - virou-se para o namorado. – Mostra como é esse seu método…

No momento seguinte, Saga já havia avançado sobre o indiano e atacado sua boca. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam numa dança intensa, quase furiosa. Das roupas, arrancadas de qualquer jeito, provavelmente não se salvaria muita coisa.

Deitado de costas no tapete, Shaka estremeceu completamente quando Saga sentou-se sobre seu quadril e seus membros roçaram um no outro. Segurando firmemente as mãos do mais novo sobre a cabeça, o geminiano analisou atentamente o corpo nu sob si.

Dando vazão às idéias mirabolantes que surgiam em sua mente, Saga soltou as mãos de Shaka e terminou de rasgar o traje de seda que o mais novo vestia anteriormente. Conseguindo uma enorme tira do tecido, o geminiano prontamente pôs em prática o que imaginara: vendou os olhos de seu amante que, acostumado com o jeito de Saga na cama, não reclamou.

Nem mesmo quando Saga o abandonou sozinho e vendado na sala, Shaka se sentiu inseguro. Sabia muito bem que o geminiano sempre inventava coisas diferentes, e todas as suas idéias de última hora se revelavam extremamente prazerosas.

O virginiano ouviu os passos lentos de seu amante, indicando que ele retornara à sala e, pela calma, não tinha pressa alguma. Os passos foram se aproximando, e Shaka se arrepiou ante a expectativa. O que Saga aprontaria com ele, desta vez?

Ouviu-se o barulho de pano se rasgando novamente, e logo em seguida o indiano teve suas mãos atadas, sobre a cabeça. Estava vulnerável, coisa da qual não gostava muito, mas confiava em Saga o suficiente para permitir-lhe fazer isto consigo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Shaka, sem deixar que sua expectativa transparecesse em sua voz.

- Só quero brincar um pouquinho! – respondeu o outro, com a voz afetada. Não era necessário ver seu rosto para que Shaka soubesse o quanto estava se divertindo.

Saga beijou a boca do indiano da forma mais lenta que conseguiu, prendendo o lábio inferior do outro entre os dentes e lambendo toda a sua boca. Ao sentir a língua de seu amante brincando com seus lábios, Shaka imediatamente se abriu à carícia, aprofundando o beijo como pôde.

Saga se afastou apenas o suficiente para libertar a boca de Shaka e morder seu queixo. Lambeu e chupou o pescoço, o peito, brincou com os mamilos… À medida que explorava o corpo do indiano, Saga se deliciava com os gemidos contidos causados por suas carícias.

Shaka sentia-se quente. Sempre amou a forma como seu amante o tocava, entendiam-se muito bem na cama. De repente, Saga se afastou. Não demorou muito e, quando voltou a beijar o dorso do virginiano, este sentiu um ar gélido na boca de seu amante. A sensação do ar frio em seu corpo quente enviou rapidamente uma mensagem a seu sistema nervoso, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

O toque frio e molhado continuava, e agora sabia que Saga trazia um cubo de gelo em sua boca, deslizando-o por todo o seu corpo, aquecendo-o e gelando-o ao mesmo tempo. A pedra derretia, molhando sua pele e, logo depois, Saga chupava o local, fazendo-o delirar. Nesse momento Shaka não mais se continha, gemia forte e alto, entregue ao prazer que sentia.

Mas, nada do que havia sentido até então se comparava ao que veio a seguir. Ainda com o gelo semi derretido em sua boca, o grego tomou o membro de Shaka entre seus lábios.

- Oh, merda! – a situação foi mais forte do que ele, e o mais novo acabou proferindo um palavrão, para seu desgosto.

Saga riu, adorava deixar Shaka daquela forma. Era bom demais vê-lo perder completamente o controle. Continuou sugando o falo do outro, tomando-o todo em sua boca e esperando um pouco, prolongando ao máximo a sensação gostosa que estava causando no amante.

- Saga… Ahhhhh… Saga! – Shaka erguia os quadris, buscando mais daquela sensação deliciosa.

O gelo na boca do geminiano acabou, mas não o ar frio. Vendo que Shaka estava a ponto de gozar, Saga libertou o pênis dele, pois tinha mais planos antes que o indiano chegasse ao seu clímax. Virou-o de bruços e, com um sorriso sacana, pegou outra pedra de gelo que trouxera em uma pequena bacia de alumínio. Desta vez usando os dedos, correu a pequena pedra pelas costas de Shaka, deixando-o completamente louco.

O corpo inteiro do indiano começou a tremer e se contrair. Saga sabia que seu gozo estava muito próximo, mas ainda não era hora. Parou de deslizar o cubo no corpo do outro e deu a ele um tempo para se recuperar. Aproximando a boca do ouvido de Shaka, ordenou, com a voz retumbante:

- Não ouse gozar agora, amor! Só permitirei que o faça mais tarde, quando eu estiver enterrado bem fundo em você…

Somente essas palavras em seu ouvido seriam capazes de fazer com que Shaka explodisse em gozo naquele momento, mas usou de todo o seu autocontrole para obedecer à imposição de seu amante.

- Continua… - sua voz também soava grave pela sala silenciosa. Era impressionante como não perdia a postura altiva e orgulhosa, nem mesmo quando estava vendado e amarrado, completamente submisso ao outro.

Saga sorriu, admirado com a bela visão que tinha de seu amante.

- De quatro! – voltou a ordenar, divertindo-se com a leve bufada de Shaka, enquanto obedecia a suas ordens.

Saga deslizou o gelo pelas coxas do indiano, subindo em direção à sua bunda. Beijou e mordeu cada nádega, apertando a cintura de Shaka com uma das mãos. Voltando a colocar o gelo na boca, ouviu seu amante gemer descontrolado quando lambeu sua entrada.

Shaka já não suportava mais, sentir aquele líquido frio em seu ânus era demais para ele.

- Saga… - soou como um aviso, apesar de não haver muito que fazer na situação em que estava.

O grego, por sua vez, introduziu a língua fria na entrada de Shaka e, neste momento, o virginiano choramingava. Saga continuou, estimulando o outro com a língua e os dedos, aproveitando para estirá-lo no processo.

Outra pedra de gelo, já bastante derretida, deu mais uma idéia ao geminiano. Rindo sacanamente, sem retirar os dedos de dentro de Shaka, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e disse:

- Faz idéia de quão quente você é aqui, amor? – remexeu os dedos no ânus do indiano. – Quer que eu mostre a você?

Sem esperar uma resposta, introduziu a pequena pedra na entrada de Shaka, que gritou e sibilou, remexeu-se e gemeu, completamente descontrolado. Saga voltou a aplicar o beijo grego no virginiano, ajudando a derreter o gelo com sua língua.

Shaka sentiu aquele líquido gélido escorrer por suas pernas, e jamais imaginara que tal atitude poderia deixá-lo tão quente.

- Viu só? Derreteu num instante! Você é quente demais, amor! – provocou Saga, dando um tapinha na nádega esquerda do indiano.

Shaka ouviu a embalagem da camisinha sendo rasgada e sentiu uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante ser espalhado por sua entrada. Mas Saga parou, simplesmente parou e ele já estava cansado daquela droga de jogo.

- O que está esperando? – disse, sentindo-se estremecer somente com o calor que emanava do corpo atrás de si.

O indiano arrepiou-se completamente quando sentiu Saga colando seu peito em suas costas, segurando fortemente seus cabelos e dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Pede!

Não disse nada, mas rebolou um pouco, provocando o outro.

- Pede! – Saga voltou a ordenar.

- Vem… - conformou-se. – Faça-me seu! Eu quero sentir você em mim, Saga!

Satisfeito com as palavras, Saga finalmente enterrou-se profundamente em Shaka. Os movimentos de vaivém começaram suaves, porém se intensificaram rapidamente. O som dos gemidos guturais do grego, junto com o barulho de carne batendo contra carne preencheu a sala, o que deixava Shaka ainda mais extasiado. O fato de não poder ver havia intensificado todos os outros sentidos e, sendo assim, o cheiro e o som do sexo rude que faziam o excitava ainda mais.

- Saga, eu não posso mais agüentar… Por favor… - sim, ele estava pedindo autorização para se entregar ao clímax, que crescia a cada investida do grego em sua próstata.

- Goza pra mim, amor! Se entregue às sensações que eu causo em seu corpo… - disse o outro triunfantemente.

Shaka finalmente gozou, manchando o tapete. Saga veio logo depois, satisfeitíssimo com mais uma fantasia realizada.

Deitaram-se lado a lado no tapete, e Saga finalmente libertou as mãos de Shaka, que retirou a venda em seguida.

- Você e esses seus joguinhos ainda vão acabar comigo… - declarou o indiano, ofegante.

- Foi bom pra você? – brincou o grego, arrancando risadas do amante.

Ficaram deitados ali no tapete, suados, cansados, apaixonados… As coisas pareciam entrar nos trilhos, finalmente!

**oOoOo**

Apesar de não ter qualquer tipo de cerimônia com o irmão, Shun ficara realmente acanhado hoje. Ikki parecia desconfortável com sua presença, mal falou durante todo o almoço e era difícil disfarçar o constrangimento de um com o outro.

- Eu atrapalhei você, mano? – perguntou ao irmão mais velho, bastante decepcionado.

- O quê? Claro que não, Shun. Adorei a sua visita!

- Então por que você está assim? – insistiu Shun.

- Alguns problemas, nada demais…

Como Ikki poderia explicar que estava apenas sem graça, por que Hyoga saíra de seu apartamento a menos de uma hora?

- E a viagem? Animado? – o mais velho procurou mudar o assunto.

- Pra falar a verdade, estou indo muito mais por empolgação do Jabu do que minha. Por mim eu ficava por aqui mais um tempo…

Ikki sabia que o irmão ainda tinha esperanças de reatar seu relacionamento com Hyoga, por mais que todos tentassem convencê-lo do contrário.

- Shun…

- Acha que ele vai se despedir de mim no aeroporto? Eu não o vi desde que ele chegou…

- Não sei, mas sabe o que eu acho?

- O quê?

- O Hyoga é uma página virada na sua vida, Shun. Você deve seguir em frente…

- Eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso. – disse o outro simplesmente, deixando claro em sua expressão facial que não queria mais ouvir este tipo de sermão.

- Como vai o Jabu? – Ikki tentou mudar o assunto novamente.

- Bem. Namorando aquele cara ainda…

O mais velho se perguntava se Shun também percebia o ciúme em suas próprias palavras. Se bem conhecia seu irmão mais novo, provavelmente não.

- A noite foi animada, hein Ikki? – Shun sorriu, acariciando o próprio pescoço.

- Como?

- Não sabia que o Shaka era do tipo selvagem… - voltou a rir, apontando as diversas marcas de mordidas e chupões que Ikki possuía no pescoço.

Sem graça, o moreno não soube o que dizer. Sendo assim, apenas sorriu timidamente, enquanto flashes da noite que passou ao lado de Hyoga surgiam em sua cabeça involuntariamente.

- Está apaixonado por ele? – Shun voltou a falar.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Ikki, ainda confuso por seus devaneios.

- Shaka, né? – riu o mais novo.

- Não. Eu não estava com o Shaka esta noite, Shun.

- Estava com quem?

O olhar questionador de Shun acabou com qualquer vestígio de coragem que ainda havia em Ikki.

- Você não conhece, é outro cara…

- Ah! Entendi…

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, em que Shun pareceu um pouco inquieto, o mais novo finalmente perguntou:

- Você acha possível se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mano?

- Não. Por mais que você se encante por duas ou mais pessoas, Shun, sempre tem aquela de quem você gosta mais. Pelo menos é o que eu penso! Por que me perguntou isso?

- Nada.

- Estamos falando do Jabu?

- Não.

- Ok, como quiser…

- Ele tem sido ótimo pra mim. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo, Ikki…

Apesar de ver ali um fio de esperança, Ikki jamais se aproveitaria da confusão do irmão. Jogá-lo nos braços de Jabu apenas para se livrar do problema iminente, não era uma opção viável. Shun estava pedindo um conselho e, reunindo toda a imparcialidade possível, o mais velho tentou confortá-lo.

- Você tem todo o direito de estar confuso, Shun. Está mais frágil, carente… Nesse momento difícil que está enfrentando, é complicado descobrir se o que sente pelo Jabu é só gratidão, atração ou algo mais… Dê tempo ao tempo, você não precisa descobrir todas as respostas agora! Cure seu coração primeiro, e só então pense em reocupá-lo. O Jabu é um cara legal, você sabe disso. Caso você decida dar uma chance a ele, é bom que se entregue por inteiro, não apenas o bagaço, o resto… Pense nisso, antes de decidir qualquer coisa…

- É engraçado falar dessas coisas…

- Por quê?

- Ele sequer me pediu uma chance, ou deixou claro que queria algo mais.

- Simplesmente porque está esperando que você esteja pronto, Shun. Não adiantaria nada, vocês viverem um romance agora, entende?

- Por que eu amo o Hyoga… - disse o outro, tristemente.

- É, você ainda está obcecado pelo pato…

- Acha que vou esquecê-lo algum dia?

- Eu espero que sim. Não quero ver você desse jeito, Shun. Você merece amar e ser amado, na mesma intensidade…

Shun esforçou-se para evitar as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos.

- Eu amo você, mano! – abraçou-se ao irmão mais velho, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

- Eu também te amo, Shun! Promete pra mim que vai se esforçar pra ser feliz?

- Prometo!

**oOoOo**

No apartamento de Hyoga, os dois amantes sucumbiam novamente à luxúria e ao prazer, nos braços um do outro. Passaram tanto tempo separados, lutando contra o que sentiam, que agora não eram capazes de manter suas mãos longe um do outro.

Ikki arremetia intensamente em Hyoga que, deitado de bruços em sua cama, apenas gemia e retorcia os lençóis entre os dedos, impulsionando o corpo para trás, buscando mais de seu homem.

Gemidos mais fortes se fizeram ouvir, e logo os dois chegavam ao clímax, entorpecidos pelas sensações que causavam um no outro. Ikki se livrou da camisinha, jogando-a na lixeira do quarto, enquanto Hyoga foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma toalha molhada para limpá-los.

- Eu pretendo me despedir do Shun amanhã, você se importa? – o loiro perguntou, enquanto se acomodava na cama, deitado sobre o peito de Ikki.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, loiro.

- Eu quero fazer. Desde que não piore as coisas, claro. Acha que vai ser bom ou ruim pro Shun, me ver lá?

- Honestamente eu não sei, pato. Meu irmão tem tantas reações surpreendentes… Mas se você acha que deve ir, faça isso. Talvez seja o melhor momento de fechar este ciclo com o Shun de uma vez por todas…

- Então eu vou. Dou um abraço nele e deixo claro que aprovo a iniciativa de seguir com a vida dele, certo?

- Certo!

Ikki puxou o queixo de Hyoga para um beijo apaixonado, que só terminaria muitos minutos depois…

**oOoOo**

No aeroporto, todos os amigos se reuniram para se despedir de Shun e Jabu. Os ex-colegas de faculdade, os ex-cavaleiros… Enquanto os rapazes esperavam o embarque, Ikki permaneceu o tempo todo ao lado do irmão, embora nada dissesse.

- Aff! Pensei que vocês já tinham se despedido… - disse Shun revirando os olhos, assim que avistou um homem mais velho e bastante atraente se aproximar.

- Eu digo o mesmo de vocês dois! – retrucou Jabu, encarando os dois irmãos por um momento, antes de se adiantar para Alexandre.

Enquanto viam os dois namorados se beijarem sem pudor em pleno aeroporto, Ikki resolveu puxar assunto.

- Então esse é o carinha? – indicou o casal discretamente com a cabeça.

- O próprio! – respondeu o outro, irritado. – Eles não têm vergonha não? Ninguém é obrigado a ver essa agarração sem fim…

- Está com ciúme, Shun?

- Claro que não! Só fico indignado com a falta de noção dos outros! – volveu o mais novo.

No momento em que Hyoga surgiu na entrada do saguão, ladeado por Milo e Camus, os rostos de ambos os irmãos se iluminaram. O loiro, belo e elegante como sempre, possuía um brilho no olhar e uma leveza em seu semblante, que era impossível não perceber a sua felicidade. Alguns desavisados e fofoqueiros de plantão poderiam pensar que era pelo fato de se livrar de Shun, outros por vê-lo uma vez mais…

Somente o bonito moreno ao qual o olhar de Hyoga se dirigia, sabia a verdade. A noite passada foi deliciosa. Amaram-se várias vezes, conversaram, riram, divertiram-se e se beijaram até os lábios ficarem dormentes…

- Shun.

- Hyoga, que bom que veio! – o jovem Amamiya praticamente gritou, abraçando o loiro logo em seguida.

- Vim desejar uma boa viagem… - retrucou sem graça.

- Você não imagina a minha felicidade de te ver aqui! – a contragosto, Shun aceitou o afastamento de Hyoga, que desfez o abraço.

- E eu fico feliz que esteja retomando sua vida. Vai ser bom pra você se afastar daqui, conhecer um lugar diferente, dedicar-se aos estudos… Tenho certeza de que você voltará outra pessoa, Shun!

- Você bem sabe que não é o que eu quero, Oga! - o mais novo segurou as mãos de Hyoga, sorrindo.

- E sabe também que o que você quer, eu não posso oferecer… Sinto muito, Shun, mas estou aqui como seu amigo. Entende isso, não é?

- Não tenho outra escolha… - Shun voltou a abraçar o loiro.

Apesar de um pouco afastado dos dois, Ikki pôde ouvir a conversa. A confusão se fez dentro dele, sentimentos opostos buscando controlar seu corpo e sua mente. O moreno sentia culpa e pesar por Shun, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria e muito afastá-lo de seu Hyoga, e evitar todos aqueles sorrisos e abraços. Era egoísta de sua parte, sabia, mas não conseguia controlar.

Ikki viu quando Shun tentou roubar um beijo do loiro, e acabou acertando o canto da boca dele. Seu estômago se revirou, e precisou de muito autocontrole para não ir até lá e inventar uma desculpa qualquer para afastá-los. Era um pensamento tão medíocre e egoísta, que ele pensava e se arrependia do que sentia. Se os dois estavam separados agora, boa parte da culpa era dele que, se não tivesse aparecido, não encorajaria Hyoga a terminar o relacionamento. Mas não, ele apareceu, separou os dois e agora ainda morria de ciúmes do próprio irmão.

Muito a contragosto, Ikki permaneceu ali, vendo Shun monopolizar toda a atenção de Hyoga, enquanto ele não conseguia sequer o olhar do loiro sobre si. Afastou-se um pouco, caminhando a esmo pelo saguão, tentando desesperadamente fugir daquela cena.

Foi até a lanchonete e, enquanto esperava seu café, ele assustou-se ao notar a presença de Hyoga ao seu lado, também recostado no balcão. Sem a possibilidade de demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeto, Ikki apenas sorriu para o loiro, recebendo o mesmo em troca.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim, estou ótimo! – não diria nada sobre o ciúme que sentira, pelo menos não ali no aeroporto. Shun tinha o direito de receber o carinho e a atenção de Hyoga, e ele não atrapalharia isso.

- Consegui escapar um pouco do seu irmão, queria ficar perto de você… - o loiro se aproximou um pouco, encostando seu braço no de Ikki.

- Aqui é complicado, eu sei… - lamentou-se o moreno. – Depois a gente compensa, pode ser?

Hyoga sorriu malicioso, assentindo.

Os dois beberam seus cafés o mais vagarosamente que puderam, para aproveitarem um pouco mais da presença um do outro. Na hora de retornar, Ikki seguiu na frente, e quando questionado se havia visto Hyoga, negou.

No momento da despedida, Shun não evitou suas lágrimas. Abraçou a todos os amigos com imenso carinho, demorando-se um pouco mais em Hyoga. O jovem Amamiya tentou beijar o loiro novamente, em vão.

- Se cuida, Shun. – foram as palavras do russo, ao desfazer o abraço.

- Ok. – resmungou.

Com Ikki, o abraço foi igualmente longo e carinhoso.

- Juízo, maninho…

- Digo o mesmo pra você, Ikki. Eu te ligo quando chegarmos…

- Ótimo.

Ikki assentiu e soltou o irmão, liberando-o para que embarcasse ao lado de Jabu.

Depois da decolagem, no estacionamento, cada um foi para seu respectivo carro. Hyoga seguiu com Milo e Camus mas, antes que o russo entrasse no veículo do médico, Ikki pôde ler: 'me liga', nos lábios dele.

No avião, Shun chorava silenciosamente, entristecido pela situação constrangedora com Hyoga. A presença do loiro ali passou uma mensagem errada a ele, por isso as tentativas frustradas de beijo. Agora que pensava racionalmente a respeito, viu a besteira que fizera.

- Está tudo bem, Shun? Não está com medo de voar, não é? – Jabu, atencioso como sempre, chamou a atenção do mais novo.

- Não. – estava com raiva do escorpiano, por isso a rispidez. Os beijos nada castos que Jabu trocou com Alexandre, além de constrangê-lo, irritaram-no bastante.

- Fiz algo errado? – estranhou o outro.

- Da próxima vez, faz a sua despedida em um motel! – volveu Shun, olhando para o outro lado.

Jabu apenas riu, divertindo-se com o ciúme explícito do virginiano. Sem pedir autorização, segurou a mão dele, acariciando de leve.

- Algo me diz que esta viagem será inesquecível, bebê…

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Olá! Peço mil perdões pela demora! Nem vou ficar inventando desculpas aqui, pois realmente foi um vacilo meu… A inspiração definitivamente não vinha, e eu acabei passando outros projetos na frente. Mas, de uma coisa tenham certeza: Não abandono 'Encontros e desencontros' de jeito nenhum, ok?

Sei que o capítulo foi curtinho e que quase não teve Ikki x Hyoga, mas o romance deles vai deslanchar mesmo no próximo cap… Vocês terão overdose dos dois! Kkkkk

Em compensação, atendendo aos pedidos, o lemon Saga x Shaka! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, pois foi uma delícia escrever… kkkkk (indecente nem um pouco, né?)

Quero deixar o meu muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e agradecimentos especiais a: Arcueid, Fer, Suellen-san, Makie, Belle_princesse, Yumesangai, BettMarques.

E, para não perder o costume: Reviews?

Beijo,

Mamba.


	14. Amor

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS**

Aviso: Peço perdão por qualquer erro. Eu mesma betei a fic, morrendo de sono, às uma e quarenta da manhã… Então, se alguma falha passar batida, me desculpe!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE - AMOR**

Quando entrou em seu carro, no estacionamento do edifício da Fundação, Hyoga finalmente deixou o cansaço se apossar de seu corpo. O dia não fora nada fácil para ele, com tantos detalhes para resolver.

Saori e Seiya estavam retornando à Grécia. A dona da Fundação Graad fez o anúncio a Hyoga por telefone, junto a um pedido de que deixasse tudo organizado. Dedicado como sempre, o russo cuidou de cada detalhe na mansão, assim como na empresa.

Envolvido durante todo o dia com os preparativos para a chegada de sua chefa, nos quais incluíam desde abastecer a despensa, até preparar relatórios sobre o andamento da empresa, Hyoga sequer pôde ligar para Ikki, apesar de pensar nele o tempo inteiro.

Como que adivinhando seus pensamentos, seu celular começou a tocar e o nome de Ikki apareceu no visor.

- Alô.

- _Oi, loiro._ – ouviu a voz grave do moreno do outro lado da linha.

- Desculpe, frango. Sei que fiquei de ligar pra você hoje… Mas o dia foi corrido demais! – explicou-se.

- _Não tem problema. Imaginei que seria assim, agora que a Saori está voltando… Conseguiu organizar tudo?_ – a notícia já havia se espalhado por todos, como era de se esperar.

- Boa parte. Um ou dois relatórios ficaram pendentes, mas resolvo depois… E você? Como foi o seu dia?

- _Bom! Trabalhei bastante, mas me diverti também… O que você vai fazer agora?_

O loiro sentiu uma imensa vontade de ver Ikki pessoalmente, mas sabia que seu humor não estava dos melhores, assim como não tinha certeza se o moreno compartilhava com ele o desejo de se encontrarem. Optando pela atitude contida, então, esquivou-se na resposta:

- Não sei… Acho que vou pra casa, tomar um banho e cair na cama.

- _Está cansado assim?_

- É mais chatice do que cansaço. Estou mal humorado, estressado…

- _Vem pra cá, eu cuido desse seu estresse!_ – apesar da frase sugestiva, não havia malícia na voz de Ikki.

- Tem certeza? Não acho que serei a melhor das companhias hoje, frango! – sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco melhor com o convite feito.

- _Deixa de besteira e vem. Estou com saudade de você e quero te ver, não me importo se o seu humor estará bom ou ruim…_

- Chego aí em quinze minutos, ok? – assentiu o loiro, incapaz de negar mais uma vez, depois do que ouviu.

- Ok.

Hyoga chegou ao apartamento de Ikki em exatos quinze minutos. Deixando o cansaço um pouco de lado, subiu as escadas rapidamente, saltando alguns degraus enquanto o fazia. Quando o moreno abriu a porta e o abraçou, o russo sentiu-se tomado por uma sensação de quem finalmente voltava para casa, depois de um longo tempo distante.

O beijo que iniciaram logo em seguida, veio apenas para aprofundar o turbilhão de emoções que surgiam quando estava na presença de Ikki. Beijaram-se lenta e longamente, perdendo-se nos braços um do outro.

- Vem, eu estou terminando o jantar… - Ikki puxou Hyoga pela mão, caminhando para a cozinha. O apartamento ainda não possuía muitos móveis, mas o loiro imediatamente reparou na presença do sofá.

- Você comprou um sofá! E de couro, uau! – riu.

- O vendedor disse que eu precisava comprar um sofá de couro… - comentou o moreno, ainda se encaminhando para a cozinha.

- E por quê?

- Eu comentei com o atendente que pretendo usar este sofá para fazer coisas com você, que exigem que ele seja enorme e à prova de manchas, se é que me entende…

Hyoga entendeu perfeitamente, tendo em vista o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- O que você está cozinhando? – perguntou o loiro ao sentir o cheiro gostoso que vinha do cômodo.

- Salmão grelhado ao molho de maracujá. Uma de minhas especialidades… – Ikki não escondeu seu orgulho.

- Lindo deste jeito e ainda cozinha… Obrigado, Zeus! – Hyoga olhou para cima, como se realmente falasse com o soberano do monte Olimpo.

- Não exagera, vai! Assim eu fico sem graça… - Ikki mexeu um pouco o molho sobre o fogão, tomou um gole de seu vinho e logo depois abriu o armário e retirou outra taça. – Você me acompanha no vinho? – perguntou.

Hyoga assentiu, observando o moreno encher a taça com a bebida. Escorando-se no balcão da cozinha, pegou o copo e tomou um grande gole.

Ikki apagou o fogo e se aproximou, retirou a taça da mão de Hyoga, depositou-a sobre o balcão e apoiou suas mãos uma de cada lado do loiro, prendendo-o ali.

- Que história é essa, de se afastar de mim por causa de mau humor? – acariciou a face do russo, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Não queria correr o risco de chatear você…

Ikki roçou seus lábios nos do loiro.

- Você não conseguiria fazer isto nem se quisesse… - disse o moreno, segurando sua nuca e beijando-o deliciosamente logo depois. – Eu enchi a banheira pra você. Quer relaxar um pouco no banho, enquanto eu termino o jantar?

- Isto seria incrível! – a voz de Hyoga mal saiu, pois assim que ele proferiu as palavras, envolveu a cintura de Ikki e o puxou para um novo beijo.

- Pegue uma roupa minha no armário, ok?

Com um pouco de dificuldade em se afastar do moreno, Hyoga respirou profundamente e foi até o banheiro. Tomou um banho gostoso, deixando toda a tensão acumulada durante o dia se desfazer na água da banheira. Para vestir, escolheu uma camiseta branca de Ikki, junto com uma bermuda azul marinho.

- Se o gosto estiver tão bom quanto o cheiro, tenho certeza de que este salmão está divino, frango. – disse assim que entrou na cozinha.

Ikki sorriu, virando-se apenas para lhe dar um selinho e voltando a arrumar os filés de salmão num grande prato.

- Sente-se um pouco melhor? – perguntou o moreno.

- Muito. Precisa de ajuda?

Hyoga voltou a tomar seu vinho, observando Ikki preparar o jantar com animação.

- Não precisa, está tudo sob controle. Só sente-se aí e relaxe.

Vendo o cuidado de Ikki com ele, Hyoga pensou em como pôde cogitar a possibilidade de não estar ali. Seria um idiota, realmente, se tivesse recusado o convite.

A relação deles ainda estava engatinhando, na verdade. Por isso tanto receio e zelo, por parte dos dois. Viram-se com bastante freqüência nas últimas duas semanas, mas ainda não denominavam o que estava rolando entre eles.

O caso é que Ikki e Hyoga estavam apenas deixando tudo acontecer naturalmente. Cada vez mais íntimos, compartilhavam da opinião de que não havia a necessidade de classificar o que estavam sentindo ou vivendo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Não foi um jantar a luz de velas, à meia luz ou com músicas suaves de fundo. Ainda assim, o romance no ar era inegável. Mãos entrelaçadas, olhos nos olhos, suspiros e sorrisos encantadores… Detalhes e gestos cheios de cumplicidade e carinho, trocados até mesmo sem perceber, que ratificavam a paixão existente ali.

Depois de comerem, foram para a sala. Extremamente à vontade, Hyoga deitou-se no sofá de couro negro, deixando suas pernas sobre as de Ikki. O loiro não estava com muita vontade de falar, e o moreno pareceu notar isto, pois se limitou a acariciar delicadamente as coxas do russo, em silêncio.

- Desculpe, Ikki. Eu sei que não estou muito empolgante hoje… - sorriu sem graça para o moreno.

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar. Eu também fico amuado quando estou muito estressado ou cansado, é o tipo de situação com a qual você também vai ter de lidar… Não precisa tagarelar, pato. Só quero ficar perto de você, assim mesmo como estamos…

Hyoga sorriu e segurou a mão de Ikki. Nunca tinha experimentado um momento assim com um amante, sem qualquer tipo de cobrança, apenas aceitação e compreensão. Desfrutar de um silêncio confortável com o moreno era muito mais significativo do que se falassem descontroladamente durante horas.

- Quer mais vinho? – Ikki perguntou, depois de vários minutos, enquanto brincava de entrelaçar seus dedos com os do loiro.

- Só mais uma taça, não posso exagerar…

Ikki abriu outra garrafa e encheu a taça de Hyoga novamente.

- Como você está lidando com o Shaka? – o loiro perguntou, depois de mais alguns goles de vinho.

- Como assim? – Ikki sorriu.

Hyoga mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

- Eu estou fugindo do Milo… Tenho certeza de que se conversarmos por mais de cinco minutos, ele vai saber que estamos nos vendo…

- Ele te conhece tão bem assim? – Ikki sorriu novamente.

- Muito. E parece que pesca as coisas no ar, sei lá… Não tenho mais desculpas pra evitá-lo, já falei as coisas mais mirabolantes possíveis… - sorriu, divertindo-se. – É complicado esconder qualquer coisa dele!

- Eu não falei muito com o Shaka nos últimos dias, o Saga ocupa bastante o tempo dele… - gargalhou. – Mas, se for o caso, conta a verdade pro Milo…

- Tem certeza?

- Nós dois sabemos que ele pode arrumar uma confusão das grandes, se você continuar o evitando… Então conta tudo pra ele e pede segredo!

Hyoga ergueu o tronco e beijou Ikki.

- Obrigado! Você não tem idéia do quão difícil é fugir do Milo… - os dois riram.

Depois de mais algum tempo, Hyoga voltou a falar, sentindo-se mais relaxado e solto. Contou histórias, falou sobre o andamento da empresa, quis saber mais sobre o dia de Ikki… Em pouquíssimo tempo os dois já estavam conversando animadamente e, em menos tempo ainda, estavam deitados no sofá trocando beijos quentíssimos.

- Obrigado! – disse o loiro ofegante, mordendo os lábios do moreno deitado sobre ele.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo apoio, pelo banho, o jantar, os beijos e qualquer outra coisa que você tenha a oferecer… - enumerou Hyoga, acariciando os pêlos da nuca do moreno.

- Não pense que tudo isto sairá de graça, senhor Yukida! – brincou Fênix.

- Eu posso pagar com serviços prestados? – insinuou-se o russo, envolvendo a cintura do moreno com as pernas.

Ikki sorriu, voltando a atacar o pescoço do loiro.

Perdendo-se nos beijos quentes do moreno, Hyoga esvaziou sua mente de toda a pressão do seu dia. Envolvido pela sensação de segurança que os braços de Ikki transmitiam, deixou-se levar com as carícias íntimas, o corpo sensual, os gemidos e sussurros proferidos pela voz grave em seu ouvido… Em segundos, estava completamente entregue a um mundo só deles, onde não havia mais nada além de paixão, carinho, cumplicidade e prazer.

**oOoOoOo**

Como era esperado, o retorno de Saori e Seiya foi comemorado com uma fabulosa festa na mansão. Principal organizador, Hyoga tinha de dividir sua atenção entre seus patrões, os ex-cavaleiros presentes e importantes empresários ligados a Fundação.

Claro que o fato de estar ocupado, juntamente com a discrição que precisava manter quando estava próximo de Ikki, deixaram-no afastado do moreno por quase todo o tempo. Porém, isto não o impedia de olhar furtivamente para seu amante a cada vez que Fênix permanecia em seu campo de visão.

Neste momento especificamente, Ikki estava lá embaixo, conversando com Camus, Shura, Saga e Shaka. Enquanto isto, Hyoga tentava discretamente abandonar um pequeno grupo de empresários, que insistiam em prendê-lo ali para conversar sobre trabalho.

- Senhores, posso roubar o Hyoga por um instante?

Milo atendeu seu silencioso pedido de socorro.

Uma vez longe dos executivos, os dois caminharam até uma das sacadas vazias da mansão. De onde estavam o russo tinha uma ótima visão de Ikki, a qual não hesitou em aproveitar.

- Eu estou apaixonado. – impressionantemente, esta frase veio de Milo, não de Hyoga.

- Como assim? – o russo olhou-o confuso, vendo o amigo suspirar.

- Amor é diferente de paixão, Oga. Quando você está numa relação amorosa durante algum tempo, o amor é constante, mas não se pode dizer o mesmo da paixão. Ela vai e volta, de forma incontrolável. Às vezes mais fraca, dando um calorzinho gostoso aqui no peito. Em outras vezes, como agora, vem bem mais forte, fazendo com que eu me sinta um adolescente ao olhar pra ele. Minhas mãos suam, o coração bate forte, e tudo o que quero é enchê-lo de beijos e carinhos… Eu estou apaixonado pelo meu marido, Oga!

Hyoga riu com a revelação de Milo, e acabou contagiando o escorpiano. O russo ainda observava Ikki atentamente, tentando esconder ao máximo os sentimentos que nutria. No entanto, o moreno ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante, e seus olhos se fixaram um no outro. O sorriso tímido que esboçaram poderia até passar despercebido à Milo, mas não a intensidade daquele olhar.

- Não acredito que você está transando com ele e nem me contou! Que absurdo, Hyoga!

- Eu ia contar, Milo. Não fique bravo comigo! É só que… Nós estamos mantendo segredo…

- E ainda por cima me chama de fofoqueiro!

- Não é nada disso! Nós queremos nos acertar de vez primeiro, ver se o relacionamento vinga, pra depois contar pra todo mundo… Eu ia te contar em breve, sério!

- Está bem, eu te perdôo por isso. E também vou guardar segredo, desde que você me conte todos os detalhes. Afinal de contas, foi ou não foi o meu plano que uniu vocês dois?

- Você sabe que sim, meu amigo!

A partir daí, o russo contou em detalhes tudo o que acontecera desde que Milo saíra daquela taverna, até agora. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa, que só perceberam a presença de Camus quando este abraçou o escorpiano por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

- O que vocês tanto conversam? – por mais que tentasse se controlar, em alguns momentos era impossível para o francês esconder a pontinha de ciúmes que sentia de Milo e Hyoga juntos.

Sem dizer uma palavra, o escorpiano olhou significativamente para o russo, pedindo mudamente para contar a novidade a Camus.

- Eu estou saindo com o Ikki, Camus. Mas, por favor, você pode guardar este segredo? Não pretendemos revelar este fato a mais ninguém por enquanto.

- Você e o Ikki? Confesso que me pegou de surpresa… Como…

- É uma longa história, Camus. Mas tenho certeza que o Milo te conta tudo depois…

- Está bem. De qualquer forma, fico feliz por vocês! Por que não aparecem pra jantar qualquer dia desses lá em casa?

Era a primeira vez que Hyoga e Fênix recebiam um convite como casal. O russo sabia que na casa de Camus e Milo, ele e Ikki não teriam de se policiar e se esconder, e pensar nisso fazia com que se sentisse muito bem.

Uma ou duas horas mais tarde, a festa já estava consideravelmente vazia. Não mais existiam empresários ou conhecidos, somente os amigos permaneceram. Caminhando pelos jardins, Hyoga logo avistou Ikki conversando com Milo e Camus, em uma área mais afastada.

Preocupado, apertou o passo e logo estava junto deles. A feição de Ikki estava séria, mas não indicava qualquer problema. Assim que o avistou, o moreno sorriu, o que tranqüilizou e muito o loiro.

Milo passou o braço pela cintura de Camus e os dois começaram a caminhar de volta a mansão.

- Acho que eu consigo manter o pessoal quieto lá dentro por uns vinte minutos, mas não abusem, ok?

Os dois não haviam nem se afastado ainda, quando Ikki tomou o loiro em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo devastador. Suas línguas entrelaçadas, as mãos percorrendo os corpos e amarrotando as roupas, o tesão tomando conta de seus sentidos… Não foi um beijo suave, definitivamente.

O loiro estava curioso a respeito da conversa de Fênix com Camus e Milo, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, antes de perguntar. Beijar Ikki até que seus lábios doessem, por exemplo.

Depois de muitos minutos de beijos e carícias, finalmente deram-se a oportunidade de trocarem algumas palavras. Entretanto, não se apartaram. Ikki sentou-se em um murinho baixo, que separava as dependências dos empregados do restante da casa; Enquanto Hyoga permaneceu de pé, entre suas pernas.

- O Milo não chateou você com um monte de recomendações a meu respeito, não é? – questionou o loiro, enchendo o queixo de Ikki de beijinhos.

- Claro que não!- riu o moreno. – Quer dizer, não foram exatamente recomendações… Acho que tanto ele quanto o Camus queriam ver até onde eu quero ir com isso, se é pra valer mesmo, como eu me sentia em relação ao Shun…

- E?

- Eu repeti a eles o que eu já te disse, loiro. Eu quero ficar com você, sei das conseqüências e vou lidar com todas elas à medida que forem aparecendo… Mas, posso te garantir com toda a certeza que eu não abrirei mão de você!

- Eles nos convidaram para um jantar, o que você acha?

- Que tipo de jantar? – pelo olhar de Ikki, deu para perceber que o moreno receava que o segredo dos dois viesse a público.

- Não se preocupa, seremos apenas nós quatro.

- Sendo assim, não vejo problema algum. – disse, acariciando os cabelos dourados do outro.

Ouviram passos apressados e logo avistaram Milo surgindo ao longe.

- O pessoal está saindo! – comentou ofegante. – Ah, gente! Meia hora está de bom tamanho, não é? O resto vocês terminam em casa… - completou, assim que viu a expressão desanimada do casal.

Antes de se afastarem, Ikki depositou um selinho em Hyoga.

- Vem pra casa comigo? – perguntou, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Claro que sim! Você segue na frente e eu te vou daqui uns quinze minutos, pode ser?

- Ótimo!

Com mais um selinho, o moreno seguiu para se despedir de todos.

Depois da partida de Ikki, Hyoga disfarçou e também começou a se despedir dos amigos. A surpresa da noite ficou por conta de Saori que, no momento em que abraçou o loiro, disse baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Você não imagina o quão bom é te ver assim, Oga. Eu vejo tanto amor em você, que parece até que vai transbordar. Sua vida finalmente está entrando nos eixos, não é?

Surpreso pela sensibilidade da mulher, ele simplesmente assentiu, sem graça. É, parecia que seu relacionamento com Fênix não seria dos mais discretos…

**oOoOoOo**

Há três semanas em Paris, Shun se sentia completamente encantado pela cidade luz. Ainda não havia visitado quase nada dos pontos turísticos e museus que gostaria, mas haveria bastante tempo para isto.

A saudade da Grécia era grande, principalmente de certo loiro russo, apesar de se esforçar para não pensar em Hyoga ultimamente. Não que tenha desistido de reatar com o ex-namorado, apenas queria se cuidar um pouco, como o próprio cisne instruíra, quando se despediram no aeroporto.

Em sua cabeça, o jovem Amamiya começava a entender que o amor que sentia por Hyoga não era exatamente o que se poderia chamar de saudável. Toda aquela paixão avassaladora ainda estava ali, mas tinha esperanças de conseguir avaliar bem o que sentia, com toda aquela distância. Quem sabe se depois de sua temporada na França, ele conseguisse se tornar o homem que todos esperavam, alguém digno de ser amado por Hyoga, sem precisar mendigar carinho?

Jabu se manteve um pouco afastado nos últimos dias. O escorpiano o conhecia como ninguém, e Shun desconfiava de que o melhor amigo estava respeitando a sua introspecção, sem querer se intrometer em sua jornada de autoconhecimento.

Embora não tocassem no assunto, o jovem virginiano percebia certa decepção no olhar de Jabu. Esta era para ser uma viagem deles, deveriam se divertir juntos… Não era algo declarado, mas Shun sabia que o amigo tinha esperanças de que se envolvessem amorosamente.

Jabu era interessante, sem dúvida alguma. Era seu melhor amigo, afinal de contas. Aquele que esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos, sem julgá-lo. Apoio incondicional foi o que sempre recebeu do escorpiano, mas não poderia retribuir isto apenas por se sentir grato. Não era certo com ele mesmo, muito menos com Jabu.

Hyoga ainda permanecia em seu coração, e não via qualquer forma de que outra pessoa pudesse tomar seu lugar. O russo era seu amor, seu futuro, seu chão… Como abandonar tudo o que sentia, todos os seus planos, suas memórias? Se pudesse arrancar Hyoga de seu peito, certamente o faria! Porém, não via como…

- Shun?

Jabu chamou, assim que entrou no pequeno apartamento alugado pelos dois.

- Sim? – deitado no antigo e surrado sofá, o virginiano olhou de esguelha para o amigo.

- Não é nada, só queria me certificar de que estava em casa… - Jabu estava sem jeito, disfarçava cada vez menos, a cada dia que se passava.

- Eu fiz chocolate quente. – disse amigavelmente o mais novo, sem obter resposta.

O clima não estava exatamente pesado, mas definitivamente não era dos melhores. Shun foi até o quarto de Jabu, disposto a finalmente conversar sobre o assunto. Eles não poderiam mais se evitar.

- Jabu…

A visão do escorpiano sem camisa e prestes a remover sua calça jeans o pegaram completamente de surpresa. Jabu era bonito, jamais ignorou tal fato. Shun não podia negar, aquele torso nu era uma bela visão.

- O que foi? – talvez não tenha escolhido a melhor hora para a conversa. O tom de Jabu deixou claro que não seria fácil.

- Eu não agüento mais essa situação! Quero resolver isso, Jabu!

- Com você é sempre assim, não é? EU quero, EU preciso, EU não agüento… Não consegue pensar em nada além de si mesmo! – a explosão não foi totalmente inesperada, mas a grosseria das palavras o acertaram em cheio.

- De todas as pessoas, você é a que eu menos esperava receber o título de egoísta! Se eu estou aqui, é justamente porque penso em você, na nossa amizade! Não entendo do que estou sendo acusado, Jabu! Nunca prometi nada a você! Não tenho culpa se nas suas fantasias, esta viagem seria diferente… Você faz os planos e eu devo seguir sem pestanejar? Quem está sendo egoísta aqui?

- Sempre estive ao seu lado… - retrucou Jabu.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. Está me dizendo que todo aquele apoio tem um preço? Tudo o que fez por mim era por mero interesse sexual? Em gratidão a sua amizade, eu devo me deitar nesta cama e trepar com você, mesmo que eu não sinta absolutamente nada?

Shun sabia ser cruel quando queria. Mesmo que tenha escolhido mal suas palavras e se arrependido logo depois, ele já as havia proferido. Restaram apenas as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer dos olhos de Jabu, e toda aquela dor visível em seu rosto. O escorpiano se aproximou, claramente reunindo toda a sua força para não chorar diante do amigo. Acariciou brevemente a face de Shun, antes de dizer:

- Eu amo tanto você, que fiz dos seus problemas os meus. Preocupei-me, te protegi e aconselhei, mesmo que isto significasse te ver em outros braços no fim do dia. Eu amo tanto você, que nunca me importei em largar tudo e todos, pra estar do seu lado. Sempre fui o primeiro a te defender, mesmo quando você estava errado. Eu amo tanto você, que nunca reclamei das migalhas que você me oferecia… Por que você sabia, Shun. Eu sei que você sempre soube o que eu sentia, e sempre me dava uma pontinha de esperança, por menor que fosse. Uma pessoa me disse uma vez, que eu era o seu step pra quando o Hyoga pulasse fora. Nunca me importei com isso, porque eu sabia que assim que você me chamasse, eu viria correndo…

Shun permanecia imóvel, enquanto Jabu continuava seu desabafo:

- Eu fiz planos para essa viagem? Sim, eu fiz. E julguei que havia motivos para tanto, pois com todo o ciúme que você sentia de mim, eu achava que talvez aqui, bem longe do Hyoga, eu tivesse uma chance… Eu nunca esperei que você ficaria assim, quieto pelos cantos, passeando sozinho, sempre perdido em pensamentos… Na minha cabeça, essa viagem era nossa Shun. Nosso curso, nossa aventura, nosso laço… Mas, desde que chegamos aqui, você faz questão de demonstrar que não era eu quem deveria estar aqui contigo. E quer saber o pior? Ainda assim eu fiquei, porque te amo!

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Jabu, e Shun nunca se sentiu tão pequeno na vida. Alheio a confusão interna que estava causando no virginiano, o mais velho continuou:

- Eu nunca fui apenas seu amigo, bebê. Sempre fui seu amante, seu cúmplice, seu homem! Mesmo sem nunca ter te tocado e jamais ter sido correspondido! Eu nunca pedi e nem pediria nada em troca do amor que te dei, porque eu não preciso de motivos pra te amar, Shun. Eu apenas te amo! Sei que você não se sente assim em relação ao Hyoga, por mais que você faça questão de proferir aos quatro ventos o quão grande é o seu amor por ele. Você não sabe o que é amar alguém assim… E é por isso, somente por isso, que eu te perdôo por comparar o meu sentimento com algo tão pífio, como o interesse por uma trepada qualquer!

Jabu voltou a vestir sua camisa, e se trancou no banheiro logo em seguida. Seus soluços eram audíveis por todo lugar, e Shun não suportou mais ouvir aquilo. Não era mais capaz de ouvir toda a dor que ele mesmo causara. Transtornado pelas palavras que ainda ecoavam em seu ouvido, pegou sua mochila e saiu do apartamento, sem rumo certo.

**oOoOoOo**

Eram quase duas da manhã quando Ikki foi acordado pelo toque do telefone. Mesmo tentando se esticar com cuidado, acabou acordando o loiro que dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

- Quem será a essa hora? – murmurou Hyoga, se afastando apenas o suficiente para que Ikki atendesse a ligação.

- Alô?

- _Mano_… - a soluçante voz de Shun soou do outro lado da linha.

- O que aconteceu, Shun? Por que você está chorando? – o moreno se precipitou, erguendo-se da cama e alarmando Hyoga.

- _Eu sinto tanto ódio, Ikki…_

- Como assim, Shun? Ódio de quem? – a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente, é que alguém havia contado de sua relação com Hyoga.

- _De mim._

- Se acalme e me explica isso direito, irmão.

- _Eu deveria ser preso, mano! Deveria ser mantido em uma solitária, para não magoar mais as pessoas! Eu sou desprezível!_

- Shun, você não é nada disso! Pare de falar assim, está me assustando! O que aconteceu?

- _Aconteceu que eu sou tão tolo e egoísta… Eu sempre tive olhos apenas pro Hyoga, nunca me importei se estava destroçando todo mundo em volta… Eu fui tão estúpido!_ – soluçava cada vez mais, ao ponto de ser difícil entender o que falava.

- Onde você está, Shun?

- _Num telefone público, aqui no centro._

- Já é tarde, Shun. É perigoso ficar perambulando por uma cidade desconhecida dessa forma… Você e o Jabu brigaram, é isso?

- _É isso mesmo. Ele disse que me amava! Sempre amou! Mesmo eu sendo esse lixo de gente… Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo, Ikki?_

- Shun, se acalma! Você não precisa se desesperar por isso. Sabe o que deve fazer? Volta pro apartamento, conversa com o Jabu, expõe o que você está sentindo… Lembra do que conversamos? Fale tudo pra ele, deixe claro que embora você tenha interesse, precisa superar outros sentimentos primeiro.

- _Você não imagina as coisas horríveis que eu disse a ele! Ele não merecia escutar tudo aquilo, Ikki!_

- Vocês estavam brigando, esse tipo de coisa acontece no calor da situação… Não se culpe tanto, tenho certeza de que ele também exagerou um pouco!

- _Eu vou voltar! Preciso falar com ele!_

- Isso, mano. Volta pra casa, conversa com o Jabu… Vocês vão se acertar, tenho certeza!

- _Obrigado, Ikki! Desculpe por incomodar você…_

- Você é meu irmão! Eu já te disse que sempre estarei aqui por você, não é? Não estou brincando quando digo isso!

- _Ok! Eu ligo amanhã!_

- Combinado. Boa sorte com o seu amigo!

- _Obrigado._

Assim que desligou, Hyoga o abraçou por trás, beijando seu ombro.

- O que houve? – perguntou, alisando o peito de Ikki.

- Parece que eles brigaram, o Jabu se declarou… Agora o Shun se sente responsável…

- Seria tão mais fácil se eles simplesmente se acertassem… - suspirou o loiro, apertando-se ainda mais ao moreno.

- É, mas se relacionamentos fossem tão simples, ninguém sofreria por amor. Eu só espero que meu irmão seja capaz de retribuir o amor de Jabu, algum dia. Seria bom pra ele, saber qual é a sensação de amar e ser amado…

Hyoga nada disse, não queria completar a frase de Ikki com um "… como nós sabemos?". Seria cedo demais pra dizer que amava o moreno em seus braços? Não sabia ao certo. Mas, por via das dúvidas, era melhor não arriscar.

**oOoOoOo**

De volta ao apartamento em Paris, Shun viu toda a sua determinação se esvair quando notou que Jabu não mais estava ali. Também não havia malas ou qualquer outra coisa que pertencesse ao escorpiano. Restara apenas um bilhete sobre a mesinha de centro, endereçado ao virginiano:

"_Desculpe, bebê!_

_Depois de tudo o que dissemos, eu não sou capaz de permanecer ao seu lado. Não posso mais omitir os meus sentimentos, Shun. E sei que você não quer um idiota apaixonado correndo atrás de você agora. De coração, torço para que você se acerte com o homem dos seus sonhos. Espero que a temporada em Paris te ajude nisto… Perdão, se não posso estar aqui pra ver você conquistar tal objetivo. Mas seria demais pra mim, espero que entenda… _

_Deixei a minha parte dos três meses de aluguel debaixo do forro da geladeira, e tem também um roteiro que preparei com os lugares que deveríamos visitar, ao longo desses meses… Visite-os em meu nome, está bem? Lembra dos nossos planos? Conhecer este lugar de cabo a rabo!_

_Resolvi tocar a minha vida, Shun. Eu e o Alê vamos morar juntos, em Atenas. Ele me propôs isso antes de viajarmos e achei melhor aceitar. Não entenda mal, eu apenas acho que você deveria ter conhecimento disso. Assim, você saberá exatamente o que esperar quando retornar…_

_Não estou te abandonando, espero que entenda isso. Acho que você vai se virar melhor sozinho…_

_Com amor,_

_Jabu."_

Deitado no sofá, Shun sabia que poderia correr até o aeroporto e impedir a partida de Jabu, mas não faria isso. O escorpiano estava certo ao tocar a sua vida, sem se importar com Shun.

O mais novo via-se sozinho e abandonado, mas não iria reclamar. Desta vez, não havia a quem recorrer. Ninguém largaria tudo para vir passar a mão em sua cabeça e minimizar suas falhas. Assumiria a culpa de seus atos impensados, e aceitaria as conseqüências de todos eles.

Continua…

* * *

**N/A:** Tardo, mas não falho!

Caramba, até eu fiquei com pena do Jabu… E vocês?

Realmente, espero que gostem do capítulo! Ele custou um bocado pra surgir na minha cabecinha sem inspiração, ainda mais que passei uns momentos complicados nos últimos dias.

Um beijo a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial: Suellen-san, Lua Prateada, Arcueid, Naya Yukida, Saorikido, BettMarques, Yumesangai, Ikki Amamiya. Obrigada pela força!

E, para não perder o costume… Reviews? Não sei se as mereço, mas quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando… Então, por favor, comentem!

Beijão a todos!


	15. Declaração

**ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS  
**

Aviso: O Capítulo contém lemon (enorme, por sinal).  


* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE – DECLARAÇÃO**

- Ele precisa de mim, pato! – disse um transtornado Ikki, enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento com brutalidade.

- Não, o que ele precisa agora é ficar sozinho! – retrucou Hyoga, no mesmo tom utilizado pelo outro e batendo a porta assim que entrou.

Sim, estavam discutindo. E novamente o irmão mais novo de Fênix era a razão de tudo. Os dois curtiam uma bela tarde de sábado juntos, quando Jabu ligou para o celular de Hyoga e avisou de seu retorno à Atenas, sem a companhia de Shun.

Tal ligação não só atrapalhou o passeio de bicicleta que faziam pelo parque, como também evidenciou uma enorme discordância entre eles: Shun. Cada um possuía sua própria teoria sobre o que seria melhor para o irmão de Ikki, e suas opiniões eram completamente contrárias.

A notícia de que Shun se encontrava sozinho em Paris, desesperou a seu irmão mais velho, que imediatamente decidiu ir para a França. Hyoga, por sua vez, acreditava que a viagem solitária faria um bem inenarrável a Shun, que finalmente poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Mesmo no meio do parque, o debate entre os dois se tornou acalorado. Controlaram-se um pouco no caminho de volta para o apartamento de Ikki, mas assim que os dois pisaram no prédio, a divergência acabou evoluindo para a primeira discussão deles, desde que se tornaram um casal.

- Ele é meu irmão mais novo, Hyoga! Eu não vou deixar o meu irmão sofrendo sozinho em Paris! – gritou Ikki, indo até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafinha de água e sorvendo alguns goles.

- O Shun não é tão frágil como você pensa! Ele sabe se cuidar muito bem! – rebateu o loiro, seguindo Ikki até a cozinha.

- Pra você é muito fácil falar! Não tem qualquer obrigação com ele…

- Mesmo que não ame o Shun, eu quero vê-lo feliz! Já te disse isso, Ikki. – parou diante do moreno, enfatizando suas palavras. – Mas, se todo mundo continuar passando a mão na cabeça dele, minimizando as palhaçadas que o Shun faz… Ele nunca vai mudar! Dê este tempo ao seu irmão, frango! Se você realmente quer fazer o bem ao Shun, deixe que ele amadureça!

- Você não entende, não é? A culpa disso tudo é minha! Ele estava feliz, estudando, namorando você… Eu cheguei e virei a vida do Shun de cabeça pra baixo, e ele sequer sabe que eu fui o responsável! – Ikki tentava medir suas palavras, preocupado em não dizer nada grosseiro ao seu loiro.

- Primeiro, você precisa parar de se martirizar. O que aconteceu entre nós foi inevitável, Ikki. Ninguém tem culpa, não dá pra mandar no coração… Segundo, o Shun não estava feliz, tudo aquilo era apenas fachada!

- Não importa! Eu vou a Paris conversar com ele e demonstrar o meu apoio.

- Se ele realmente te quisesse lá, teria chamado! Você sabe muito bem que a essa altura ele já teria ligado aos prantos, transformando o Jabu no vilão da história e implorando para que você fosse encontrá-lo… - o loiro tentou disfarçar o escárnio em suas palavras, em vão. – E se o Shun ainda não te procurou, é porque quer ficar sozinho!

- Droga, pato! O que você quer? Eu já estou com você, preciso virar as costas para o meu irmão também, é isso?

- Você está louco? Eu nunca te pediria isso, Ikki. Eu só acho que a forma como nós lidamos com o Shun até hoje, não ajudou em absolutamente nada. Talvez seja o momento de mudar de tática!

- Isso realmente é sobre o meu irmão? Por que a impressão que você passa é de alguém que não se importa!

- Eu me importo com ele, sim! Mas também me importo com você, e com a gente! – Hyoga se recostou no balcão da cozinha.

- O bem estar de Shun ainda é uma das minhas prioridades, loiro. Mesmo que eu e você estejamos juntos agora, eu me preocupo com ele e farei o possível para vê-lo feliz.

- Mesmo que isso signifique ficar longe de mim? – a voz do russo era pura decepção.

- Não coloque palavras em minha boca! Você está exagerando, pato! O que vai fazer agora, me forçar a escolher entre você e o Shun?

O loiro não respondeu, apenas virou as costas e saiu da cozinha. Não queria parecer mesquinho e egoísta, mas em seu íntimo ele sentia que se Ikki fosse para a França, as coisas mudariam entre eles. Depois do que o moreno disse sobre Shun ser sua prioridade, Hyoga percebeu que não significava tanto para o amante como esperava, e isso doeu.

O combinado era passar o final de semana inteiro com o moreno, inclusive jantariam na casa de Milo e Camus esta noite. Porém, depois da discussão, achava melhor romper o trato. Recolheu sua mochila no quarto e saiu, passando velozmente pela sala. Não se despediu, pois a raiva que sentia no momento o impedia de ser educado.

Ainda assim, Hyoga não conseguiu ir direto para casa. Na verdade, sua vontade era voltar para aquele apartamento e enumerar milhões de motivos para que Ikki não viajasse, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

O loiro abriu a porta* que dava acesso às escadas e se sentou antes do terceiro patamar, visivelmente chateado. Será que Shun sempre seria como uma sombra sobre eles? A porta bateu novamente e o som de passos preencheu o ambiente, mas Hyoga não se deu ao trabalho de verificar quem era.

- Vai sair correndo, toda vez que brigarmos? – ouviu a voz grave e determinada de Ikki atrás de si.

O russo não disse absolutamente nada, apenas esperou para ver o que o moreno faria. Surpreendeu-se um pouco, quando Ikki se sentou ao seu lado e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Olha pra mim… - Fênix pediu, usando um tom amoroso desta vez.

- Não quero! Ainda estou puto com você! – apesar de ainda estar com raiva, o loiro não se esquivou do carinho que recebia.

- Eu também estou puto com você, sabia? – brincou o moreno. – Vem, loiro. Pega a sua mochila e vamos voltar pra casa. Deixa de pirraça…

- Não estou fazendo pirraça, Ikki. – o bico que se formou nos lábios do loiro tornou difícil acreditar em sua afirmação.

- Olha pra mim, pato! – disse Fênix com firmeza.

Hyoga cedeu, e seus olhos finalmente se encontraram.

- Loiro, eu não disse aquelas coisas para te chatear… Tenho certeza de que fui mal interpretado!

- Está enganado. Eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer…

- Você é mesmo um menino pirracento, não é? – Ikki se ergueu e começou a rir, irritando ainda mais o loiro, que imediatamente se levantou.

- Isso é orgulho, Ikki, não pirraça!

Antes que Hyoga pudesse descer as escadas, Ikki o puxou para si e o prensou contra o corrimão.

- Sabe o que acontece com meninos manhosos? – perguntou o moreno, enquanto colava seu corpo no de Hyoga sem pudor algum. – Levam umas boas palmadas… - completou, cheio de malícia.

O russo fez um esforço descomunal para não rir com a inconveniência do outro. Estavam no meio de uma briga, não é mesmo? Como Ikki podia estar excitado?

- Já se esqueceu das suas prioridades? – disse ironicamente o loiro, sentindo sua própria excitação crescer, com a proximidade de Ikki.

- Eu realmente preciso dizer que você é uma delas? – balbuciou o moreno, roçando seus lábios nos do russo.

Hyoga poderia se soltar se quisesse, mas não chegou a tentar. Ter Ikki tão junto dele, sentir o calor, o cheiro do outro e aquela tensão misturada com desejo que havia entre eles, deixaram suas pernas completamente bambas.

- E então? Vai parar com a birra ou prefere levar as palmadas? – Ikki sussurrou na orelha do loiro, fazendo-o ofegar.

- Ainda estou bravo com você! – havia tanto desejo na voz de Hyoga, que nem ele mesmo acreditava no que havia acabado de dizer.

- E quem disse que eu quero fazer as pazes? Acontece que você fica tão delicioso quando faz esse biquinho, que eu não consigo resistir… – brincou o moreno, descendo suas mãos até a bunda de Hyoga e o puxando ainda mais para si. – Pato, vamos parar com essa briga sem sentido…

- Não pense que vai me dobrar tão fácil assim, Amamiya! – rebateu o loiro.

- Para com esse teatro, nós dois sabemos que a última coisa que você quer agora é fugir de mim… Não banca o recatado, porque sei muito bem que só preciso te pegar de jeito, pra você se derreter todo nos meus braços… Acender esse teu corpo é mais fácil do que incendiar uma loja de fogos de artifício, loiro…

- Você é um cafajeste, Ikki! – sorrindo, o loiro novamente cedeu. Sentindo seu corpo em chamas, devido às palavras safadas do moreno, envolveu-o com os braços e apertou os dedos em suas costas.

- Sou o seu cafajeste! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

Os olhos se encontraram e as bocas se uniram num beijo avassalador. As mãos de Hyoga puxavam os cabelos de Ikki sem muita delicadeza, e eram prontamente retribuídas pelas mordidas que o moreno dava em seu pescoço e ombro.

Em pouco tempo as camisas já se encontravam pelo chão, e a pele alva do peito de Hyoga foi marcada pelos chupões e mordidas que o moreno distribuía. Quando parecia que seu short e cueca teriam o mesmo fim que a camiseta, o russo recuperou momentaneamente a razão e se lembrou de que estavam no meio da escadaria do prédio.

- Vamos voltar... – pediu, agarrando-se tão fortemente em Ikki que dificultava a respiração dele.

- Qual foi o lugar mais estranho em que você transou? – provocou Fênix, compreendendo imediatamente o medo do loiro.

- Ikki… Alguém pode aparecer… - não havia muita convicção em sua voz.

- Loiro, você é o único neste prédio que usa as escadas ao invés do elevador! Fica tranquilo, não vai aparecer ninguém pra me ver fodendo você…

O moreno se ajoelhou diante de Hyoga, retirou o que restava de sua roupa e abocanhou seu membro. Apesar da pressa, por estar em um lugar público, Ikki não deixou o costumeiro carinho de lado. Olhava nos olhos do seu loiro, acariciava sua cintura, suas coxas, e qualquer parte do corpo do outro que era capaz de alcançar.

Era maravilhoso ver a luxúria no olhar de Hyoga, e saber que era o responsável pelos gemidos baixos e roucos que insistiam em escapar dos lábios dele. Sugou com mais ardor e sentiu a mão do loiro agarrar seus cabelos, conscientizando-o do prazer que estava causando.

- Ikki… - gemeu Hyoga em tom de aviso.

O desejo era grande, o tempo curto. Eles precisavam se apressar, matar aquela fome devastadora. Depois, na intimidade de seu quarto, teria tempo mais que suficiente para saborear aquele loiro delicioso como bem quisesse. Por hora, deveria apenas acrescentar uma dose de loucura na vida comportada de Hyoga.

Virou o russo de costas para si e começou a prepará-lo. Utilizava os dedos, sua saliva e a língua, que fizeram com que o loiro perdesse o controle de vez. O gemido intenso de Hyoga ecoou pelo lugar, incitando risos divertidos em Ikki.

- Querendo platéia, patinho? – provocou, dando um belo tapa na anca direita do loiro.

- Ai! Ficou louco, é? – protestou o russo, em tom divertido.

- Eu disse que você levaria umas palmadas… - Ikki riu ainda mais, desferindo mais tapas na bunda de seu amante.

Hyoga riu, incapaz de permanecer sério com as atitudes do moreno. Com alguma dificuldade em manter suas pernas firmes, alcançou sua mochila e entregou a Ikki.

- Isto é tudo o que tem? Pensei que você me foderia… - desafiou.

Em questão de segundos, Ikki já havia abaixado sua bermuda, retirado a camisinha da mochila e desenrolado sobre seu pênis. Ergueu uma das pernas de Hyoga, apoiando-a no corrimão e posicionou-se em sua entrada, tomando o cuidado de penetrá-lo devagar. Uma vez que estava completamente abrigado pelo canal apertado do loiro, forçou-se a permanecer quieto, até que sentisse que poderia se mover.

Deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Hyoga, sentindo o cheiro que provinha de sua pele. Um misto de uma caríssima colônia amadeirada, suor e sexo. Único, como absolutamente tudo naquele loiro. Já estava acostumado com a textura, o cheiro e o calor daquela pele. Tanto, que não saberia o que fazer se em algum momento fosse privado do prazer que era ter Hyoga em seus braços.

- Zeus, isso é incrível! Como posso estar tão viciado em você, loiro? – sussurrou no ouvido do russo, que apenas virou seu rosto para ele e sorriu.

Mesmo que a situação em que se encontravam pudesse ser classificada como um ato quase animalesco, havia mais ali. Seus corpos unidos, seus olhos presos um no outro… Não era somente desejo, era também entrega, carinho desmedido, uma vontade imensa de se tornar apenas um ser.

Seus lábios se tocaram e um beijo intenso teve início. Aos poucos, Ikki começou a mover os quadris, aumentando a velocidade de suas arremetidas à medida que o loiro pedia por mais, em meio aos beijos.

Prestes a gozar, Hyoga entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Ikki, que mantinha uma mão sobre sua cintura. O loiro pendeu a cabeça sobre o ombro do moreno e beijou seu pescoço como podia, ciente de que seu amante também estava próximo do clímax.

Mesmo inebriado com tanto prazer, uma batalha interna se instalou dentro dele. Todos os seus sentidos imploravam para que dissesse a Ikki como se sentia, mas sua racionalidade insistia que era cedo demais…

O moreno penetrou-o mais profundamente, acertando aquele ponto dentro dele que o levava ao paraíso. A vida com Ikki era assim, um paraíso, e ele precisava dizê-lo em voz alta. Fênix era mais que um parceiro, um amante qualquer… Aquele homem era o amor de sua vida.

Sem conseguir raciocinar mais, o loiro gozou. Ainda com suas vistas nubladas e seu corpo estremecido pela sensação deliciosa, aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Ikki e disse:

- Ya tebya lyublyu, Ikki! Ya lyublyu tebya vsyeĭ dushoĭ, vsem serdtsem moim!

Se Fênix pudesse compreender russo, saberia que havia acabado de dizer: "Eu te amo, Ikki! Eu te amo com toda a minha alma, todo o meu coração!". Certo de que o moreno não sabia sua língua natal, sentiu-se seguro no sigilo daquelas palavras. O loiro se entregou a boca de Ikki, que buscou a sua com uma paixão desmedida, depois de ouvi-lo falar em russo. Logo em seguida, sentiu seu amor apertar-se ainda mais contra ele e gozar, gemendo contra sua boca.

Permaneceram quietos por alguns minutos, antes de vestirem suas roupas e se sentarem nos degraus, o loiro no de cima e Ikki logo abaixo, apoiando seu corpo no peito de Hyoga.

- Na escada. – disse o loiro, tentando arrumar os cabelos do moreno, que ele mesmo havia atrapalhado.

- O quê? – perguntou o outro, a confusão evidente em seu olhar.

- Você perguntou o lugar mais estranho em que transei… Eis sua resposta: na escadaria principal do prédio, correndo o risco de ser pego por qualquer morador…

Ikki sorriu e beijou o loiro.

- Nós temos que acrescentar mais lugares nessa lista… - concluiu o moreno. – Quanto ao motivo da briga, pato…

- Tem certeza que quer voltar naquele assunto?

- Loiro, eu ainda quero ajudar o meu irmão…

- Tudo bem, Ikki, se você quer viajar eu não… - o loiro começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- Pato, eu admito que você tenha um pouco de razão, ao dizer que a forma como tratamos o Shun deixou-o tão mimado. Por outro lado, não posso abandoná-lo de uma hora para outra. Façamos o seguinte: eu vou telefonar pra Paris e sondar como o meu irmão está. Se eu achar que ele não está mal, fico por aqui… Mas se notar qualquer coisa estranha, loiro, eu vou atrás dele. Combinado?

- Combinado! – assentiu, vendo que era realmente a melhor solução. Cada um cederia um pouco, e isso era ótimo para o equilíbrio da relação.

Ouviram o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida. Checaram suas roupas, temendo que fossem descobertos.

- Boa tarde, meninos!

- Oi, Ágata! – responderam juntos.

A moça abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas logo seu olhar foi parar na camisinha usada que jazia no canto oposto da escada. O rosto de Ágata ficou vermelho, verde, azul, amarelo… Todas as cores possíveis.

- É… Eu vou… Bom, até mais meninos! A gente se vê por aí, ok? Divirtam-se!

A vizinha praticamente saiu correndo, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Hyoga e Ikki se entreolharam e não conseguiram segurar as gargalhadas, assim que o som dos passos se tornou mais distante.

- Quer dizer que eu sou o único no prédio que utiliza as escadas, não é?

- Precisava dizer alguma coisa pra te tranqüilizar… - justificou-se o moreno.

- Eu não acredito que você deixou a camisinha ali, frango. – riu o loiro. – Será que a Ágata fugiu por medo da gente fazer um segundo round? – perguntou.

- Bom, de certa forma ela tem razão. Terá segundo round sim, mas no conforto e intimidade do nosso lar…

Limpando a bagunça, os dois partiram para o apartamento de Ikki, felizes pela aventura que acabaram de viver juntos.

**oOoOoOo**

Em Paris, Shun segurava um copo de vodka em suas mãos, enquanto olhava fixamente o aparelho de telefone. O virginiano não queria que a depressão tomasse conta de seu corpo, mas estava visivelmente perdendo esta batalha.

Jabu se fora há quase dois dias. Desde então, Shun deitou-se em sua cama e não conseguiu se erguer dali mais do que três vezes. Neste curto espaço de tempo, seus sentimentos em relação ao Jabu mudaram diversas vezes. No início, fingiu não se importar. Logo depois, sentiu muita raiva do amigo. Agora, porém, sentia a falta dele.

Chegou a ligar para o apartamento de Jabu, mas ninguém atendeu. Pensando bem, foi até melhor mesmo, já que o virginiano não sabia o que dizer. Shun entendia que tinha de seguir sua vida, curtir a viagem que tanto planejou... Mas, pelo menos agora, não faria isso. Neste momento ele se enfiaria embaixo das cobertas e deixaria as horas passarem, esperançoso de que a tristeza e a dúvida que haviam em seu coração se esvaíssem com o tempo.

**oOoOoOo**

Hyoga estacionou seu Audi Q7 em frente à casa de Camus e Milo.

- Preparado? – perguntou ao moreno.

- Por que eu tenho a sensação de que estou indo jantar com seus pais? – riu Ikki, saindo do carro.

- Não exagera vai, eles são jovens demais pra isso…

- De qualquer forma, eu sei muito bem que serei interrogado esta noite. – divertiu-se o moreno.

- Eles vão pegar leve, garanto!

Enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta, Ikki se aproximou do loiro e segurou sua mão. Hyoga estremeceu, já que andar de mãos dadas era algo totalmente novo para eles.

- Loiro, eu sei que não disse nada antes, mas… - começou Fênix. – Esta tarde na escada foi simplesmente mágica!

O russo não pôde dar uma resposta apropriada, já que a porta se abriu antes mesmo que tocassem a campainha.

- Boa noite! Sejam bem vindos. – Camus os saudou, com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Depois de cumprimentarem os donos da casa, seguiram para a aconchegante sala de estar.

Ikki imaginava que não se sentiria totalmente à vontade ali. Porém, quando se viu sentado naquele confortável sofá, com seu braço sobre o ombro de Hyoga e a cabeça do loiro apoiada em seu peito, soube que nada seria como pensava. Hyoga, por sua vez, entrelaçou seus dedos com os do moreno, que mantinha a mão caída sobre o seu ombro.

Como eles já esperavam, Camus e Milo realmente sabatinaram Ikki. Totalmente compreensível, tendo em vista o carinho que os dois nutriam por Hyoga. Divertindo-se com a preocupação dos "pais" do russo, o moreno respondeu a tudo com clareza, demonstrando a afeição que sentia, mas procurando não se expor em excesso.

- Gente, é melhor pararem por aqui, antes que o Ikki saia correndo! – reclamou Hyoga, envergonhado pela atitude de Milo e Camus.

- Está tudo bem! – o moreno sussurrou na orelha de Hyoga, aproveitando para deixar um beijo ali.

- É claro que não está! Daqui a pouco eu vou ter que sair da sala pra vocês negociarem o valor do meu dote! – concluiu o russo, arrancando risadas de todos.

- Ok, nós paramos! – assentiu Camus. – Estão sentindo esse cheiro?

- Ah, droga! O jantar está queimando! – disse Milo, correndo para a cozinha.

Bastou um olhar de Hyoga, para que Ikki entendesse que deveria ajudar o escorpiano com o jantar.

- E então? – perguntou Camus, assim que Fênix os deixou sozinhos.

- O que foi? – sorriu o loiro.

- Eu nunca te vi tão radiante! Vocês se tocam o tempo todo, ficam de beijinhos, sorrisinhos cúmplices, olhares amorosos… Estou impressionado!

Hyoga riu com o comentário do ruivo.

- Eu o amo.

- Ele sabe disso?

- Tecnicamente sim. – diante do olhar confuso de Camus, o loiro se explicou – Eu falei em russo.

- Então ele não sabe…

- É muito cedo, Camus. Tenho medo de estragar tudo, me precipitar… - Hyoga prendeu uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu tinha esse mesmo receio com o Milo…

- E o que fez? – perguntou o russo.

- Enrolei ao máximo. Continuei mantendo aquele ar meio blasé, fingindo que só estava curtindo o momento… Até que uma noite, eu o convidei para jantar na minha casa. Eu tinha planejado uma noite romântica, o clima perfeito… Só que deu tudo errado! A comida ficou horrível, o filme que aluguei era uma porcaria, as velas quase queimaram meu tapete todo… No final das contas, eu já estava imaginando que ele nunca mais voltaria! Mas então Milo se aproximou, me beijou e disse que a noite havia sido maravilhosa... E eu, com a maior cara de babaca, finalmente disse: 'Eu te amo'. Então ele respondeu: 'Eu sei'.

- Você está dizendo que não existe o momento perfeito?

- Exato! Hyoga, vocês dois estão desenvolvendo uma relação tão bonita! Não precisa ter medo de demonstrar o que sente, provavelmente o que você não colocou em palavras, Fênix já percebeu em cada um dos seus gestos…

- Obrigado pelo conselho! – disse o loiro, segurando as mãos de Camus e as beijando, num sinal de respeito.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha…

- Milo, não dá pra comer isso! – exclamou Ikki, torcendo o nariz para as coxas de pato completamente tostadas.

- O que sugere?

- Depende, posso dar uma olhada nos seus armários? – perguntou o moreno.

- Fique á vontade! – assentiu Milo, recostando-se no balcão que ficava no centro da cozinha e observando Fênix recolher alguns ingredientes.

- Você e o Camus têm uma bela casa!

- Obrigado! Compramos assim que nos casamos…

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Ikki parou o que fazia por um instante para olhar Milo.

- Claro!

- Por que dizem que são casados? Quero dizer, temos outros amigos que vivem juntos e não utilizam este título… O Hyoga, por exemplo, morava com o Shun e insistia que eram apenas namorados…

- Sobre os outros eu não sei, mas em relação ao Oga, tenho certeza que esta atitude dele é nossa culpa… Meu casamento mudou a percepção que ele tinha de compromisso… Quando eu e o Camus decidimos viver juntos, não foi uma atitude impulsiva. Nós tínhamos certeza de que queríamos envelhecer juntos, dividir tudo… Estávamos tão apaixonados, que aproveitamos uma viagem ao México para nos casarmos legalmente. Claro que não é reconhecido aqui, mas fizemos uma pequena cerimônia para os amigos, simbolizando o nosso momento…

- Uau! Agora eu entendo porque vocês são o exemplo de casal perfeito dele.

- Ele ama você! – sorriu o loiro.

- Não deixe o Hyoga te ouvir dizendo isso! – Ikki voltou a preparar o jantar, desconversando.

- Você também o ama? – Milo continuou insistindo.

- Ainda não estamos prontos para esta etapa.

- E o que significa isso?

- Eu não costumo me declarar, Milo. E o Hyoga ainda não confia em mim o suficiente, pra se entregar por completo…

- Como sabe?

Ikki pensou por um momento, antes de responder:

- Hoje à tarde, o pato me disse umas coisas em russo… - explicou o moreno.

- E?

- Durante as minhas viagens, Milo, eu passei algum tempo em Moscou.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou o escorpiano.

- O suficiente para saber que aquele loiro lindo me ama demais!

- Eu não vejo o problema disso…

- O Hyoga acha que eu não entendi uma palavra do que ele disse, e não tive coragem de dizer a ele que me sentia da mesma forma…

- Vai contar a verdade a ele, Ikki?

- Não… Prefiro esperar, até que ele se sinta pronto para se declarar na minha língua… - riu o moreno.

- Só me faz um favor? – perguntou Milo.

- Fala.

- Não parta o coração dele, ok?

- Não vou. – assentiu Ikki.

Com os ingredientes que encontrou, Fênix conseguiu preparar um ótimo espaguete a bolonhesa. Durante o jantar, o clima amigável continuou e os quatro amigos passaram um ótimo momento.

Na hora da despedida, enquanto abraçava Hyoga, Milo sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Vocês ficam lindos juntos! Diga a ele como se sente!

Sem entender muita coisa, Hyoga entrou no carro. A mão do moreno passeando por sua coxa, durante o caminho de volta, indicava que sua noite ainda não tinha terminado.

**oOoOoOo**

Na França, a depressão de Shun continuava. O virginiano parou de frequentar as aulas, já que não se sentia disposto a sair do apartamento. Seu telefone tocou por diversas vezes, mas não se deu ao trabalho de atender. Pelo identificador de chamadas, sabia que algumas ligações eram de Jabu, provavelmente arrependido de tê-lo abandonado. Outras, no entanto, eram de Ikki. A única vez em que Shun atendeu o telefonema do irmão, foi apenas para dizer o quanto estava bem e ocupado. Apesar de não parecer muito convencido, as ligações de Fênix diminuíram consideravelmente.

**oOoOoOo**

Comum às sextas feiras, a reunião desta vez se realizava na cobertura de Shura. O espanhol sempre fazia questão de duas coisas, quando se reuniam em sua casa: um bom jogo de pôquer e as coletâneas de suas músicas favoritas, gravadas por ele mesmo.

Afrodite, Camus, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Ikki e Hyoga estavam sentados à mesa, jogando.

- Ikki, como está o Shun? – perguntou Afrodite.

- A última vez em que falei com ele, me pareceu bem. Um pouco abatido, mas bem.

- Fico feliz que ele esteja superando o término do namoro…

- Eu também. – concordou Ikki com sinceridade.

- Falando nisso, eu me lembrei de algo… - Máscara da Morte se intrometeu na conversa. – Hyoga, sabe aquele amigo que me procurou na empresa outro dia?

- Aquele que se perdeu nos corredores? – disse o russo.

- O próprio! Ele gostou de você, te achou muito interessante… Eu prometi a ele que marcaria um encontro contigo! Se você estiver de acordo, claro.

- Ele não está interessado! – por mais que tentasse controlar o ciúme em sua voz, Ikki sabia que falhara miseravelmente.

- E por que o Hyoga não está interessado? – foi Máscara quem perguntou, mas todos os ocupantes da mesa e os curiosos que observavam o jogo olharam para Fênix com desconfiança.

- É, Ikki, por que eu não estou interessado? – Hyoga repetiu a pergunta de Máscara. De certa forma, estava punindo Fênix pelo seu deslize, ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia ao imaginar como o moreno sairia dessa enrascada.

- Por que… Bom, você me falou sobre aquele cara, lembra? Aquele com quem está saindo? – respondeu Ikki, olhando diretamente para o russo.

- Eu te falei sobre ele? Nossa, nem me lembrava! Mas não sei se é algo sério, sabe? Talvez ele não se importe se eu tiver um encontro inofensivo… - Hyoga provocou ainda mais.

- É claro que o seu namorado vai se importar! – esbravejou Ikki.

- Não acho que sejamos namorados… Ele não disse nada a respeito!

- E o que você esperava, um convite formal? – sorriu Fênix.

- Talvez… - o russo retribuiu o sorriso, alheio as pessoas em volta.

- Não conte com isso, ele não faz o tipo! – divertiu-se Ikki.

- Está dizendo que ele é insensível?

- Não. Estou dizendo que você já deveria saber que estão namorando… Ele provavelmente te enviou milhares de sinais! O insensível nesse caso é você! – riu Ikki.

- Pode até ser, mas não acho que tenha recebido tantos sinais assim…

- Ok! Hyoga está namorando e não está interessado no amigo do Máscara! Agora será que vocês dois podem parar de flertar e jogar logo? – esbravejou Shura.

Rindo, Ikki e Hyoga interromperam a conversa íntima, sabendo que retomariam o assunto assim que se vissem sozinhos.

Mais tarde, enquanto o russo dançava animadamente com Saori, Ikki o observava de longe. Apesar de não demonstrar, a situação na mesa de pôquer mexeu com ele. Perguntava a si mesmo quantas vezes isto ocorreria, quantos convites para encontros Hyoga receberia em sua frente…

Ikki sentia uma vontade incontrolável de mostrar a todos os presentes a quem o russo pertencia. Estava completamente envolvido por Hyoga, já não negava isso. Por mais que quisesse se deixar levar de uma vez, ainda havia uma voz em sua cabeça lembrando-o de seu irmão e o quanto deveria respeitá-lo.

Mas Shun não estava ali agora, estava? O garoto estava seguindo sua vida, ou pelo menos tentando… Seria tanta crueldade assim, assumirem o romance para os amigos antes mesmo de falar com seu irmão?

Hyoga o olhou por um momento e sorriu, disfarçando logo em seguida.

- Nunca imaginei que você seria tão medroso, Ikki de Fênix…

Estava tão distraído, que não havia notado a presença de Saga ao seu lado.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que você é um frouxo! Fica aí com medinho, ao invés de agarrar sua felicidade com unhas e dentes! – ressaltou Saga, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

- Não sei do que está falando, Saga! – irritou-se o moreno.

- O Shaka me contou umas coisas… Mas nem precisava, você e o russo não são discretos como pensam…

- Eu…

- Sabe, você deveria parar de se preocupar tanto com seu irmão. O Hyoga é um cara livre, creio que você também… Então, qual o problema?

Ikki não chegou a responder, mas as palavras de Saga o incentivaram a tomar uma atitude. O moreno foi até o aparelho de som e buscou entre os CDs uma música específica. Já tinha ouvido tal canção na casa de Shura, e sabia muito bem que a encontraria dentre as gravações do espanhol. Uma vez que deixou a canção no ponto, caminhou rapidamente até Hyoga e Saori.

- Posso roubar seu parceiro de dança, Saori? – disse, vendo o olhar confuso de Hyoga sobre si.

- Ikki, não seria exatamente um roubo, mas sim uma devolução, pois ele é todo seu… - a mulher respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tem razão, ele é meu…

Quando Ikki enlaçou a cintura do loiro e o puxou para perto, Hyoga não conseguiu conter o espanto.

- O que está fazendo, frango?

- Vou dançar com o meu namorado, por quê? – o moreno riu.

- Ok, eu vou repetir a pergunta. O que você está fazendo, Ikki?

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Fênix pousou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Hyoga, impedindo-o de prosseguir com suas perguntas. Nesse momento, a música "Can't help falling in Love", interpretada por Elvis Presley, começou a tocar.

Ikki segurou a mão esquerda de Hyoga junto ao seu peito e aumentou o aperto em sua cintura, aproximando-o ainda mais de seu corpo. Ainda um pouco atordoado com a atitude, o russo começou a acompanhar o ritmo de dança de Fênix, levando a mão direita ao pescoço dele.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, frango? Todo mundo vai perceber que...

- Shhhh! Eu não quero me preocupar com mais nada agora, loiro. – sussurrou Ikki em seu ouvido.

Hyoga sentiu um arrepio na espinha, quando Fênix começou a cantarolar a música em seu ouvido. Não apenas pela voz rouca e sensual do moreno, mas pelo significado do gesto. A letra era uma declaração de amor e Ikki não era homem de fazer esse tipo de coisa sem pensar. Sentia o coração do moreno bater muito forte no peito, tanto quanto o seu. Também não sabia dizer quem tremia mais, ele mesmo ou o homem se declarando em sua frente.

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay****? would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?**

_Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se apressam  
Mas eu não consigo deixar de me apaixonar por você  
Eu deveria resistir? Seria um pecado  
Se eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você?_

Ikki afastou um pouco o rosto e colou sua testa com a de Hyoga, seus narizes se roçando. Continuou balbuciando a letra da música com seus olhos presos nas duas safiras azuis do loiro, enquanto acariciava sua cintura.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes****, some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.**

_Como um rio que corre pro mar  
Querido isso segue, tem coisas que tem destino certo  
Tome minha mão, tome minha vida inteira também  
Porque eu não consigo evitar que me apaixone por você._

Ao final da música permaneceram abraçados, sem se importar com os amigos que os olhavam, alguns curiosos, outros estranhando, mas a maioria sorrindo. Ikki depositou um selinho nos lábios de Hyoga, tirando o loiro de seu transe.

- Eu não sou bom com as palavras, pato. Achei melhor pegá-las emprestado. – disse o moreno, libertando a mão de Hyoga e acariciando os cabelos loiros.

- Eu… - o russo tentou dizer algo, mas Ikki novamente o impediu.

- Ya tebya lyublyu, pato! Ya lyublyu tebya vsyeĭ dushoĭ, vsem serdtsem moim!

- Você…

- Eu sei que estou plagiando você, mas isso não significa que não sei o que estou dizendo, ok?

Hyoga mal se continha, diante de tanta felicidade. A surpresa da declaração, a revelação de que Ikki sabia falar russo perfeitamente, a certeza de que seu amor era retribuído na mesma intensidade… Estava se sentindo tão leve, que parecia flutuar.

- Lembra quando disse que eu sonhava com um cara perfeito, Ikki, um príncipe encantado?

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça.

- Era com você que eu sonhava. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis, Ikki!

Ikki acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre os dois, tomando os lábios de Hyoga com paixão, invadindo aquela boca que já conhecia tão bem. Beijava-o com força, por vezes mordia seu lábio inferior, num beijo exigente, molhado e apaixonado. Prendia os cabelos do amado puxando-o para si, sentindo suas mãos agarrarem suas costas segurando o tecido de sua camisa com força.

Não era um beijo suave, nem calmo. E nem podia, pois era a demonstração de um amor que fora por muito tempo guardado e finalmente era declarado. Quando o loiro buscou afastar-se implorando por ar, Ikki passou a beijar seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo, deixando marcas na pele alva de Hyoga. Riu de satisfação quando o loiro não conteve um gemido pela carícia.

- Ei! Porque os pombinhos não vão pro quarto? – Saga chamou-os de volta a realidade. Por um momento, esqueceram-se de que eram observados por todos os seus amigos.

Hyoga afastou-se de Ikki totalmente sem graça e vermelho como um pimentão.

- Desculpa gente, acho que nos empolgamos… – Ikki passou o braço pelo ombro de Hyoga.

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar, eu estava até gostando do show. – Máscara da Morte caçoou.

- Então, o que está rolando entre vocês? – Aldebaran perguntou.

Hyoga procurou o olhar de Ikki, pedindo consentimento para dizer a verdade. Quando Ikki balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, respondeu:

- Estamos namorando.

- O Shun já sabe? – Mu mostrou-se preocupado.

- Não, ele não sabe. Por isso pedimos que isso não saia desta sala, até que contemos tudo ao meu irmão. – Ikki olhou cada um dos amigos, buscando compreensão no olhar deles.

- Somos seus amigos, Ikki. Por mais que o bem estar de todos vocês seja importante para nós, sabemos que esta história não é da nossa conta. Pode ficar tranquilo, que de nossa boca, Shun não ouvirá absolutamente nada. – Camus respondeu por todos.

- Agora, posso fazer um comentário? – A voz de Afrodite se sobressaiu em meio aos burburinhos. – Vocês dois formam um casal de outro mundo! Nem o inferno deve ser tão quente! – completou, provocando risadas em todos.

Ikki e Hyoga, por sua vez, se aninharam ainda mais um contra o outro. Contaram para os amigos como se envolveram, ouviram gracinhas e se divertiram. Agora sim, a noite estava perfeita.

**oOoOoOo**

- Ikki!

Já passavam das nove da manhã, quando Hyoga bateu na porta do quarto escuro, onde Ikki trabalhava.

- Entra! – gritou o moreno.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

Com cuidado para não derramar o conteúdo das duas xícaras que tinha nas mãos, o loiro abriu um pouco a porta e entrou. Ikki estava sem camisa, envolto pela luz vermelha do quarto. Hyoga se aproximou e ofereceu uma xícara ao moreno.

- Hummm… Cappuccino? – deliciou-se Ikki, depois de tomar um gole.

O loiro deixou seu cappuccino sobre o balcão e abraçou Ikki por trás, beijando o ombro do moreno e deslizando suas mãos pelo peito dele, num carinho reconfortante.

- Você levantou tão cedo hoje, frango. Está tudo bem?

Imediatamente, o loiro sentiu o corpo de Ikki se retesar. Havia algo errado, com toda a certeza.

- Você não vai gostar… - lamentou o moreno.

- O que aconteceu, Ikki? – Hyoga apertou o abraço, recostando seu rosto nas costas do namorado.

- O Jabu me ligou hoje cedo. Ele mantém contato com algumas pessoas que conheceu em Paris, e eles disseram que o Shun anda sumido. Meu irmão não está freqüentando as aulas, loiro. Nem mesmo os vizinhos têm notícias dele, pois parece que não sai de casa a semanas…

- E isso significa…

- Eu vou para a França, Hyoga. Por tempo indeterminado…

Continua…

*Eu já vi um ou dois prédios assim, em que existe uma porta de acesso para as escadas. Eram prédios comerciais, mas resolvi fazer uma adaptação na fic, ok? 

* * *

N/A: Olá! Estou pensando seriamente em adotar "Enrolada" como meu nome do meio… rsrsrsrs

Bom, espero que o capítulo esteja à altura da espera! Fiz com muito carinho e dificuldade pra vocês…

A fic está chegando a sua reta final, mas não vou me arriscar a chutar quantos capítulos restam!

Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial a: Suellen-san, MarcelaMalfoy, Arcueid, Saorikido, Kayura_Yanagi, Lua Prateada, KitsuneKiki, Ikki Amamiya, Yumesangai, BettMarques. As reviews de vocês são o meu combustível! Rsrsrs

Aos leitores invisíveis, meu muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic!

Beijos,

Mamba


	16. A descoberta

ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – A DESCOBERTA

Shun parou diante do luxuoso prédio, visivelmente emburrado. Um enorme bico se formou em seus lábios, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito e batia um dos pés no chão. Ikki sorriu, quando em sua mente surgiu a figura de um burro empacado.

- Vamos, Shun, o prédio é este. – o mais velho não esperou uma resposta, empurrou a porta de vidro fumê e entrou.

Vendo Fênix sumir através da porta escura, Shun analisou suas opções: poderia sair correndo, mas com toda a certeza Ikki o alcançaria e ele levaria uma surra; Talvez devesse chamar um taxi, mas teria de voltar para casa e provavelmente também seria surrado lá. Sem opção, o virginiano entrou no prédio atrás do irmão.

Shun não queria estar ali, obviamente. Conversar com um psicólogo não estava nos seus planos, por mais que Ikki insistisse em dizer que uma terapia seria ótima para ele. Não estava louco, apenas deprimido. Suas idéias estavam confusas no momento, mas não precisava de ajuda alguma para reorganizá-las.

- Ikki, é sério, por que você não volta para Atenas? Se você realmente acha que tem o direito de controlar a minha vida, quem precisa de terapia é você! – disse o mais novo, voltando a cruzar os braços enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- Eu venho atrás de você e te encontro bêbado, sujo e preso àquela maldita cama! Não sou eu que estou com problemas, Shun!

- Você não pode me obrigar a fazer terapia! Sem contar que eu não falo francês bem o suficiente pra isso, sabia? – Shun voltou a protestar.

- O psicólogo é grego, Shun. Ele fala muitíssimo bem a nossa língua.

- Como você encontrou um psicólogo grego? – lamentou o mais novo, enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Um amigo me indicou. Dizem que é um ótimo profissional…

- E você confia nele? Como pode saber que o cara não vai me entupir de remédios, e abusar sexualmente de mim, hein?

- Menos, pirralho. – volveu Fênix, sorrindo. – E tira esta porra de óculos! – disse, referindo-se aos óculos escuros que Shun usava para esconder as olheiras.

Chegaram ao décimo segundo andar e a porta do elevador se abriu. Quando percebeu que Shun resistiria, Ikki segurou seu braço e o puxou para fora.

- Ikki, eu não quero! Eu estava muito bem antes de você chegar…

O mais velho soltou o braço do outro e parou no corredor.

- Não está tudo bem, Shun! Você não está conseguindo superar, a sua vida está completamente desorganizada… Você não fala comigo a respeito, não tem mais o Jabu… Não precisa enfrentar tudo sozinho, mano! Este cara vai te ajudar, entende? Talvez com os conselhos dele, você finalmente consiga se encontrar… Pode ao menos tentar, por mim?

Ikki estava assustado. Quando chegou ao apartamento de Shun, há quinze dias, o garoto sequer atendeu a porta. Foi preciso que o zelador lhe arrumasse uma chave reserva, para que conseguisse entrar. Chegando lá, o apartamento estava fedendo, assim como o ocupante. Seu irmão não tomava banho há uma semana, passava o tempo todo deitado em sua cama, bebendo e assistindo TV.

Depois do choque inicial, Ikki tomou as rédeas da situação. Deu um bom banho em Shun e o obrigou a comer. Limpou a casa, jogou todas as bebidas fora, reabasteceu a despensa com comidas saudáveis… Infelizmente, pelo excesso de faltas, o mais novo não seria aprovado em seu curso, quanto a isso não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

A agressividade e o silêncio de Shun também eram preocupantes. Depois de debater o assunto com Hyoga, num telefonema escondido, Ikki aceitou a sugestão do loiro de que não conseguiria cuidar do irmão sozinho, e que a ajuda de um profissional se faria necessária. Era por isso que estavam naquele consultório, neste instante.

- Eu vou entrar lá, mas não prometo nada… - Shun cedeu, retirando os óculos e seguindo pelo corredor.

Identificaram-se à recepcionista e, alguns minutos depois, Shun entrou no consultório. O Dr. Acrísio Balis era um senhor grisalho, calvo, de pele clara e um pouco barrigudo. O homem foi simpático, sorriu, apertou sua mão e o convidou a se sentar. Inicialmente, o virginiano retribuiu a cortesia, por educação. Sentou-se diante do psicólogo e depositou a mochila sobre seu colo.

- Então, Shun, como você está?

- Você vai me dar remédios? – perguntou o garoto, sem retirar os olhos de sua mochila.

- Não. Eu não receito medicamentos, Shun. São os psiquiatras que fazem isso.

- Então o que eu estou fazendo aqui? É o meu irmão que tem problemas, não eu… - resmungou.

- Você não é obrigado a estar aqui, Shun. – o terapeuta sorriu complacente.

- Até parece… Você diz isso porque não conhece o Ikki.

- E por que o Ikki te obrigou a vir?

- Porque ele é um intrometido! Aliás, todo mundo adora dar palpite na minha vida! – respondeu o virginiano, ainda sem olhar para o psicólogo.

- Como você se sente a respeito disso, Shun?

- Eu fico puto! – Andrômeda ergueu a cabeça, finalmente encarando o terapeuta. – Olha, não quero falar com você. Eu nem deveria estar aqui… Sei muito bem me virar sozinho, eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Sabe do que eu preciso? De um bom remédio pra dormir, porque o que eu tomava antes já não faz efeito. Mas você não pode me receitar um, não é? Sendo assim, agradeço a sua boa vontade, mas não preciso dela, obrigado!

- Façamos tudo ao seu tempo, Shun. Não vou forçar, fale quando estiver pronto. – assentiu o Dr. Balis.

Durante os vinte minutos seguintes, Shun permaneceu calado. Observou a sala, os diplomas emoldurados, as fotos sobre a mesa… Numa delas, pôde identificar uma bela senhora, provavelmente a esposa do doutor. Sentiu vontade de perguntar a respeito, mas desistiu.

Em um determinado momento, abriu sua mochila e retirou um pequeno caderno. O virginiano sabia que era atentamente observado pelo terapeuta, mas não se importou. Começou a folhear o caderno, olhando os recortes de revistas e jornais que havia nele, assim como algumas informações, mapas desenhados e detalhes escritos. Era o roteiro de Jabu, indicando os locais que deveriam ter visitado juntos. Seus olhos encheram d'água, ao lembrar-se de seu melhor amigo.

- Posso perguntar o que é isso? – disse calmamente o psicólogo.

Shun respirou profundamente, antes de responder:

- É um roteiro. Contém alguns lugares interessantes de Paris… Uns são pontos turísticos, outros não… - disse, sem conseguir disfarçar a voz embargada.

- Foi você quem fez?

- Não, foi um amigo. Íamos visitar estes lugares juntos…

- Iam? Por que não vão mais? – o terapeuta insistiu.

- Ele já não quer ser meu amigo.

- E por que não?

- É uma longa história, doutor Balis… - Shun fechou o caderno e voltou a guardá-lo.

- Bom, você tem trinta minutos para me contar.

E Shun contou. Explicou sua história com Jabu e, para sua surpresa, citou Hyoga uma única vez. Em sua narrativa, o loiro se resumiu a apenas um pormenor, um mero detalhe no meio de sua amizade com Jabu. Não sentiu a menor vontade de falar sobre o russo, mas não entendia o motivo. Seria por que a única coisa que o incomodava no momento, era a situação com seu melhor amigo? Ou por que Hyoga ainda era um assunto doloroso demais?

Ainda sem obter suas respostas, Shun saiu do consultório se sentindo muito mais leve. No final das contas, realmente foi ótimo falar com alguém, mesmo sendo um desconhecido. Admitiu ao médico a falta que sentia de Jabu, assim como a mágoa que se instalou em seu peito, por culpa do abandono. Ao término da consulta, o doutor aconselhou-o a visitar cada um dos lugares indicados no roteiro. Disse que esta atitude poderia ajudá-lo a se acalmar e encontrar algumas respostas. Teria ele coragem de procurá-las?

oOoOoOo

Eram quase três da manhã quando Ikki, sentado em sua cama, colocou o notebook no colo e se conectou no MSN. Claro que antes de fazer isso, verificou se Shun estava mesmo dormindo. Ultimamente, conseguir conversar decentemente com Hyoga, era um verdadeiro exercício de paciência e jogo de cintura. No entanto, todo e qualquer esforço valia a pena, quando podia ouvir a voz do loiro e até mesmo vê-lo pelo computador.

Ikki manteve sua webcam ligada, assim como o russo. No momento em que viu a imagem de Hyoga no computador, seu coração falhou uma batida. Estava com saudades demais, admitiu. Colocou o headset na cabeça, já que não se contentaria em apenas teclar com o loiro, precisava ouvir a voz do homem que amava.

- Oi, frango! – ouviu Hyoga dizer, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Oi, loiro! – respondeu. Sempre tomava o cuidado de não chamá-lo de pato, para evitar problemas caso Shun o ouvisse. – Você está na minha casa? – perguntou, reconhecendo a cama em que Hyoga estava deitado.

- Quando a saudade aperta, eu venho pra cá. Sinto-me mais próximo de você.

- Eu também estou enlouquecendo de saudades, loiro. Desculpe-me, não queria fazer você passar por isso…

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Você tem que cuidar do seu irmão... Falando nisto, como ele está?

- Bem. Ele não admitiu, mas acho que gostou do Dr. Balis. Agradeça ao Camus, pela indicação!

- Pode deixar. Ele já se abriu com você? – perguntou Hyoga, acariciando a tela do computador como se realmente pudesse tocar o namorado.

- Não. Estou dando espaço pra ele, já pressionei demais até agora.

- Quando você irá contar pra ele, Ikki? Talvez o Dr. Balis possa te ajudar nisso.

- Ele ainda não está pronto, loiro.

Hyoga suspirou cansado. Detestava como Shun, mesmo distante, influenciava tanto sua vida.

- Ele nunca vai estar pronto, frango.

Ikki não retrucou, pois brigar com Hyoga era a última coisa que queria.

- Você está mais magro… - desconversou.

- Tenho trabalhado demais. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo, estou bem. Já você, hein? Está mais lindo do que nunca! – Hyoga sorriu, e voltou a acariciar a tela do computador.

- Eu estou péssimo, loiro! Mal saio do apartamento, sabia? Há dias não faço a barba! – disse o moreno, passando os dedos nos espessos pêlos de seu rosto.

- Hmmm! Posso até imaginar essa barba espetando o meu rosto, meu corpo inteiro…

Ikki riu baixo.

- Pensei que você não curtisse a minha barba!

- A saudade é tanta, Ikki! Já não me importo mais com a sua barba! – riu. – Eu estou subindo pelas paredes, sabia?

- A minha situação também não é das melhores, loiro.

- Quando é que você volta pra mim? – a voz de Hyoga soou melancólica.

Ikki suspirou.

- O Shun vai refazer o curso, loiro. Ele ficará aqui por mais três meses e não posso deixá-lo sozinho, pelo menos por enquanto.

O russo surpreendeu-se, mas não deixou sua chateação transparecer.

- E até lá, vai me deixar na seca? – mordeu o lábio inferior, provocando Fênix descaradamente.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu gostaria de estar aí agora, deitado nessa cama com você… - Ikki acariciou o próprio corpo e fechou os olhos, imaginando que não eram suas mãos que corriam por seu peito.

- Ah é? E o que você faria se estivesse aqui? – questionou Hyoga, cinicamente.

Embora houvessem conversado inúmeras vezes, foi a primeira vez que a conversa tomou um rumo sexual. Nunca haviam feito sexo virtual antes e, apesar de não aplacar completamente o desejo que sentiam, a ousadia se revelou deliciosa. Os dois gozaram juntos, e depois disso conversaram pelo restante da noite. Satisfeitos e apaixonados, ainda se despediram com relutância, no mesmo instante em que os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto de Ikki.

oOoOoOo

Mais uma vez, Shun estava no consultório do Dr. Balis. Era a terceira vez somente nesta semana. Depois de dois meses de tratamento, o virginiano já estava acostumado e bastante a vontade com o terapeuta. Conversava sem pudores, abria-se e revelava seus pensamentos. Nem sempre se sentia mais calmo depois de tais conversas, mas era maravilhoso externar seus pensamentos.

- Shun, eu gostaria que você falasse um pouco mais do seu irmão. Como é a relação de vocês? – disse o doutor Balis.

- Bom… Eu não sei definir muito bem nossa atual situação… Ikki e eu passamos por diversas fases, entende? Houve uma época em que éramos muito ligados um no outro, e eu me sentia totalmente dependente do meu irmão. Depois nos afastamos, e passamos anos sem qualquer espécie de contato… Agora ele retornou à minha vida e, honestamente, não tenho a menor idéia de como estamos.

- Mesmo ele vindo atrás de você em Paris? Não é uma prova de carinho inegável?

- Não estou negando isto! É só que… Tem algo que não encaixa, sabe? Ele mudou comigo, já não conversamos tanto como antes. Eu sei que meu irmão quer que eu me abra com ele, mas não sinto a menor reciprocidade… O Ikki tem escondido as coisas de mim, e ao mesmo tempo quer que eu confie nele…

- Em qualquer tipo de relacionamento, a comunicação é extremamente importante, Shun. Já tentou conversar com seu irmão? Explicou-lhe como se sente?

- Não.

- A idéia não te agrada?

- Eu não sei… - Shun parou por um instante, escolhendo as palavras que utilizaria. – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas não consigo me identificar com o Ikki neste momento. Quando está perto de mim, ele tenta disfarçar a felicidade que sente. Mas posso ver o brilho nos olhos do meu irmão…

- A felicidade dele fere você, Shun? – apesar da pergunta incisiva, o tom do psicólogo era calmo.

O virginiano demorou a responder. Tomou um gole de água e se acomodou melhor no sofá, sentando em posição de lótus.

- Há mais ou menos um mês, acordei durante a madrugada. Eu me levantei para tomar água e, quando estava passando pelo quarto do Ikki, ouvi uns gemidos baixos e algumas frases explícitas de sexo. Imediatamente deduzi que ele estivesse acompanhado. Nós temos um trato de não levar ninguém para dormir lá, então pensei que ele estivesse infringindo a regra. Colei meu ouvido na porta, para ter certeza do erro do meu irmão…

- Ele realmente estava com alguém?

- Não. Era sexo por telefone ou pelo computador, não sei bem… Mas não foi isto que me incomodou…

- E o que foi?

- Depois de um tempo, eu ouvi meu irmão dizer: _"Eu amo você. Estou louco pra te tocar, te amar como merece… Sinto tanto a sua falta, que chega a me doer o peito. Assim que eu resolver tudo por aqui, volto correndo pra você, meu loiro! E quando você estiver nos meus braços, eu não vou te soltar por nada no mundo… A gente se tranca em casa, e só sai de lá depois de matar toda a saudade! Eu te amo demais, não se esqueça disso, ok? Espera por mim…"_

Os olhos de Shun se encheram de lágrimas, mesmo assim ele prosseguiu:

- Dr. Balis, o meu irmão sempre foi avesso a compromissos, nunca se amarrou a ninguém. O Ikki preferia casos de uma noite só, nada mais do que isso. Acho que ele nunca havia dito 'Eu te amo' a alguém.

- Como você se sente a respeito, Shun?

- Não sei ao certo… Por um lado, estou feliz por meu irmão. Em contrapartida, é muito triste saber que ele não confia em mim o suficiente, a ponto de não contar que está apaixonado. E em meio a tudo isto, sinto-me ainda mais deprimido, por saber que até mesmo Ikki se encontrou no amor, mas eu não.

- Encontrar-se no amor é um conceito interessante, Shun. Diga-me, isto seria uma prioridade para você?

- Ninguém quer ficar sozinho, doutor. – o virginiano respondeu, visivelmente embaraçado.

- Quando você diz 'encontrar-se no amor', passa duas impressões: primeiro que você está buscando amor, e segundo, que uma pessoa só poderá se compreender e aceitar quando se realizar no amor. Qual das impressões está correta, Shun?

- Eu não estou buscando amor, já o encontrei. O Hyoga é o meu amor, doutor Balis. – apesar da afirmação, as palavras de Shun não soaram firmes como deveriam.

- Sendo assim, porque diz que ainda não se encontrou no amor, Shun? Não se sente realizado?

Apanhado em sua própria contradição, Andrômeda não soube o que dizer.

- Shun, como seria o Hyoga perfeito para você?

O virginiano olhou o terapeuta, estava claro que não havia compreendido a pergunta.

- O que você espera de um relacionamento amoroso? Como deve ser o seu parceiro ideal? – o homem explicou.

- Romântico, doce, inteligente e bonito. – respondeu Shun, bastante sem graça.

- Seja mais específico. Descreva a personalidade, os gostos…

- O meu parceiro ideal é…

O garoto parou por um instante e comprimiu os lábios. Estava com medo do que ouviria depois de responder. Ainda assim, encheu-se de coragem e prosseguiu:

- Ele é gentil com todos a sua volta. Não tem medo de chorar na minha frente, e é muito doce e atencioso comigo… Ele é inteligente, mas não esnobe ou arrogante. Está sempre sorrindo, e sempre me faz rir, mesmo nos momentos mais terríveis. Ele fica ao meu lado, mesmo quando eu não o chamo. E é a única pessoa capaz de saber o que eu estou pensando, só de olhar pra mim… Ele gosta de cachorros e é batalhador… Valoriza muito seu trabalho, mas nada no mundo está acima de mim, pois ele abandona o que for para estar comigo. Os beijos dele me acalmam, e eu não tenho que implorar pra gente fazer amor, porque só pelo tom da minha voz ele já sabe que eu estou com tesão… Ele é bonito, e sabe usar isto a seu favor. Eu me sinto a pessoa mais segura e protegida ao seu lado, principalmente quando ele me envolve em seus braços.

Shun se emocionou. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez, e continuou:

- Quando eu faço alguma besteira, ele sempre encontra um jeito de minimizar o fato, e fazer com que eu me sinta melhor… Ele me ama e, quando diz isso, eu vejo em seus olhos que é a mais pura verdade. Quando ele toma decisões, sempre faz questão de me consultar, porque eu faço parte de sua vida. Ele sonha junto comigo, e me dá confiança pra correr atrás de tudo o que eu quero… Às vezes ele aparece com um presente, sem motivo algum, simplesmente porque sentiu saudade o dia todo, ou porque viu algo que achou a minha cara… Ele sabe, mas não gosta de cozinhar, e se sente tão especial quando eu preparo algo pra ele… Eu não tenho medo de perdê-lo porque ele é meu, e faz questão de deixar isto bem claro com palavras, gestos e atitudes. Ele me enche de amor, de alegria e carinho… Foi feito especialmente para mim, assim como eu sei que fui feito para ele.

Fez-se silêncio por um instante.

- Shun, o seu ex-namorado se enquadra neste perfil? – o doutor Balis perguntou, depois de alguns minutos.

O garoto sabia que a conversa chegaria a este ponto. Já havia pensado a respeito disto algumas vezes, por influência de Jabu. Porém, admitir em voz alta era muito mais difícil do que parecia.

- Não, ele não se enquadra. Não conseguimos acertar estes pontos ainda. – respondeu, levemente embaraçado.

- Shun, o que você faz é extremamente comum. Assim como muitas pessoas, você estabelece todo um ideal de mundo perfeito, e depois não consegue desprendê-lo da realidade.

- O que quer dizer? Eu vivo uma fantasia, é isso? – perguntou Andrômeda.

- Não exatamente. Você criou o ideal de comportamento para as pessoas que o rodeiam, e não consegue aceitar quando elas fogem deste plano que você traçou… - ao ver o olhar confuso de seu paciente, o terapeuta tentou explicar melhor. – Veja bem, você acabou de me descrever como seria o seu parceiro perfeito, certo?

- Sim.

- Pois bem, você também admitiu que o seu ex-namorado não se enquadra no perfil desejado, certo?

- Sim, mas não entendo aonde o senhor quer chegar…

- É exatamente neste ponto que quero chegar, Shun. Se o Hyoga não se encaixa no seu perfil, o que te leva a crer que ele é o homem certo para você? E mais, você realmente acha que pode modificá-lo e fazê-lo caber na sua pequena forma de homem ideal?

O psicólogo estava pressionando, e sabia muito bem disto. Shun precisava ser pressionado a analisar certos pontos de sua vida. Pontos que se recusava a encarar.

- Eu amo o Hyoga, doutor. Não duvide disto.

- Você o ama, sim. Mas será que o vê como ele realmente é? O Hyoga do qual você não consegue se libertar é aquele com o qual conviveu durante mais de um ano, ou o que você cobiçou durante toda a sua adolescência?

Shun engoliu em seco. Não soube o que responder, ou melhor, não havia o que responder.

- O tempo da nossa sessão acabou, Shun. Mas eu gostaria de te passar uma pequena tarefa para este fim de semana: eu quero que você enumere tudo aquilo que não sente falta do seu antigo namoro. Pode ser qualquer coisa que te magoou de alguma forma, tendo você se expressado ou não no momento. Quero que você anote o que não funcionou com o Hyoga, acha que consegue fazer isto?

Shun assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, despedindo-se do doutor Balis logo em seguida.

Andrômeda saiu daquele consultório com o coração a mil. As questões levantadas pelo terapeuta ecoavam por sua mente, mandando sua paz de espírito para o espaço. Ele tinha uma imagem equivocada de Hyoga, era verdade, mas tudo se justificava com o amor. Não enxergava os erros do russo porque o amava demais. Era justamente por isso que não conseguia sentir raiva de seu ex-namorado, nem mesmo agora.

Saiu andando a esmo pelas ruas, bastante perdido. As mãos nos bolsos, sua mochila jogada no ombro, cara de poucos amigos… Caminhou sem rumo, sem saber exatamente onde estava indo. Avistou um telefone público e se aproximou, retirando algumas moedas do bolso.

O número que discou não foi o de Hyoga, surpreendentemente. Shun ligou para a casa de Jabu, mesmo que não tenha percebido de imediato. Isto estava acontecendo muito ultimamente. Sua vontade de falar com o amigo era tanta, que seus dedos discavam o telefone do escorpiano sem que conseguisse detê-los a tempo.

Seus pensamentos estavam cada vez mais confusos. Começava lembrando-se de Hyoga e, quando via, estava reclamando a falta que sentia de Jabu. Nas últimas duas semanas, isto ocorreu com frequência. Já não conseguia pensar em um, sem que o outro logo surgisse em sua mente.

- _Alô?_

Seu coração falhou uma batida. Ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, em que Alê atendia e Shun imediatamente desligava, desta vez a voz do outro lado da linha pertencia a Jabu.

- _Alô?_ – o escorpiano voltou a falar. – _Alô?_

Shun iria desligar. Aliás, deveria desligar. Não tinha o direito de atrapalhar Jabu em sua nova vida. Ele nem sabia o que dizer, não faria sentido continuar a ligação.

- _Eu posso ouvir a sua respiração, camarada! Então, se tem algo a me dizer, desembucha._

- Oi. – foi tudo o que o virginiano disse, e foi o suficiente para ouvir o som de vidro se quebrando do outro lado. – Jabu? Você está bem?

- _Estou. Foi apenas… Não importa! É você mesmo, Shun?_

- Eu sei que esta ligação deveria ter ocorrido há muito tempo, mas…

- _Você está bem?_ – perguntou Jabu.

- Quem deveria perguntar isto sou eu.

- _Não necessariamente. Você não tem que se preocupar comigo, Shun._

O mais novo notou certa frieza na voz do outro. O jeito como Jabu falava com ele era diferente.

- Você ainda me odeia pelo que fiz? – perguntou, inconscientemente buscando aquelas palavras doces e confortadoras que sempre encontrou no escorpiano.

- _Não._ – respondeu secamente, como Shun jamais havia ouvido.

- Jabu, eu lamento por tudo. Eu disse aquelas coisas no calor da discussão, não pretendia magoá-lo. Eu só…

- _Sabe, Shun, eu posso até ter me magoado com aquelas coisas… Mas no final das contas eu compreendi que era exatamente daquela forma que você pensava. Isso foi bom pra mim, me ajudou a tomar uma atitude em relação à minha vida. A realidade pode ser uma ferramenta maravilhosa, quando você sabe utilizá-la a seu favor…_

- Não sei se consigo ser realista… - respondeu Shun, num muxoxo.

- _Pois deveria. Em alguns momentos, manter os pés no chão seria realmente muito benéfico para você. Eu tenho que ir, Shun._

- Está bem. Será que eu posso te ligar de novo, qualquer dia desses?

- _Por quê?_

- Eu sinto sua falta, Jabu.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Jabu? Ainda está aí?

- _Olha, eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia, Shun. O Alê não iria gostar muito e não quero problemas com ele…_

- Eu entendo… Adeus, Jabu.

- _Adeus, Shun._

No momento em que colocou o telefone no gancho, Shun finalmente compreendeu que sua situação com Jabu era gravíssima. Havia estragado tudo com o amigo e, pelo visto, não existia qualquer possibilidade de consertar as coisas.

oOoOoOo

Depois de uma longa reunião com Saori e alguns clientes, Hyoga estava satisfeito de finalmente poder voltar à sua sala. O expediente estava quase no fim, mas não pretendia voltar para casa tão cedo, já que não havia ninguém lá esperando por ele.

Chegou à antessala e encontrou uma sorridente Shunrey, que o interceptou antes que entrasse em seu escritório:

- Chegou um pacote de Paris para o senhor…

- De Paris? Eu não estou esperando nada de lá! – disse, estreitando os olhos e ignorando mais uma vez a dispensável formalidade da moça.

- Eu o deixei em sua sala, já que era da parte de Ikki… - a secretária completou, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Obrigado, Shunrey. – respondeu o loiro, mal se aguentando de curiosidade.

- Senhor? – a moça voltou a chamar.

- Sim?

- Posso ir embora? O expediente já está quase terminando, e não há mais nada para fazer hoje…

- Pode ir sim, bom final de semana para você! – Hyoga assentiu, adiantando-se para sua sala em seguida.

Quando abriu a porta, levou um tremendo susto. Não era um pacote enviado de Paris que estava ali, mas o próprio Ikki, sentado sobre sua mesa com um sorriso extremamente sedutor nos lábios.

- Oi, loiro.

- Ikki? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você… - estava estático, não conseguia acreditar que o moreno realmente se encontrava ali.

- Shhhh… - Fênix se aproximou e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Hyoga. – Depois, eu respondo o que você quiser! – completou, cobrindo a boca do loiro com a sua e reivindicando-a num beijo cheio de saudade.

Foi Ikki quem trancou a porta, já que o russo agarrado a ele não pensou em fazê-lo. Segurou o corpo de Hyoga mais junto do seu, e caminhou lentamente para o confortável sofá. Deitou-se, mantendo o loiro sobre si, sem parar de beijá-lo.

Tocavam-se com avidez, demonstrando um ao outro o quanto estavam loucos de saudade. Aos poucos, os beijos tornaram-se mais quentes e as mãos ainda mais atrevidas. Não conseguiram se controlar e fizeram amor ali mesmo, alheios à possibilidade de serem surpreendidos.

- Agora eu posso perguntar como você conseguiu me fazer esta ótima surpresa? – questionou o loiro, ainda levemente ofegante.

- Eu disse ao Shun que viria resolver algumas coisas no meu apartamento… - disse Ikki, acariciando as costas de Hyoga, que ainda estava deitado sobre ele.

- Então… Você não voltou de vez?

- É só por este final de semana, pato. – beijou o namorado outra vez.

- Mas, se o Shun está bem o suficiente, a ponto de passar este final de semana sozinho, então…

- Hyoga, eu não quero discutir isto de novo, ok?

- Ok. – o russo se levantou e procurou suas roupas, visivelmente chateado.

- Loiro, não faz assim… - Ikki se levantou também e puxou Hyoga pela cintura, abraçando-o por trás.

- Eu estou ficando cansado, Ikki. – admitiu Hyoga.

- Pensei que você esperaria por mim…

- Eu esperei, espero e vou esperar o tempo que for necessário, você sabe disso! – retrucou o russo.

- Então…

Hyoga virou-se para Ikki e olhou em seus olhos.

- Nós estamos juntos há seis meses, Ikki. Quanto mais tempo passar, pior será quando o Shun souber! Já passou da hora de contar para ele.

- Eu já tentei diversas vezes, loiro. Mas não consigo, as palavras simplesmente não saem. Será uma decepção tão grande para ele… - Ikki se afastou um pouco, aquela conversa o incomodava.

- A vida não é perfeita, ele tem de encarar a realidade de uma vez por todas! É a você que eu amo, o Shun terá que aceitar isto.

- Falar é fácil, Hyoga! – esbravejou o moreno.

- Quer que eu conte a ele? Eu não me importo de conversar com o Shun e explicar a nossa situação.

- Esta é a minha função, ele é o meu irmão e fui eu que roubei o namorado dele. Não vou me esconder atrás de ninguém…

- Talvez devêssemos contar juntos, o que acha? – Hyoga sugeriu, queria acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas.

- Seria ainda mais humilhante para ele.

- Ok, então você conta quando voltar?

- É, Hyoga, eu conto quando voltar para a França! – Ikki se afastou bruscamente do loiro, recolhendo a calça no chão e a vestindo.

- O que foi? – perguntou o russo, sem entender a atitude do outro.

- Antes, você disse que não me pressionaria! Agora, me coloca contra a parede o tempo todo! – desabafou.

- O quê? Ikki, eu só estou querendo resolver esta situação!

- Eu também! Mas você já parou para pensar, o quão difícil é partir o coração do meu único irmão?

- Bom, já que isso o incomoda tanto, existe outra opção, sabia?

- Qual?

- Eu desapareço da sua vida, então você e o Shun vivem felizes para sempre! – respondeu Hyoga, num rompante.

O loiro vestiu as roupas em silêncio, sua feição extremamente fechada.

- Por que tudo tem que ser oito ou oitenta pra você? – o moreno perguntou suavemente, aproximando-se do russo.

- Eu quero você, Ikki. Por acaso é errado amar e ser correspondido?

- Não, loiro, não é errado.

- Eu amo você. E dói ficar longe, entende?

- Sei disso, pato. Eu vou resolver tudo, está bem? É uma promessa.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de que vamos sobreviver a isto, Ikki. Tenho medo de te perder, dependendo da reação do Shun.

Fênix beijou o loiro.

- É você que eu quero, Hyoga. Eu amo você. Por favor, entenda isto. – sussurrou.

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram assim por algum tempo. Intimamente, Ikki tomou uma resolução: contaria tudo para Shun assim que retornasse e encararia esta história de frente, antes que perdesse Hyoga.

oOoOoOo

O fim de semana estava sendo completamente entediante para Shun. Como não havia sessões com o doutor Balis e Ikki estava viajando, o virginiano ficou sozinho em seu apartamento. O silêncio era o que mais o incomodava, sentia-se sufocar diante de toda aquela quietude.

Embora tentasse evitar, vários pensamentos surgiam em sua mente, lembrando-lhe de coisas que daria tudo para esquecer. Já havia compreendido que Hyoga não era para ele, mas ainda não conseguia deixá-lo ir. Não conseguia imaginar o loiro com outro alguém e, mesmo que admitisse sua falta de chance, não estava sendo fácil se livrar daquela obsessão que sentia. Sim, ele já entendia que seus sentimentos por Hyoga fugiram do controle, e já não poderiam ser chamados de amor.

O doutor Balis o tranqüilizou, dizendo que havia feito um grande progresso, ao admitir o que realmente sentia por Hyoga. Porém, admitir não fez com que os sentimentos acabassem. O desejo de ter o russo somente para si ainda queimava dentro dele, mesmo sabendo que não teriam a relação perfeita. Quanto mais intocável Hyoga parecia, mais o desejava.

O pior de tudo era que estava confuso. Se a indiferença de Hyoga o afetava, o afastamento de Jabu o estava deixando louco. Não voltou a ligar para o amigo, depois daquele último episódio, mas a vontade de procurá-lo era grande demais. Se Jabu o amava tanto como disse, como podia aceitar os toques e os beijos de Alexandre? E mais: agora que o escorpiano estava morando com Alê, Shun se perguntava se ainda era o dono do coração de Jabu. É claro que desejava a felicidade de seu amigo, mas não aceitava muito bem a idéia de ser substituído.

Se antes os dois homens estavam na palma de sua mão, controlados por seu bel-prazer, agora ele não tinha nem mesmo seu irmão para apoiá-lo. Era triste, deprimente, e extremamente doloroso.

Ás vezes, quando pensava muito em seus problemas, ele não conseguia controlar seus nervos. Neste momento, foi exatamente isto que aconteceu. Ao sentir algo molhado em sua mão direita, Shun notou que ela estava sangrando. Havia fechado as mãos tão fortemente, que havia se machucado.

Sabendo que uma crise nervosa não demoraria a vir, Shun resolveu seguir um dos conselhos de seu terapeuta. Arrumou-se rapidamente, pegou o caderno de roteiros de Jabu, sua mochila e saiu. Antes de trancar a porta, porém, teve uma idéia: deveria pegar a câmera de Ikki, para fotografar os lugares que visitasse. Caso algum dia fizesse as pazes com Jabu, seu amigo gostaria de ver as fotos.

Revirou a mochila de trabalho de seu irmão, e encontrou duas máquinas profissionais e seus demais equipamentos. Há alguns anos, aprendeu com Ikki a utilizar a SLR analógica, uma máquina mais antiga, que utiliza filme fotográfico. Agradeceu mentalmente pela câmera já estar com um filme pouco usado, e partiu para seu passeio.

Shun visitou diversos lugares, fotografou bastante, espaireceu a mente. Os comentários no caderno eram a cara de Jabu, e por várias vezes o virginiano imaginou o que o amigo diria, se estivesse ali também. Sentiu saudades, chorou, mas não se deixou abater. Continuou fazendo turismo, coisa que ainda não havia feito desde que colocou seus pés em Paris.

Na volta para casa, avistou uma loja de revelação. Seria muito mais prático, chegar em seu apartamento já com as fotos em mãos, ele pensou. Assim que entrou na loja, sentiu um arrepio estranho no corpo, uma sensação ruim. Ignorou o mal súbito, e pediu ao rapaz que o atendeu para revelar o filme da câmera.

Depois de uma hora, voltou à loja e recolheu o envelope com as fotos. Abriu ali mesmo, curioso para ver o resultado de seu trabalho. Shun começou a passar as fotos, uma a uma, em suas mãos. Nada poderia prepará-lo para o que viria a seguir.

Quando começou a ver as fotos tiradas por Ikki, sentiu uma fincada no peito. Era Hyoga quem estava naquelas fotografias, fazendo poses para a lente de seu irmão mais velho. Havia algumas em que o loiro estava dormindo, distraído, ou até mesmo em poses sensuais. O problema era que todos os closes eram íntimos demais.

Ikki começou a aparecer nas fotografias também, sempre abraçando Hyoga, sorrindo e fazendo poses de casal feliz. Shun ainda não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, mas não havia explicação para aquilo. O tiro de misericórdia veio com a última fotografia, em que Hyoga estava sentado num jardim, sob a sombra de uma árvore e recostado no peito de Ikki, que o beijava na boca.

Shun soltou um grito desesperado e deixou as fotos caírem no chão. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, e o desespero tomava conta de si. Seu mundo acabara de cair, naquele instante.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Finalmente! Agora que o Shun está sabendo de tudo, o que será que ele vai fazer?

Bom, capítulo grande e bastante parado, mas ficou exatamente como eu queria! Rsrsrs Minha intenção foi mostrar a situação do Shun, o lento processo de amadurecimento dele. Espero que tenha agradado vocês.

Entre uma cena e outra, existe uma pequena passagem de tempo, com exceção das duas últimas, espero que tenha ficado claro.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, e peço mil desculpas pela demora, ok?

Agradecimentos especiais: MillaSnape, Suellen-san, Saorikido, Yumesangai, Arcueid, Ikki Amamiya, KitsuneKiki e BettMarques.

E então? Mereço reviews?

Beijos,

Mamba


	17. Acerto de Contas

ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE – ACERTO DE CONTAS

- Por que não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você? – questionou Hyoga, acariciando os cabelos negros de Ikki e puxando-o para outro longo beijo.

Era sábado à noite e estavam no apartamento de Fênix, seu 'ninho de amor', assim como chamaram. Nus e entrelaçados na cama, Ikki permanecia deitado sobre o corpo de Hyoga, com a cabeça recostada em seu peito.

- Bom, conte-me quando você encontrar uma resposta. - riu o moreno. – Assim eu descubro porque também não consigo tirar as mãos de você...

As risadas que a todo o momento ecoavam pelo quarto, eram cheias de vida, de uma satisfação e tranquilidade sem igual.

- Espere, eu quero fazer uma coisa! – anunciou Fênix, levantando-se rapidamente e saindo do quarto.

Um minuto depois, Ikki retornou com uma câmera fotográfica na mão.

- Ah, não! Você e essa mania de me fotografar nos momentos mais inoportunos, Ikki! – Hyoga reclamou, pegando um travesseiro e escondendo seu rosto.

- Não existe momento mais oportuno, loiro. Você está tão lindo…

- Lindo? Tem certeza? – volveu o russo, sarcasticamente.

Ikki se ajoelhou na cama, sem largar a câmera.

- Você está lindo assim, Hyoga. Descabelado, suado, com esse sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios… - sabendo que a recusa não era verdadeira, Fênix jogou o travesseiro longe e fotografou o loiro diversas vezes.

- O que você vai fazer com essas fotos, hein? Vai colocar na internet? – provocou o russo.

- E compartilhar você? Nunca! – Ikki colocou a câmera em cima do criado e voltou a se deitar sobre Hyoga. – Eu estou fazendo um álbum particular pra gente.

- Ah é? Boa idéia! Assim, quando você estiver longe, terá uma ajudinha visual no cinco contra um… – Hyoga brincou, enquanto arranhava levemente as costas de Ikki.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda visual pra isso, meu loiro. – Ikki aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Hyoga. – Basta me lembrar de como você geme gostoso, quando eu estou metendo nesse traseiro lindo… Ou quando você se agarra em mim e pede que eu te foda mais forte, ou então do modo como você se derrete todo, quando eu te dou um banho de língua. E principalmente como você fica louco quando eu te dou um beijo gre…

Hyoga deixou escapar um gemido fraco, sem permitir que Ikki terminasse a frase.

- Viu só? Nem precisa de estímulo visual… - disse Fênix, olhando a ereção do loiro.

- Você pretende dar um jeito nisso, ou vai ficar só olhando?

Ikki estava descendo em direção ao pênis de Hyoga, quando a campainha tocou.

- Ignora. – pediu o loiro, sendo prontamente atendido.

O moreno abocanhou o pênis de seu namorado, mas o toque insistente na campainha continuou, desta vez sem interrupção.

- Vocês precisam de um porteiro, já que ninguém sabe usar o interfone… Qualquer um consegue subir aqui na maior facilidade! – irritou-se Hyoga.

- Mantenha-se assim, eu não demoro! – Ikki sorriu e vestiu a primeira calça que encontrou no caminho.

Ao abrir a porta, seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Shun estava parado diante dele, seu rosto banhado em lágrimas e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Ele sabia. Ikki viu em sua expressão que ele sabia.

Shun viu a calça de algodão que Ikki usava e logo a reconheceu como sendo de Hyoga. O loiro também estava ali, era óbvio. Melhor assim, deste jeito os dois traidores não teriam como fugir dele.

Sem dar tempo para Ikki reagir, Shun empurrou o irmão e correu pelo apartamento, indo direto para o quarto.

- Shun, espere! – ouviu seu irmão dizer atrás de si, mas não parou.

No quarto, Hyoga rapidamente cobriu sua ereção com o lençol ao ver o invasor, sua expressão tão assustada quanto a de Ikki.

Aquela situação era tão inimaginável para Shun, que ele perdeu os sentidos, por um momento. Não conseguia respirar direito, e já não enxergava nada em sua frente. Parou no meio do quarto com as mãos sobre o peito, tentando se recuperar. Não se movia nem falava, pois estava em choque, diante de tanta humilhação.

Hyoga e Ikki trocaram um olhar aflito, confusos pela situação. Shun estava paralisado e respirava de forma descompassada, no que parecia uma terrível crise nervosa, e nenhum dos dois sabia como lidar com isto.

- Quer que eu chame o Camus? – o loiro ofereceu, mas Ikki não desviava o olhar de seu irmão. – Ikki! Quer que eu chame um médico? Devo ligar para o Camus? – falou novamente, desta vez conseguindo a atenção do moreno.

Fênix apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, logo em seguida, Hyoga se enrolou no lençol e foi para a sala.

- Shun? Mano? – Ikki se aproximou, tocando o ombro de seu irmão e o chamando.

Shun virou a cabeça e olhou-o, sua consciência parecendo voltar lentamente. Um instante depois, o garoto afastou a mão de Ikki e olhou-o com fúria.

- Tire as mãos de mim! Eu não sou seu irmão, não mais!

- Shun, acalme-se, por favor! – pediu Ikki.

- Calma? Você rouba a minha vida e me pede calma? Vai se ferrar!

O mais novo começou a andar pelo quarto, apertando suas mãos com tanta força que logo as feridas recentes voltaram a sangrar, mas ele não se importou.

- Mano, senta um pouquinho… Veja as suas mãos, pare de se machucar, por favor! – Ikki voltou a implorar, alarmado com a condição de Shun.

- Eu te pedi conselhos sobre o Hyoga, eu chorei por ele no seu ombro… E enquanto isso vocês estavam trepando por aí! – berrou o mais novo.

- Não é bem assim, Shun. Não foi assim que aconteceu! – Ikki tentava conter a aflição em sua voz, inutilmente.

Hyoga voltou a entrar no quarto, desta vez vestido e trazendo a camiseta de Ikki nas mãos.

- O Camus já está vindo… - disse, entregando a camiseta ao namorado, que a vestiu prontamente.

Neste instante, Shun começou a jogar coisas nos dois. Tudo que estava ao seu alcance, ele arremessava contra seu irmão e Hyoga, inclusive o espelho do quarto e a câmera de Ikki.

- Judas! Vocês não passam de dois traidores, frios e imorais! – esbravejou o mais novo, sem qualquer controle sobre seus atos.

- Não fale assim, Shun. Acalme-se e vamos conversar. Gritar e nos agredir não resolverá a situação. – retrucou Hyoga.

Shun riu de forma afetada.

- Você me chifrou com o meu próprio irmão, seu babaca! Eu não quero resolver a situação, quero matar vocês! Eu lambia o chão que você pisava, agia como um verdadeiro capacho… Pra quê? Pra ser tratado como um idiota? – sem pensar muito, Shun partiu para cima de Hyoga. Distribuiu alguns socos sobre o loiro, antes de ser segurado por Ikki.

- Tire as mãos de mim, Ikki! Eu não estou brincando!

- Eu vou soltar você, mas tem de me prometer que vai parar com isso. Nós precisamos e vamos conversar, mas de uma forma civilizada! – bradou o mais velho.

Shun socou e chutou Ikki, até conseguir ser libertado.

- Civilizada? Vocês não foram civilizados, quando me apunhalaram pelas costas! Eu odeio vocês! Como puderam fazer isso comigo? O que foi que eu fiz, para merecer algo assim?

- Shun, pare com isso! Ninguém teve culpa no que aconteceu, não tínhamos a intenção. – Hyoga se aproximou, tocando levemente o ombro de Shun.

- Não toque em mim! – num rompante, o mais novo empurrou o russo, que sem esperar o golpe, desequilibrou-se e caiu sobre os estilhaços de espelho no chão.

Quando Hyoga se ergueu, havia sangue em seu rosto, proveniente de um corte não muito profundo no maxilar.

- Nós nunca pretendemos magoar você, Shun. Aconteceu, não pudemos evitar. – o loiro falou suavemente, enquanto se levantava. – Eu me apaixonei pelo Ikki e ele por mim. Não foi intencional.

- Tira a mão, Hyoga. Deixe-me ver isso. – pediu o moreno, analisando o corte do loiro.

- Você nunca manteve alguém por muito tempo, Ikki. Acha mesmo que vale a pena despertar tanto sofrimento, por algumas transas sem compromisso? – gritou Shun, aos prantos.

Ikki ignorou momentaneamente a pergunta e levou o loiro para o banheiro, ajudando-o a lavar o rosto.

- Fica com ele, Ikki. O Shun está muito abalado… Eu fico aqui, talvez ele se acalme se eu não estiver por perto. – sugeriu Hyoga.

- Eu não consigo olhar nos olhos dele, loiro. O que eu faço?

- Adiamos esse momento por tempo demais, Ikki. Agora você vai respirar fundo, entrar naquele quarto e contar a ele como aconteceu, e como nos sentimos a respeito… Você vai pedir perdão ao seu irmão, e esperar que ele possa superar isso tudo. – Hyoga beijou brevemente os lábios de Ikki, antes de voltar a limpar seu pequeno corte. – Vai, frango. Eu temo que o Shun faça alguma besteira…

Quando Fênix retornou ao quarto, Shun estava sentado em meio aos estilhaços, seus olhos fixos no chão.

- Você era a pessoa em que eu mais confiava nessa vida. – o mais novo começou a dizer, sua voz tão baixa que mais parecia um sussurro. – Não me resta mais nada agora, Ikki. Vocês acabaram comigo. Agora, eu posso dizer que estou completamente quebrado, exatamente como vocês queriam. – Shun não olhava para seu irmão, ainda observava sua imagem refletida nos espelhos do chão. Era exatamente assim que se sentia, estilhaçado.

- Shun… Eu…

- Vocês se divertiram? – o mais novo perguntou, ainda sem encarar Ikki. – Vocês riam da minha idiotice?

- Não, mano. Nós nunca rimos de você. – respondeu Ikki, sentando-se diante de seu irmão.

- Vocês transaram na minha cama? Na cama que eu dividia com ele?

- Shun…

- Você trepou com ele na minha cama? Responde, Ikki!

- Sim. Depois que vocês dois já haviam terminado. – o mais velho desejava que a conversa não descesse a esse nível, mas precisava ser honesto com Shun.

- Há quanto tempo isso acontece? – Shun voltou a perguntar, chorando mais agora.

- Estamos juntos há seis meses, Shun. Envolvemos-nos um pouco antes, porém. Na noite em que o Hyoga terminou com você, ele o fez por minha causa, porque havíamos ficado juntos. Eu tentei rejeitá-lo, mas o que eu sinto foi muito mais forte do que…

- Do que eu? O tesão que você sente por ele é mais forte do que o seu amor por mim? – esbravejou o mais novo, finalmente encarando Ikki. – Sabe, antes eu costumava pensar que o Hyoga era perfeito, agora sei que ele não passa de uma puta!

Ikki ergueu a mão sem pensar, prestes a estapear a face de Shun.

- Bate! Completa o serviço e bate, Ikki. Você já me destruiu por dentro, agora me destrua por fora também! – desafiou Andrômeda.

O mais velho suspirou pesadamente, abaixou sua mão e disse:

- Eu não quero que você agrida ou humilhe o Hyoga, porque nada disso é culpa dele. O seu problema é comigo, Shun Amamiya. Fui eu que passei vários anos longe, sem dar qualquer notícia. Eu que voltei e me encantei com o seu namorado logo no primeiro dia, fui eu que não consegui ficar longe dele, por mais que dissesse a mim mesmo o quanto era errado. Eu me apaixonei pelo Hyoga, Shun. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas não consegui ficar longe dele.

- Você nunca se apaixonou por ninguém, você nunca amou ninguém… Por que ele? Tinha que ser justo o Hyoga?

- Tem razão, eu nunca senti nada assim por ninguém. Eu também me perguntei diversas vezes, 'por que ele?', mas não obtive resposta. Só sei que o Hyoga me completa, Shun, eu o amo mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Eu duvido que você goste tanto assim dele… O Hyoga é só mais um troféu pra você, apenas um prêmio, como todos os outros! Você o encheu de promessas falsas, e ele caiu feito um patinho… Coitado, vai quebrar a cara, exatamente como as outras pessoas que passaram por sua vida.

- Eu realmente o amo. – confessou Ikki.

- Mentira.

- Nesses seis meses, eu tive muito medo da sua reação. Mas, mesmo com toda a apreensão que eu sentia, eu fui mais feliz do que em toda a minha vida… Sinto muito, Shun. Eu sei que dói, mas eu amo o Hyoga.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui! – exasperou-se Shun, levantando-se e caminhando apressadamente para fora do quarto.

Aquilo doía demais. Ikki estava vivendo a vida que Shun sempre sonhou, ao lado de Hyoga. Depois de tanto batalhar pelo amor do loiro e não recebê-lo, era muito difícil ver Fênix ganhar, sem qualquer esforço, o coração que tanto havia cobiçado.

Quando chegou a sala, Shun avistou Hyoga sentado no sofá. A tensão do loiro era quase palpável. Subitamente, o mais novo sentiu vontade de feri-lo novamente, mas não de forma física. Ele não entendia e se repreendia internamente, mas queria causar no russo a mesma dor que sentira, ao ser abandonado pelo homem que amava.

- Ikki, eu perdôo você. – anunciou sem olhar para trás, onde seu irmão se encontrava.

- O quê? – foi o loiro quem falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu esqueço o mal que você me fez, Ikki, desde que você nunca mais olhe para o Hyoga. – voltou a falar, ignorando Hyoga.

- Shun… - o moreno parou diante de seu irmão, confuso.

- Eu quero que você escolha. Eu, seu irmão caçula, ou ele. – Shun apontou Hyoga com uma expressão de desprezo.

- Não faça isso comigo, Shun. – implorou Ikki.

- É a minha condição. Pense muito bem, mano, porque se escolher ele, pode se considerar filho único, pois você estará morto pra mim.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga por um momento, antes de se voltar para Shun. Fênix se aproximou de seu irmão e lhe beijou a fronte, antes de colar sua testa na dele.

Ao ver tal cena, Hyoga entendeu que havia perdido a batalha. Segurando o choro, ele pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu do apartamento, sem nada dizer. A linda história de amor que viveu com Ikki tinha sido maravilhosa, era uma pena não ter sido longa como deveria.

oOoOoOo

Quando entrou em seu apartamento, Hyoga já não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Não chorava desesperadamente, porém. Suas lágrimas eram poucas e silenciosas, formando melancolicamente um choro sentido. Não tinha raiva de Ikki, nem mesmo de Shun. Um triângulo amoroso como aquele não poderia terminar bem, não é mesmo? Alguém sempre sairia mal da história. Não se importava que fosse ele, desde que Ikki estivesse feliz com sua decisão.

O problema era saber que Fênix não estaria feliz, longe dele. Hyoga sabia-se amado por Ikki, e talvez fosse isso que doía mais. Novamente, o homem que ele amava estava abrindo mão de sua felicidade, para satisfazer um capricho de seu irmão. Quão injusto isso era? Será que Shun não via o mal que estava causando?

O loiro foi até a geladeira e pegou uma caixa fechada de leite. Suas mãos tremiam tanto, que não conseguia romper o lacre da caixa. Tentou uma, duas vezes e nada. Num rompante, jogou-a contra a parede. No mesmo instante, a caixa estourou e voou leite por toda a cozinha.

- Tem certeza de que este é o método ideal? Não acha difícil tomar o leite escorrendo da parede?

Hyoga arrepiou-se por completo quando ouviu a voz de Ikki, parado atrás de si.

- Você veio devolver a chave que te dei? – perguntou o loiro, disfarçando a voz embargada.

- Não.

- Veio buscar suas coisas, então?

- Também não. Você pode olhar pra mim? – o moreno pediu.

Hyoga se virou lentamente, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Loiro, posso te dizer uma coisa? – Ikki continuou. – Você tem que parar de sair correndo toda vez que brigarmos…

- Nós não estávamos brigando, eu estava sobrando ali e decidi… - Hyoga falava rápido, tentando conter novas lágrimas, até que Ikki se aproximou e colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Shhhhh… Você pode calar a boca, por favor? – sussurrou Ikki, aproximando seu rosto de Hyoga, tocando seus narizes. – Eu escolhi você… – completou, com a voz bastante embargada.

- Você… Eu não entendo, eu…

- Se você tivesse ficado lá, teria me ouvido dizer: _"Shun, eu amo você. Sinto muito pelo que te fiz, sei que não mereço seu carinho, mas eu amo você. Você é o meu irmão e pode sempre contar comigo, para o que der e vier, mas não para isso. Não me pede para abrir mão do Hyoga, porque ele é o amor da minha vida. Por mais que eu queira o seu bem, irmão, eu quero lutar pela minha felicidade também. Eu espero que algum dia você me perdoe por isso, mas eu escolho o amor. Eu escolho a vida linda que o Hyoga me oferece, eu escolho permanecer ao lado dele…"_

Hyoga não encontrava palavras para explicar como se sentia. Era tudo tão maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Já não havia barreiras entre os dois, estavam livres para viver seu amor como mereciam.

Ikki depositou um selinho em seus lábios e o abraçou forte. O loiro sentiu o corpo de seu namorado estremecer, e soube no mesmo instante que o moreno não estava bem. Afastou-se um pouco de Fênix e olhou em seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta que receberia. Era como se Ikki tivesse acabado de perder um irmão, e isso deveria doer um bocado.

Fênix não se conteve mais e finalmente chorou. Hyoga jamais tinha visto seu namorado daquela maneira, seja quando jovem ou depois de se reencontrarem. Ikki chorava muito, copiosamente e soluçando bastante. Era desesperador, ver um homem daquele porte chorando desta forma.

Hyoga o apoiou e levou até o sofá, onde se sentou e deitou Ikki com a cabeça em seu colo. Acariciava os cabelos negros, enquanto apertava o ombro do moreno com a outra mão, deixando claro que estava ali por ele, pelo tempo que precisasse.

- Chora, frango. Desabafa…

Aos poucos, Ikki ia se acalmando, seu choro reduzido a pequenos soluços.

- Ele falou da boca pra fora, Ikki. Daqui a pouco vocês vão ficar numa boa, você vai ver… - dizia o loiro, tentando acalmar Fênix. – O Shun ficou sozinho?

- Eu o deixei com Milo e Camus.

O moreno se ergueu do colo de Hyoga e pegou a caixa de lenços sobre a mesa de centro. Depois de enxugar o rosto, ele sorriu fracamente para o loiro e acariciou sua face.

- Eu amo você. – Ikki falou em alto e bom som, antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente, sem esperar nem mesmo uma resposta.

oOoOoOo

Livrar-se de Milo e Camus era uma tarefa difícil, mas não impossível. Shun comprovou isto, quando distraiu o casal e saiu correndo do apartamento de Ikki, sumindo na escuridão.

Estava agora caminhando sem rumo, pensando no quanto sua vida estava ferrada. Não tinha mais namorado, fora abandonado por seu melhor amigo e, para completar o pacote, perdera seu único irmão.

As palavras de Ikki foram comoventes, fizeram-no enxergar a maldade que estava fazendo. Mas, nem assim, Shun voltou atrás. Estava magoado, envergonhado, solitário… Nada justificava suas atitudes, ele sabia, mas não estava sendo fácil encarar a situação.

Parou num ponto qualquer e pegou o primeiro ônibus que passou, torcendo para que o levasse longe o bastante. E, correspondendo a sua expectativa, o coletivo saiu da cidade e passou a rodar nos arredores. Shun desceu próximo a uma bonita e solitária praia, sem qualquer receio por estar num lugar tão ermo.

Sentou-se na areia, observando as ondas do mar. Era um espetáculo bonito, embora não o acalmasse. Shun ficou ali por horas, sem perceber. Chorou em alguns momentos, mais por vergonha do que por raiva, lamentou seus erros e sofreu pelas mágoas que ainda guardava em seu peito.

O virginiano assustou-se quando ouviu sons de passos se aproximando, mas quando olhou para trás, seu coração se encheu de alívio ao ver seu melhor amigo. Jabu sentou-se ao lado de Shun, com os braços apoiados em seus joelhos dobrados. Olhou brevemente para o mais novo, antes de fixar seu olhar no mar.

- Sabe, se você está pretendendo entrar ali, sinto-me na obrigação de te avisar que aquela água deve estar extremamente gelada. E você odeia água gelada. – o escorpiano sorriu, piscando para Shun.

- Se eu entrar ali, não pretendo voltar… - murmurou o mais novo.

- Ah, bebê! – Jabu suspirou. – Você já passou por tantas coisas, mas ainda tem muito a aprender…

- Como me encontrou? – perguntou, sem olhar para o amigo.

- Eu instalei um chip em você. – a tentativa de provocar um sorriso em Shun foi inútil. Jabu passou uma mão pelos cabelos e explicou: – O seu irmão me ligou, contando tudo. Ele mobilizou todo mundo pra te procurar… Mas acho que eu entendo um pouco sua cabeça, sabe? Eu imaginei que você viria pra bem longe, e que a sua falta de noção de perigo te faria parar no primeiro local ermo que encontrasse, então… Depois de quase duas horas de busca, aqui estou eu!

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Jabu.

- Sei que quer, mas nem sempre temos exatamente o que queremos… Eu prometi estar ao seu lado sempre, Shun, e não pretendo quebrar esta promessa.

- Você não teve problemas em me abandonar em Paris. – Shun não escondeu a mágoa em sua voz.

- Eu estava te fazendo mal, Shun. Você não precisava de mim lá, com as minhas expectativas te pressionando a fazer algo que você não queria. Eu me empolguei, viajei demais naquela época… Você me perdoa?

- Eu senti sua falta lá. – admitiu o mais novo.

- E eu senti sua falta aqui. – Jabu sentiu vontade de abraçar o amigo, mas não sabia se deveria. Preferiu conter-se, até que a situação estivesse sob controle.

- Cadê o Alê? – perguntou Andrômeda.

- Nós terminamos, bebê.

Shun não disfarçou o espanto.

- Morar com alguém é complicado, ainda mais quando um dos dois não ama o suficiente. – completou Jabu.

- Eu sei bem como é isso. É como se você vivesse num castelo de areia na beira da praia, de repente vem uma onda e leva tudo. – disse Shun.

- Bom, acho que a minha onda atende pelo nome de Johnny. – comentou Jabu, rindo bastante.

- A minha se chama Ikki. – Shun falou tristemente.

- O que dói mais? Perder o Hyoga, descobrir a felicidade plena deles, ou perder o irmão? – Jabu perguntou.

- Ser enganado por tanto tempo. Eles podiam ter contado… Eu ficaria louco da vida, mas não me sentiria tão idiota. Sabe, quando eu cheguei lá hoje, eu estava com tanta raiva… Eu achei que era somente por me sentir traído, e tal… Mas agora eu sei que não. Doeu muito, Jabu, ver isso aqui. – Shun pegou as fotos na mochila e entregou-as ao amigo.

Jabu folheou as fotografias, tentando imaginar o que Shun sentiu ao ver aquilo.

- Nessas fotos, você pode ver o amor que eles têm um pelo outro. O sorriso, os olhares cúmplices… Vê esta? – Shun pegou uma foto em que Hyoga estava sozinho, deitado seminu num sofá. – O Hyoga está tão entregue nesta foto, tão realizado… Ele não está olhando apenas para a câmera, Jabu. Ele está olhando para o Ikki. E quando eu vi isso, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, era que ele nunca olhou assim pra mim… Eles estão vivendo o que eu sempre quis…

- Eles se amam muito, isso é visível. Mas não significa que não se preocupavam com você… – opinou Jabu.

- Eu era o estorvo, a pedra no caminho deles… E isso fez com que eu me sentisse tão insignificante, tão pequeno... Eu quis manchar aquela felicidade toda, sabe? Eu quis atrapalhá-los. – confessou Shun.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca terei algo assim pra mim. Faz sentido?

- Não. Isso não faz sentido algum, porque o Hyoga não é o único homem do universo. Como você pode pensar que ficará sozinho pra sempre, só porque terminou um namoro ruim? Deixa de ser biruta, Shun! Você tem uma vastidão de homens e mulheres no mundo, de todos os tipos, tamanhos, gostos e cores… Será que nenhum deles serve pra você?

- Eu só queria pular essa parte da procura, e ir direto para o 'viveram felizes para sempre'… - argumentou Shun.

- Duas coisas: primeiro, a procura pode ser extremamente divertida; Segundo, não se deve atropelar a vida, tudo acontece no tempo certo… Você não vê seu irmão e o Hyoga? Eles cresceram juntos, foram se apaixonar depois de anos e anos…

Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Shun voltar a falar:

- Por que isto me deprime tanto, Jabu?

- A sua depressão não vem de agora, bebê. Começou com a frustração do seu relacionamento não dar certo, e aquela bola de neve foi crescendo dentro de você… É normal, não se culpe por isso. – aconselhou o mais velho.

- E o que eu faço agora?

- Você deixa tudo isso pra trás, Shun. Agora você começa uma vida nova, um novo capítulo na sua história…

- E o que acontece neste novo capítulo? – Shun sorriu.

- Eu não sei… Você terá que estar aberto para o que vier… - Jabu se levantou e estendeu a mão para Shun.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero fazer uma coisa, vem…

O mais novo segurou a mão de Jabu e imediatamente foi puxado em direção ao mar.

- Está pensando em suicídio duplo, ou algo assim? – Shun brincou, pela primeira vez nesta noite.

- Algo assim… Estou propondo uma renovação, para nós dois…

Os dois entraram no mar e a água realmente estava gelada. Mas Shun não reclamou do banho frio, não quando Jabu dizia em seu ouvido que sua vida estava recomeçando, deixando para trás os erros, as mágoas, tristezas ou qualquer tipo de sofrimento. Aquele ato renovou suas energias, de uma forma que ele nunca esperava.

Depois que saíram da água, sentaram-se novamente na areia.

- Estou com frio… - Shun reclamou, depois de alguns minutos.

- Senta aqui. – Jabu abriu as pernas e indicou que Shun se acomodasse entre elas.

O mais novo se sentou na frente de seu amigo, apoiou suas costas no peito dele e foi envolvido por seus braços. Era uma posição íntima, mas eles já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de coisa.

- Jabu?

- O quê?

- Obrigado.

- Não tem por que agradecer… Shun?

- Fala.

- Você tem a mim. Eu sei que se esquece disso às vezes, mas eu estou aqui, ok?

- Ah, Jabu… Você não existe, sabia? – Shun sorriu, segurando a mão de Jabu e entrelaçando seus dedos.

O escorpiano aproximou a boca da orelha de Shun, e sussurrou:

- Eu existo, sim. Existo e estou aqui por você, sempre estive e sempre vou estar.

Shun arrepiou-se com as palavras ditas de forma tão íntima. Ele virou-se lentamente e seus olhos encontraram os de Jabu. Havia tanto amor ali, tanta devoção, carinho e cuidado…

Embora não estivesse em condições de analisar seus sentimentos naquele instante, ele se deixou levar. Neste momento, só se importava com o perfume gostoso de Jabu, com o lindo brilho de seus olhos, o calor de seu corpo e o amor que ele silenciosamente oferecia.

Shun aproximou seu rosto lentamente, mirando aqueles olhos tão vívidos. Sentiu seus lábios roçarem na boca macia, e o hálito quente juntar-se ao seu. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu o toque cálido dos lábios nos seus. Um tremor transpassou seu corpo, fazendo-o suspirar em meio ao beijo.

A língua de Jabu se insinuou entre seus lábios, e ele os abriu. O escorpiano tomou sua boca com delicadeza, enredando a língua na sua, acariciando levemente sua face. Provou seu sabor sem pressa, num beijo que o fez se sentir quente e seguro, ao mesmo tempo.

Shun levou as mãos à nuca de Jabu, puxando-o para si e buscando mais daquela boca maravilhosa. Foi o sinal que o escorpiano precisava, para aprofundar o beijo. Jabu afundou os dedos em seus cabelos e, aproveitando-se do controle cedido, tomou sua boca com volúpia, demonstrando toda a paixão que sentia.

Era um beijo perfeito, pensou, enquanto Jabu lhe roubava quase todo o fôlego. E, logo após seu ápice, a carícia terminou exatamente como começou: quente, delicada, carinhosa. Recebeu mordidinhas no lábio e maxilar, antes de ter sua boca libertada.

- Isto foi bom. – disse Shun, ainda de olhos fechados e respiração desregulada.

- Só bom?

O mais novo abriu os olhos e sorriu para o outro.

- Foi perfeito… É só que…

- Shun, você não tem que dizer nada, está bem? Eu entendo a sua situação, imagino a confusão em sua cabeça… Não temos que conversar agora. – Jabu o tranquilizou.

- Obrigado.

Shun ainda estava envolvido pelo clima romântico que se estabeleceu, e embora soubesse que precisava ir com calma, estava difícil se controlar. Ele estava prestes a beijar Jabu novamente, quando ouviu o barulho de carros chegando.

- A cavalaria chegou. – sussurrou Jabu.

- Você ligou pra eles?

- Desculpe, Shun. Eles estavam preocupados, eu precisava avisá-los. – o mais velho beijou seu rosto e o forçou a se levantar.

Seu corpo foi tomado pelo frio, quando Jabu se afastou. Tremendo, Shun avistou Ikki descer do carro de Hyoga, mas o loiro permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Viu Camus e Milo, juntos em outro carro, observando-o com atenção. Talvez estivessem realmente preocupados, nunca havia visto um olhar aflito como aquele em Milo. Saga também estava lá, assim como Shaka, Mu, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aldebaran, Aiolos e Aiolia. Estavam todos ali por ele, e este pensamento fez com que se sentisse bem.

Ikki se adiantou para ele e Shun buscou o olhar de Jabu, perguntando silenciosamente o que deveria fazer. Seu melhor amigo lhe beijou a testa e disse em seu ouvido:

- Seja honesto com ele, e com você mesmo também. Não se force a nada para agradá-lo, mas compreenda que você não é o único que sofre com isso. Faça o que o seu coração mandar, bebê. Eu te espero no carro, está bem?

Shun assentiu e Jabu saiu de perto, enquanto Ikki parou em sua frente.

- Você está bem? Por que está molhado, Shun? – Fênix perguntou, visivelmente perturbado.

- Eu não tentei me matar, se é o que está pensando.

- Então por que entrou no mar? – o mais velho insistiu.

- É pessoal, Ikki. É algo meu e de Jabu, não quero falar a respeito. – sabia que suas palavras feriram seu irmão, embora não tivesse a intenção.

- Shun, eu…

- Ikki, você foi bastante claro mais cedo, não precisa reafirmar sua decisão. Você ama o Hyoga e não abrirá mão dele, eu entendi muito bem.

Fênix baixou o olhar. Shun tocou seu queixo e ergueu sua cabeça, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

- Ikki, eu entendo que você fez o que fez para me proteger. De uma forma louca e sem noção, você quis evitar a minha dor… Infelizmente, não é o tipo de coisa que você pode controlar. Eu lamento que não tenha me contado antes, mas entendo a sua situação.

- Você quer dizer que me perdoa? – o mais velho falou baixinho.

- Desculpe, eu… - Shun olhou Hyoga, que havia descido do carro e os olhava apreensivamente. – É o tipo de coisa que só saberemos com o tempo, Ikki. Eu preciso esperar que as emoções se acalmem dentro de mim, pra poder aceitar vocês. Quero me afastar, ao menos por um tempo, e espero que você compreenda a minha posição.

- Você tem esse direito.

Shun começou a caminhar para fora da praia, quando parou subitamente e olhou para seu irmão mais velho.

- Ikki, não se prive da felicidade por isso. Aproveite a oportunidade que a vida está te oferecendo… Faça as nossas lágrimas valerem à pena! E por favor, não o magoe. – olhou na direção de Hyoga. – Espero que você o faça feliz, coisa que eu não fiz. É a você que ele pertence, não a mim… Compreendo isso agora…

Shun se afastou, deixando um Ikki atordoado para trás. Passou pelos amigos e agradeceu a cada um pela preocupação, desculpou-se também, pelo trabalho que dera e acabou recebendo mais carinho do que esperava. Quando entrou no carro de Jabu, estava se sentindo mais leve, mais maduro e, principalmente, conformado. Exatamente como seu melhor amigo havia dito, começava ali um novo capítulo de sua vida. Ele esperava viver coisas maravilhosas daqui pra frente, mas, caso isso não ocorresse, estava pronto para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Olha só, nem demorei tanto desta vez! Rsrsrsrs

Capítulo carregado de drama, Shun finalmente encaminhando sua vida, Ikki e Hyoga livres… Quantas emoções! Espero que tenham gostado…

O próximo capítulo é o último, já estou até tristinha com o término desta fic. Mas outras virão, com certeza!

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial: MillaSnape, Suellen-san, Saorikido, lucy_black, Arcueid, BettMarques, Ikki Amamiya.

E aí? Mereço reviews?

Beijos,

Mamba


End file.
